Il mondo tra le mie braccia
by gnocky6037
Summary: Avrà un lieto fine la storia d'amore tra il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn? Ambientata alla fine di The Closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Il mondo tra le mie braccia**

Il tenente Flynn entrò nel suo ufficio e chiuse la porta. Lei era seduta alla scrivania.

"Non è stata colpa mia!" Disse lui avvicinandosi alla scrivania.

"Tenente …"

"No, adesso devi ascoltare me. Non ho fatto nulla di male. Ho solamente parlato e allora lei si è irrigidita o qualcosa del genere, ma non avevo alcuna intenzione di offendere il tenente Paris. Se lei ha fatto qualche lamentela nei miei riguardi è solo perché io le ho risposto, diciamo in maniera poco elegante. Comunque, non volevo uscire con lei e lei ha insistito, quindi le ho detto di no e poi ho aggiunto che non mi interessava, tutto qui."

"Ha finito tenente?" Chiese lei togliendosi gli occhiali e appoggiandoli sulla scrivania.

"Sì, ho finito." Disse lui abbassando gli occhi.

"Non era per questo che l'ho chiamata qui."

"Ah no?!" Disse lui sorpreso.

"No, era per parlare di altro. Ma in ogni modo, riparleremo anche del tenente Paris."

"Senti Sharon, non avevo capito. Cancella quello che ho detto, era una stupidaggine." Disse lui abbozzando un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Vuoi stare zitto per un momento Andy?!"

"Sì certo."

"Siediti."

"Ok." Lui si sedette sulla sedia difronte alla scrivania e rimase in silenzio.

"Allora ti ho chiamato voglio che parliamo di quello che sta succedendo tra noi."

"Oh, certo. Di cosa vuoi parlare?"

"Hai presente quello che è successo ieri sera tra noi, te lo ricordi?"

"Sì che me lo ricordo … hai gridato il mio nome, due volte!" Disse ammiccando.

"Sto parlando seriamente Andy! Dove ci sta portando questa relazione?"

"In che senso?" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Tu fai finta che non sia successo niente!"

"No aspetta! Sei tu che mi ha detto che al lavoro non volevi che nessuno sapesse di noi, quindi io non ho detto nulla, anzi."

"Anzi cosa?"

"No, niente. Cioè, ho fatto in modo di comportami come mi comporto sempre con te, cioè non quando siamo da soli, ma quando c'è Provenza e gli altri." Disse lui abbassando gli occhi.

"Ti comporti da stronzo! Ecco come ti comporti Andy!"

"Scusa, ma io avevo capito che così nessuno avrebbe scoperto che noi…. Però se tu vuoi che io, cioè che non faccia lo stronzo, per me va bene."

"Andy il vero problema è un altro."

"Quale problema? Siamo una coppia favolosa e ha letto facciamo scintille! Ok, non vuoi venire a fuori a mangiare una pizza con me, la mangiamo a casa, ok. Mi sembra che quando stiamo insieme, stiamo bene. Almeno io sto bene, mi sento in pace e vorrei potermi sentire sempre così con te. Vorrei dire a tutti che sei una donna bellissima e meravigliosa e che sai amare con passione." Silenzio. "Anche tu stai bene con me, vero Sharon?"

"Certo Andy che sto bene con te."

"Allora vediamo giorno per giorno, eravamo d'accordo di fare in questo modo?" Disse lui conciliante.

"Sì, eravamo d'accordo in questo modo. Però Andy sono passati vari mesi e pensavo che noi non ci saremmo più frequentati."

"Non sono passati vari mesi, sono passati 3 mesi e 12 giorni."

"Hai tenuto il conto?" Disse lei sorpresa.

"Certo! Pensavi che la mia fosse la passione di un momento?" Disse lui agitandosi.

"Andy tu cambiavi ragazza come cambi i tuoi calzini e con Provenza avete una reputazione da donnaioli che vi precede …. Cosa dovevo pensare?"

"Non lo so cosa dovevi pensare, Sharon. Io pensavo di piacerti."

"Andy tu mi piaci, però ..."

"Però cosa? Mi stai scaricando vero?! Tu mi vuoi lasciare e non ne hai il coraggio!"

"Andy non ti voglio lasciare, io sto bene con te."

"Allora se mi vuoi bene e stai bene con me qual è il problema?"

"Ecco, ora hai capito. E' di questo che dobbiamo parlare."

"Tu mi farai diventare pazzo!" Urlò lui.

"Abbassa la voce, ci possono sentire!"

"Non mi interessa se ci possono sentire, almeno la finiamo con questa farsa!"

Toc Toc. Qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta. Lei gli fece cenno di stare zitto. "Avanti!" Disse lei con voce risoluta.

"Scusi capitano, va tutto bene?"

"Certo sergente Eliot, va tutto bene. Il tenente Flynn stava appunto andando via."

"Ma capitano Raydor …. "Disse lui sorpreso.

"Stava andando via, vero tenente?" Disse lei folgorandolo con lo sguardo.

"Certo capitano. Sergente Eliot." Disse Flynn uscendo. Il sergente Eliot rimase davanti alla porta continuando a guardare il capitano Raydor.

"Sì sergente?"

"Capitano, posso parlare liberamente?" Chiese lui in maniera educata.

"Certo sergente, dica pure."

"Signora, lei è una donna intelligente, indipendente, forte e risoluta. Mi può spiegare cosa ci trova nel tenente Flynn? E' un perfetto idiota, buffone e pieno di sé. Pensa di essere elegante e di sfoggiare il suo fascino come uno stallone italiano. Mi chiedo perché lei frequenta il tenente Flynn?"

"Credo che a parlare sia la sua gelosia, sergente. Comunque mi ha posto delle domande intelligenti, come sempre. Quando avrò le risposte, le saprò rispondere perché continuo a frequentare il tenente Flynn e perché sono affascinata da lui. Nel frattempo confido nella sua discrezione."

"Capitano non volevo essere sfacciato, spero che lei …"

"Sergente le ho detto io di parlare liberamente, se non mi interessasse la sua opinione, le avrei risposto di farsi gli affari suoi. La ringrazio per la sua opinione e mi creda, ci rifletterò."

"Conti pure su di me e sulla mia discrezione signora. Se mi vuole scusare, capitano." Disse lui uscendo.

"Grazie sergente."

La giornata proseguì con una rogna dietro l'altra, le tensioni si accumulavano e la squadra della Crimini Maggiori era sempre sotto la lente del capitano Raydor alla ricerca della talpa. Finalmente il capo Johnson decise di mandare tutti a casa. Velocemente ognuno andò via, Flynn aspettò che gli altri andassero via e poi andò davanti alla macchina del capitano Raydor. Dopo una ventina di minuti sentì il rumore dei suoi tacchi, dopo qualche secondo lei apparve, bellissima come sempre e lo guardò stupita.

"Avevi detto che volevi parlare, eccomi sono qui. Ora nessuno ci potrà disturbare, sono andati tutti via." Disse lui.

"Allora prendi la tua macchina e ci vediamo al mio condominio."

"Va bene, prima passo a prendere del cibo cinese, tu prendi il solito?" Chiese lui gentilmente.

"Sì, va bene il solito. Aspetta … ma questa volta toccava me?"

"Tranquilla, ci vediamo da te." Sperava di risolvere la tensione che c'era tra di loro, già ce ne era abbastanza al lavoro e sperava che almeno tra loro le cose si sistemassero. Passò dal cinese a prendere del cibo per entrambi e poi andò a casa di Sharon. Quando arrivò, lei stava apparecchiando la tavola. Era ancora con gli abiti del lavoro. Entrò e lasciò il cibo sul tavolo. Lei andò a cambiarsi e lui lasciò pistola e distintivo all'entrata, si tolse la giacca e l'aspettò. Cominciarono a mangiare, senza dire troppo parole, c'era tensione tra di loro, ma sembrava che nessuno dei due volesse cominciare a parlare.

"Vuoi parlare con me, Andy?" Chiese lei gentilmente.

"Vorrei parlare con te, ma ho paura di dire qualsiasi cosa …. Non lo so … non lo so nemmeno io. Sono stato uno stronzo oggi e mi dispiace, mi dispiace per tutte le volte che mi comporto come uno stronzo con te davanti agli altri, ma a volte tu sei talmente irritante ..." Silenzio. "Mi vuoi lasciare?"

"No, non voglio lasciarti? Perché dici così?" Chiese lei risentita.

"Perché oggi quando eravamo nel tuo ufficio ho avuto la sensazione che tu stessi cercando di scaricarmi …"

"Se non volessi stare con te, lo direi senza troppi giri di parole."

"E mi spezzeresti il cuore." Mormorò lui. Silenzio.

"Andy non ti voglio lasciare, ok! Non voglio lasciarti, vorrei chiarire la nostra situazione, tutto qui."

"Lo so che sono insopportabile, però vorrei … vorrei che ci fossimo solo noi due, come adesso e vorrei poter essere me stesso con te, dire a tutti che stiamo insieme e …"

"Ho paura di quello che mi sta succedendo Andy." Disse lei con aria spaventata. Si alzò e si allontanò dal tavolo e da lui.

"Ti stai innamorando di me?" Chiese lui sorridendo.

"Sì. Ho paura proprio di questo." Disse lei abbassando gli occhi.

"Non sono poi così male capitano." Disse lui ammiccando e si alzò dal tavolo.

"Andy si vede. Oggi anche il sergente Eliot ha capito di noi due."

"Chi? Quel bastardo di Eliot!"

"Andy!"

"Perché cosa ti ha detto?!"

"Andy ha capito. Poi tu ti messo a gridare come un pazzo, ha sentito e non è uno stupido, ha messo insieme i pezzi…"

"Uhm… e cosa ti ha detto?"

"Non è importante cosa mi ha detto. La cosa importante è che ha capito."

"Non vuoi dirmi cosa ti ha detto, vero? Tu lo difendi sempre! E' il tuo preferito!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Sei geloso!?"

"Io geloso?! Di Chi? Di Eliot? stai scherzando vero? E' un perfetto idiota." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Smettila Andy di parlare così del sergente Eliot."

"Tu perché non mi vuoi dire cosa ti ha detto?"

"Va bene, va bene! Sei insopportabile! Ok, mi ha detto che non capisce, come mai io frequenti uno come te! Adesso sei contento?!"

"Ti ha detto così?! Non ci credo e sicuramente non ha usato quei termini, Eliot mi odia!"

"Ok, mi ha chiesto perché frequento un perfetto idiota, un buffone pieno di sé!"

"Adesso sì, direi proprio che può aver detto così." Disse lui con aria soddisfatta.

"Andy..." Disse lei, sedendosi sul divano. Silenzio.

"Sono curioso di sapere cosa hai risposto, capitano." Silenzio. "Sharon …" Silenzio.

"Non ho la risposta alla sua domanda. Ho detto che quando avrò trovato la risposta gli risponderò, contento?" Silenzio.

"Se vuoi rompere con me, basta che me lo dici."

"Andy, la verità è che ho infranto l'unica regola che mi ero imposta, non avere storie con colleghi o con i subordinati. Tu mi hai fatto infrangere questa regola."

"Non è vietato dal Dipartimento avere dei legami sentimentali tra colleghi."

"Questa regola è del Dipartimento, ma le mie regole sono altre."

"Non mi sembra una cosa grave."

"Forse per te, ma io non dovevo." Silenzio.

"Hai infranto una regola per me, mi stupisci capitano. Allora devo essere davvero importante." Disse lui sorridendo maliziosamente e sedendosi vicino a lei sul divano.

"Smettila Andy, non capisci le implicazioni, persino Eliot si è accorto di noi!"

"Non mi interessa di Eliot, non vedi che ti muore dietro, capisco quel povero sergente, continua a guardarti e non può averti, è solo un poveretto. Tanto quanto me."

"La verità Andy è che da quando Jack se n'è andato dalla mia vita, mi ero ripromessa di non avere storie con i colleghi e tanto meno con i subalterni. Poi sei arrivato tu e tutto è andato a pallino. La testa mi dice che è stato solo un errore cedere a te, eppure non sono capace di dirti di no per ogni tuo bacio. Non riesco a ragionare e a concentrarmi, penso a te e a quanto mi piace quando stiamo insieme."

"Allora capitano … hai infranto le regole... vuol dire che allora vuoi bene a questo povero tenente."

"Smettila Andy di fare il buffone, lo sai che mi piaci."

"Sì, però stamattina parlavi come se volessi lasciarmi …io non voglio perderti."

"Andy, tu non vuoi capire in che situazione mi sono messa per colpa tua."

"Oh lo so, capitano, lo so benissimo." Disse lui ridendo. "Adesso devo perquisirti per vedere se mi hai nascosto qualcos'altro, oltre ad aver infranto le regole." Si avvicinò a lei e la fece sdraiare sul divano. Le prese i polsi e portò le braccia dietro la testa e poi sorridendo disse: "Ora vediamo se nascondi altro capitano …" I suoi occhi erano pieni di desiderio.

"Mi arrendo tenente…" Disse lei ridendo.

"Uhm …vediamo cosa nascondi qui …" Scese lungo i suoi fianchi e tirò fuori la sua camicetta dalla gonna, cominciò a slacciare i bottoni della camicetta: "Cosa c'è qui sotto, oh..." Aprì la camicetta e la tolse via, lei rimase in reggiseno. "Lo sapevo che indossavi questo reggiseno...ti fa i seni grandi e sexy." Disse lui ammiccando.

"Smettila Andy mi fai arrossire... come fai a riconoscere il mio reggiseno?"

"Tu mi farai morire: questo reggiseno bordeaux in pizzo è quello che indossavi la prima volta che… diciamo, ti ho portato a casa, ti ricordi?"

"Vagamente, ero giusto un po' ubriaca, ma come mai te ne ricordi?"

"Non dimenticherò mai la vista di te sul letto in reggiseno e perizoma, erano questi vero?"

"Credo di sì."

"Il mio fascino ti ha colpito capitano e non hai resistito."

"Mi hai fatto qualche incantesimo tenente?"

"Sei tu la strega cattiva, non ti ricordi?"

"Stupido!" Disse lei schiaffeggiandolo dolcemente.

"Sono uno stupido follemente innamorato di te." Lui si sporse e la baciò.


	2. Svegliarsi accanto a te

**Svegliarsi accanto a te**

Le piaceva tantissimo svegliarsi e trovare nel suo letto il tenente Flynn.

Da quando si erano "scontrati" quella sera, erano diventati sempre più vicini e infine erano diventati amanti. Avere le sue braccia intorno al suo corpo le piaceva sempre di più, i suoi baci, le sue carezze sulla pelle … aveva riscoperto cosa volesse dire essere amata. Da quando Jack l'aveva lasciata, il suo letto era rimasto vuoto. Per parecchio tempo non aveva avuto nessuno con cui trascorrere la notte e si era sentita immensamente sola.

Poi era arrivato lui, il tenente Andrew Flynn. Le sue continue presenze al FID, le litigate, i rimproveri, le buffonate del tenente l'avevano fatta persino sorridere. Il suo sarcasmo e la sua fine ironia erano taglienti. Non era uno stupido e proprio per quello lei si arrabbiava: era un uomo intelligente e un bravo detective, un mix difficile da incontrare. Ma quel suo carattere di merda, quel suo fare da spavaldo l'avevano esasperata e quella sera lei non era riuscita a trattenersi. Forse erano i tre gin tonic che Gavin le aveva fatto bere, forse era tutta la sua rabbia che non riusciva più a contenere o forse era solo il non voler ammettere, che si sentiva maledettamente attratta da quella testa calda del tenente Flynn.

Quella giornata era stata davvero difficile, alla Crimini Maggiori erano tutti nervosi per l'indagine, che proprio lei stava svolgendo per scoprire chi fosse la talpa ed erano arrivati a sera tutti esasperati.

Lei aveva chiamato Gavin, per andar a bere qualcosa insieme e stemperare la tensione, ma nel parcheggio aveva incontrato proprio lui, il tenente Flynn, che per tutto il giorno non le aveva dato tregua.

Trovandoselo nel parcheggio, aveva fatto finta di niente e aveva aumentato il passo e lui, spavaldo come sempre, aveva fatto una battutaccia. Ma questa volta lei non aveva gradito, non aveva fatto finta di non sentire, si era fermata un momento ed era tornata indietro.

Lui era lì a pochi passi da lei, con quel suo sorriso da stronzo. Lei si era avvicinata a lui e lo aveva schiaffeggiato. Lui era rimasto impassibile, senza parole: la sua mano sulla guancia e lo sguardo sorpreso. Era sorpreso non per lo schiaffo, ma per le lacrime che scendevano dagli occhi di lei. Rimasero così per qualche secondo, ma ad entrambi sembrarono un'eternità.

Si guardarono negli occhi e entrambi li videro come non li avevano mai visti: gli occhi di lei erano di un verde giada brillante, erano carichi di rabbia e di dolore. Gli occhi di lui erano marrone scuro, pieni di orgoglio e di disperazione.

Lei si mise una mano sulla bocca, per evitare di piangere difronte a lui e poi scappò verso la sua macchina, accese il motore e uscì dal parcheggio.

Lui rimase immobile a guardarla andare via, guardò la sua mano che aveva sulla guancia e andò verso la sua macchina, indeciso se correre dietro a lei.

Dopo una ventina di minuti lei era arrivata al locale dove Gavin la stava aspettando. Durante il tragitto si era ripresa e non voleva mostrare alcuna debolezza davanti a Gavin, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per capire il suo turbamento.

Si trovarono ad un tavolo a bere e lei ne aveva bisogno, per dimenticare una giornata tremenda. Gavin era scioccato da quanto riuscisse a reggere l'alcool la sua amica, non ricordava l'ultima volta che si erano ubriacati insieme. Ma questa sera, lei aveva un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi, un dolore nascosto dalle battute, dalle risate, dal sarcasmo, dal gin tonic che scendeva a fiumi.

Avevano già bevuto parecchio quando lui era entrato nel locale e si era messo in fondo al bancone a bere da solo. Loro si erano già spostati al bancone, per l'ultimo giro che continuava a servire il barman. Ormai erano andati via quasi tutti. Era tardi e Gavin aveva detto che sarebbe andato a casa, lei invece voleva rimanere ancora un po'. Salutò il suo amico, che le stava facendo mille raccomandazioni, ma lei non aveva ancora voglia di tornare a casa, perchè era vuota, non c'era nessuno ad aspettarla.

Dopo un po' lui si avvicinò a lei, con la sua soda e chiese al barman di fare il conto di tutti e due. Lei si era girata e gli aveva detto di lasciare stare e di andarsene.

Lui per tutta risposta aveva tirato fuori i soldi, pagato il conto e poi si era avvicinato, dicendo che il quartiere era pericoloso per una donna sola e che l'avrebbe accompagnata a casa.

Di tutte le persone al mondo, lei non avrebbe mai immaginato che il tenente Flynn le pagasse da bere e soprattutto si offrisse per accompagnarla a casa. Perché gli importava tanto della sua sicurezza? In fondo lei era un ufficiale di polizia e sapeva difendersi. Stava per dire appunto che sapeva difendersi da sola, quando lui prese il suo trench nero e le chiese gentilmente di uscire insieme a lui.

Lei voleva protestare, chi si credeva di essere? Lui che fino a un paio d'ore prima l'aveva insultata e lei lo aveva schiaffeggiato per la sua impudenza, ma soprattutto per la sua mancanza di rispetto. Ora era lì, davanti a lei, che le porgeva la mano, per scendere dallo sgabello. Lei fece per scendere dallo sgabello, ma non riusciva a mantenere l'equilibrio, lui la resse e con il braccio le cinse la vita per sorreggerla.

Lei rimase come di pietra, non osava muoversi. Incontrò i suoi occhi marrone scuro, che la fissavano, quasi la supplicavano di farsi aiutare. Ma lei non poteva farsi vedere così debole davanti proprio a lui, che la considerava … come la chiamavano … no, non ci voleva pensare, altrimenti avrebbe iniziato a piangere.

Il barman approfittò della presenza di Flynn per dire che chiudeva il locale, così lei fu costretta ad uscire, insieme agli ultimi tre clienti. Flynn era accanto a lei, la condusse dolcemente verso l'uscita, lei non riusciva a vederla, era tutto sfuocato e confuso, forse l'ultimo gin tonic era stato troppo.

Appena uscita, sentì l'aria fresca andare addosso al suo viso accaldato dall'alcool, respirava un'aria nuova, frizzante e dopo un po' rabbrividì al fresco della notte. Flynn vide che tremava dal freddo e l'aiutò ad indossare il suo trench. Lei sperò che lui la lasciasse andare, invece le disse che non era in grado di guidare e che l'avrebbe accompagnata a casa. Lei rispose che non voleva tornare a casa, non aveva motivo di rientrare in una casa vuota e poi aveva detto qualcosa altro, ma forse non aveva molto senso. Lui la circondò con il suo braccio e la sorresse fino alla sua macchina, ma lei non voleva salire, voleva che lui se ne andasse. Lui le spiegò con calma, che non l'avrebbe lasciata lì, nel parcheggio, ubriaca, nel cuore della notte e che quindi doveva farsene una ragione e salire sulla sua macchina per portarla a casa.

Lei non voleva, non voleva il suo aiuto. Glielo disse e lui sorrise, con quel suo fare affasciante e strafottente allo stesso tempo. Allora lui la rimproverò di fare la bambina e di non riuscire a reggersi in piedi, infatti era appoggiata alla macchina. La circondò con le sue braccia e si avvicinò a lei.

Lo sentiva così vicino a lei, il calore del suo corpo, la prestanza del suo fisico, il suo sguardo e i suoi occhi che la fissavano. Sentiva il profumo della sua colonia, era inebriante.

Lui la baciò e l'abbracciò. Lei non oppose resistenza, era quello che voleva da parecchio tempo, ma non poteva cedere così proprio a lui, al tenente Flynn. Lo allontanò e lo schiaffeggiò, una, due volte. Poi lui l'abbracciò e lei sentì le sue lacrime calde scendere sul suo viso. Lui la prese in braccio e la depose sul sedile del lato passeggero, le mise la cintura di sicurezza e le disse che l'avrebbe portata a casa.

Lei non disse una parola, le lacrime scendevano ancora copiose sul suo viso, lui aveva acceso il motore ed era partito.

Cosa stava facendo? Cosa le stava succedendo? La strada era quella per andare a casa sua. Come faceva a sapere dove abitava? Lei non aveva mai parlato del suo condominio o della sua casa. Gli chiese come potesse sapere la strada per casa sua e lui le aveva risposto che era un poliziotto, aveva le sue fonti e che l'avrebbe accompagnata a casa.

Lui iniziò a scusarsi per tutte le cattiverie che le aveva detto, per la giornata tremenda che le aveva fatto passato alla Crimini Maggiori e per la sua battutaccia nel parcheggio. Voleva scusarsi e quindi l'aveva cercato per vari locali e alla fine, quando l'aveva trovata voleva solo scusarsi con lei per il suo comportamento da stronzo.

Lei aveva smesso di piangere e si sentiva un po' meglio, era meno confusa anche se non capiva perché si trovasse in macchina con il tenente Flynn. Arrivarono a casa sua e lui le aprì la portiera e l'accompagnò fino alla porta di casa. Lei gli aveva detto che non era necessario, che era una donna adulta, ma lui aveva insistito e continuava a sorreggerla. Lei cercò le chiavi, ma non riusciva a trovarle nella borsa, allora lui l'aiutò e poi aprì la porta di casa di Sharon.

Entrarono e lui vide che la sua casa, era come lei: elegante, raffinata, profumata e solitaria.

L'aiutò a togliere il trench, lei aveva appoggiato la borsa all'ingresso su un grande vassoio. Poi si era tolta le scarpe ed era andata a prendere dell'acqua nel frigo.

Aveva preso due bicchieri e senza che lui dicesse altro, aveva versato l'acqua per entrambi, lui aveva chiuso la porta ed era rimasto all'ingresso, indeciso su come comportarsi. Lei gli disse di venire avanti e di bere il suo bicchiere d'acqua, poi si era seduta sul divano.

Lui era vicino al bancone a bere il suo bicchiere d'acqua, appoggiò il bicchiere e si sedette vicino a lei sul divano.

Lei si accovacciò a lui, lui l'abbracciò e rimasero così per un po'. Quando il respiro di lei divenne regolare, lui si accorse che si era addormentata. La prese in braccio e la portò in camera da letto. L'appoggiò delicatamente sul letto, le slacciò la camicetta e la sfilò da lei, poi le tolse la gonna e appoggiò il tutto sul servo muto. Si girò e la guardò: era bellissima, nel suo completo intimo di pizzo bordeux di perizoma e reggiseno. Che schianto di donna, pensò lui e le gambe, che gambe mozzafiato! Vide una coperta ai piedi del letto e la coprì delicatamente, andò in soggiorno e si sedette sul divano, pensò che quella fosse una serata pazzesca! Avrebbe voluto averla nel suo letto o nel letto di lei e invece era lì, seduto sul suo divano a chiedersi perché era successo tutto quanto. Era stanco, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

Dopo un paio di ore, lei si svegliò, aveva una gran sete. Era nel suo letto, solo con l'intimo, solo con una coperta. Si guardò intorno terrorizzata di aver fatto qualcosa di cui pentirsi, ma accanto a lei non c'era nessuno e il letto non era stato toccato. Si alzò, prese il suo kimono da casa e andò in soggiorno e lo vide, seduto sul divano, vestito, che dormiva tranquillamente. Sorrise, era da tanto tempo che non vedeva un uomo nella sua casa. Tornò in camera e prese un'altra coperta, la portò in soggiorno e coprì Andy. Andò in cucina e prese ancora dell'acqua. Riempì anche il bicchiere di lui, nel caso avesse avuto sete. Pensò che era stata una serata pazzesca! Adesso non sapeva bene che cosa fare, perché si ricordava di essersi addormentata sul divano, accovacciata accanto a lui. E lui probabilmente l'aveva portata sul letto per farla dormire meglio. Era stato un gentiluomo e da Andy Flynn non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Ripensò al bacio che le aveva dato al parcheggio, le sue labbra morbide e delicate, quel lieve tocco con la lingua che l'aveva eccitata. Ne avrebbe voluti ancora e ancora di quei baci. Tornò in camera, era stanca e aveva bisogno di riposare.

Dopo quella sera, si erano visti per un caffè, una cena, un cinema … e alla fine erano finiti nel suo letto. Non che le dispiacesse, anzi, era quello che desiderava da tempo, però non voleva che al lavoro sapessero della loro relazione.

Pensava fosse l'ardore di un momento, del buon sesso tra colleghi, un modo diverso di trascorrere le serate. Non sapeva cosa le fosse successo, il suo corpo non rispondeva più: ogni suo tocco, ogni suo sguardo era un fremito, un brivido nella schiena. Quando erano soli, lui la trattava come se fosse l'unica donna al mondo, la coccolava, l'apprezzava e l'amava.

Al lavoro, quando c'erano tutti gli altri, lui si comportava come uno stronzo.

Lei non gliene faceva passare qualcuna, anzi, ogni motivo era buono per chiamarlo nel suo ufficio e vederlo, ammirare la sua eleganza, la sua bellezza di quei capelli sale e pepe. Il suo sorriso da mascalzone e i suoi occhi cioccolato. Era come se dopo il lavoro volessero fare pace per tutti gli screzi e le battutine acide che si erano detti per tutto il giorno e finivano a letto a casa di lui o di lei a fare l'amore.

Adesso era già da un po' di tempo che si frequentavano e lei era ancora più confusa, non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dirgli, in realtà forse lei aveva paura, ma non sapeva bene di cosa.

Era convinta che si trattasse della passione di un momento e invece si sbagliava, lui glielo aveva detto: _"Non sono passati vari mesi, sono passati 3 mesi e 12 giorni." Disse Flynn._

"_Hai tenuto il conto?" Disse lei sorpresa._

"_Certo! Pensavi che la mia fosse la passione di un momento?" Disse lui._

Aveva tenuto il conto! Certo che Andy Flynn era proprio una sorpresa. L'aveva rimproverata per aver pensato che la loro fosse solo una passione momentanea e lei era rimasta sorpresa.

Si girò e guardò il tenente Flynn: con sorpresa scoprì che le piaceva tantissimo svegliarsi e trovarlo nel suo letto.


	3. Non è la gelosia - parte prima -

**Non è la gelosia – parte prima -**

_Le parti in corsivo si riferiscono a fatti precedenti_

_/_

"Non intendo fare più a pugni con Eliot, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Tanto lo so che lui è geloso di me. Comunque ora siamo diventati amici … bè proprio amici non direi…"

"Davvero?

"Certo, l'altro giorno gli ho portato il caffè." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Non ci credo! Tu che porti il caffè a Eliot, era avvelenato?"

"Divertente. Eppure è andata così: ho portato il caffè e gli ho augurato la buona giornata"

"E lui cosa ti ha detto?"

"Non immagini quanto sia rimasto sorpreso e mi ha augurato la buona giornata."

/

"_Buongiorno sergente Eliot." Disse Flynn sorridendo._

"_Tenente Flynn."_

"_Le ho portato un caffè."_

"_Non era necessario." Disse Eliot scocciato._

"_Nessun rancore per aver fatto a pugni." Disse appoggiando la tazza sulla scrivania di Eliot._

"_Nessun rancore, tenente, ci siamo chiariti."_

"_Volevo solo augurarle buona giornata." Disse Flynn sorridendo ed entrando nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle._

"_Buona giornata." Disse Eliot guardandolo entrare da lei. "Buongiorno e vaffanculo tenente Flynn!"_

_/_

"Quindi avete fatto pace?"

"Ci siamo chiariti e i nostri rapporti li definirei …. Professionali." Disse Andy.

"Non fare lo strafottente Andy, il sergente Eliot non è uno stupido."

"Lo difendi sempre, il tuo caro sergente."

"Andy …. Comportati bene." Disse lei scuotendo la testa.

"Mi comporto sempre bene, da quando ti frequento poi, mi sembra di essere diventato un'educanda."

"Andy …Va bè, lasciamo stare Eliot, sai che questa mattina ci sarà la retata per i B52?"

"Sì, me lo ha detto Provenza."

"Ci sarà anche il tenente Paris con la vostra squadra."

"Perché? Come fai a saperlo? Perché l'hanno assegnata proprio a noi?"

"E' un ufficiale di supporto. Ho l'elenco di tutti i partecipanti, quindi Andy comportati correttamente e vedrai che ti lascerà in pace."

"Cosa vuoi dire con: comportati correttamente?"

"Non fare lo scemo, sii professionale e niente smancerie."

"Tanto lo so che sei gelosa della Paris, ma io mi sono sempre comportato correttamente, capitano!"

"Ok. stamattina vedi di essere impeccabile."

"Altre raccomandazioni signora?"

"Sii prudente."

"Stai scherzando?"

"Andy, dico sul serio, fa' attenzione, quando ci sono di mezzo le bande, quei ragazzi hanno il grilletto facile."

"Sarò prudente, promesso."

"Ok, senti ora ci dobbiamo preparare oppure faremo tardi e sai che…"

"Agli ordini signora!" Disse lui alzandosi dal letto e correndo verso il bagno. Lei sorrise. Sentì l'acqua della doccia scorrere mentre andava in bagno anche lei.

"Devo ricordarmi di portare un altro cambio da te, ho finito tutte le camicie." Urlò lui da sotto la doccia.

"Allora stasera le puoi portare qui!"

"Farò di tutto per portare le mie cose nel tuo cassetto." Lui uscì dalla doccia prendendo un asciugamano e quando la vide nuda, pronta per farsi la doccia, la baciò. "Sei Bellissima tesoro! Preparo la colazione e poi andiamo."

"Va bene amore." Disse lei sorridendo, cominciare la giornata con il tenente Flynn in giro per casa era davvero entusiasmante e anche un po' eccitante.

/

Entrarono in Centrale e ognuno andò per la propria strada. Arrivato alla Crimini Maggiori il tenente Flynn aveva visto che c'erano già i suoi colleghi che si stavano preparando per la retata.

Il capo Johnson attirò la loro attenzione e tutti si girarono verso di lei. Diede le ultime indicazioni per la retata da svolgere quella mattina e poi divise i vari gruppi. Flynn era finito insieme al tenente Paris e non era felice di questo.

Andarono nel parcheggio e presero le macchine e andarono nel quartiere, pronti ad agire. Anche gli elicotteri si erano alzati in volo. Flynn guidava la macchina e il tenente Paris ogni tanto gli lanciava qualche occhiata.

"Senti Andy spero che tra noi non ci siano problemi. Non ho chiesto io di essere qui questa mattina e di essere assegnata a te." Disse il tenente Paris.

"Tenente Paris non ci sono problemi tra noi, siamo due colleghi che lavorano insieme, giusto?"

"Giusto."

"Rimani vicino a me e tutto andrà bene, ok?!"

"Ok." Disse lei. Ma lei aveva in mente ben altro. Non voleva farsi scappare l'occasione di rimanere da sola con il suo tenente preferito e di poterci riprovare ancora con lui.

Quando arrivarono al perimetro stabilito, lasciarono la macchina, indossarono i giubbetti e insieme agli altri si diressero verso la prima casa. Ci fu l'irruzione e poi entrarono tutti quanti per mettere in sicurezza tutta la casa e controllare che non ci fossero delle persone dentro. Flynn e Paris salirono anche al piano di sopra e controllarono tutte le camere. Non c'era nessuno, fecero un giro veloce e poi decisero di tornare giù. Mentre scendevano le scale, Flynn era davanti, lei fece finta di perdere l'equilibrio e cadde addosso a Flynn, che per poco non cadeva dalle scale. Lei era caduta tra le braccia di lui ed erano vicini, molto vicini.

"Scusi tenente, ho perso l'equilibrio." Disse lei fingendo di scusarsi.

"Tutto ok?!" Disse lui colto di sorpresa. "Forza andiamo giù dagli altri."

"Oh, accidenti, devo essermi slogata la caviglia, mi fa un male …..aaahaha!" Disse lei accovacciandosi.

"Aspetta ti aiuto." Disse lui abbracciandola e aiutandola a sedersi sul mezzanino. "Mettiti qui, adesso chiamo qualcuno per farti controllare."

"No Andy, aspetta, rimani qui con me. Tra un po' magari passa." Disse lei con due occhi languidi e sporgendosi vicino a lui. Rimasero così per qualche secondo, poi lei lo baciò in bocca. Lui rimase sbalordito. Ci fu silenzio tra loro, che sembrò durasse un'eternità.

"Scusa Andy, non l'ho fatto apposta, sono scivolata."

"Certo, tenente, certo. Vado a cercare qualcuno che possa guardare la tua caviglia." Disse lui scocciato, mentre si districava da lei e scendeva le scale.

Arrivato a piano terra, Flynn andò da Provenza e gli disse che il tenente Paris aveva slogato una caviglia e aveva bisogno dei paramedici.

"Cosa farai alle donne Flynn …. Cadono ai tuoi piedi!"

"Spiritoso!"

"Avvisa pure i paramedici e rimani con lei finchè non sarà a posto, ok!"

"Va bene, devo anche fare la balia." Disse lui scocciato.

"Ad una bella sventola così la farei io la balia." Disse Julio, che aveva sentito il loro discorso.

"Tu vieni con me, Sanchez, dobbiamo esaminare tutto quanto e fare rapporto, muoversi! Muoversi!" Julio corse via verso gli altri colleghi e riprese il lavoro. Intanto Flynn stava telefonando per avere assistenza dei paramedici e poi tornò dal tenente Paris.

"Allora come va la caviglia?" Disse lui salendo le scale.

"Meglio, anche se fa un po' male…" Disse lei facendo una smorfia di dolore.

"Mi dispiace. Ho chiamato i paramedici, saranno qui tra poco, resisti!"

"Tienimi la mano, Andy, ho un gran dolore …." Mormorò lei.

Lui le prese la mano, si sentiva un perfetto idiota, però Provenza gli aveva ordinato di rimanere con lei. Dopo qualche minuto, arrivarono i paramedici e andarono da lei. Flynn si alzò e scese dalle scale per lasciarli lavorare in pace. Controllarono la caviglia del tenente Paris, ma non sembrava nulla di rotto.

"Il tenente Flynn è sempre così premuroso e si preoccupa per niente, grazie ragazzi, ma ora sto meglio." Disse lei alzandosi e camminando normalmente. Stava scendendo le scale e un sorrisetto perfido si dipinse sul suo volto, mentre guardava Flynn, che si stava arrabbiando oltre misura.

"Tutto a posto tenente Flynn, ora che anche i paramedici hanno detto che sto bene, sei più tranquillo?!" Disse lei dandogli una carezza. Flynn era rosso di rabbia e di frustrazione per la pessima figura che aveva fatto.

"Quando si romperà l'unghia, eviti di chiamarci tenente, grazie." Disse il capogruppo dei paramedici andando via, seguito dagli altri, che ridevano alle spalle di Flynn.

Lui corse dietro al tenente Paris, che intanto si era incamminata verso la macchina.

"Ehi, si può sapere perché hai fatto tutta quella sceneggiata?"

"Non lo hai ancora capito, tesoro?"

"Non chiamarmi tesoro, per te sono il tenente Flynn! Non provare più a baciarmi, sono stato chiaro?!"

"Non mi pare ti sia dispiaciuto? Potevi benissimo spostarti e invece sei rimasto lì a farti baciare, tenente Flynn!"

"Non fraintendere, io sono già impegnato e non cerco altre donne, ok!"

"Chiarissimo tenente, ora possiamo rientrare in Centrale, io dovrei cambiarmi e poi devo fare rapporto."

"Rientriamo e chiudiamola qui." Disse lui salendo in macchina e partendo come un pazzo verso la Centrale.

La mattinata era andata a vuoto, non aveva trovato alcun sospetto e tutte le squadre stavano rientrando in Centrale. Rientrati, il tenente Flynn aveva lasciato il tenente Paris e poi era andato a restituire la macchina e a sbrigare le pratiche relative. Lei era già entrata in Centrale. Aveva visto che il capitano Raydor, con il suo assistente, il sergente Eliot, avevano parcheggiato poco lontano da loro e si stavano avviando verso gli uffici. Nel corridoio lei vide che il capitano Raydor era entrato nel bagno delle donne, allora cercò di trovare una collega per poter entrare anche lei. Andò incontrò al sergente Williams, la conosceva appena, però doveva entrare a tutti i costi in bagno.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Williams come stai?" Disse lei con felice sorpresa.

"Tenente Paris, che piacere rivederla."

"Il piacere è mio. Senti sai tenere un segreto?" Disse avvicinandosi e mormorando all'orecchio di lei: "Andiamo nel bagno delle donne, ti devo dire una cosa, sono così eccitata!" Entrarono nel bagno e subito lei fece finta di sistemarsi i capelli.

"Allora, cosa devi dirmi di così segreto?"

"Bè, io non ti ho detto nulla …."

"Va bene." Disse Bonnie sorridendo.

"Allora oggi siamo andati per la retata dei B52 e indovina che ha scelto di stare con me?" Disse il tenente Paris con aria di mistero.

"Chi?"

"Il tenente Flynn!"

"Davvero!"

"Sì era proprio lui! Alto, elegante e così sexy! Siamo andati in macchina e non ha smesso un momento di farmi complimenti!"

"Che fortunata Ruby che sei stata!"

"Quando abbiamo fatto l'irruzione, sai lui cosa mi ha detto: "Stai vicino a me, tesoro, non vorrei che ti scompigliassi i tuoi morbidi capelli. Ti proteggo io."

"Noooo, davvero! Che carino!"

"Sì e quando ci siamo trovati a controllare la casa, sulle scale lui ha fatto finta di perdere l'equilibrio e mi ha abbracciata e poi mi ha baciata."

"Ohhhhh …. È com'è dicono? Come bacia lui, non bacia nessun altro …!?"

"Ha delle labbra morbidissime e delicate, secondo me gli piaccio e …" Intanto da uno dei bagni era uscito il capitano Raydor. Come la videro calò il silenzio. Lei si era avvicinata ai lavandini e si stava lavando le mani.

"Tenente Paris, sergente Williams." Disse con voce calma, che non faceva trapelare alcuna emozione.

"Capitano Raydor." Dissero entrambe le ragazze e si lavarono le mani anche loro.

Il capitano Raydor si asciugò le mani, sistemò la borsa e uscì dal bagno delle donne.

"Pensi che abbia sentito tutto quanto?" Chiese Bonnie.

"Bè che male c'è. Intanto deve rimanere un segreto, promesso!"

"Tranquilla Ruby, rimarrà un segreto fra te e me."

"Adesso è meglio che vada, ci vediamo Bonnie." Disse il tenente Paris uscendo dal bagno con un sorrisetto soddisfatto sul viso.

"Ciao Ruby!" Disse Bonnie uscendo dal bagno e recandosi allo spogliatoio delle donne: ora aveva qualcosa di cui sparlare!


	4. Non è la gelosia -parte seconda -

**Non è la gelosia – parte seconda -**

Il capitano Raydor rientrò nel suo ufficio e chiuse la porta. Si appoggiò contro di essa per non cadere e lasciò che le lacrime scendessero copiose sul suo volto.

Il sergente Eliot vedendo la porta dell'ufficio del capitano chiusa, si era preoccupato. Si era avvicinato alla porta e aveva sentito Sharon piangere.

"Tutto bene capitano?" Chiese lui. Dopo un momento sentì che lei si era spostata dalla porta.

"Tutto ok, sergente. Ho solo bisogno di un momento."

"Certo capitano." Disse lui, sapendo che qualcosa l'aveva ferita. Andò a sedersi alla sua scrivania e aspettò, che lei riaprisse la porta. Dopo qualche minuto, lei aprì la porta e si affacciò: "Aveva bisogno di qualcosa sergente?" Chiese lei con calma.

"Volevo solo assicurarmi che lei stesse bene, signora."

"Sto bene, grazie." Disse lei rientrando nel suo ufficio. Riprese a lavorare, cercando di dimenticare il tenente Paris e Andy. Dopo una ventina di minuti, ricevette un messaggio da parte di Andy, che le diceva che non poteva pranzare insieme a lei, perché doveva terminare dei rapporti.

Lei gli rispose che si sarebbero visti per cena a casa di lei e che anche lei era impegnata con le scartoffie. Sperava che Andy le spiegasse cosa fosse veramente successo tra lui e il tenente Paris, ma aspettare fino a sera sarebbe stata una vera tortura. La Centrale era piena di poliziotti, la retata aveva impegnato parecchie unità. Mentre aspettava l'ascensore per andare a prendere un caffè, sentì due poliziotti spettegolare sul tenente Flynn e la sua nuova fiamma: il tenente Paris!

Era rientrata in ufficio senza prendere nulla, era senza parole, arrivò alla Disciplinare e disse al sergente Eliot: "Sono nel mio ufficio, non voglio essere disturbata. Grazie." Entrò chiudendo la porta e gli scuri.

A metà pomeriggio il capo Johnson aveva lasciato libera la squadra, perché aveva terminato tutti i rapporti, in fondo non avevano trovato nulla di significativo e un'altra retata era rimandata a data da destinarsi. Tutti quanti andarono via alla spicciolata, perché avevano cominciato presto al mattino. Andy ne approfittò per fare una sorpresa a Sharon e con una scusa disse che doveva portare dei rapporti da firmare al capitano Raydor, quindi salì alla Disciplinare.

Quando arrivò, vide che c'era il sergente Eliot, alla sua scrivania e la porta dell'ufficio del capitano Raydor era chiusa. Non aveva pranzato, le si era chiuso lo stomaco e si era buttata nel lavoro per dimenticare quello che aveva sentito e per non ammettere di essere incredibilmente gelosa di Andy.

Il tenente Flynn bussò alla porta, con il sergente Eliot che lo fissava. "Posso entrare capitano, ho dei rapporti da farle firmare."

"Entri pure tenente." Disse lei gelida.

"Grazie. Ciao tesoro come stai? Ma cos'ha Eliot, mi sta fissando come un mastino." Disse lui chiudendo la porta.

"Di cosa aveva bisogno?"

"Volevo vederti e scusarmi per non aver pranzato con te, ma avevamo troppi rapporti da completare. Stasera ceniamo insieme, ti va?"

"Ok." Disse lei annuendo.

"Bene allora io vado … non vorrei che girassero voci …"

"Mi devi dire altro Andy?"

"No, perché?"

"Sei sicuro?! A proposito delle voci che girano …"

"No tesoro, perché cosa è successo?!"

"Dimmi tu cosa è successo, Andy! Cosa ti avevo detto questa mattina? Non dovevi essere professionale e impeccabile? Avanti tenente aspetto una spiegazione!" Disse lei in tono Darth Raydor.

"Ehi, mi stai interrogando? Non ho fatto niente di male e mi sono comportato bene!" Disse lui scusandosi.

"Andy, te lo chiedo per l'ultima volta, mi devi dire qualcosa?"

"Senti Sharon, perché non mi dici cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Benissimo." Disse lei alzandosi: "Voglio sapere cosa è successo veramente tra te e il tenente Paris?" Silenzio. "Ebbene tenente, sto aspettando." Disse incalzandolo.

"Aspetta un momento, non è successo nulla. Come al solito, lei ci ha provato e io sono stato professionale, come ti aveva promesso."

"Davvero?"

"Sì, certo.

"E poi?"

"Niente, lei continua a fare la svampita, ma detto tra noi è una vera stronza!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Qui il vero stronzo sei tu!" Disse lei puntandogli il dito "Lo sai che girano voci che la tua nuova fiamma sia il tenente Paris? Lo sai che lei va in giro a dire che tu l'hai baciata e che sei attratto da lei?" Disse lei alzando ancora di più la voce.

"Ma non è vero!" Urlò Flynn.

"Invece è quello che dice in giro! Sei un bastardo! Mi hai presa in giro e mi ha trattata come una delle troiette che ti scopi ogni tanto, vero? Sei soddisfatto?" Urlò lei arrabbiata.

"Aspetta Sharon, parliamone con calma…" Disse lui cercando di calmare gli animi.

"Non ho più niente da dirti, spero ti sia divertito a prendermi in giro!" Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Ma io non ti ho preso in giro, io ti amo veramente!" Disse lui.

"Vattene Andrew Flynn, vattene via!"

"Sharon aspetta …"

I toni si erano alzati e il sergente Eliot entrò nell'ufficio senza bussare:" Capitano tutto a posto? Volevo sapere se lei sta bene."

"Grazie sergente, è tutto ok. Il tenente Flynn stava andando via."

"Ma capitano …"

"Abbiamo finito tenente, è meglio che lei vada." Disse lei in tono Darth Raydor. Il tenente Flynn uscì con il volto scuro e andò via.

"E' tutto ok signora?" Chiese Eliot gentilmente.

"Senta sergente io adesso devo andare via, ci vediamo domani mattina per la retata dei B52, solito protocollo, può pensare lei al resto dei files?"

"Certo capitano, ci penso io, non si preoccupi."

"Grazie. Ci vediamo domani mattina. Buona serata sergente." Disse lei prendendo la sua borsa e andando via.

"A domani capitano." Disse lui.

Mentre lei andava verso il parcheggio, chiamò Gavin, sperando che le rispondesse. Si misero d'accordo per trovarsi in un locale che lui aveva scoperto, molto alla moda. Gavin aveva sentito dal tono, che la sua amica era proprio a terra e doveva tirarla su di morale.

Si incontrarono e presero un tavolo dove cominciarono ad ordinare da bere. Lei era silenziosa, aveva un'aria triste. Dopo il secondo gin tonic, lui volle sapere il motivo di quell'incontro, perché non era solo per bere qualcosa. Lei gli raccontò di quanto accaduto con Andy e poi scoppiò a piangere.

"Oh mio dio, tesoro, ma tu sei follemente innamorata di quello stronzo!"

"Gavin ti prego."

"Sì cara, credimi, ma è così. Tu sei gelosa da morire! Ma sei sicura che sia andato tutto come mi hai raccontato? Perché io lo rovino il tuo tenente testa calda!"

"Gavin lascia perdere …"

"Ma guardati, ti è colato tutto il mascara …"

"Vado un momento in bagno, se mi vuoi scusare …" Disse lei prendendo la borsa e andando verso il bagno delle donne.

Entrando sentì che in uno dei bagni c'erano due ragazze, una stava piangendo e vomitando e l'altra cercava di consolarla.

"Avanti Ruby, cerca di tranquillizzarti."

"Tu non capisci, io ho fatto di tutto, ma lui non mi vuole. Cosa c'è che non va in me?"

Mentre Sharon era allo specchio per sistemarsi il trucco, aveva riconosciuto la voce della ragazza: era il tenente Paris! Con fare indifferente si avvicinò al bagno e ascoltò la loro conversazione, la porta era leggermente aperta.

"Hai bevuto troppo e adesso ti senti un po' giù, vedrai che domani sarà tutto diverso."

"Noooo, io ho l'ho baciato e lui mi ha detto che non lo dovevo fare più! Uaahahhhh!"

"Dai Ruby, ti tengo io i capelli, stai calma."

"Lui me lo ha detto, sta con quella donna … e non cerca nessun' altra! Perché non mi vuole?! Uaaahhh!"

"Rimani qui, prendo dei tovaglioli …" La ragazza uscì dal bagno e prese dei tovaglioli bagnandoli ai lavandini.

"Tutto ok ragazze?" Chiese Sharon candidamente.

"Sì, ha bevuto troppo. L'uomo dei suoi sogni l'ha rifiutata e ora vomiterà tutta la sera. Io l'avevo avvisata di lasciare perdere, se uno di dice già una volta che non è interessato e tu insisti, alla fine ci rimani male. Comunque grazie per l'interessamento." Rientrò nel bagno, mentre Ruby continuava a vomitare.

_-Ti sta bene tenente Paris, spero che tu possa vomitare tutta la notte, così la smetterai di importunare Andy! Oh mio dio, Andy! L'ho trattato malissimo, devo andare da lui, devo parlagli e chiarire tutto quanto! - _Sharon uscì dal bagno e corse da Gavin.

"Vedo che ora va meglio tesoro." Disse Gavin sorridendo.

"Gavin devo andare via, ti ringrazio per avermi portato in questo nuovo locale, non sai quanto sia fantastico, però ora devo andare. Lascia perdere Andy, non fare nulla, sistemo tutto io. Ti richiamo, grazie Gavin!" Lo baciò sulla fronte e scappò via. Lui rimase a guardarla e sorrise, sorseggiando il suo quarto gin tonic.

Lei tornò alla macchina e si diresse a casa di Andy. Arrivata, vide che non c'era la macchina nel vialetto, quindi pensò di andare a prenderlo ai suoi incontri AA. Arrivò e parcheggiò, cercò la macchina di Andy e una volta trovata, si appoggiò ad essa, aspettando che lui arrivasse.

Dopo una quarantina di minuti, lui arrivò. La guardò sorpresa.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" Chiese lui arrabbiato.

"Ti stavo aspettando, volevo parlare con te." Disse lei.

"Abbiamo parlato fin troppo!"

"Ascoltami, per favore." Supplicò lei. "Lo so che ti ho trattato male e ti ho giudicato ancora peggio. Volevo scusarmi per tutto quello che ti ho detto, sono stata una stupida e ti prego di perdonarmi."

"Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?"

"Ho verificato alcuni fatti e … ok, ok, sono maledettamente gelosa di te! Non sopporto il fatto che quella troietta del tenete Paris ti possa aver baciato e toccato, sono gelosa, ok?!" Silenzio." Mi dispiace, scusami, sono giunta a delle conclusioni affrettate perché mi sentivo tradita e presa in giro e soprattutto … perché non volevo perderti." Silenzio. "Non dici nulla?"

"Allora sei innamorata di questo povero tenente …" Lei lo abbracciò e lo baciò. Quando di staccarono dal bacio lei disse: "Non sai quanto mi sei mancato. Baciami Andy."

Lui non se lo fece ripetere e la baciò con passione, le sue mani cominciarono a scendere lungo la sua camicetta, fino alla gonna. Lei gli disse:" Allora accetti le mie scuse?"

"Scuse accettate capitano, ma per farti perdonare …"

"Andiamo a casa tua." Disse lei con occhi pieni di passione. Presero le macchine e andarono a casa di Andy. Quando entrarono, lui chiuse la porta e la spinse contro il muro, le sue mani cominciarono a vagabondare per il corpo di lei. Lui la baciò con passione e cominciò a slacciarle la camicetta. Lei lasciò la borsa per terra e iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della camicia di Andy, gli tolse la giacca e gli sfilò la camicia. Mentre si spostavano verso la camera da letto, lei si tolse i tacchi e sfilò la gonna che Andy aveva già aperto. Lei gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni e lui si tolse le scarpe e le calze. Sfilò i pantaloni e poi la prese in braccio e la depose delicatamente sul suo letto. L'ammirò nel suo completo di pizzo nero e le tolse le calze autoreggenti. "Che gambe capitano! Tu mi vuoi morto!"

"No, voglio che ammiri anche tutto il resto …" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Sei bellissima amore mio, non sai quanto ti voglio."

"Ti voglio anch'io Andy." Disse lei mormorando di piacere. "Mi hai perdonato?"

"Ti perdono tutto amore mio!"

"Ti amo!"

Fecero l'amore per tutta la notte, felici di essersi ritrovati e il mattino dopo li trovò abbracciati l'uno altro.


	5. Un giorno fortunato

**Un giorno fortunato**

"Cosa fai qui?" Chiese lei arrabbiata.

"Ti stavo aspettando."

"Cosa vuoi Andrew Flynn?!"

"Voglio parlare con te." Mormorò lui.

"Abbiamo parlato abbastanza al FID. Non voglio parlarti di nuovo!"

"Ascoltami, per favore." Supplicò lui.

"Non voglio Andy! Hai messo in pericolo la tua vita e quella dei tuoi colleghi. Sai che ti metteranno sotto inchiesta per quello che hai fatto!?" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Sì lo so. Però per favore, ascolta le mie ragioni ..." Lei gli diede uno schiaffo. Silenzio. Lui abbassò lo sguardo.

"Zitto Andy! Stai zitto. Quali sono le tue ragioni se sei morto? Ero spaventata a morte perché pensavo che ti avrebbe ucciso. Quindi, quali sono le tue ragioni, tenente?!" Disse lei arrabbiata.

"Mi dispiace tanto, Sharon. Sono uno stupido ... io ..."

"No Andy! Non voglio le tue scuse! Sono molto arrabbiata con te! Non voglio più parlare ..." Disse lei con la voce rotta dalle lacrime. Lui l'abbracciò, ma lei si allontanò da lui. "Mi hai spaventato Andy, non capisci che ero preoccupato per te?! Potevi essere morto!" Disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

Andy l'abbracciò: "Sssttt ... Sharon, sto bene. Per favore, non piangere. Mi dispiace. Non piangere per me, piccola."

"Prometti che non lo farai mai più, promettimelo!" Disse lei con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"Proverò Sharon, te lo prometto ... che ci proverò." Silenzio. "Ora posso accompagnarti a casa, per favore?" Silenzio.

"Ok, andiamo a casa tua."

Andarono a casa di lui, dopo aver cenato in silenzio, si erano seduti sul divano.

"Come ti senti?" Chiese lui.

"Ho avuto giorni migliori."

"Oggi è un giorno fortunato."

"Davvero? Come puoi dirlo?" Disse lei con voce stanca.

"Alla fine di questo maledetto giorno sono qui, ancora vivo e insieme a te."

"Sei stato molto fortunato! Devi stare attento, sempre Andy!" Disse lei.

"Cosa dovevo fare, Sharon?! A volte non riesco a dormire la notte, vorrei sognare solo te ... ma ... lo sai, ho già i miei demoni e non volevo un altro incubo di un adolescente dei B52 morto!"

"La sua pistola ti ha sparato!" Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Ho pensato che tutto potesse andare bene."

"Stai zitto Andy! Quel ragazzo ti ha sparato ... maledizione!" Lei si alzò e si allontanò da lui.

"Per favore, Sharon!". Lui corse da lei e l'abbracciò.

"Potresti essere morto! Non te ne rendi conto?!"

"Può darsi, ma non oggi. Dovevi vedere i suoi occhi, aveva paura come me. È così giovane, non potevo sparare, non potevo! Ho ancora il suo viso, i suoi occhi nella mia testa!"

"Ma quel ragazzo ti ha sparato, ricordati di questo Andy. Era pronto ad ucciderti, e tu? Sei pronto a morire?" Disse lei con calma.

"No, non voglio morire e non voglio perderti." Mormorò lui.

"Ero così spaventata quando ho sentito alla radio che un ufficiale era sotto tiro. Quando ho visto la sua pistola puntata contro di te, avrei voluto urlare, correre da te e proteggerti! Invece sono rimasta al mio posto, ordinando alla squadra di proteggere i civili e sono rimasta lì e ti ho guardato, sperando che quel ragazzo non ti sparasse. Sei stato fortunato che la sua pistola si è inceppata. Avresti dovuto sparare Andy! Nessuno ti avrebbe incolpato per questo!" Lei lasciò il suo abbraccio e si allontanò.

"Mi dispiace Sharon." Mormorò lui.

"Non devi essere dispiaciuto Andy, devi essere più prudente!"

"Quando ho visto la sua pistola puntata su di me, ho pensato solo a te Sharon. Ero tranquillo, ero in pace con tutto il mondo." Disse lui sedendosi sul divano.

"Sei stato fortunato, ma poteva finire molto male per te e per tutti gli altri intorno a te. Non capisci?!"

"Lo capisco ... Per favore, ora vieni a sederti vicino a me?"

"Ok."

"Ti amo Sharon. Ti prometto che ogni giorno voglio tornare da te, starò più attento. Oggi sapevo di tornare da te. L'ho sentivo." Silenzio.

"Mi dispiace di averti schiaffeggiato nel parcheggio. Ero spaventata e arrabbiata". Lei lo abbracciò.

"Sono stato uno sciocco." Rimasero abbracciati per un po'. Silenzio.

"Il capo Pope mi ha incaricato di indagare e aprire un fascicolo. C'erano troppi civili, tu hai rischiato e vogliono punirti in modo esemplare, per far capire che la polizia vuole difendere i civili prima di tutto."

"Lo capisco. Senti Sharon, non voglio un altro incubo nelle mie notti insonni, spero che almeno tu, questo lo possa capire."

"Ti capisco Andy, però voglio che tu torni da me, sempre, alla fine di ogni giorno." Silenzio. "Quando sarai sotto inchiesta, mi hanno chiesto di essere severa."

"Ok, è il tuo lavoro, lo so e tu sei la migliore. Se devi sospendermi, allora è giusto."

"Ti amo Andrew Flynn."

"Anch'io ti amo, Sharon."

"Andiamo a riposare, oggi è stata una giornata da dimenticare." Disse lei con voce stanca.

"Ti ho preparato la tua tisana." Disse lui alzandosi e prendendo la tazza.

"Grazie, ne avevo bisogno."

"Ti va di berne un poco, qui tra le mie braccia?" Disse lui sedendosi e abbracciandola.

"Sì amore mio, sarebbe perfetto." Disse lei sorridendo.

DUE GIORNI DOPO

"Come stai Flynn?" Chiese Provenza al telefono.

"Come vuoi che stia, sono stato sospeso! Sono a casa a guardare la TV." Rispose lui senza alzarsi dal divano.

"Niente stupidate, vero?"

"No, Provenza, stai tranquillo. Sono solo a casa da qualche giorno, non ho ancora avuto il tempo di farle … sto scherzando, sto scherzando … prima che ti arrabbi." Disse Flynn ridendo.

"Ti conviene non farmi arrabbiare ancora di più di quanto non lo sia già. Sono ancora arrabbiato con te Flynn, perché sei un idiota, ma a quanto pare, sei un idiota fortunato. Hai visto il notiziario?"

"No, non sto guardando nulla, lascio la Tv sul canale dello sport solo per compagnia."

"Quindi non sai cosa è successo?"

"Francamente non mi interessa di sparatorie e brutte notizie, ne ho già del mio, ti ringrazio."

"Sei un idiota! Eri sul notiziario di ieri sera!" Urlò Provenza.

"Cosa? Hai sempre voglia di scherzare!" Disse lui ridendo.

"Metti sul canale 2 e segui il notiziario, poi mi dirai, idiota! Hai mandato in subbuglio tutti quanti in Centrale e tra poco riceverai la visita del capitano Raydor."

"Mi vogliono licenziare e non hanno il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia, mandano avanti lei?" Chiese lui.

"Lei ha seguito l'inchiesta su di te, quindi lei la chiuderà, in un modo o nell'altro. Comunque credo che ci vedremo presto, ti saluto Flynn!" Disse Provenza chiudendo la comunicazione.

"Aspetta Provenza, cosa vuoi dire con ci vediamo presto …" Aveva già riattaccato. Rimase sul divano a guardare il cellulare e domandandosi cosa poteva andare peggio di così. Si alzò e andò a bere un bicchiere d'acqua, quando qualcuno suonò il campanello. Chi poteva essere alle 11 del mattino? Andò ad aprire e si trovò di fronte lei.

"Ciao Andy."

"Capitano Raydor."

"Posso entrare? Preferirei non parlare qui fuori." Disse lei.

"Se proprio insisti. Prego, accomodati." Lei entrò e andò in soggiorno.

"Possiamo parlare?"

"Abbiamo parlato abbastanza, non pensi? Comunque ti ascolto, hanno deciso di licenziarmi?" Disse lui serio.

"No, Andy. Hanno deciso di reintegrarti e il sindaco ha deciso di darti un encomio."

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?" Chiese lui stupito.

"Hai visto il notiziario di ieri sera?"

"Veramente no, ero ai miei incontri, sono stato lì tutta la sera."

"Una troupe televisiva ha ripreso quello che hai fatto con il ragazzo della banda dei B52. Hanno chiesto alle persone che erano lì intorno cosa ne pensassero e la maggior parte di loro ha detto che sei stato un eroe e che hai salvato la vita di quel ragazzino, che abbiamo scoperto essere un minorenne. Ti hanno lodato tutti e hanno trasmesso tutto il servizio al notiziario. Alcuni giornalisti sono venuti in Centrale per cercarti e intervistarti, perché sei un eroe. Quindi il capo Pope e il capo Taylor hanno pensato che non andasse più bene la punizione esemplare che ti hanno dato. Hanno deciso di reintegrarti a partire da ora e vorrebbero che venissi con me in Centrale, per chiarire qualsiasi malinteso e per decidere una dichiarazione comune da fare alla stampa." Silenzio. "Allora, non dici nulla?"

"Interessante. Due giorni fa ero un completo idiota e oggi divento un eroe. Strana la vita."

"Sei stato fortunato Andy."

"Mi hanno trattato come una recluta al primo anno di accademia, mi hanno punito come se avessi ucciso il presidente e adesso vieni a dirmi che sono un eroe! Sono leggermente sbalordito, non credi?!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Per questo ho chiesto di venire prima io a parlare con te. So che non hai preso bene la questione della sospensione, però ti avevo avvisato, lo sapevi."

"Sì, mi avevi avvisato, ma non pensavo che mi sospendessero per due mesi senza stipendio!" Silenzio. "Speravo che almeno tu, dicessi qualcosa in mio favore."

"Lo sai bene Andy che non potevo dire nulla, le regole parlano chiaro."

"E' stata una punizione esagerata, mancava solo che mi licenziassero!"

"Ci sei andato vicino, se proprio vuoi saperlo." Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Cazzo!"

"Ora, non fare lo stupido, vestiti e vieni con me in Centrale. Ascolta quello che hanno da dirti, ringrazia e stai zitto."

"Pensavo che tu fossi dalla mia parte!" Urlò lui.

"Lo sono. Per questo sono qui e ti sto dicendo come ti devi comportare per mantenere il tuo posto di lavoro. Se poi, non vuoi più fare il poliziotto, allora è un'altra cosa, decidi tu." Silenzio.

"Voglio fare ancora il poliziotto. E' una cosa che so fare dannatamente bene. Però più di tutto voglio stare con te, siamo ancora insieme vero? Mi vuoi ancora bene?" Chiese lui, fissandola negli occhi.

"Certo Andy che ti voglio bene, anche se mi hai spaventato e ho dovuto punirti severamente, spero che tu possa accettare le mie scuse."

"Non ti devi scusare per fare bene il tuo lavoro. Però potevi rispondere ai miei messaggi." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Questa situazione ha messo sotto pressione la nostra relazione, però, per quanto valga, mi dispiace."

"Scuse accettate."

"Andy avevo bisogno di tempo per riflettere, era spaventata e confusa. Gli eventi ci sono crollati addosso l'uno dietro l'altro e volevo solo staccare un momento." Disse lei scusandosi.

"Però mi vuoi ancora bene?"

"Certo che ti voglio bene, ti amo ancora di più Andrew Flynn."

"Dammi il tempo di vestirmi e di poterti baciare e andiamo in Centrale. Posso baciarti Sharon?"

"Certo che puoi." Lui la baciò e lei rispose al bacio con passione. Si abbracciarono.

"Mi sei mancata tanto."

"Mi sei mancato anche tu."

"Vado a vestirmi e andiamo." Disse lui sorridendo e andò in camera a prepararsi.

Andarono insieme in Centrale e quando arrivarono c'era un gruppetto di giornalisti davanti alla porta della Centrale. Lei propose di entrare dal parcheggio e di non farsi vedere, era meglio non rilasciare alcuna dichiarazione prima di aver parlato con il capo Pope e il capo Taylor. Entrarono nel parcheggio, presero l'ascensore e salirono alla Crimini Maggiori. La squadra era tutta al completo e c'era anche il capo Johnson, che quando vide arrivare Flynn, lo accolse con un sorriso. Gli disse che dovevano parlare con Pope e Taylor. Flynn salutò velocemente i ragazzi e seguì il capo Johnson e il capitano Raydor nell'ufficio di Pope.

"Tenente Flynn, signore, prego accomodatevi." Disse Pope gentilmente. Tutti si accomodarono e si sedettero intorno al tavolo. "Bene, visto l'evolversi degli eventi, abbiamo ritenuto opportuno reintegrare il tenente Flynn e tra due giorni il sindaco le consegnerà un encomio. Tenente Flynn, si tolga quel sorrisetto soddisfatto dal viso, lei ha rischiato la sua vita e anche quella dei suoi colleghi, poteva non essere qui oggi."

"Mi scusi signore." Disse Flynn tornando serio.

"Bene. Allora lei è già reintegrato, con il capo Taylor farete una dichiarazione concordata alla stampa e tra un paio di giorni il sindaco ha deciso di consegnare un encomio, durante l'inaugurazione del nuovo palazzo Municipale. La sospensione verrà cancellata dal suo fascicolo e può tornare al lavoro da questo momento. Questo è quanto, ora tenente Flynn si tolga dai piedi!" Disse Pope seccato.

"Sì signore. Grazie signore." Disse lui uscendo.

"Ognuno di voi sa cosa deve fare, quindi buon lavoro!" Disse il capo Pope, tutti si alzarono ed uscirono dal suo ufficio.

Il tenente Flynn stava aspettando il capo Taylor, andarono nel suo ufficio e concordarono la dichiarazione da rilasciare alla stampa. Quando uscirono, i giornalisti erano già lungo il corridoio ad aspettarli. Si unirono al Johnson e il capo Taylor lesse il comunicato. Quando fece per andare via, un giornalista lanciò una domanda bruciapelo a Flynn: "E' vero che è stato sospeso tenente Flynn?" Chiese il giornalista.

Il capo Taylor si mosse, facendo intendere che non ci sarebbero state altre comunicazioni alla stampa. "Tenente Flynn risponda!"

"E' stato sospeso per quello che ha fatto?!"

"Risponda alla domanda!"

"La volevano licenziare?!"

Mentre stavano per andare via, Flynn si fermò e disse: "Non sono stato sospeso, ho chiesto ai miei superiori di poter aver qualche giorno per metabolizzare quanto accaduto."

"Lei è un eroe tenente?!" Ignorando la domanda, Flynn disse: "Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare i miei diretti superiori e i miei colleghi per essermi stati vicini in questa esperienza in cui ho rischiato la vita e potevo non essere qui a rispondere alle vostre domande. Non sono un eroe, sono solo un poliziotto che cerca di fare bene il proprio lavoro e che ogni giorno, fa del suo meglio per tornare a casa dai propri cari."

"Il sindaco le darà un encomio, lei è un vero eroe americano?!"

"Ringrazio il sig. Sindaco per la sua attenzione e ora, se volete scusarmi, inizio il turno di lavoro. Grazie a tutti." Sorrise e si avviò, seguito dal capo Taylor che era rimasto in apnea mentre Flynn parlava alla stampa.

Quando rientrarono nell'ufficio del capo Johnson, si complimentarono con lui, per come aveva gestito la situazione con la stampa. Il capo Johnson restituì distintivo e pistola al tenente Flynn e gli augurò buon lavoro, mentre il capo Taylor tornava nel suo ufficio soddisfatto.

La giornata terminò senza un nuovo caso per la Crimini Maggiori, il capo Johnson era contento di aver di nuovo il tenente Flynn tra i piedi e i suoi colleghi stavano scherzando sul fatto di essere un eroe. Andarono tutti a casa presto e Flynn decise di aspettare che tutti andassero via.

Scese al parcheggio e andò alla macchina di lei e attese, dopo mezz'ora, sentì il rumore dei suoi tacchi e apparve lei, in tutta la sua bellezza.

"Cosa fai qui?" Chiese lei sorridendo.

"Ti stavo aspettando." Rispose lui.

"Cosa vuoi da un povero capitano del FID?" Disse lei ammiccando.

"Voglio trascorrere una bella serata insieme a te." Disse lui raggiante.

"Sei stato bravo con la stampa, hai detto le cose giuste."

"Grazie. Ho ricevuto dei buoni consigli e questa volta ho parlato senza combinare guai."

"Sei stato bravissimo e sei l'eroe del giorno, Andrew Flynn …" Disse lei giocando con la sua cravatta.

"Ora posso accompagnarti a casa, per favore?" Mormorò lui.

"Certo, amore mio, non vedo l'ora." Disse lei avvicinandolo a sé e baciandolo.


	6. Ti ho visto morire

**Ti ho visto morire**

_Salirono al piano di sopra, quando sentirono un vetro rompersi. Il tenente Paris cominciò a correre per inseguire il fuggitivo e mentre scavalcava la finestra atterrò male e si ruppe la caviglia. Rimase a terra dolorante, dopo qualche secondo arrivò Flynn correndo._

"_Tutto ok, Ruby?!"_

"_Sì, sono a posto. Forse mi sono rotta la caviglia. Inseguilo è andato di là!" Disse indicando con il braccio._

"_Ok, riesci a chiamare i soccorsi?"_

"_Vai Flynn, prendi quel bastardo!"_

"_Ok!" Si mise a correre nella direzione che gli aveva indicato il tenente Paris, uscì da un vialetto, scavalcò la staccionata e finì in strada. Non si vedeva nessuno, finchè non sentì delle donne urlare. Corse in direzione delle urla, incontrò una donna, che era a terra terrorizzata. "Rimanga qui. Stia tranquilla arrivano i rinforzi!" Le disse Flynn poi alzò lo sguardo e vide una figura scappare via. Riprese a correre e pensò che non era più così giovane per fare gli inseguimenti a piedi. Intanto sentiva il rumore di un elicottero che si avvicinava sempre di più. Continuava a correre, gridando alle persone di stare giù e di ripararsi. Il ragazzo aveva preso per un vialetto e si trovava in mezzo ad un giardino. Andy gridò a tutti quanti di andare via, di allontanarsi. Si chiedeva dove fossero i suoi colleghi. Il ragazzo si allontanò e non vedendo via d'uscita si girò, ansimante._

_Flynn si avvicinò, anche lui aveva il fiatone. Cercò di prendere tempo, aspettando i rinforzi. _"_Senti … stai tranquillo …. fammi riprendere fiato ... mi hai fatto correre …" Disse ansimando._

_Anche il ragazzo ansimava dalla stanchezza per la corsa, era accovacciato con le braccia appoggiate alle ginocchia e prendeva fiato. Flynn cercò di avvicinarsi, quando il ragazzo tirò fuori una pistola. Le persone che erano lì vicino e avevano assistito alla scena, si allontanarono gridando._

"_Calma, calma. Nessuno vuole farti del male. Nessuno sparerà, vero? Prendiamo fiato … ci diamo una calmata, tutti e due." Disse Flynn con tono pacato._

_Il ragazzo lo guardava e non diceva nulla._

_Intanto era arrivati i rinforzi, c'erano anche Provenza e Tao. Ormai il ragazzo era circondato, si era guardato intorno e si sentiva in trappola._

"_Polizia! Metti giù la pistola o spariamo!"_

"_Via di qui! Venite via! Presto!"_

"_Mani in alto!"_

"_Metti giù la pistola!" Tutti gridavano e non si capiva più niente, c'era parecchia confusione. Flynn si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli parlò con calma, non voleva che lo uccidessero. "Senti, stai calmo, tranquillo. Adesso cerchiamo di trovare una soluzione e nessuno si farà male, ok!?"_

_Il ragazzo annuì e continuava a fissare Flynn. I suoi occhi scuri lo fissavano, la mano con cui teneva la pistola tremava, Flynn aveva capito che doveva fare qualcosa e in fretta._

_Sentì la voce di Provenza: "Flynn che diavolo stai facendo!?"_

"_Abbassa la pistola e nessuno si farà male, ok?!" Disse Flynn._

_Il ragazzo si guardò spaventato intorno, alzò la pistola e la puntò su Flynn._

"_Ehi, stai calmo e non fare stupidaggini. Abbassa la pistola e nessuno si ..." Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che il ragazzo lo guardò con occhi impauriti e con la mano tremante, puntò fisso verso di lui: BANG! BANG!_

_Flynn cadde a terra, si sentirono altri spari, il ragazzo fu abbattuto, corsero tutti verso Flynn, lei era lì, che tentava di bloccare il sangue, con la sua giacca cercava di fare pressione sul torace di Flynn, che gemette di dolore. Un rivolo di sangue uscì dalla sua bocca, i suoi occhi spalancati la fissavano._

"_Resisti Andy, stai con me! Resisti!" Disse lei disperata._

"_Qualcuno chiami un'ambulanza, presto!" Urlò Provenza._

"_Andy ti prego resisti!" Lui la guardò, girò la testa di lato e spirò._

/

All'improvviso, lei si alzò e si mise seduta sul letto. Cominciò a respirare a fatica, come se non avesse fiato. Era tutta sudata e si stava agitando, le mancava l'aria per respirare.

Andy accese la luce e la vide seduta accanto a lui. Era come in trance. "Sharon, tesoro …" Lei si guardava le mani e sembrava vedere qualcosa, che lui non vedeva.

"Sharon svegliati è solo un brutto sogno… Sharon, ti prego svegliati!" Lui la scosse e lei si svegliò. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

"Sei vivo! Sei vivo!" Disse lei abbracciandolo.

"Sì, sto bene. Va tutto bene. Stai tranquilla, hai fatto un brutto sogno." Lei scoppiò a piangere tra le sue braccia, era spaventata.

"Ehi, tesoro. Stai calma, va tutto bene." Lui l'accarezzava e le baciava i capelli. "Calmati, va tutto bene. E' stato solo un brutto sogno." Lei smise di piangere e il suo respiro tornò regolare. "Tutto ok, amore? Vuoi dirmi cosa hai sognato?" Silenzio. "Sharon …" Lei si alzò e andò in soggiorno. Lui rimase stupito da una reazione del genere, non era da lei. Attese qualche secondo e andò da lei.

La trovò seduta sul divano, sul suo viso un'espressione turbata.

"Vuoi parlarne con me?"

"Adesso no."

"Ok, posso sedermi qui con te?"

"Adesso no, vorrei stare da sola, se non ti dispiace."

"Ok." Silenzio. "Vuoi qualcosa da bere, ti preparo qualcosa di caldo?"

"Adesso no." Lei si era chiusa a riccio e non avrebbe detto molto, le diede il suo tempo. "Sono in camera, ti aspetto." Rimase seduto sul letto, ad aspettarla. Dopo un po' lei tornò a letto e si accucciò a lui.

"Come ti senti?"

"Riposiamo, domani mattina devi andare dal sindaco, insieme al capo Pope."

"Lo so. Il capo Pope mi porterà in giro come un premio per il quale vantarsi, ma lo sappiamo entrambi che non mi merito un encomio." Silenzio. "Vuoi dirmi cosa ti turba così tanto?" Silenzio.

"Ti ho visto morire." Mormorò lei.

"Sono qui accanto a te, era solo un incubo." Disse lui abbracciandola ancora più stretta a lui.

"Era così vero. Ho visto il tuo sangue sulle mie mani e sei morto davanti a me, non ho potuto salvarti." Lui sentì le lacrime calde, che scendevano dal viso di lei.

"Mi dispiace di averti preoccupato così tanto, non lo immaginavo. Non piangere tesoro mio, sto bene, vedi, sono qui vicino a te." Disse lui, cercando di consolarla, ma sapeva che era turbata. "Sono stato uno stupido. Dovevo pensare che ora siamo in due, non sono solo io. Perdonami, Sharon." Silenzio.

"Torna tutti i giorni a casa da me e sarai perdonato Andrew Flynn." Mormorò lei con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata. Ho avuto tante donne che riempivano il mio vuoto, la mia miseria, ma alla fine mi sentivo solo perché nessuna era speciale, come te. Sei la mia parte migliore, sei tutto ciò per cui oggi sono un uomo decente. Non voglio farti soffrire Sharon, voglio renderti felice, perché tu, rendi la mia vita degna di essere vissuta. Spero che tu mi possa amare."

"Ti amo Andrew Flynn e quando parli di noi… parli sul serio?"

"Certo amore mio, ora siamo in due. Non voglio perderti tesoro mio." Disse lui prendendola tra le braccia e portandola su di sé. Erano vicini, l'uno all'altro, lui le asciugò le lacrime delicatamente, la baciò e la tenne strette al suo corpo. Lei si rilassò e disse:" Dovrei parlare a Pope della nostra relazione."

"Non devi sentirti obbligata."

"Vuoi che parliamo di Sharon e Andy, oppure parliamo di noi due, come di una cosa sola?"

"Sai che nulla mi farebbe più felice." Si baciarono e lei scivolò accanto a lui.

"Ora riposiamo un po'." Disse lei.

"Va bene, buonanotte tesoro."

"Buonanotte."

/

"_Flynn che diavolo stai facendo?!" Urlò Provenza._

"_Abbassa la pistola e nessuno si farà male, ok?!" Disse Flynn con calma._

_Il ragazzo si guardò spaventato intorno, alzò la pistola e la puntò su Flynn._

"_Stai tranquillo, nessuno ti sparerà. Metti giù la pistola e arrenditi e nessuno si farà male." Disse Flynn._

"_Fermi tutti!" Urlò Provenza._

_Flynn si avvicinò al ragazzo, che gli stava puntando la pistola con la mano tremante, appoggiò la sua mano sulla pistola e l'abbassò, il ragazzo si fece arrestare senza opporre resistenza._

"_Flynn che diavolo stavi facendo?!" Urlò Provenza. "Sei un pazzo, poteva spararti!"_

"_Sì, ma non l'ha fatto. Sono sano e salvo e anche lui." Rispose Flynn sorridendo._

"_Se gli avessi sparato nessuno ti avrebbe biasimato. Avanti idiota, vai da lei e dille che stai bene!" Disse Provenza indicando verso Sharon._

"_Grazie Provenza." Flynn si guardò intorno e in mezzo a tante persone, vide Sharon che lo fissava con due occhi verdi da trafiggere il cuore. Erano occhi pieni di terrore. Corse verso di lei e non curante di tutti gli sguardi degli altri colleghi, l'abbracciò. Rimasero così per un po', quando arrivò Provenza: "Forza eroe, devi venire con noi per i rapporti. Riprenderete il vostro discorso stasera. Andiamo, muoviti Flynn!" Flynn lasciò l'abbraccio di Sharon e seguì l'amico._

_/_

Lei si svegliò e si girò, accanto c'era Andy che dormiva tranquillo. Gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, lui prese la sua mano e la mise sul suo cuore.

Sentiva il suo battito, lui era lì, vivo, insieme a lei, tra le sue braccia.


	7. Vincent

**VINCENT**

"Ciao Vincent, cosa ci fai qui?"

"Andy … io …"

"Ehi, va tutto bene?!"

"No, non va bene. Sono distrutto, ho litigato con Gavin, ho bevuto e mi sento di merda. Avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e allora sapevo che tu venivi a questi incontri e ti ho aspettato. Non sei arrabbiato con me, vero Andrew?" Disse Vincent con le lacrime agli occhi.

"No Vincent non sono arrabbiato, però forse era meglio se chiamavi Sharon."

"Lei è amica di Gavin, lo avrebbe difeso...io volevo parlare con te, perché tu mi capisci."

"Ok, ok. Senti andiamo da qualche parte a bere qualcosa, così ti calmi. Dai andiamo."

"Senti Andrew, potresti non dire nulla a Sharon, preferirei che questo restasse tra noi ragazzi."

"Ok, senti le mando un messaggio per dirle che ci vediamo domani."

"Ti ho rovinato la serata?!"

"No, stai tranquillo, con Sharon mi vedrò domani, non è un problema." Andy mandò un messaggio a Sharon scrivendo che tornava a casa perché era stanco e che si sarebbero visti il giorno seguente. Andarono a bere in un locale poco distante, Vincent aveva insistito per prendere la sua macchina e il giorno dopo avrebbero recuperato la macchina di Andy. Parcheggiarono vicino ad un locale, Andy prese una soda e Vincent un gin tonic.

"Vincent ascolta non piangere così, vi chiarirete con Gavin, vedrai. Senti, non mi stare addosso, per favore, capisco la tua disperazione, però..." Disse Andy imbarazzato e alzò Vincent dalla sua spalla.

"Lui mi ha detto che lo tradisco, ma non è vero, Gavin è geloso, però non mi dà la giusta attenzione … sono disperato, lo amo così tanto!" Disse Vincent tra le lacrime.

"Stai su Vincent, dai, non starmi addosso."

"Sono disperato, se Gavin mi lascia mi spezzerà il cuore, lo so. Non me lo merito." Disse Vincent piangendo come un bambino.

"Dai Vincent vedrai che domani le cose ti sembreranno meno tragiche, stasera sei stanco e anche un po' ubriaco. Quanto hai bevuto?!"

"Volevo dimenticare il litigio con Gavin e ho bevuto un po', io lo amo!"

"Anche Gavin ti vuole bene, si vede."

"Sei così carino a dirmi così Andrew, lo sai che ti voglio bene, sei un bravo ragazzo."

"Vincent, dai, farete pace, vedrai." Mentre Vincent si appoggiava a Andy e lo accarezzava, un avventore andò al bancone ad ordinare.

"Cazzo Roger, perché fai entrare questi froci nel tuo locale?"

"Calma Bill."

"Ehi signore potrebbe moderare il linguaggio!" Disse Vincent scocciato.

"Lascia perdere Vincent." Disse Andy per stemperare gli animi.

"Dammi da bere Roger, doppio."

"Dovrebbe scusarsi signore, perché è stato molto maleducato." Disse Vincent seccato.

"Lascia perdere Vincent, ora ce ne andiamo." Disse Andy.

"Voglio che si scusi." Urlò Vincent "Non ci può trattare così!"

"Senti frocetto dai retta al tuo amichetto e vattene da qui! Non li vogliamo quelli come voi!"

"Ehi amico stai esagerando e …" L'uomo prese il bicchiere e lanciò il whisky addosso a Andy, sporcandogli tutta la camicia.

"Perché non bevi, frocetto?!" Disse l'uomo con aria di sfida.

"Adesso hai esagerato amico, non sai in che…" Andy non terminò la frase che Vincent si scagliò contro l'avventore, anche se era il doppio di lui. Lo buttò a terra e tentò di prenderlo a pugni. Ma l'uomo era più grosso e con una spinta lo spinse di lato, facendolo rotolare via. Andy si scagliò contro l'uomo perché non colpisse Vincent che era a terra e rimediò un pugno un pugno in faccia e uno spintone che lo fece cadere a terra. Qualcuno lo prese a calci, finché il barman prese una mazza e picchiandola sul bancone attirò l'attenzione di tutti.

"Buttateli fuori dal locale questi due, qui niente risse, fuori, fuori!" Gridò il barman.

Li presero di peso e li buttarono entrambi fuori in strada.

"E non tornate più qui!" Silenzio.

"Andy tutto a posto?!" Chiese Vincent.

"Si… credo ..." Disse rialzandosi a fatica. "Potevi evitare di provocare quell'uomo Vincent, era il doppio di te."

"Dovevo stare zitto e farmi insultare solo perché sono gay?!"

" Non volevo dire questo, però devi anche stare attento a come parli, a chi parli e in quale luogo."

"Stai parlando come Gavin…"

"Vincent ci vuole buon senso prima di tutto. Ohhh …"

"Ti sei fatto male Andrew?! È solo colpa mia, sono uno stupido! Uuuaaahhhh."

"Cazzo Vincent mi hai vomitato addosso!" Urlò Andy.

"Scusami Andrew, ti ho sporcato la camicia e anche i pantaloni, scusa, scusa…" Disse Vincent cercando di pulire il vomito con un fazzoletto.

"Va tutto bene Vincent, lascia perdere, ora andiamo a casa, dai ti accompagno."

"Non voglio stare a casa da solo, magari Gavin viene lì e io non lo voglio vedere."

"Oh mio dio, Vincent allora cosa vuoi fare?!" Disse Andy esasperato.

"Posso stare da te, solo per stanotte, ti prego!" Disse Vincent guardando Andy con occhi imploranti.

"Va bene, vieni da me, tanto lo so che me ne pentirò."

"Non ti darò noia Andrew, promesso!"

"Si, si. Dai andiamo. Tanto peggio di così cosa può capitare?!"

Andarono alla macchina di Vincent e si recarono a casa di Andy. Lungo il tragitto rimasero in silenzio: "Sei arrabbiato?!"

"No Vincent, non sono arrabbiato."

"Sei gentile Andy e sei anche un bel ragazzo."

"Vincent te l'ho già detto, mi piacciono le donne, ok?!" Disse Andy iniziando a sentirsi a disagio.

"Non ci stavo provando Andrew, volevi solo...ecco anche tu pensi che io vado con il primo che passa, come Gavin!"

"Non ho detto questo, ho detto solo… senti lascia perdere e andiamo a casa." Silenzio. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, la macchina cominciò a perdere di potenza e si fermò.

"Che succede?!" Chiese Andy.

"Non capisco perché non va più, forza muoviti, maledetta macchina!" Urlò Vincent.

Andy si sporse e vide la spia del carburante lampeggiare: erano a secco:" Certo che se non c'è più benzina … non ci posso credere, che serata assurda!" Disse Andy alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Andrew mi dispiace, ho dimenticato di fare rifornimento… sono un disastro!"

"Ok, ok. Senti la spostiamo a lato e vediamo se troviamo un taxi, dai scendiamo."

"Puoi chiamare tu, io credo di aver dimenticato il cellulare a casa, oppure l'ho perso da qualche parte ..."

"Vincent, sei completamente fuori di testa!" Urlò Andy.

"Hai ragione, sono uno stronzo!" Silenzio. "Scusa Andrew ..." Mormorò Vincent e scoppiò a piangere come un bambino disperato. Andy lo guardò e si chiese come avesse fatto ad infilarsi in una situazione del genere. Consolò Vincent, abbracciandolo e chiamò un taxi, che dopo una decina di minuti arrivò e li portò a casa di Andy. Quando arrivarono a casa, era tardissimo. Andy preparò' qualcosa di caldo da bere per Vincent, perché era distrutto. Anche lui era a pezzi, si sedette sul divano accanto a Vincent e rimase ad ascoltarlo, mentre si lamentava e piangeva per Gavin. Sfinito si addormentò.

Il giorno dopo, Sharon pensava di ricevere un messaggio da parte di Andy. La sera prima era rimasta al telefono con Gavin: era disperato perché non riusciva a trovare Vincent dopo che avevano litigato. Lei gli aveva detto di stare tranquillo, perché il giorno dopo tutto sarebbe stato diverso. Erano già le 10 del mattino e lei non aveva ancora sentito Andy. Era strano, non era da lui, era sabato, però pensava che avrebbero trascorso la giornata insieme. Dopo aver mandato uno, due, tre messaggi e non aver ottenuto risposta, lei provò a chiamarlo, ma il cellulare squillava a vuoto. Cominciò a preoccuparsi e decise di andare a casa di Andy.

Intanto a casa di Andy, Vincent si era svegliato e aveva lasciato Andy sul divano, gli aveva tolto le scarpe e gli aveva messo addosso una coperta. Sorrise guardando Andy, pensò che era proprio un bel ragazzo e andò a farsi una doccia. Dopo qualche momento, Sharon entrò in casa di Andy con la sua chiave. Quando entrò' vide dei piedi sul divano e sentì subito la puzza di whisky.

"Andrew Flynn che cosa hai combinato?!" Urlò Sharon. Andy era sdraiato a faccia in giù sul divano, si era appena mosso, non capiva dove fosse o cosa fosse successo. Si voltò con aria persa e quando la vide cercò di dire qualcosa di sensato, ma lei gridò ancora contro di lui.

"Mio dio Andy, ma hai il labbro rotto…" Disse lei accovacciandosi sul divano. "Hai bevuto Andy?! Puzzi di whisky e ...la tua camicia… è tutta strappata... e puzza di ...di vomito! Tenente esigo una spiegazione e la voglio subito!" Disse lei in tono Darth Raydor.

"Sharon… io ..." Balbettò Andy.

"Sto aspettando tenente!" Lei intanto si era alzata in piedi e aveva le mani ai fianchi.

"È colpa mia Sharon...Andrew non c'entra." Disse Vincent avvicinandosi al divano.

"Vincent!" Esclamò lei sorpresa. Lui aveva in vita solo un asciugamano e i capelli bagnati.

"Cosa ci fai a casa di Andy, mezzo nudo?" Disse Sharon sorpresa.

"Ieri sera ho litigato con Gavin e avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Ho pensato a Andy, perché è sempre gentile con me e infatti mi ha ascoltato tutta la sera e mi ha difeso da degli ignoranti che mi volevano picchiare e mi ha accompagnato a casa con il taxi, perché la mia macchina era senza benzina. È stato un vero tesoro, non ti arrabbiare con lui, perché è tutta colpa mia!" Disse Vincent avvicinandosi a Andy e mettendogli le mani sulla spalla.

"Come stai Andrew, non ti ho svegliato perché dormivi così bene." Disse a Andy gentilmente.

"Che fine hanno fatto i tuoi vestiti?" Chiese Andy ancora addormentato.

"Vincent dovresti chiamare Gavin, ieri sera era in pensiero per te e non riusciva a chiamarti." Disse Sharon.

"Gavin è arrabbiato con me ..."Mormorò Vincent "Andrew ho fatto una doccia, mi puoi prestare una camicia pulita?!"

"Nell'armadio prendi quello che vuoi, tranne la camicia grigio perla, quello è un regalo di Sharon."

"Grazie Andrew, sei un tesoro. Ti ripagherò per il disturbo." Disse Vincent andando in camera di Andy.

"Non chiamarmi tesoro e siamo a posto così." Disse Andy alzandosi e andando da Sharon "Amore scusa, ma ieri sera è stato pazzesco, se te lo racconto, non ci credo nemmeno io!"

"Andy togliti questi vestiti e fatti una doccia, io intanto chiamo Gavin per dirgli che Vincent è qui, ieri sera era disperato."

"Abbiamo passato la nostra serata a consolare due innamorati cronici."

"Andrew puoi prestarmi anche le bretelle e una cravatta?! Sono bellissime e quante ne hai, fico!" Urlò Vincent dalla camera da letto.

"Si Vincent, prendi quelle che vuoi, tranne quelle grigio perla perché me le ha regalate Sharon." Disse Andy.

"Grazie, sei un tesoro!" Disse Vincent facendo capolino sul soggiorno.

"Vincent ho appena scritto a Gavin, dicendo che tu sei qui. Mi ha risposto immediatamente che viene a prenderti, vuole che lo aspetti, ti deve parlare. Sai che ieri sera era in pena per te?! Gavin ti ama."

"Grazie Sharon, sei un tesoro anche tu!" Vincent si avvicinò e le diede un baci. "Se sei geloso, bacio anche a te Andrew!" Disse lui ammiccando.

"Grazie Vincent come se avessi accettato, comunque sarò ripetitivo, però mi piacciono le donne."

"Come le donne?!" Disse lei fingendo di arrabbiarsi.

"Mi piace solo una donna, ed è qui!" Diede un bacio veloce a Sharon.

"Vai a lavarti Andy, puzzi da far paura!"

"Agli ordini capitano!" Corse in bagno a lavarsi.

Intanto Vincent stava finendo di vestirsi "Andrew è adorabile, sei una donna fortunata!"

"Grazie Vincent e tu hai il tuo Gavin, chiaritevi e siate felici!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Grazie Sharon…. E ti devo un favore, capitano." Squillò il campanello e Sharon aprì la porta, era Gavin, che quando vide Vincent gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò.

"Mi sei mancato tanto!"

"Anche tu, tesoro."

"Mi hai fatto preoccupare, non farlo mai più. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io Gavin."

"Se sei pronto, andiamo a casa. Come sei elegante." Disse Gavin.

"Andrew mi ha prestato qualcosina perché ero impresentabile. Adesso torniamo a casa. Grazie Sharon, saluta Andy per me." Disse Vincent.

"Ringrazia Andy per aver avuto cura del mio Vincent. Ciao tesoro." Gavin abbracciò Sharon e poi tutti e due andarono a casa.

Dopo dieci minuti Andy uscì dalla doccia, aveva solo un asciugamano in vita e con un altro si asciugava i capelli.

"Sono andati via?!"

"Sì. Sei stato davvero carino con Vincent, che ti saluta."

"Lo so."

"Scusa per prima, ti ho gridato contro e invece eri innocente." Disse lei cercando di scusarsi.

"Dovrai farti perdonare capitano."

"Cosa devo fare per farmi perdonare?" Disse lei avvicinandosi a lui e slacciando l'asciugamano che aveva in vita.

"Stai cominciando bene, capitano…" Disse lui sbottonando la sua camicetta e baciandola. Lei rispose al bacio e poi disse: "Come vuole finire questa questione, tenente?"

"Spogliati e vedremo…" Disse lui portandola in camera.

**IL GIORNO DOPO IN CENTRALE**

"Flynn hai un ammiratore segreto, hanno portato questo pacchetto per te!" Disse Provenza mettendo il pacchetto sulla scrivania di Flynn.

"Non leggere il biglietto, vecchio curioso!"

"Allora è un'ammiratrice?! Hai infranto altri cuori in questo weekend dongiovanni?!"

Flynn si avvicinò alla scrivania e lesse il biglietto: "Per il mio caro Andrew, elegante come sempre. Vincent." Sorrise e aprì il pacchetto, ci trovò una camicia da uomo, con bretelle e cravatta abbinate!


	8. Jack - parte prima -

**JACK -parte prima -**

Il giorno seguente in Centrale il lavoro era stato impegnativo per entrambi e a fine giornata Andy aveva deciso di andare ai suoi incontri e Sharon era tornata a casa. Era molto stanca, la giornata era stata difficile.

Voleva solo rilassarsi e più tardi sentire Andy, sapeva che lui sarebbe andato ai suoi incontri. Quando rientrò, non si accorse che lui era già in casa, seduto in poltrona con una bottiglia in mano. Chiuse la porta e appoggiò pistola e distintivo all'entrata, come al solito e si diresse in cucina. Lasciò cadere la borsa e quando lo vide, rimase quasi di ghiaccio: erano mesi che Jack non dava più sue notizie.

"Bentornata mia cara." Disse lui cordialmente.

"Cosa ci fai qui Jack!" Chiese lei stupita.

"E' ancora casa mia." Disse lui alzandosi.

"No, non è più casa tua. Te ne sei andato parecchio tempo fa."

"Avanti Sharon sono tornato per rivederti, per trovare la mia calda moglie, pronta a consolare questo pover' uomo." Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Cosa vuoi Jack, tra noi è finita." Disse lei risoluta.

"Eppure l'ultima volta mi hai voluto nel tuo letto… baciami Sharon …" Disse lui bloccandola contro il frigorifero.

"L'ultima volta è stata quattro anni fa, ora sono cambiate le cose."

"Baciami, Sharon ...non sai quanto ti voglio …" Disse lui tentando di baciarla. Lei lo schiaffeggio' e si divincolo' da lui.

"Vattene, esci dalla mia casa e dalla mia vita!" Disse lei arrabbiata.

"La mia cara mogliettina è nervosa, cosa ti è successo Sharon? Non ti fa piacere rivedere tuo marito? Oppure ti devo chiedere spiegazioni per quelle camicie da uomo che sono nel tuo armadio e quei vestiti appesi? Di chi sono? Non sono di Ricky, vero? Sono di quel bastardo che ti scopi! Sei una puttana!" Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Come osi parlarmi così! Sei sparito dalla mia vita! Lasciami in pace Jack!" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Sei ancora mia moglie!" Disse lui prendendola per il polso e bloccandola con un abbraccio.

"Sei ubriaco Jack! Lasciami!" Gridò lei.

"Sei ancora mia, Sharon, ricordalo! Non accetto che ci sia un uomo nel tuo letto, puttana!" Lui la baciò e lei cercò di respingerlo. Sentiva le sue labbra che sapevano di vino contro le sue, la sua lingua che cercava di insinuarsi dentro la sua bocca. Lei si divincolo' dalla sua presa e gridò: "Lasciami!" Lui la schiaffeggiò facendola cadere per terra.

Lei rimase per terra, in silenzio. Le lacrime scendevano dal suo viso. Lui le prese il braccio e la trascinò in camera da letto, strisciando sul pavimento la fece sbattere contro il divano, il tavolino e la porta.

"Sei ancora mia, Sharon! Sei ancora mia moglie! Non accetto che ci sia un altro uomo nel tuo letto, puttana!" La prese e la buttò sul letto e salì sopra di lei.

"No, Jack, non voglio!" Le bloccò le mani dietro la testa e la baciò ancora, infilandole a forza la lingua in bocca. Lei cercò di resistere, ma lui era molto più forte. Spostò la testa, cercando di togliere le labbra dalle sue.

"No, no Jack! Ti prego lasciami!" Implorò lei.

"Non vuoi più tuo marito?! Ma l'uomo che ti sbatte lo vuoi, vero? Sei una puttana!" Le diede un altro schiaffo, le strappò la camicetta e il reggiseno e cominciò a palpeggiare i suoi seni. "Quanto sei bella Sharon, mi fai impazzire tutte le volte! Non sai quanto ti voglio!" Disse lui con bramosia.

"No, Jack ti prego!" Urlò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Le aveva lasciato libere le mani, lei stava cercando lentamente di prendere la pistola, che teneva sotto il cuscino. Lui rise e si slacciò i pantaloni, tirando fuori il suo piacere, quando lei gli puntò la pistola al petto.

"Vattene Jack o sparo!" Urlò lei.

"Saresti capace di sparare a tuo marito?!" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Mettimi alla prova!" Disse caricando la pistola 38, che teneva sempre sotto il cuscino.

Lui alzò le mani in segno di resa: "Questa volta finisce così … ricorda Sharon, tu sei mia!" Scoppiò a ridere, si riallacciò i pantaloni, prese la sua giacca e uscì di casa.

Lei lo seguì con la pistola puntata contro di lui e chiuse la porta. Rimase rannicchiata vicina alla porta per terra per un po' di tempo. Tremava di rabbia e di dolore. Scoppiò a piangere e vomitò un paio di volte. Si trascinò fino alla borsa, che aveva appoggiato per terra, cercando il cellulare.

Andy aveva terminato la sua riunione AA e stava tornando a casa, era più tranquillo e tornando alla macchina, nel parcheggio aveva tirato fuori il cellulare per vedere se c'erano messaggi. Vide le chiamate perse di Sharon e i messaggi: _Aiutami_. Fu subito preso dal panico, provò a chiamarla, ma lei non rispondeva. Salì in macchina e guidò come un pazzo fino a casa di lei. Dopo una decina di minuti parcheggiò la macchina e salì al condominio. Prese la chiave dell'appartamento di lei e aprì la porta. Rimase senza fiato quando la vide per terra, rannicchiata con in mano una pistola e il cellulare, stava piangendo.

"Sharon!" Gridò lui e subito si avvicinò a lei, per vedere le sue condizioni.

"Andy …" Disse lei tra le lacrime.

"Tesoro, cosa ti è successo!" Lui l'abbracciò e rimase vicino a lei un po', aspettando che si calmasse: "Cosa ti è successo, amore, parlami, ti prego." Disse lui accarezzandola.

"Sto bene, Andy."

"Cosa è successo?"

"Nulla di grave, ora sto meglio."

"Chi è stato a farti questo? La tua camicetta, il tuo ..." Silenzio. "Sharon." Silenzio. "Ti porto in ospedale."

"No Andy non voglio andare in ospedale, sto bene."

"Non stai bene, cosa ti ha fatto?"

"Sto bene Andy, aiutami ad andare in bagno, per favore. Voglio togliermi questi vestiti e farmi una doccia." Mormorò lei.

"Ok, come vuoi." L'accompagnò in bagno e l'aiutò a togliersi i vestiti. Lei entrò in doccia e si lavò, voleva togliersi di dosso l'odore di Jack. Lui attese che lei finisse e l'avvolse nell'accappatoio e le mise un telo per i capelli. La prese in braccio e la portò in camera, la distese sul letto.

"Mi prendi un antidolorifico, sono nella cassetta del pronto soccorso in bagno." Lui annuì. Andò in bagno, prese un antidolorifico e andò in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. Quando tornò lei aveva indossato la maglietta che lui aveva la sera prima, sorrise.

Le diede l'antidolorifico, prese una coperta per metterla sopra di lei. L'accarezzò e rimase lì accanto: "Sono di là sul divano se hai bisogno di qualcosa, adesso riposa un po'." Andò in cucina, trovò una bottiglia vuota di vino per terra e un'altra quasi iniziata. Non c'era stata alcuna infrazione, pensò subito a Jack, che probabilmente si era rifatto vivo. Mise a posto le bottiglie e riordinò, pulì il vomito e il pattume che Jack aveva lasciato. Prese la pistola 38 per terra, che non aveva mai visto a casa di Sharon, la mise nel vassoio, dove di solito mettevano i loro distintivi e le pistole. Si sedette sul divano, con la mente immersa in mille pensieri, non sapeva cosa pensare. Lei aveva dormito un paio d'ore, la sentì piangere e andò da lei. Si sedette accanto e l'abbracciò cullandola dolcemente.

"Sono qui tesoro, sei al sicuro. Rilassati e riposa." L'accarezzò e lei lo abbracciò come se avesse paura di qualsiasi cosa, si rannicchiò a lui. Lui l'abbracciò ancora più forte e dopo un po' lei si calmò.

"Vuoi parlare con me di quello che è successo?"

"C'è stata un'infrazione, era un ladro, l'ho sorpreso, c'è stata una colluttazione e poi è scappato."

"Ok." Silenzio. "Ti porto in ospedale, devi farti visitare."

"No, non voglio andare in ospedale."

"Ok, allora chiamo la squadra per i rilievi e vediamo di prendere il bastardo che ti ha fatto questo."

"No, non voglio nessuno. Non è stato rubato nulla." Silenzio.

"E' stato Jack vero?" Silenzio. "Ho visto la bottiglia di vino vuota e l'altra quasi a metà. Ti dico io come è andata: lui è entrato con le chiavi, si è ubriacato e ti ha aspettato. Avete litigato e dio non voglia …"

"C'è stata un'infrazione, era un ladro, l'ho sorpreso, c'è stata una colluttazione e poi è scappato. E' andata così." Disse lei.

"Ok. Va bene." Silenzio. "Come ti senti?"

"Adesso che ci sei tu, sto bene."

"Allora rilassati."

"Rimani qui vicino a me, ti prego." Lui si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò vicino a lei.

Alle prime ore del mattino, lei si svegliò. Appena si mosse, lui si svegliò subito.

"Dove vuoi andare?" Le chiese.

"Devo andare in bagno, farmi una doccia e devo prepararmi per il lavoro." Si alzò barcollando e rimase in piedi davanti a lui.

"Oggi non vai al lavoro. Hai un'aria stravolta e ti devi riprendere."

"Sto bene Andy."

"Adesso ti accompagno a fare la doccia." Lui si alzò e insieme andarono verso il bagno. Lui l'aiutò a togliersi la maglietta, vide i lividi che c'erano lungo tutto il suo corpo.

"Sharon …. Questi lividi te li ha fatti lui …" Mormorò lui.

"Vieni Andy …" Lei iniziò a togliergli vestiti e lo invitò a fare la doccia insieme a lei. Lui l'abbracciò delicatamente, mentre lei piangeva. Dopo essersi lavati, lui la convinse a rimanere a casa a riposare, almeno un giorno, era ancora dolorante. Lei accettò, era ancora sotto shock e non voleva farsi vedere al lavoro così vulnerabile.

Lui prese un cambio di vestiti che aveva messo nell'armadio di Sharon e si preparò, andò in cucina e preparò la colazione per entrambi. Lei mangiò qualcosa in silenzio, era ancora provata. Lui le diede un altro antidolorifico e le disse che sarebbe tornato per pranzo. Lei inviò un messaggio al capo Johnson che non sarebbe andata al lavoro. Lui la lasciò sul divano e uscì.

/

"Capo questi sono i rapporti di Morales e il tossicologico."

"Grazie tenente Flynn, li lasci pure sulla scrivania, li guarderò dopo." Disse il capo Johnson. Flynn rimase davanti alla scrivania del capo in silenzio. "Sì tenente, mi dica pure."

"Ehm … capo volevo chiedere se per la pausa pranzo potevo assentarmi per prendere uno dei miei incontri, se non è un problema."

"Certo tenente, vada pure."

"Grazie capo." Disse lui e si avviò verso la porta.

"Tenente Flynn!" Disse il capo Johnson "Tutto ok? Se ci fossero dei problemi non esiti a parlarne con me."

Lui si girò e sorridendo rispose: "Grazie capo!"

Mentre il resto della squadra era in pausa pranzo, lui uscì e andò a comprare della zuppa e corse a casa di Sharon. Quando entrò in casa la trovò come l'aveva lasciata sul divano. Stava ancora riposando e aveva sicuramente pianto.

"Sharon tesoro, come stai? Ti ho portato della zuppa, così mangiamo insieme qualcosa, ti va?" Disse appoggiando il sacchetto sul tavolo e tirando fuori la zuppa a mettendola a scaldare, andò da lei e l'abbracciò.

"Grazie Andy." Disse lei.

"Senti più tardi verrà il mio amico Joe che ti cambierà la serratura della porta, così non avrai più brutte sorprese. Lui sa già cosa fare e ti lascerà tre chiavi." Disse lui e l'invitò a sedersi al tavolo.

"Grazie Andy, non dovevi."

"Invece sono contento di farlo, così tu sarai al sicuro." Silenzio. "Ti piace la zuppa?"

"Scusami non sono di molte parole. La zuppa è buonissima." Lei si sforzò di mangiare e tornò sul divano, era ancora scossa. Dopo una mezz'ora arrivò l'amico di Andy, che in dieci minuti cambiò la serratura della porta e lasciò le chiavi a Andy. Dopo averlo ringraziato lui andò da lei e le diede le tre chiavi.

"Una tienila tu Andy."

"Sei sicura? Voglio che tu ti senta sicura Sharon, nessuno ti deve spaventare o fare del male."

"Sono sicura. Prendi una chiave e …" Silenzio. "Scusa per tutto quanto. Ora mi riposo ancora un po'."

"Tranquilla tesoro, va tutto ok. Io torno al lavoro e ti chiamo quando ho finito. Se tu vuoi dopo ci vediamo, ok?"

"Grazie Andy per essere così paziente."

"Non dire nulla, riposati e ci sentiamo dopo. Ciao tesoro." Lui uscì e corse al lavoro. Lei chiuse la porta. Tornò sul divano a riposarsi, il giorno dopo voleva riprendere il lavoro e dimenticare tutto quanto.

Continua...


	9. Jack - parte seconda -

**JACK -parte seconda -**

Al lavoro sembrava tutto tranquillo, la Crimini Maggiori non aveva preso un nuovo caso e tutti stavano lavorando ai vecchi casi irrisolti. Il capo Johnson lasciò andare la squadra a casa presto, per quel giorno, avevano finito.

Se ne andarono via tutti e Provenza provò ad invitare Flynn per una birra, ma Flynn aveva altri piani e declinò l'invito. Andò al parcheggio e chiamò Sharon per sapere come stesse. Lei rispose dopo un po', disse che si sentiva meglio e che se voleva avrebbe preparato per lui una cena vegetariana. Lui accettò, sentendo che lei era più tranquilla, le disse solo di dargli un'oretta per sbrigare una faccenda di lavoro. Dopo di che, lui andò a cercare Jack nei bar che frequentava quando era a L.A. Dopo averne girati tre, andò nell'ultimo, ormai senza speranze di trovarlo e invece lo trovò al bancone, ubriaco, che raccontava le sue solite storie davanti ad un bicchiere vuoto. Si sedette al bancone, ordinò una soda e si avvicinò a Jack: "Posso offrirti da bere amico?" Disse Andy.

"Certo che puoi, amico mio!" Jack si avvicinò, puzzava di whiskey e sudore.

"Allora fanne uno doppio e prendi questi per farlo bere anche dopo." Andy allungò venti dollari al barista. "Allora, come te la passi!?"

"Sono ubriaco perché mia moglie mi ha cacciato via di casa … è solo una puttana, non voleva fare più sesso … una vecchia storia. Ma un giorno vedrai, mi rimpiangerà e allora mi cercherà. Ahahaha … cercherà il suo buon vecchio Jack." Disse ridendo un modo sguaiato.

"Andiamo a fare due chiacchiere qui fuori." Si rivolse a Jack: "Posso parlarti in privato, vero?"

"Certo amico, dimmi cosa vuoi, io sono un avvocato e ti posso sicuramente aiutare." Si avviarono fuori dal locale e appena usciti Flynn trascinò Jack nel retro del bar.

"Ehi guarda che se vuoi dei soldi non ne ho!" Urlò Jack.

"Ascoltami bene, Jack, perché non te lo ripeterò una seconda volta."

"Aspetta…. io ti conosco … dove ti ho visto …"

"Ascoltami bastardo! Se provi ad avvicinarti a Sharon, ti uccido! Se provi a toccarla, ti uccido! Se provi a spaventarla ti uccido! Se solo vengo a sapere che le dai fastidio, ti uccido! Chiaro il messaggio?!" Andy diede un pugno in pancia a Jack, che si accasciò per terra. "Dimmi che hai capito quello che ti ho detto, sacco di merda!"

"Sì … ho capito…" Rispose lui annaspando. Andy lo prese di peso e lo spinse contro il muro, gli si avvicinò all'orecchio. "Sparisci dalla sua vita e vattene da L.A. credimi è meglio per te!" Lo strattonò e se ne andò, lasciando Jack senza parole.

Andy prese la macchina e andò da Sharon. Lei aveva cucinato ed era più tranquilla. Era vestita con un paio di jeans e una maglietta, sembrava più serena.

"Domani mattina rientro in ufficio, ti ringrazio per la serratura nuova." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Va tutto bene, Sharon. Che profumino, cosa hai preparato?" Chiese lui incuriosito.

"Ti ho fatto la lasagna vegetale, spero ti piaccia. Ecco la tua soda." Disse lei versandola nel suo bicchiere. Mangiarono entrambi serenamente, lei sembrava più tranquilla, sembrava avesse superato lo shock dell'aggressione. Dopo aver mangiato, sparecchiarono e sistemarono tutto quanto. Lui prese la giacca e fece per avviarsi alla porta.

"Aspetta Andy, non voglio che tu vada via."

"Sei sicura?"

"Sono sicura, resta con me per favore."

"Va bene. Come va il tuo fianco?"

"Fa ancora un po' male, ma è sopportabile, ho solo un livido. Con il tempo andrà via."

"Gli altri lividi come vanno?"

"Non sono nulla, sto già meglio."

"Va bene. Vuoi che guardiamo un po' di televisione?"

"Sì, ti va bene se stiamo sul divano un po' abbracciati?" Chiese lei sorridendo.

"Certo, amore mio, tutto quello che vuoi." Si sedettero e si abbracciarono.

Lei si addormentò tra le sue braccia, lui la prese in braccio e la portò in camera, la depose sul letto e le mise una coperta addosso.

"Rimani con me Andy." Disse lei, senza aprire gli occhi.

"Vuoi che rimanga?"

"Sì, vieni qui e abbracciami."

Lui rimase con lei abbracciandola e aspettando che si addormentasse. Dopo aver fissato il soffitto per parecchio tempo, anche lui prese finalmente sonno. Il mattino seguente, lui si alzò presto, preparò la colazione e le disse che sarebbe passato a casa sua per cambiarsi e che si sarebbero visti in Centrale. Lei sembrava stesse meglio.

/

Quella mattina avrebbero scoperto la vera talpa nella Crimini Maggiori. Dopo una serie di indagini e controlli, venne alla luce che la talpa era la fidanzata di Gabriel. Goldman l'aveva assoldata per entrare nella vita di Gabriel e scoprire il più possibile su tutti i loro casi, compreso il caso Baylor.

Dopo quella triste scoperta, la tensione alla Crimini Maggiori era altissima e la squadra si era confrontata senza mezzi termini. Gabriel si era scusato, ma non tutti avevano accettato quanto accaduto, la giornata terminò e il capo Johnson mandò tutti a casa. Sharon mandò un messaggio ad Andy, se potevano vedersi da lei e lui accetto'.

"Giornata da dimenticare?" Chiese lui.

"Sì, giornata da dimenticare, mi dispiace di aver fatto il lavoro sporco, ma dovevo trovare la talpa."

"Hai fatti il tuo lavoro. Almeno adesso sappiamo come sono andate le cose." Disse lui.

"Mi è dispiaciuto molto per Gabriel." Disse lei.

"Sì è spiaciuto anche a me, però ha combinato un casino."

"Andy guarda che era veramente addolorato per quanto successo."

"Sì, certo. Intanto non sappiamo più di chi fidarci, maledizione!"

"David non sapeva nulla. Pensava di conoscere la persona che aveva accanto e con cui condivideva i suoi sentimenti, le sue paure, le sue incertezze." Silenzio. "Quando ha visto la sua ragazza, non voleva capire, non voleva accettare che lei lo avesse ingannato. Dovevi vedere il suo volto quando ha realizzato di aver perduto una parte di sé. Era completamente innamorato, da non riuscire a mettere in dubbio nulla su di lei. L'amava più di se stesso e così si è perso completamente." Lei rimase in silenzio, stava parlando di Gabriel, ma stava parlando anche di lei e Jack.

"Ha causato un sacco di danni alla squadra, saranno tutti più sospettosi." Silenzio. "Saremo più … Sharon, stai bene?"

"Scusami sono molto stanca, la giornata è stata difficile …" Lei si stava asciugando le lacrime, che scendevano copiose dal suo viso.

"Sharon …"

"Io non volevo… non volevo! "

"Vieni qui." Lui l'abbracciò e lei scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando tra le sue braccia.

"Calmati Sharon, calmati." Lui continuava ad accarezzarla. Silenzio.

"Ha trovato le tue camicie! Ha trovato le tue camicie!"

"Chi? Cosa c'entrano le mie camicie?"

"Ha trovato le tue camicie nel mio armadio e ha detto che sono dell'uomo che mi scopo e mi ha chiamato puttana!"

"Sharon … "Mormorò lui. Aveva capito che stava parlando della sera dell'aggressione.

"Mi ha aggredito e mi ha obbligato a baciarlo. Ma io non volevo, non volevo Andy! Quel bastardo di Jack, era ubriaco! Era ubriaco! Voleva fare sesso, ma ho tirato fuori la mia 38 e l'ho mandato via!" Lei pianse tra le sue braccia.

Lui le rimase vicino, cercando di calmarla, avrebbe voluto avere Jack tra le mani, lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi. La rabbia scorreva lungo tutto il suo corpo, tanto da far tremare le sue mani.

Cercò di rilassarsi e di non pensare a quel bastardo. Intanto lei aveva pianto fino allo stremo e si era addormentata. Dopo un'oretta lei si svegliò.

Rimasero un po' in silenzio:" Scusa se ti ho coinvolto nei miei problemi, avrei dovuto controllarmi."

"Sharon sono qui per proteggerti, ti voglio bene, voglio che tu stia bene. Ci tengo molto a te e farei qualsiasi cosa per te."

"Non ti ho mai parlato del mio matrimonio con Jack."

"Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione, comunque puoi stare tranquilla lui non ti darà più fastidio."

"Perché dici così?"

"Perché lui non ti darà più fastidio."

"Perché dici così, Andy cosa hai fatto!?"

"Non ho fatto nulla di più che chiarire le cose con Jack!"

"Cosa hai fatto?"

"Tu non lo vuoi denunciare per averti aggredito, allora ci ho pensato io a fargli capire che non ti deve più dare fastidio!"

"Andy no …"

"Sharon tu non puoi vivere sapendo che lui ha le tue chiavi di casa, che può tornare nella tua vita come e quando vuole e pensare di poter fare i suoi porci comodi! Tu stai con me e voglio che tu ti senta al sicuro!"

"Aspetta Andy, tu gli hai detto così?!"

"Era ubriaco, gli ho solamente detto di non farsi più vedere e di non darti fastidio."

"Non è stata una buona idea … Jack si vendicherà."

"Sono stato persuasivo e sarà meglio per lui che non ci provi."

"Tu non lo conosci, maledizione! Ora farà qualche stupidata, perché hai fatto così?! Perché Andy, perché?!" Lei gli urlò contro e picchiò i pugni sul suo petto, lui non reagì e la lasciò sfogare, l'abbracciò e lei si lasciò abbracciare.

"Ti amo Sharon, non lo hai ancora capito che ti amo e che voglio proteggerti da chiunque possa ferirti?"

"Jack si vendicherà, non si farà spaventare facilmente, lo conosco."

"Dimentica Jack, ora. Dimentica."

"Promettimi che non gli farai nulla. Promettimi che non gli farai del male Andy, ti prego."

"Perchè tieni ancora a quel bastardo? Ti fa solo soffrire, non gli devi nulla!"

"E' il padre dei miei figli Andy, promettimi che non gli succederà nulla!"

"Non lo uccido per quello che ti ha fatto, solo perché me lo chiedi tu."

"Grazie." Silenzio.

"Se vuoi vado via." Disse lui.

"Rimani con me."

Rimase con lei anche quella notte. Lei aveva un sonno agitato, si svegliò più volte e anche lui fece fatica a dormire, il pensiero di Jack continuava ad agitarlo.

Continua...


	10. Jack - parte terza -

**JACK -parte terza -**

Il mattino arrivò presto, lui preparò la colazione per entrambi e si prepararono per andare al lavoro. Anche lei aveva deciso di andare in Centrale presto.

Quando Andy arrivò in Centrale trovò Provenza alla sua scrivania.

"Cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?" Chiese Provenza.

"Potrei farti la stessa domanda?" Disse Andy rude, aveva dormito poco e male e di certo non aveva bisogno dei rimproveri di Provenza.

"Ieri sera ti sei comportato da stronzo con Gabriel."

"Può darsi, sono stato sincero e ho detto quello che penso, oppure non si può più essere sinceri?"

"Come se tu non avessi mai detto alla tua donna, quello che succede al lavoro!"

"Senti Provenza, Gabriel ha tradito la nostra fiducia e questo è un dato di fatto. Ha messo in pericolo tutta la squadra e non sappiamo come andrà a finire tutta questa storia e lo sai anche tu!" Disse Flynn alzando la voce.

"Vedi di darti una calmata Flynn, siamo tutti dalla stessa parte ok?" Disse Provenza rude.

"Sì, certo, certo." Disse Flynn sedendosi alla scrivania, con il volto scuro.

La giornata passò velocemente, non avevano preso un altro caso e soprattutto nessuno voleva parlare di quanto accaduto con Gabriel, erano tutti stranamente silenziosi. Si sentiva la tensione tra i vari membri della squadra. Provenza propose di andare a bere qualcosa dopo il lavoro, per stemperare la tensione e Flynn accettò volentieri. Anche il resto della squadra accettò, nessuno sapeva come sarebbero andate le cose in futuro e un senso di inquietudine e incertezza aleggiava sulla Crimini Maggiori.

Il giorno dopo, nel pomeriggio, il tenente Flynn era andato al FID con una scusa, perché voleva vedere Sharon, la giornata era tesa, come tutti i giorni precedenti. Arrivò davanti al suo ufficio e il sergente Eliot disse:" Ha bisogno di qualcosa tenente?"

"Devo consegnare questi rapporti al capitano Raydor." Disse Flynn.

"Li lasci pure a me, li consegnerò dopo al capitano."

"Ci tengo a consegnarli di persona." Disse Flynn passando oltre la scrivania di Eliot e bussando alla porta del capitano.

"Avanti!" Disse lei. Lui entrò e fece un ghigno ad Eliot che fece finta di niente.

"Buongiorno capitano!"

"Buongiorno tenente." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Come stai, tutto ok?" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Sì Andy, tutto ok. Ti ringrazio."

"Ci vediamo stasera?"

"Sì, mi farebbe piacere. Ci vediamo sotto il mio condominio."

"Allora a più tardi. Ehm…. Capitano non le ho ancora detto che è bellissima oggi?" Disse lui avviandosi alla porta.

"Non me lo ha ancora detto tenente, grazie." Disse lei sorridendo, guardandolo uscire.

"Arrivederci sergente Eliot." Disse Andy andando via.

Dopo una quindicina di minuti Jack Raydor si presentò nell' ufficio dal capitano Raydor.

"Buongiorno mia cara, puoi spiegarmi il perché di queste carte?!" Disse lui buttando dei fogli sulla scrivania del capitano.

"Buongiorno Jack. È la mia richiesta di divorzio. Firma e chiudiamo questa storia." Disse lei risoluta.

"Non puoi buttare via 20 anni di matrimonio, in questo modo!"

"Jack il nostro matrimonio era solo una farsa ed è finito parecchi anni fa. Firma le carte e esci dalla mia vita." Disse lei alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Hai affidato tutto quanto al tuo amico Gavin ..."

"Esatto, se non vuoi che ti porti via anche le mutande, firma e basta." Lui si avvicinò a lei con aria di sfida. "Non vuoi più il vecchio Jack, perché hai trovato chi ti scopa?!"

"Non sono affari tuoi quello che faccio!" Lui si avvicinò a lei e le prese il polso e le girò il braccio, ora erano vicini l'uno all'altro.

"Sì che sono affari miei! La mia mogliettina si fa sbattere e non dovrei dire niente?" Disse con un ghigno di odio sul volto.

/

Nel frattempo il tenente Flynn era rientrato alla Crimini Maggiori.

"Sei tornato Flynn?!" Chiese Provenza "Vai dal capo Johnson, perché ti stava cercando, ma dove eri finito?"

"Vado subito dal capo." Andò davanti all'ufficio del capo Johnson e bussò.

"Avanti!" Disse il capo Johnson. "Tenente Flynn, potrebbe portare questi rapporti al capitano Raydor e se per lei vanno bene, li faccia firmare, grazie."

"Certo capo, vado subito!" Disse uscendo e andò alla scrivania di Provenza. "Salgo al FID per far firmare questi documenti."

"Sei stato promosso fattorino?!" Disse Provenza ridendo.

"Divertente…" Uscì con un sorriso da bambino felice e salì al FID. Arrivò e trovò il sergente Eliot alla scrivania che gli disse: "Ancora qui tenente Flynn?!"

"Devo far firmare questi rapporti." Disse lui ingenuamente.

"Il capitano è impegnato con un avvocato della controparte, può lasciare pure a me."

"Preferisco aspettare e …" Dall'ufficio del capitano udirono gridare:" Lasciami Jack!"

"Tu sei mia Sharon e nessuno ti avrà!"

Flynn lasciò i rapporti che aveva in mano ed entrò, vide il capitano a terra e Jack in piedi davanti a lei. Gli corse contro con tutto il peso del suo corpo e lo investì facendolo cadere per terra.

"Ti avevo avvisato di non toccarla!" Urlò Flynn.

"Sei tu il suo lurido amante? Quella puttana, lo sapevo che mi avrebbe tradito con un perdente come te!" Urlò Jack.

"Bada a come parli!" Urlò Flynn.

"Altrimenti che fai?"

"Non mi provocare cazzo, o saranno ..." Non riuscì a finire la frase, che Jack gli aveva assestato un pugno in faccia, facendolo cadere a terra di lato.

"Adesso cosa hai da dire, Flynn?!"

"Bastardo!" Flynn si buttò addosso a Jack e cominciò a prenderlo a pugni.

Intanto il sergente Eliot stava aiutando il capitano a rialzarsi.

"Tenente Flynn si fermi! Si fermi è un ordine! Sergente Eliot faccia qualcosa, io sto bene!"

Lui sentì la sua voce forte e risoluta e si fermò, Jack era una maschera di sangue, aveva il naso rotto. Il sergente Eliot prese Flynn di peso e lo spostò da un'altra parte.

"Basta tenente, si calmi! Si calmi!" Urlò Eliot.

"Mi sono solo difeso … ho difeso il capitano!" Disse Flynn mettendosi una mano sull'occhio che stava diventando blu.

"Non ha sentito i miei ordini, tenente?!" Disse lei "Sergente chiami i paramedici, presto!"

"Sì capitano!" Disse Eliot andando alla sua scrivania e telefonando per chiedere assistenza.

"Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Guarda come lo hai ridotto!"

Flynn stava in disparte e mormorò: "Volevo solo difenderti da quel bastardo …"

"Non hai sentito i miei ordini?! Speriamo che non faccia alcuna denuncia contro di te." Lei si risistemò la camicetta, il sergente avvisò che i paramedici stavano arrivando. Intanto erano entrati altri agenti.

"Tenente Flynn torni alla Crimini Maggiori e mi aspetti lì. Faremo rapporto al capo Johnson. Ci vuole un po' di ghiaccio per quell'occhio."

"No, sto bene così. Vado alla Crimini Maggiori dal capo Johnson." Disse lui brusco e andò via. Arrivarono i paramedici e si occuparono di Jack, che nel frattempo aveva ripreso conoscenza. Era un po' malconcio, ma nulla di grave. Lo portarono in ospedale per sicurezza, accompagnato da due agenti.

Il capitano Raydor raggiunse la Crimini Maggiori insieme al Sergente Eliot ed entrarono nell'ufficio del capo Johnson, lungo la strada nessuno aveva aperto bocca. Il tenente Flynn era in sala ristoro a mettere del ghiaccio sull'occhio.

"Capitano Raydor come sta? So che è stata aggredita." Disse il capo Johnson preoccupata.

"L'avvocato Raydor non ha preso bene la mia richiesta di divorzio e mi ha aggredito, farò una formale accusa di aggressione. Il tenente Flynn è intervenuto per proteggermi."

"Sergente Eliot, lei cosa ha da dichiarare?"

"Ho fatto entrare l'avvocato Raydor dal capitano. Intanto il tenente Flynn era arrivato per far firmare dei rapporti e quando abbiamo sentito gridare il capitano siamo entrati. Il tenente Flynn ha avuto la prontezza di spirito per fermare l'avvocato Raydor dal colpire ancora il capitano. Si è solo difeso e purtroppo ha rimediato un occhio nero. Io mi sono sincerato delle condizioni del capitano e poi abbiamo chiamato i paramedici e gli altri agenti."

"Bene, mi pare che il tenente Flynn con il suo intervento sia stato provvidenziale. Non ha esagerato con l'uso della forza, vero?!" Chiese il capo Johnson.

"No signora." Rispose Eliot prontamente, io ero presente e posso testimoniare che ha difeso il capitano e lui, si è solo difeso."

"Bene. Grazie sergente, se dopo può farmi avere il suo rapporto. Capitano lei vada a casa e ci rimanga anche domani. Il suo rapporto può aspettare. Metta del ghiaccio sulla sua guancia."

"Grazie capo Johnson."

"Potete andare." Disse il capo Johnson. Entrambi uscirono e tornarono al FID.

"Mi dispiace capitano che sia stata aggredita, io non immaginavo che l'avvocato Raydor potesse…"

"Lasci perdere sergente. Grazie per aver parlato a favore del tenente Flynn."

"Lei lo sa capitano che non sono un fan del tenente, però quel bastardo se lo meritava. Lei non dovrebbe frequentare degli uomini così violenti."

"Ok sergente Eliot, va bene così."

"Signora aspetti, lei ha bisogno di un po' di ghiaccio per la guancia."

"Non è niente…"

"Passo dalla sala ristoro e glielo porto in ufficio."

"Grazie sergente."

"Ci vediamo in ufficio." Disse lui andando in sala ristoro. Entrò e vi trovò il tenente Flynn con del ghiaccio sull'occhio gonfio e blu.

"Ah, tenente, come va il suo occhio." Disse Eliot.

"Va bene, che ci fai qui sergente?!"

"Sto prendendo del ghiaccio per il capitano Raydor."

"Come sta lei, sta bene?" Chiese lui preoccupato.

"Sta bene. Grazie al suo intervento, che per quanto violento, è stato celere ed efficace."

"Non tutti hanno apprezzato, comunque grazie." Disse Flynn sconsolato.

"Tenente Flynn lei non avrà problemi, ho dichiarato che lei si è solo difeso, quindi il capo Johnson non farà alcun provvedimento contro di lei."

"Grazie sergente, non me lo sarei mai aspettato."

"Tengo molto al capitano Raydor, quel bastardo le ha fatto del male, meritava questo e altro."

"Lei è ancora arrabbiata?!"

"Lo chieda direttamente a lei, tenente. Ora se mi vuole scusare." Prese il ghiaccio e uscì.

Flynn rimase senza parole, con il ghiaccio in mano e l'occhio che pulsava, faceva davvero un gran male.

Dopo dieci minuti Provenza andò in sala ristoro e disse a Flynn di andare dal capo Johnson. Visto la dichiarazione del sergente Eliot, nessuno aveva intenzione di far alcun provvedimento contro il tenente Flynn: la verità era che l'avvocato Jack Raydor era un gran bastardo e nessuno lo sopportava. Flynn fu spedito a casa con la raccomandazione di non fare a pugni e di riposare anche il giorno dopo. Uscì dalla Centrale e invece di andare a casa sua andò a casa di lei, perché voleva chiarirsi. Arrivò sotto il condominio e aspettò, non sapeva come affrontare Sharon, dopo alcuni minuti vide uscire Gavin e gli andò ad incontro.

"Gavin! Gavin!"

"Oh Andrew Flynn, che piacere vederti."

"Sei stato da Sharon, come sta?"

"Starà meglio se tu vai da lei. Sei stato bravo ad intervenire, d'ora in poi mi occuperò io di quel bastardo di Jack e credimi, gli farò pagare anche questa! Ora vai da lei e comportati bene tenente testa calda!"

"Grazie Gavin!" Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e corse all'appartamento di Sharon, quando fu davanti alla porta, suonò il campanello. Lei aprì dicendo:" Gavin hai dimenticato la tua penna…" Silenzio. "Ciao Andy." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Ciao Sharon."

"Che bella sorpresa! Vieni, entra pure."

"Grazie. Come stai?"

"Sto bene, grazie. Il tuo occhio?"

"Guarirà."

"Dai vieni qui, siediti vicino a me." Lei era vestita con dei jeans e una maglietta, era bellissima.

"Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?" Mormorò lui.

"Veramente dovresti essere tu ad essere arrabbiato… ti ho trattato male, mentre tu mi volevi difendere, però lo sai che le regole…" Lui la baciò con passione abbracciandola. Si staccarono sorridenti:" Al diavolo le regole!" Disse lei baciandolo ancora.


	11. Il capo della Crimini Maggiori - parte I

**Il capo della Crimini Maggiori – parte prima -**

Alla Crimini Maggiori si respirava aria di grande tensione, il caso Baylor aveva minato la serenità dell'intera squadra. Giravano voci che il capo Johnson avrebbe chiesto il trasferimento, altre voci parlavano delle sue dimissioni. Altre voci dicevano che Provenza avrebbe preso il posto del capo Johnson, altre voci ancora, dicevano che una persona esterna avrebbe preso il comando della Crimini Maggiori. Erano tutti nervosi e nessuno si voleva sbottonare, la squadra voleva Provenza al comando, ma per ora, dai piani alti, non trapelava alcuna notizia sicura.

Quella mattina il capitano Raydor fu chiamato dal capo Pope per un incontro, sarebbe stato presente anche il capo Taylor. Le offrirono il comando della Crimini Maggiori, lei fu sorpresa, ma accettò e chiese un paio di giorni per sistemare delle pratiche sospese al FID.

Il giorno designato si sarebbe presentata alla Crimini Maggiori con il capo Taylor per l'annuncio del cambio di comando e per la gestione della squadra.

Lei era soddisfatta per aver il comando della Crimini Maggiori, ora rimaneva come gestire Andy, ma ci avrebbe pensato in seguito.

Il capo Johnson aveva comunicato alla squadra la sua decisione di trasferirsi nell'ufficio investigativo del procuratore distrettuale della contea di Los Angeles e di trasferirsi insieme al sergente Gabriel. Dopo una cena con tutta la squadra e i regali di addio, il gruppo si lasciò.

Sharon aveva chiesto ad Andy, se dopo la cena con il capo Johnson, avrebbe voluto passare il resto della notte con lei. Non se lo fece ripetere e si trovò sotto casa di lei, la stava aspettando.

Quando arrivò, lui la raggiunse e le aprì la portiera. Salirono insieme in casa, lei gli disse che dovevano parlare di quello che stava succedendo.

"Sai qual è la verità? Che alla fine smantelleranno la squadra." Disse lui.

"Non credo, voi della Crimini Maggiori lavorate bene. Sarebbe una perdita per tutto il Dipartimento." Disse lei conciliante.

"Oppure sarà ancora peggio!" Urlò Andy.

"Addirittura!" Disse stupita da tanta aggressività di Andy.

"Certo! Metteranno il solito funzionario paraculo, che non sa nulla di Crimini a dirigere la squadra e noi dovremmo fare i burattini! Che rabbia, tanto lavoro per niente!" Urlò Andy.

"Forse Andy la stai prendendo troppo …" Disse lei cercando di stemperare il discorso.

"No ascolta, noi della squadra vogliamo Provenza, perché lui è l'unico che riesce a tenere unito il gruppo e ha la giusta esperienza!"

"Magari anche qualcuno senza esperienza, potrebbe imparare …"

"Guarda, c'è già quell'idiota di Taylor: borioso e sapientone. Speriamo non sia lui, ci manca solo questo!" Disse lui allontanandosi da lei.

"Avranno scelto una persona che possa continuare il lavoro svolto dal capo Johnson e migliorare le performance della Crimini Maggiori, magari evitando cause milionarie al dipartimento." Disse lei. Silenzio.

"Tu sai qualcosa?" Chiese Andy con fare sospettoso.

"No Andy, sai noi al FID viviamo di altre notizie." Rispose lei candidamente.

"Arriveranno tempi bui, lo so." Disse lui sconsolato.

"Io non mi fascerei la testa, prima del tempo."

"Tu non sai come vanno queste cose … maledizione!" Urlò lui.

"Comunque mi sembra che tu la stia prendendo come un fatto personale. Capita che ci siano degli avvicendamenti, dei cambiamenti, dei nuovi modi di lavorare." Disse lei versando da bere per entrambi.

"Bè tu parli così, perché sei al FID. Il lavoro operativo sul campo è ben diverso." Disse lui.

"Sì, quello è vero, però …"

"Guarda lasciamo stare, siamo tutti sulla graticola. Speriamo che vada al comando la persona giusta, cioè Provenza."

"Uhm … e se ciò non accadesse?" Disse lei sorseggiando un goccio di vino.

"Non ci voglio neanche pensare … tanto lo so che faranno di tutto per metterci in difficoltà, non riscuotiamo la simpatia di nessuno. Tutti gli altri dipartimenti ci odiano, perché siamo la Crimini Maggiori!" Silenzio. "Se non sarà Provenza il capo, saranno dei bei guai per tutti. Siamo tutti nervosi e arrabbiati."

"Non mi pare l'atteggiamento giusto, Andy."

"Tu non sai cosa vuol dire per noi, quello che abbiamo passato con il caso Baylor, Gabriel … è tutto uno sporco gioco politico di poltrone, ecco qual è la verità e le persone che invece meriterebbero, vengono lasciate indietro." Disse lui.

"Stai parlando di Provenza." Disse lei con calma.

"Certo, lui sarebbe la soluzione giusta. Tanto lo so, non lo metteranno mai a capo della Crimini Maggiori. E' pieno di raccomandati e paraculi… guarda lasciamo perdere…" Disse lui bevendo la sua soda.

"Sì, forse è meglio cambiare discorso." Disse lei sconsolata. Silenzio.

"Hai ragione. "Lui si avvicinò a lei e si slacciò la cravatta. "Adesso vorrei solo …"

"Cosa vorresti Andy?"

"Bè … ora vorrei solo dimenticare tutto quanto e passare una bella notte insieme a te." Disse lui abbracciandola.

"Andy non so, se …" Disse lei impacciata.

"Tu di cosa volevi parlarmi?" Chiese lui incuriosito.

"No, niente di importante. Senti, forse per questa sera sarebbe meglio …" Lui cominciò a baciarla sul collo e lei mormorò di piacere, non sapeva resistere ai suoi baci, alle sue carezze.

"Andy …"

"Vuoi che mi fermi, tesoro?" Mormorò lui.

"Sarebbe meglio … io… "

"Ssst … rilassati tesoro e lasciati amare …" Lui riprese a baciarla e con la mano cominciò ad accarezzarla sotto la gonna, lei fremette al suo tocco, un brivido le scosse tutto il corpo.

"… Andy …"

"Ti amo baby …" La prese in braccio e la portò in camera, la depose sul letto e si sdraiò vicino e lei e riprese a baciarla e a spogliarla con delicatezza. Cercò di fermarlo, ma non sapeva resistere e cedette a lui, lasciandosi trasportare in una notte d'amore, come se fosse l'ultima.

Era passato un mese da quando Jack l'aveva aggredita, Andy le era stato vicino e non l'aveva forzata a stare con lui. Era stato per lei un amico e un confidente. Lei voleva sentire il suo amore, le sue carezze, i suoi abbracci, voleva sentirsi amata. Gli aveva chiesto di tornare nel suo letto e avevano ripreso a vedersi, tutte le notti.

Lei non se la sentiva di aver una relazione sentimentale e di dover ordinare a Andy di andare in qualche situazione pericolosa. Era combattuta. Ma voleva quel posto, in fondo se lo meritava, aveva lavorato tanto per raggiungere una posizione.

La loro relazione andava bene, ma sentiva che qualcosa sarebbe successo. Ogni notte per lei era come l'ultima notte e la sua sensazione era diventata realtà: questa era la loro ultima notte d'amore, lo sapeva. Cedette a lui volentieri, Andy era un grande amante, un uomo che la faceva sentire unica, importante, desiderata. Non voleva perderlo, ma sapeva che era suo dovere non mischiare la vita sentimentale con quella professionale, questa era la regola che si era imposta fin dall'inizio. Aveva visto parecchie coppie scoppiare perché avevano mischiato la professione con il sentimento. Quella notte lei lo amò come se finisse il mondo e in fondo il suo mondo sarebbe finito quella notte, non avrebbe avuto più tutto il mondo tra le sue braccia.

Il mattino dopo li trovò abbracciati, l'uno all'altro. Lei era sveglia, voleva gustarsi questo momento perché sapeva che non si sarebbe più ripetuto. Decise di alzarsi, doveva comunque dire qualcosa ad Andy prima di arrivare in ufficio: quella mattina Taylor avrebbe detto alla Crimini Maggiori che il capitano Raydor avrebbe preso il comando.

Stava preparando il caffè, quando lui le cinse la vita, la fece voltare e la baciò. Lei si staccò, lentamente.

"Tutto bene tesoro?" Chiese lui preoccupato.

"Sì. Cioè no." Silenzio. "Senti Andy …" Lei lo guardò, aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

"Cosa c'è che non va, Sharon?" Silenzio.

"Andy. Ho bisogno di una pausa."

"In che senso una pausa?" Disse lui scuotendo la testa.

"Ho bisogno di un po' di tempo, Andy." Mormorò lei.

"Perché? Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo?"

"No Andy, non sei tu. Sono io che sono confusa e ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per capire che cosa voglio. Ti chiedo un po' di tempo per riflettere, spero che tu capisca." Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi. Silenzio.

"Veramente non capisco. Ti ho dato il tuo spazio e quanto tempo hai voluto. Sei tu che mi hai rivoluto nel tuo letto. Oppure c'è qualcuno altro?"

"No, no Andy." Silenzio. "Lasciami tranquilla per un po' di tempo e dopo riparleremo di noi due."

"Non capisco il perché di questa tua richiesta? Ho detto qualcosa di male?" Disse lui cominciando ad alterarsi.

"No Andy, ti chiedo solo un po' di tempo, per favore."

"Perché mi stai facendo questo?"

"Andy ti prego, non rendere tutto più difficile …"

"Eppure stanotte per te non è stato difficile!"

"Andy … io …"

"Se vuoi così, ok. Non ti voglio forzare, anche se non sono contento. Mi stai trattando come un giocattolo, Sharon. Se vuoi spezzarmi il cuore, bè ci stai riuscendo!" Disse lui scuotendo la testa. Silenzio. "Senti, forse è meglio che io vada." Disse lui arrabbiato. Tornò in camera per vestirsi.

"Andy bevi un caffè, per favore."

"Lascia perdere, ti ringrazio e scusa se ti ho disturbato." Disse lui prendendo la giacca, la pistola e il distintivo. Era furioso.

"Andy …" Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi guardandolo andare via.

Quando arrivò in Centrale, lei si sentiva molto agitata. Andò subito al FID, il capo Taylor le aveva mandato una mail, che avrebbero fatto la presentazione alla Crimini Maggiori per le 10 di quella mattina.

"Buongiorno capitano." Disse il sergente Eliot.

"Buongiorno sergente, se ha cinque minuti, mi può raggiungere nel mio ufficio? Grazie." Disse lei superando la scrivania del sergente ed entrando nel suo ufficio.

"Tutto bene capitano?" Disse lui affacciandosi alla sua porta.

"Prego sergente Eliot si accomodi, devo parlarle." Lui entrò e rimase in piedi davanti alla scrivania.

"Vuole dirmi che diventerà il capo delle Crimini Maggiori?" Disse lui fissandola negli occhi.

"Vedo che le notizie corrono e anche velocemente."

"Complimenti capitano, se lo merita. Lei è un ufficiale in gamba e una donna … che merita molto di più." Disse lui.

"La ringrazio sergente per tutto quanto e le sono grata per la sua discrezione e fedeltà."

"Grazie capitano. Le auguro buona fortuna." Disse lui porgendole la mano.

"Grazie, ne avrò bisogno." Disse lei, stringendo la mano al sergente.

"Senta, passerò più avanti a ritirare i miei effetti personali. Queste sono tutte le pratiche ancora da espletare, sono tutte in ordine." Disse lei indicando una pila di documenti.

"Va bene capitano. Sa qualcosa in merito a chi prenderà il suo posto?"

"Purtroppo non so nulla sergente, mi dispiace."

"Ok, buona giornata."

"Grazie."

Lui uscì, lei guardò la sua scrivania e uscì per andare alla Crimini Maggiori, oggi avrebbe cominciato una nuova avventura.

Quando arrivò alla Crimini Maggiori, Taylor era già nell'ufficio del capo Johnson che la stava aspettando, lei si affacciò alla porta e quando lui la vide, le fece un cenno e uscì nella sala dove c'erano tutti i componenti della squadra.

Il capo Taylor richiamò l'attenzione di tutti e senza troppi giri di parole, disse che il capitano Raydor aveva preso il posto in comando del capo Johnson. Il capo Pope si era trasferito e quindi il diretto superiore, per il momento era lui.

Calò il gelo, ma Taylor non si fece impressionare, augurò a tutti buon lavoro e se ne andò. Il capitano Raydor entrò nell'ufficio del capo Johnson e prese posto alla scrivania.

Nessuno aveva proferito parola, si guardarono tutti in faccia e guardarono Provenza che era diventato rosso in faccia, ma non disse una parola.

"Allora, pensate di essere in vacanza? Tornate al vostro lavoro, forza!" Disse Provenza con fare risoluto, si alzò e entrò senza bussare nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor.

"Bene capitano Raydor, le porgo i miei complimenti per la promozione. Attendiamo i suoi ordini." Detto questo, senza attendere risposta uscì e tornò alla sua scrivania. Difronte a lui, c'era Flynn che era rimasto senza parole. Si alzò e andò nell'ufficio del capitano, chiuse la porta e si mise davanti alla scrivania.

"Perché non mi hai detto niente?" Disse lui arrabbiato.

"Non sapevo come dirtelo. Ho già fatto fatica a dirti che volevo una pausa tra di noi. Tu sei scappato via senza darmi la possibilità di dire altro." Disse lei abbassando gli occhi.

"Quindi adesso cosa dovrei fare?" Chiese lui.

"Ti pregherei di mantenere i nostri ranghi davanti alla squadra e confido nella tua discrezione per quanto c'è stato tra di noi. Se non ti chiedo troppo." Silenzio.

"Nessun problema capitano, torno al mio lavoro." Disse lui uscendo e lasciando la porta aperta. Tornò alla sua scrivania, con il volto scuro e si mise a lavorare su dei rapporti.

Lei si alzò e andò nella stanza centrale, con un colpo di tosse attirò l'attenzione della squadra e disse: "Bene, tenente Provenza potrebbe aggiornarmi sui casi su cui stiamo lavorando?"

"Certo capitano Raydor. I casi a cui, noi, stiamo lavorando sono …" Provenza cominciò ad aggiornare il capitano sui loro casi in sospeso. Non fece in tempo a terminare, che la squadra venne chiamata per un duplice omicidio. Provenza si interruppe e attese in silenzio.

Tao aveva preso la chiamata e stava aspettando gli ordini. Tutti guardarono il capitano Raydor, che dopo un momento di esitazione disse alla squadra di andare sulla scena del crimine.

Dopo una giornata frenetica sulla scena del crimine, i rilievi, i verbali, le autopsie da Morales e i vari controlli su conti correnti e sulle finanze, arrivarono a sera e il capitano Raydor ringraziò tutti quanti per la collaborazione e disse alla squadra che potevano andare a casa.

Flynn aveva detto a Provenza che sarebbe andato ai suoi incontri, Provenza aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava in Flynn, ma la giornata era stata difficile per tutta la squadra.

Continua …


	12. Il capo della Crimini Maggiori -parte II

**Il capo della Crimini Maggiori – parte seconda -**

Nel parcheggio degli incontri AA, il capitano Raydor stava aspettando il tenente Andy Flynn. Aveva riconosciuto la sua auto e lo stava aspettando. Dopo aver terminato il secondo incontro, Andy decise che era meglio andare a casa, era stanco e tornò alla sua macchina. Quando la vide appoggiata alla sua macchina chiese seccato: "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Sono passata a vedere come stai. Ho aspettato che finissi il tuo incontro." Disse lei preoccupata.

"Mi sono fermato ad un secondo incontro. Adesso sono tranquillo, ora mi hai visto, sto bene. Puoi andare." Disse lui secco.

"Andy mi dispiace. Non volevo metterti in difficoltà. Perché hai preso due incontri?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"Perché ero arrabbiato e confuso e avevo bisogno di un altro incontro. Se non fossi stanco, mi fermerei per un altro incontro ancora, ma adesso voglio solo andare a casa." Disse lui con aria stanca.

"Andy ascolta …"

"Che cosa devo ascoltare? Hai passato una notte d'amore con me e il giorno dopo non mi dici che diventi il capo della Crimini Maggiori e che d'ora in poi sarai il mio capo?" Disse lui arrabbiato. Silenzio.

"Ho avuto paura, ok? Dopo tutto quello che mi hai detto su come la squadra sta reagendo al nuovo cambio di comando. Tutto quello che hai detto: la tua rabbia, la tua frustrazione, le tue aspettative sul comando per Provenza e tutto il tuo disprezzo per chiunque altro avrebbe preso il comando. Ho avuto paura di tutto questo, ok!" Silenzio. "Mi dispiace non averti detto nulla, ma non sapevo che cosa dirti. Credi che a me piaccia stare al FID? Credi che sia contenta di andare in qualsiasi Dipartimento e sentire l'odio di tutti, i commenti di disprezzo, i soprannomi che mi date?! Credi che sia contenta di questo?! Ho accettato, certo, perché volevo cambiare, volevo far vedere quanto valessi!" Silenzio. "Ho sbagliato a non parlartene. Adesso sono qui, per chiederti scusa, per sapere se almeno al lavoro, avrai nei miei confronti un atteggiamento civile, se possiamo collaborare."

"Certo che possiamo collaborare, capitano." Disse lui conciliante.

"Quando siamo da soli, se vuoi, puoi chiamarmi Sharon. Ti chiedo solo il favore di rispettare i ranghi al lavoro e di non dire nulla di quello che c'è stato tra di noi."

"Ah. Posso chiamarti Sharon quando siamo da soli, ok." Silenzio. "Vorrei farti una domanda, Sharon. Perché ci tieni tanto a sapere che sto bene, che possiamo lavorare insieme, perché ti interesso così tanto, Sharon?" Disse lui ammiccando e avvicinandosi a lei.

"Sei un bravo tenente, non voglio perderti, la squadra ha bisogno di elementi come te. Spero che possiamo almeno rimanere amici, buoni amici."

"Buoni amici? Mi stai prendendo in giro?! … Sharon io ti amo!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Andy ti prego, non rendere tutto più complicato." Silenzio. Lui si avvicinò ancora di più a lei e sorrise. Lei era contro la macchina e lui mise le sue braccia contro la macchina, lei era chiusa nel suo abbraccio, ma lui non la sfiorava neanche un po'. Lei si irrigidì.

Disse lui con voce suadente: "Uhm … E' tutto molto strano, Sharon. Avresti potuto dirmi che era finita, che saresti diventato il mio capo e che se non mi andava bene, avrei potuto chiedere il trasferimento e fare il poliziotto da un'altra parte. Invece, vieni qui e mi dici che ci tieni che noi restiamo in buoni rapporti, rimaniamo amici …. Perché Sharon?" Silenzio. "Sharon?" Silenzio. "Perché stai piangendo?" Disse lui dolcemente.

"Andy … "Lei si allontanò da lui, spostò le sue braccia e fece per tornare alla sua macchina.

"Sharon aspetta! Lo so perché ti stai comportando così: sai perché!? Perché tu sei ancora innamorata di me e non vuoi rinunciare alla tua carriera e neanche a me. Perché non puoi avere entrambe le cose!?" Gridò lui raggiungendola alla macchina.

"Perché … dovrei spiegare a Taylor, alla squadra che mi odia, che odierebbe anche te. Adesso c'è anche Rusty … io non so …" Disse lei tra le lacrime.

"Sharon perché non ne hai parlato con me?"

"Perché eri già prevenuto verso chi avrebbe preso il comando e non volevo metterti in difficoltà."

"Non mi metti in difficoltà, so difendermi da solo!" Silenzio.

"Adesso devo andare, Rusty mi sta aspettando. Ci vediamo domani in ufficio, buonanotte Andy." Disse lei e salì in macchina.

"Ciao Sharon." Disse lui, guardandola scappare via. Era sorpreso, ma forse non era ancora detto che la loro storia d'amore fosse finita, sorrise e tornò alla sua macchina.

/

Il giorno dopo, in Centrale, Provenza e Flynn erano in sala ristoro. Provenza stava dando alcuni consigli a Andy su come comportarsi se una donna ti vuole lasciare, quando entrò il capitano Raydor.

"Scusate signori, continuate pure, mi faccio un thè e vado via." Disse lei tranquillamente.

"Io ho del lavoro da fare." Disse brusco Provenza e uscì. Lei si avvicinò al tavolo e cominciò a scaldare l'acqua.

"Il tenente Provenza mi odia." Disse lei sconsolata.

"Dagli un po' di tempo. Non ti odia, non gli piace essere fatto fuori. A nessuno piace quando ti scaricano, che ne dici?" Disse lui abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.

"Cercherò di dargli altro tempo, certo." Disse lei con un sorriso triste.

"Posso offrirti un thè, che gusto desidera capitano?" Disse lui proponendo quattro gusti di thè sorridendo.

"Grazie Andy." Lei ne prese uno, lo aprì e lo mise nella tazza.

"Ti ho già detto che sei bellissima oggi?" Sussurrò lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Sta flirtando tenente?"

"Sì, sto flirtando con il mio capitano preferito e sarei felice se mi sorridesse." Lei sorrise. "Quando sorridi, la giornata volge al meglio."

"Siamo romantici tenente?" Disse lei sorridendo.

"E' un reato?"

"No, non lo è." Abbassò gli occhi e un velo di tristezza le coprì il viso, lei abbassò lo sguardo. Lui si avvicinò di più a lei e lei subito si irrigidì. "Andy … per favore …"

"Non avrai paura di me?" Disse lui dolcemente e le tirò su il mento, erano molto vicini l'uno all'altro.

"Andy anche se siamo soli… io …"

"Tu hai paura Sharon, lo leggo nei tuoi occhi: hai paura dei tuoi sentimenti." Lui era vicino a lei, sentiva il calore del suo corpo. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e baciarlo all'infinito, ma non poteva cedere, non poteva. Doveva rispettare la decisione che aveva preso, era suo dovere.

"Andy ti prego… se me stai così vicino io…" Mormorò lei.

"Certo capitano, mi scusi." Lui fece un passo indietro e si allontanò da lei.

Lui la guardò, sapeva che era ancora innamorata di lui, doveva solo trovare le leve giuste. "Torno al lavoro capitano, se mi vuole scusare." Lui uscì e tornò alla sua scrivania. Lei riprese fiato, si sistemò i capelli e bevve un sorso del suo the. Faceva sempre più fatica a stare sola con Andy, non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe resistito. Stava facendo del suo meglio per non cedere, per non cadere nuovamente tra le sue braccia, ma temeva che la sua resistenza sarebbe stata inutile.

Verso sera conclusero il caso, il capitano Raydor ringraziò tutti per la collaborazione e andò a casa.

Accadde la stessa cosa per tutti gli altri casi che la Crimini Maggiori riusciva a concludere, grazie alle deduzioni e alla logica del capitano Raydor: riusciva a vedere sfumature, che si rivelavano decisive per la conclusione dei casi. Tutte le volte, lei ringraziava la squadra e andava a casa, da sola. La squadra ogni volta che si concludeva un caso, andava a bere insieme, per migliorare lo spirito di squadra, diceva Provenza.

Ogni volta che chiudevano un caso, lei ringraziava e salutava la squadra, ma si vedeva benissimo che avrebbe voluto andare con loro a bere per migliorare non solo lo spirito di squadra, ma anche i rapporti con i vari componenti della squadra, primo fra tutti Provenza.

Andy lo aveva notato e avevano notato anche che lei lo fissava sempre più spesso. Era già passato un mese da quando lei aveva deciso che non si sarebbero più frequentati e ogni sera lui la passava agli incontri AA, cercando di calmarsi e di capire cosa potesse fare per riconquistarla. Non voleva perderla, non ora che aveva trovato una donna, che lo faceva stare bene con se stesso e con il mondo.

Sharon era una donna equilibrata, riflessiva, indipendente e forte. Però aveva paura di amare, perché sarebbe diventata vulnerabile e indifesa. Lui lo aveva capito e avrebbe fatto di tutto per riconquistarla.

Quella sera, quell'ultimo caso che avevano chiuso, aveva segnato tutti quanti e anche lei, in particolare aveva vissuto molto male la triste conclusione della vicenda. Una madre aveva ucciso il proprio figlio, una storia straziante e triste. Lo aveva ucciso per rimanere con il suo amante. Lei era rimasta chiusa nel suo ufficio per un bel po' di tempo, per cercare di non far trasparire tutta la sofferenza e la difficoltà nell'affrontare una situazione così delicata e triste. Tutta la squadra aveva deciso di andare a bere qualcosa insieme, per smaltire lo stress e la tristezza di quel caso. Flynn disse a Provenza che sarebbe stato bello invitare anche il capitano, in fondo, lei era stata decisiva per la confessione della madre.

"Bè se proprio ci tieni, invitala tu." Disse Provenza scocciato.

"Allora è quello che farò!" Disse Flynn, si alzò dalla sua scrivania e andò dritto nell'ufficio del capitano, entrò e disse: "Capitano, la squadra va a bere qualcosa insieme per la conclusione di questo caso difficile, le andrebbe di unirsi a noi?" La guardò con due occhi speranzosi in un sì. Lei rimase sbalordita, senza parole. Silenzio.

"La ringrazio tenente, ma credo che non sia opportuno, per entrambi." Disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Stai perdendo una grande occasione capitano … noi andiamo al Cheers … io un posto lo tengo lo stesso." Detto questo si voltò e tornò alla sua scrivania.

Lei rimase a guardarlo, non sapeva cosa fare. Desiderava tanto andare a bere con la squadra dalla chiusura del primo caso e ora che ne aveva l'occasione, non ci voleva andare. O meglio, aveva paura ad andarci, ma in fondo non erano belve feroci, erano i suoi uomini, i suoi sottoposti, insomma, si trattava solo di bere qualcosa insieme e salutarsi. Forse l'avevano davvero accettata, nonostante le ostilità di Provenza. Certo, ci doveva andare, era la sua occasione di migliorare i rapporti con le persone con cui lavorava! Chiamò Rusty per sapere che piani avesse per la serata, anche se non era una persona semplice Rusty, i loro rapporti stavano migliorando piano piano. Rusty le disse che Buzz lo avrebbe portato al cinema e che non ci sarebbe stato per cena, perché andavano a mangiare hamburger e patatine.

Lei si alzò, preparò la sua borsa e uscì dall'ufficio. Andò davanti alla scrivania del tenente Flynn e chiese: "Per che ora tenente Flynn ci troveremo con tutta la squadra?" Chiese lei sorridendo.

Lui alzò lo sguardo, sorrise e disse: "Facciamo per le 19.30. Sempre al Cheers."

"Allora ci vediamo dopo, grazie ancora a tutti voi e ottimo lavoro, come sempre." Disse guardando tutta la squadra e uscì.

"Non posso credere che l'hai invitata veramente?" Disse Provenza stupito.

"Certo Provenza! Mi hai detto tu di invitarla!" Disse Flynn sorpreso.

"Era una domanda retorica …"

"Da quando fai della retorica?! Spiegati!" Rispose Flynn sbalordito.

"Lascia perdere Flynn, sei sempre il solito idiota! Ci vediamo al Cheers gente!" Disse Provenza alzandosi e uscendo.

Alla spicciolata uscirono tutti i componenti della Crimini Maggiori e si ritrovarono al Cheers, solita ora, solito tavolo. Questa volta però Andy aveva aggiunto una sedia e non aspettava altro che lei arrivasse.

Puntualissima, alla 19.30 arrivò anche il capitano Raydor. Era bellissima: un paio di jeans attillati, una camicetta viola e tacchi da urlo. Elegante e informale, sempre impeccabile. Andy l'aveva mangiata con gli occhi, da quando aveva varcato la porta del locale, era sempre nella sua mente quella donna. Lui non l'aveva certo dimenticata, o meglio non voleva dimenticarla.

Ogni mattina le portava il thè e un paio di volte a settimana le spediva dei fiori a casa. Lei non aveva mai mandato indietro i fiori, quindi voleva dire che li apprezzava e lui sperava in una riconciliazione tra di loro. Quella sera poteva essere l'inizio. Appena lei entrò, lui le fece cenno con la mano e lei lo vide, raggiungendo il tavolo. Le fece posto accanto a lui.

Il tenente Flynn era felice. Il capitano Raydor era felice.

Trascorsero la serata allegramente, ridendo e scherzando, persino Provenza era simpatico nei confronti del capitano. Verso le 20.30 iniziarono ad accomiatarsi, Provenza disse a Flynn di accompagnare il capitano a casa e alla spicciolata andarono tutti a casa.

Non volendo contrariare Provenza, Sharon si fece accompagnare da Andy. Lui continuava a guardarla e a mangiarla con gli occhi. Risero e chiacchierarono per tutto il tragitto. Arrivati al condominio, lui insistette per accompagnarla fino alla porta. Arrivati alla sua porta, lei non sapeva più cosa dire, era imbarazzata e tirando fuori le chiavi di casa, aveva rovesciato il contenuto della borsa per terra.

Lei si accovacciò per raccogliere le cose e anche lui si abbassò contemporaneamente e si scontrarono con le fronti. Risero entrambi, toccandosi la testa.

"Ti ho fatto male?" Disse lei alzandosi.

"Tu mi fai solo bene, Sharon." Disse lui, la spinse contro la porta e la baciò titubante. Lei rimase immobile, non sapeva cosa fare. Lui si fece audace e la baciò con passione. Lei rispose al bacio con altrettanta passione, le mani di lui cominciarono a vagabondare lungo il corpo di lei, lei gemette di piacere, si stava lasciando andare.

"Andy …. Ti prego…"

"Vuoi che mi fermo?" Lui continuò a baciarle il collo.

"C'è Rusty …"

Lui esitò e si allontanò da lei. "Sì, scusa. Hai ragione." Silenzio. "Allora capitano ci vediamo domani mattina in Centrale." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Certo tenente e grazie per avermi invitata." Disse lei sorridendo.

"È stato un piacere!" Silenzio.

"Ora apro la porta, buonanotte." Disse lei imbarazzata.

"Buonanotte Sharon!" Disse lui e le diede un bacio veloce e andò via con un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso.

Lei entrò e chiuse la porta appoggiandosi contro, come era sexy, quanto lo desiderava ancora!

"Sei tornata?" Disse Rusty.

"Sì. Il tenente Flynn mi ha accompagnato a casa. A te come è andata la serata?" Disse lei ancora tutta accaldata dai baci di Andy.

"Bella serata. È sempre gentile il tenente Flynn, vero? Ora vado a dormire. Buonanotte." Rusty andò nella sua camera e lei si sedette sul divano a pensare alla serata con la squadra e ai baci di Andy.

Continua ….


	13. Il capo della Crimini Maggiori parte III

**Il capo della Crimini Maggiori – parte terza -**

Il giorno dopo, a metà mattina la squadra era stata chiamata sulla scena di un crimine. C'era stata una sparatoria tra bande e a terra erano rimaste sei persone. La casa era circondata da parecchie auto della polizia e varie unità erano intervenute. C'erano anche parecchie persone ferite e altre erano a terra e avevano paura che ci fossero altre persone armate in giro. La squadra era entrata per controllare la casa, il capitano Raydor era indietro, lasciava che i suoi uomini, che avevano più esperienza sul campo, portassero avanti l'azione.

Quando lei entrò sembrava che fosse tutto pulito, erano al piano di sopra, in una stanza c'erano due cadaveri. Stavano controllando che fosse tutto a posto, quando un ragazzo all'improvviso era sbucato fuori da uno sgabuzzino e aveva sparato. Julio lo aveva visto e aveva spinto il capitano che era sulla sua scia di fuoco, si era preso però una pallottola al braccio, di striscio, niente di grave. Tao e Flynn avevano bloccato immediatamente il ragazzo, lo avevano disarmato e immobilizzato. Provenza era furioso per quanto accaduto, aveva sbraitato ordini senza curarsi della presenza del capitano, che guardava attonita Julio, che si era preso una pallottola per lei.

Arrivarono i paramedici, curarono Julio, non era grave, ma lei insistette per portarlo in ospedale. Lasciò Provenza sulla scena del crimine, lei non era abituata. Tao e Flynn portarono il ragazzo in Centrale per interrogarlo.

Nel pomeriggio, Julio fu dimesso, stava bene, ma lei aveva insistito perché andasse a casa. Lei si sentiva in colpa, per l'incidente accaduto a Julio. Provenza era arrabbiato con tutti per quanto accaduto e aveva ripetuto fino allo sfinimento che dovevano fare più attenzione. Aveva ragione, ma ormai quello che era accaduto, era accaduto. Quando il capitano tentò di smorzare la veemenza di Provenza, lui le disse senza troppi giri di parole e di buona educazione, che la colpa era solo sua e che tutti si erano rammolliti dall'esempio che lei stava dando, tutto regole e poca attenzione all'azione.

Lei accusò il colpo, senza proferire parola o cercare giustificazioni, in fondo sapeva che Provenza aveva ragione, in quelle ultime settimane, tutti i componenti della sua squadra l'avevano più volte ripresa su come chiamare le vittime, su come trattare i testimoni, su come comportarsi con i reticenti, su come mentire, su come trattare, … lei aveva solo potuto sottolineare che era meglio rispettare le regole e avere tutti di documenti per qualsiasi tipo di azione e stranamente tutti avevano subito ubbidito, rispettando le regole. Lei era stanca e frustrata, si sentiva inadatta e la giornata era stata particolarmente difficile, anche se alla fine, tutto si era concluso per il meglio. Tao e Flynn avevano fatto confessare il ragazzo, che aveva sparato a Julio e aveva ucciso altri due componenti delle bande rivali. Julio non si era fatto male gravemente, lei non era stata colpita e la lavagna dei sospettati si stava svuotando, stavano facendo un ottimo lavoro, come sempre.

Quando sulla lavagna era comparsa la foto di un vecchio disegno che Provenza e Flynn avevano fatto quando c'era ancora il capo Johnson mentre prendevano in giro il capitano Raydor.

Lei lo vide e ci rimase molto male, non lo diede a vedere, ma dopo tutto quello che era successo, aveva fatto il pieno. Con una scusa, si allontanò dalla sala centrale e decise di andare al FID a prendere i suoi effetti personali.

Poco dopo entrò Flynn, che si chiedeva il perché di tutta quella l'ilarità della squadra, finchè Provenza non gli indicò il disegno sulla lavagna. Lui si girò di scatto per cercare il capitano, ma non la trovò.

"Emy dove è andato il capitano Raydor?" Chiese lui agitato.

"Ci ha salutato e ha detto che ci saremmo visti domani mattina. Ha detto che doveva ritirare delle cose al FID e …" Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Flynn era già andato al FID a cercarla.

Lei era al FID, con la scusa di andare a prendere i suoi effetti personali, voleva tirare il fiato dalla squadra, ne aveva abbastanza per quel giorno. Il sergente Eliot era felicemente sorpreso della visita del capitano Raydor, ma aveva notato il velo di tristezza sul suo viso. Le aveva chiesto spiegazioni e lei gli aveva raccontato della giornata tremenda e del disegno sulla lavagna. Con la scusa di prendere i suoi effetti personali, era entrata nel suo ex ufficio, non voleva piangere davanti al sergente. Lei era chiusa in ufficio, finalmente da sola.

Intanto era arrivato il tenente Flynn: "Dov'è il capitano Raydor?" Chiese lui.

"Prima la trattate a pesci in faccia e adesso vieni qui a cercarla?"

"Perché non ti impicci degli affari tuoi, sergente!" Disse Flynn rude.

"Perché il capitano Raydor è anche affar mio, se la tratti male è affar mio, se la fai soffrire è affar mio, se le spezzi il cuore … allora è affar mio! Hai capito stronzo!" Urlò il sergente Eliot alzandosi e andando davanti a Flynn con aria di sfida.

"Come ti permetti …" Disse in tono provocatorio. Lei intanto aveva sentito tutto dal suo ufficio, si stava asciugando le lacrime quando sentì: "Sta zitto coglione!" Il sergente Eliot diede un pugno in faccia a Flynn, che cadde rovinosamente per terra.

"Sergente!" Disse lei in tono risoluto uscendo dall'ufficio. "Un passo indietro e mi aspetti alla sua scrivania, ora!"

Il sergente Eliot non se lo fece ripetere e con il volto scuro uscì e andò a sedersi alla sua scrivania.

"Mi ha colpito … ma che …" Disse Flynn stupito, non si aspettava una reazione del genere dal sergente Eliot.

"Andy, alzati e vai a casa!"

"Ma capitano …"

"E' un ordine, tenente!" Disse lei in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Certo, me ne vado, me ne vado. Agli ordini capitano!" Andy uscì, dopo aver guardato male Eliot.

Lei riprese fiato, ecco mancava solo questo: vedere i suoi uomini fare a pugni per lei. Scosse la testa, si sistemò la camicetta e andò alla scrivania del sergente Eliot.

Lui era seduto e lei era in piedi con le braccia conserte. "Mi può spiegare cosa le è successo, sergente Eliot?" disse lei con calma.

"Non voglio che lei venga trattata male da uno stronzo come il tenente Flynn!"

"Sergente!" Disse lei in tono di rimprovero.

"Mi scusi signora. Ho perso il controllo." Disse Eliot sconsolato.

"Allora riprenda fiato e mi dica cosa è successo." Disse lei con tono di rimprovero. Silenzio.

"Il tenente Flynn è venuto a cercarla. Ho solo detto che non volevo che soffrisse, perché so che quel disegno l'ha ferita e il modo in cui la chiamano, be' lo sanno tutti. Lei non merita di essere trattata in quel modo."

"Era una stupidata sergente. Mi chiamano anche con soprannomi peggiori."

"Ma lei ci sta male, lo so." Disse lui abbassando gli occhi.

"So difendermi da sola sergente, non era il caso di venire alle mani con il tenente Flynn."

"E' il solito buffone!" Urlò lui. Silenzio. "Scusi signora." Mormorò lui.

"Va bene. Si è fatto male?"

"No."

"Mi aspetto che vi comportiate da persone civili. Desidero che lei e il tenente Flynn vi possiate chiarire, senza alcuna conseguenza per entrambi. Sono stata chiara?"

"Sissignora."

"Ora se mi vuole scusare, oggi è stata una giornata tremenda, vado a casa."

"Buona serata signora."

"Arrivederci sergente." Lei uscì. Non aveva voglia di vedere o sentire il tenente Flynn, così era andata in un locale a bere qualcosa, per stemperare la tensione. Gli aveva mandato un sms dicendo che si sarebbero visti il giorno dopo. Gli scrisse che con il sergente Eliot aveva chiarito ogni cosa e sperava che entrambi facessero pace. Lui le rispose di non preoccuparsi del sergente Eliot e che voleva vederla. Lei non rispose.

Il capitano Raydor entrò nel locale, si sedette al bancone e ordinò un gin tonic. Lui le mandò degli altri messaggi, ma lei non rispose. Dopo un'oretta, il tenente Flynn entrò nel locale e la vide al bancone.

"Finalmente ti ho trovata, cosa stai facendo?!" Disse lui sedendosi vicino a lei.

"Sto bevendo il mio quarto gin tonic tenente e vorrei che mi lasciasse in pace."

"Senti Sharon dobbiamo parlare."

"Non abbiamo parlato abbastanza? Hai già parlato troppo buttandomi addosso tutta la tua rabbia tenente e hai pure fatto a pugni con il sergente Eliot."

"Proprio per quello ti ho cercato Sharon, voglio scusarmi per quello che ti ho detto, sono uno stronzo."

"Vattene e lasciami in pace, non voglio le tue scuse e non voglio parlare con te, ok?!" Disse lei sorseggiando il suo drink.

"Senti, so bene che sei arrabbiata con me e con tutta la squadra e ne ha tutte le ragioni, ma adesso sei troppo ubriaca per andare a casa."

"Sono arrabbiata con te tenente e non solo per oggi, ma per tutte le parole che mi hai vomitato addosso. Vattene e lasciami in pace!"

"Hai ragione! Hai tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiata, però permettimi di accompagnarti a casa, in queste condizioni non puoi guidare."

"Da quando ti interessa di me, tenente, ci siamo lasciati, non siamo più insieme, non te lo ricordi?"

"Permettimi di accompagnarti casa, per favore."

"Va al diavolo tu e tutta la Crimini Maggiori!" Urlò lei.

"Pago tutto quello che ha bevuto, ce ne andiamo, quanto ti devo?" Disse al barman.

"Trenta dollari." Ne mise trentacinque sul tavolo.

"Ecco, ora possiamo andare." Disse lui mettendo i soldi sul bancone.

"Ehi, come ti permetti di pagarmi da bere?!" Disse lei arrabbiata.

"Sei ubriaca Sharon, forza ti porto a casa, è contro le regole guidare ubriachi, ricordi?!"

"Tu, Andrew Flynn, che mi parli di regole e di … ubriachi ..." Disse lei scuotendo la testa.

"Infatti ne so qualcosa, andiamo." Disse lui prendendole la borsa e il trench.

"Aspetta, cosa fai, dove stai andando?! Disse lei, ma lui era già uscito.

"Andy aspetta …" Lei lo raggiunse fuori, l'aria fresca la colpì come uno schiaffo. Cosa diavolo le era accaduto? Aveva lasciato che la debolezza e la tristezza prendessero il sopravvento su di lei. Dove era finita la Darth Raydor, che tutti temevano? Dove era la strega cattiva che metteva tutti quegli stronzi sull'attenti? Sembrava che la sua corazza si fosse sbriciolata da un misero disegno, neanche così eccezionale! Però stasera era proprio a pezzi. Si prese un momento, fece un respiro e andò verso il tenente Flynn.

Lui attese che lei lo raggiungesse e la fece salire sulla sua macchina. "Domani mattina passo a prenderti, così recuperiamo la tua auto."

"Agli ordini." Disse lei rude.

"Dai Sharon, le giornate no capitano a tutti. La squadra ci ha messo un carico da 90, siamo degli stronzi, ma questo lo sapevi." Lui partì verso casa di lei.

"Provenza mi odia." Disse lei sconsolata.

"Provenza è arrabbiato. Oggi poteva finire male e se fosse successo il peggio, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Aveva paura che ti capitasse qualcosa di brutto, lo conosco. Vedrai, gli passerà." Silenzio.

"Perché sei venuto a cercarmi al FID?" Chiese lei incuriosita.

"Volevo scusarmi per quello stupido disegno … sono stato uno stronzo. Mi dispiace." Silenzio. "Oggi non te ne abbiamo risparmiata nemmeno una." Disse lui dispiaciuto.

"Veramente è da quando ho preso il comando, che non mi risparmiate i vostri consigli e tutte le osservazioni su quanto sto sbagliando."

"Invece sai che la squadra è sorpresa dalla tua obiettività e dal tuo metodo di ragionamento? Sai che le prime volte, quando i tuoi ragionamenti ci facevano chiudere un caso, persino Provenza ha apprezzato la tua obiettività e linearità di pensiero? Certo, non te lo diranno mai, ma li hai sorpresi, capitano Sharon Raydor." Silenzio.

"Sarà, però oggi mi sento a pezzi." Disse lei sconsolata con tutto il peso della giornata addosso.

"Eccoci, siamo arrivati a casa tua."

"Grazie Andy."

"Di cosa? Quello in debito sono io!" Lui scese dalla macchina, le aprì la portiera e l'accompagnò davanti alla porta di casa.

"Senti Andy io …"

"Buonanotte Sharon." Lui le diede un bacio in fronte, una carezza e andò via.

Lei rimase a guardarlo andar via e si chiedeva quanto fosse stupida a non lasciarsi amare da un uomo come il tenente Flynn. Entrò in casa e dopo aver salutato Rusty, andò a dormire, almeno la giornata era riuscita a concluderla meglio di come era iniziata.

Continua …


	14. Il capo della Crimini Maggiori parte IV

**Il capo della Crimini Maggiori – parte quarta -**

Il giorno dopo la squadra della Crimini Maggiori stava ancora lavorando a dei casi irrisolti, quando il capitano Raydor disse: "Tenente Provenza posso parlarle? Grazie." Entrò nel suo ufficio.

Tutti si girarono a guardare Provenza, che si alzò e sbuffando entrò nell'ufficio del capitano. Chiuse la porta e dopo qualche minuto la riaprì sbattendo la porta e andando in sala ristoro.

Andy si girò a guardarla, lei era seduta alla scrivania, si era tolta gli occhiali e si era messa il viso tra le mani. Provenza non era un tipo facile.

Il caso a cui stavano lavorando era in stallo e non c'erano altre prove o indizi su cui lavorare. Il capitano aveva deciso di mandare la squadra a casa, per oggi bastava così.

Alla spicciolata la squadra andò via, Andy andò in sala interrogatori 2 e subito dopo ritornò alla sua scrivania. Attese che anche Emy uscisse dalla sala e rimasero solo lui e il capitano Raydor, che era chiusa nel suo ufficio. Erano rimasti solo loro.

"Perché mi stai evitando, Sharon?" Disse lui entrando nell'ufficio del capitano.

"No tenente, non la sto evitando. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa?" Chiese lei con fare indifferente e appoggiando gli occhiali sulla scrivania.

"Sì, avrei bisogno di lei, per risolvere un problema complicato."

"Mi dica pure tenente."

"Dovremmo andare in sala interrogatori 2."

"Bene, andiamo, così risolviamo questo suo problema. E per la cronaca non la sto evitando tenente, sono solo molto impegnata." Disse lei alzandosi e recandosi verso la porta.

"Dopo di lei capitano." Disse Flynn aprendo la porta e lasciandola passare. Andarono in sala interrogatori 2, lei entrò e lui chiuse la porta a chiave dietro di sé.

"Tenente Flynn… che intenzioni ..." Chiese lei agitandosi.

"Voglio sapere perché mi eviti Sharon, tutto qui." Disse lui con calma.

"Perché ha chiuso la porta a chiave tenente?" Chiese lei senza riuscire a mascherare la paura.

"Hai paura a rimanere sola con me?"

"No. Non è per questo. E che …" Lui si avvicinò a lei e lei indietreggiò. "Tenente ascolti …"

"Che cosa Sharon? …" La spinse lentamente verso il muro con il suo corpo, ora lei non poteva andare da nessuna parte. "Voglio sapere perché mi eviti Sharon…" Mormorò lui e cominciò a baciarla sul collo e con le mani cominciò a slacciare la camicetta. Erano l'uno attaccati all'altro, sentivano i loro respiri, i loro affanni. Lei era completamente immobile con le braccia lungo i fianchi, non sapeva cosa fare, non voleva fare nulla, ogni suo bacio era un fremito, era un brivido lungo la schiena.

"Tenente io…" Mormorò lei.

"Avanti Sharon dimmi perché mi eviti…" Disse lui continuando a baciarla e scendendo fino ai suoi seni. Le aprì la camicetta e le accarezzò i seni e riprese a baciarla.

"Tenente … ti prego … " Gemette lei.

"Cosa Sharon, cosa vuoi che faccia?"

"Tenente … mi lasci …" Mormorò lei senza troppa convinzione.

"È un ordine capitano? Mi dica che questo è un ordine …" Sentiva l'affanno di lei, che taceva e lo guardava.

"Aspetta Andy ..." Mormorò lei.

"Sembra che il tuo corpo voglia che io continui a fare quello che sto facendo…" Disse lui e si fece audace.

"Andy, ti prego, ...io…" Disse lei non troppo convinta e con il respiro affannato, non riusciva più a controllare il suo corpo.

"Se vuoi che mi fermi, perché non mi mandi via! Ogni giorno mi mandi in sala elettronica, mentre tu sei in sala interrogatori. Mi eviti per il pranzo con mille scuse, mi mandi da Morales e quando torno con i rapporti, vuoi che li veda Provenza. Andiamo sulla scena del crimine e vai in macchina con Mike, dividi i gruppi di lavoro e io non sono più insieme a te. Mi allontani da te, perché?"

"Ecco ... io …"

"Ti porto il thè tutti i giorni e mi sorridi, mi fissi tutto il tempo, mi fai la scansione con quei tuoi occhi verdi. Se ci incrociamo in corridoio fuggi via e la sera speri di non essere in ascensore con me. Perché mi stai evitando capitano?"

"Ci sono le telecamere… Andy…"

"Ti preoccupi delle telecamere … Le ho spente … Stai tranquilla e lasciati amare ..."

Lei alzò il braccio e appoggiò la mano sul cuore di lui, chiuse gli occhi: "Ti prego Andy, non farmi questo, lasciami andare …"

"Non sono stato il capriccio di un momento, l'amante di una notte. Avanti Sharon ammettilo che sei ancora innamorata di me. Lo sento, il tuo corpo mi desidera. Lo so che mi vuoi." Quelle parole erano delle pugnalate, ma era la pura verità.

"Avanti allontanami da te! Lo senti il mio cuore? Batte e vibra solo per te!" Disse lui mettendo di lei sul suo cuore.

Lei sentiva il battito frenetico del suo cuore, voleva allontanarlo, ma il suo corpo non rispondeva. In realtà, lei non voleva che lui smettesse di farla sentire viva.

"Cosa mi stai facendo?" Mormorò lei spaventata.

"Nulla che tu non voglia ..." Ansimò lui affamato di desiderio di lei. La spinse contro il tavolo degli interrogatori e le tirò su la gonna, arrivò alle sue autoreggenti e sfiorò le mutandine di pizzo. Lei sentì una scossa in tutto il suo corpo e lui lo percepì.

"Sono quelle di pizzo nero, vero?!" Sussurrò lui, sorridendo.

"Andy …. Io…"

"Sharon ti voglio, tanto quanto lo vuoi tu…" Mormorò lui.

" ... Sai che è un errore…"

"Perché non mi fermi, perché non mi dici di andarmene?! Lo vuoi anche tu, anzi lo vuoi più di me, eppure non hai il coraggio di ammetterlo, che sei follemente innamorata di me." Disse lui guardandola negli occhi, si tolse la giacca e cominciò a slacciarsi la camicia.

"Mi hai stregata …" Mormorò lei guardando il suo petto nudo.

"Noooo … "Sussurrò lui sorridendo: "Sei tu la strega cattiva, ricordi?!" Riprese a baciarla e lei fremette ad ogni suo tocco.

La fece sedere sul tavolo e le tirò su la gonna, si slacciò i pantaloni e si sfilò le bretelle, rimanendo in boxer.

"Vuoi che mi fermi?" Disse Andy ansimando, il suo piacere aveva gonfiato i boxer, lei lo guardò, poi si morse il labbro inferiore e deglutì. Silenzio. "Avanti, abbassami i boxer … Lo so che mi vuoi … non sai quanto ti voglio ... abbassami i boxer Sharon …" Le sfilò le mutandine di pizzo e lei abbassò i boxer lasciandolo nudo davanti a lei. Entrò dentro di lei e la sentì mormorare di piacere. Cominciò dolcemente, poi il ritmo divenne più intenso, finché lei non gridò il suo nome. Erano sudati e ansimanti, lei sorrise soddisfatta e lui era felice come un bambino. Ad un tratto sentirono bussare alla porta. Sul viso di lei si dipinse il terrore, lui le mise la mano sulla bocca e le fece cenno di tacere.

"Chi è?!" Disse Flynn cercando di mascherare l'affanno.

"Sono Marvin, chi c'è dentro?!"

"Marvin, sono il tenente Flynn devo finire di sistemare la sala per domani, ordini del capitano!" Disse lui con tono fermo.

"Ok, buonanotte tenente!"

"Grazie Marvin!"

Lei appoggiò la testa sul petto di lui e come cominciò a ridere, con la mano davanti alla bocca per non fare rumore. Lui l'aiutò a scendere dal tavolo degli interrogatori. Si tirò su boxer e pantaloni, prese le mutandine e gliele porse. Lei le prese e le mise nella tasca dei pantaloni di lui. Lui sorrise, sopra una sedia aveva lasciato uno straccio e del detergente. Pulì il tavolo, c'erano i segni del loro rapporto: "Devo sistemare la sala, ordini del capitano!" Disse lui sorridendo, ripassando più volte il tavolo con lo straccio. "Meglio non lasciare alcuna traccia."

Si sistemò la giacca, lei si aggiustò la camicetta e la gonna e uscirono. Lui andò alla sua scrivania e riordinò le sue cose e andò davanti all'ufficio di lei. Lei aveva già preso la borsa e stava per uscire, quando vide Marvin con il carrello, che passava tra le scrivanie.

"Tenente Flynn ha preparato la sala interrogatori 2 per domani mattina?" Disse lei ad alta voce, così che Marvin potesse sentirla.

"Certo capitano, ho fatto tutto secondo i suoi ordini." Rispose lui sorridendo.

"Bene, allora adesso può andare."

"Bene capitano, l'accompagno al parcheggio." Entrambi entrarono nell'ascensore e quando si chiusero le porte lei disse: "Era premeditato! Avevi preparato tutto, ammettilo!" Disse lei puntandogli il dito contro.

"Ti è piaciuto… mi sembra che qualcuno gridasse il mio nome …" Disse lui con un sorriso soddisfatto. Lei lo schiaffeggiò.

"Cosa ho fatto?!" Disse lui sorpreso.

"Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte! Potevano vederci!"

"Potevi dirmi di no, ma non lo hai fatto, perché lo volevano entrambi." Silenzio.

"Andy… adesso cosa facciamo? Ci sono troppe cose che ..." Disse lei pensierosa.

"Adesso ti accompagno a casa." Si diressero alle macchine.

"Andy non sarebbe opportuno … Rusty, cosa gli dico?"

"Lo chiami e gli dici che arrivi a casa con l'asporto cinese per cena. Passi una bella serata con Rusty e gli dici che sabato sera sarai impegnata."

"Sabato sera?"

"Sabato sera tu la passi con me. Parliamo, ceniamo da me e cerchiamo un accordo favorevole per entrambi." Silenzio. Sorrisero.

"Direi che si può fare."

"Ok, ora prima di andare a casa, mi dai un bacio?" Disse lui con fare sornione.

"Andy… ci sono le telecamere...oppure hai spento anche queste?!"

Lui la baciò con passione e lei rispose al bacio. Lui si staccò.

"Queste telecamere sono a circuito chiuso, domani parlo con Buzz. Grazie per il bacio … però mi pare che lo abbia gradito anche tu." Disse sorridendo.

"Ho gradito tutto quanto tenente. Ottimo lavoro!" Disse lei con un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

"Allora buonanotte. Mi mandi un messaggio quando arrivi?"

"Certo. Buonanotte!"

Quella notte il capitano Raydor dormì come non aveva dormito da mesi, felice di poter essere ancora felice.

/

Il giorno dopo in Centrale, in sala elettronica.

"Buzz mi faresti un favore, le registrazioni delle telecamere di ieri le potrei avere. Mi servono anche le registrazioni della sala interrogatori 2."

"Certo tenente, a cosa le servono?"

"Non ti preoccupare, mi servono."

"Strano…"

"Cosa?!" Chiese Flynn spaventato.

"Sembra che in sala interrogatori 2 non ci sia video ... è tutto nero...strano… vediamo ... abbiamo l'audio."

"Come l'audio?!" Gridò Flynn in preda al panico.

"Sembra che abbia registrato 37 minuti audio. Lo vuole ascoltare, tenente?"

Click. Lui schiacciò un tasto e cancellò tutto.

"Aspetti, tenente così ha cancellato tutto!"

"Sapevo già di cosa si trattava, ottimo lavoro Buzz. Per il parcheggio ho cancellato solo gli ultimi dieci minuti di registrazione. Grazie per la consulenza!" Disse il tenente Flynn uscendo dalla Sala Elettronica.


	15. La cena da Andy

**LA CENA DA ANDY **

"Perché me stai chiedendo il permesso di uscire con il tenente Flynn?" Chiese Rusty.

"Rusty non ti sto chiedendo il permesso Rusty, ti sto solo dicendo se per te non ci sono problemi al fatto che io vada da lui per cena."

"Ti fermerai a dormire a casa sua?"

"Rusty!"

"Sharon lo sanno tutti che il tenente Flynn è innamorato di te e che la cosa… cioè ..."

"Cosa sanno tutti?" Chiese lei spaventata.

"Tutti sanno che il tenente Flynn è innamorato di te e che anche tu … anche se non lo vuoi ammettere. Provenza gli ha detto che è un idiota ad uscire con te. Ma lui sembra non curarsene."

"Tu come sai tutte queste cose?"

"Lo sanno tutti alla Crimini Maggiori. Comunque Buzz sarà qui stasera, faremo una maratona Star Wars, quindi puoi fermarti da Andy senza problemi."

"Non credo sia tu a dirmi con chi devo passare la notte, ti chiamerò e ti dirò cosa abbiamo deciso. È una cosa tra me e il tenente, non credo che debba interessare a te o a Provenza, oppure a qualcun altro."

"Quindi lo ami?"

"Rusty…"

"Ho capito, lo ami. Allora perché non state insieme?"

"Rusty non è così facile."

"Ok, però siete una bella coppia e tu sei raggiante quando parli di lui."

"Davvero? Si vede così tanto?" Disse lei sorridendo e abbassando lo sguardo.

"Già." Rispose Rusty.

"Ok, comunque io vado solo a cena dal tenente e dopo ci sentiamo, ok?!"

"Se per te va bene così." Disse Rusty.

"Sì, per me va bene così." Disse lei.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Perché lo chiami tenente e non lo chiami Andy?"

"Rusty!"

"Ho solo fatto una domanda?"

"Senti, vorrei solo che per te, non debba essere una situazione…"

"Sharon la mia madre biologica, portava a casa un uomo diverso ogni giorno. So benissimo cosa vuol dire avere degli uomini in giro per casa. Per fortuna il tenente Flynn non è una persona violenta o pericolosa, quindi non ti preoccupare per me. Anzi, forse sarebbe meglio se tu ti concentrassi sulla vostra relazione."

"Rusty!"

"Ok, non ti voglio mettere fretta, però per me il tenente Flynn è ok. Basta, non parlo più."

"Va bene. Va bene. Se per te è ok, lo è anche per me." Disse lei: "Ora vieni qui, ti voglio bene." Disse lei abbracciandolo.

"Ti voglio bene anch'io Sharon e voglio che tu sia felice." Disse Rusty abbracciandola ancora più stretta.

A casa di Andy

"Musica di sottofondo, lume di candele, siamo romantici tenente?" Disse lei sedendosi al tavolo.

"Vorrei che fosse una bella serata per entrambi." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Intanto volevo ringraziarti per i fiori che mi hai mandato per tutti questi mesi. Erano bellissimi e io non me li meritavo, ti ho trattato molto male."

"Infatti ti portavo il the per addolcirti capitano …"

"Andy …

"Avanti Sharon, abbiamo fatto entrambi degli errori e adesso siamo qui a parlarne e a cercare un accordo che vada bene per tutti e due."

"Ti ascolto." Disse lei.

"Devo dirti una cosa, prima di tutto: ti chiedo scusa per tutte le cose che ti ho detto quando eravamo a casa tua, la sera prima che… che tu mi hai lasciato. Sono stato uno stronzo egoista. Ti ho vomitato addosso tutte le mie paure e la mia rabbia e non dovevo. Mi dispiace tanto." Disse lui con gli occhi bassi.

"Andy …"

"Aspetta … "Disse lui alzando la mano e non lasciandola parlare. "Mi voglio scusare anche per il modo in cui ti ho detto parlato in sala interrogatori 2."

"Se non ricordo male … non abbiamo parlato molto. Tu hai detto solo la verità." Silenzio.

"Ho dovuto forzarti la mano, perché da quando ci siamo lasciati non dormo più, devo andare tutte le sere ai miei incontri per non impazzire, Provenza mi sta sopportando solo perché è un mio caro amico, ma io non ce la facevo più. Ti volevo, più d'ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma non volevo forzarti a fare nulla che tu non volessi." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Sono io che ti devo chiedere scusa. Andy ho avuto tanto paura, eri così arrabbiato. Poi è arrivato Rusty, mi è caduto tutto addosso insieme, dovevo prendere tempo per ragionare e riorganizzarmi. Però dopo quello che è successo in sala interrogatori 2, mi sono resa conto che non posso andare avanti in questo modo. Anch'io non dormo più da mesi, mangio poco, sono agitata e lo stress della squadra non mi ha aiutata a ragionare." Silenzio. "Mi era prefissata delle regole, ma con te non riesco più a rispettarle, Andy non riesco a stare in una stanza da sola con te, perchè mi mandi in tilt: questa è una cosa che non mi è mai accaduta con un uomo." Disse lei imbarazzata.

"Sono il tuo corto circuito capitano?" Chiese lui sorridendo.

"Smettila." Disse lei picchiando dolcemente la sua mano.

"Devi rilassarti di più."

"Con Provenza col fiato sul collo sfiderei chiunque a rilassarsi. Ne è successa una dietro l'altra, inoltre ci sono varie problematiche per le quali diventerebbe tutto complicato e lo sai anche tu."

"Tipo?"

"Rusty."

"Ho già parlato con Rusty." Disse lui.

"Ah."

"Lui approva la nostra relazione. Ha chiesto di non fare PDA in sua presenza, ma per il resto per lui non ci sono problemi."

"Provenza."

"Ho già parlato con Provenza." Disse lui. "Ho negato ovviamente di avere una relazione con il mio capitano. Pensa che siamo due idioti. Però non mi interessa, se ho l'occasione di essere felice con te, non la voglio perdere questa opportunità."

"Gli hai detto così?"

"Più o meno." Disse lui ammiccando.

"Il resto della squadra?"

"Sanno tutti che sono innamorato di te. Morales l'altro giorno mi ha chiesto perché non ero con te all'obitorio, Tao mi ha suggerito di portarti al cinema a vedere un film romantico, Sanchez mi ha detto di dichiararmi pubblicamente e infine Sykes mi ha detto che saremmo una bella coppia insieme, ipoteticamente parlando."

"Ah." Silenzio.

"Taylor?"

"Taylor lo lascio a te, non posso fare tutto io." Disse lui facendo una smorfia.

"Grazie."

"Prego." Disse lui sorridendo. Silenzio.

"Cena deliziosa, come sempre." Disse lei, appoggiando le posate sul tovagliolo.

"Ho dato il meglio di me. Era una cena afrodisiaca, per farti cadere nelle mie braccia senza alcuna obiezione."

"Ha funzionato?" Chiese lei incuriosita.

"Uhm … un po'. Punto parecchio sul dolce."

"Il dolce l'ho portato io." Disse lei ammiccando.

"Davvero? Bisognava metterlo in frigo?"

"No, va servito sul divano a temperatura ambiente … perché si scalderà, ne sono sicura."

"Quindi siamo insieme?" Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Non abbiamo ancora definito il nostro accordo Andy."

"Ok. Direi di mantenere i ranghi al lavoro, tu sei il capitano e io il tenente. Tu ordini e io ubbidisco. Ma fuori dal lavoro ogni cosa la discutiamo insieme e ci diciamo tutto, tutto quello che sentiamo e desideriamo."

"Direi che non è male come accordo. Sei un buon negoziatore tenente, sei arrivato preparato." Disse lei alzandosi e prendendolo per mano. Si accomodarono sul divano.

"Adesso che non siamo al lavoro, posso dirti che ti amo Andrew Flynn?" Lui sgranò gli occhi, non credeva alle sue orecchie. La baciò con passione e lei rispose al bacio.

"Lo sai che ti amo anch'io Sharon, ti amo da impazzire."

Si baciarono ancora e ancora, come se avessero fame dei loro baci. Lui cominciò a vagabondare per il corpo di lei, iniziò a slacciare la camicetta, lei slacciò la camicia di lui. Sbottonò i jeans e le tolse le scarpe con i tacchi. Lei slacciò i pantaloni, sfilò le bretelle e lui finì di togliersi i pantaloni e le scarpe con le calze. Si staccarono dalle labbra e rimasero in intimo entrambi, si guardarono come se non si fossero mai visti così, lui la prese in braccio e la portò in camera. La depose sul letto e si sdraiò accanto a lei, cominciò a sfilarle le autoreggenti baciando le sue gambe. Baciando salì fino alle cosce e le sfilò le mutandine, lei fremette ai suoi baci.

"Andy …" Mormorò lei.

"Ti voglio Sharon…" Mormorò lui.

Lei lo fece sdraiare di schiena e salì su di lui, il suo piacere aveva gonfiato i boxer.

"Abbassami i boxer." Sussurrò lui.

"Te li tolgo del tutto tenente e adesso sei tutto mio!" Disse lei ridendo, sfilando i boxer e lanciandoli.

"Ah sì! Allora ti tolgo il reggiseno e tu sarai tutta mia!" Rispose lui slacciando il reggiseno di lei e lanciandolo dietro di lei.

Si misero a ridere entrambi, felici di essersi ritrovati. Si amarono tutta la notte, come se fosse la prima notte e anche l'ultima.

Il giorno dopo li trovò ancora insieme, felici di avere il mondo tra le braccia.


	16. Martin -parte prima -

**Martin – parte prima -**

La mattina era cominciata con il capo Howard e il capo Taylor nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor insieme a due agenti dell'FBI. Stavano discutendo animatamente e dopo un'ora di discussione, il capitano si affacciò alla porta e chiamò il tenente Flynn.

Lui entrò in ufficio e gli venne illustrato il compito che volevano affidargli: andare a Tijuana, in Messico e prendere il posto dell'agente dell'FBI Martin Tander, che aveva preso contatti con dei narcotrafficanti per fare un colpo in banca. In un secondo tempo Flynn avrebbe dovuto capire che fine avesse fatto l'agente Tander e perché non dava sue notizie da più di 48 ore.

Flynn accettò la missione, per riappacificarsi con il capo Howard, che ultimamente non lo vedeva di buon occhio e questa era un'occasione per dimostrare il suo valore.

La base di appoggio era a Tijuana dove c'era Joe Browing, un collaboratore esterno che aveva dato il suo supporto all'operazione e che avrebbe portato Flynn alla banda di narcotrafficanti che si preparavano a fare un colpo in una banca.

Quando videro la foto dell'agente Martin Tander, la somiglianza con il tenente Flynn era quasi imbarazzante, aveva solo i capelli neri, così decisero di tingere i capelli a Flynn e di illustrare tutta l'operazione e sperare di trovare l'agente Martin Tander, ancora vivo. Nel tardo pomeriggio avrebbero portato il tenente Flynn da Joe Browing, il loro contatto. La Crimini Maggiori sarebbe stata di supporto a tutta l'operazione, che rimaneva in capo all'FBI. Il profilo del tenente Flynn nel database del Dipartimento di Polizia era stato modificato e tutte le informazioni sul tenente, monitorate in caso di infiltrazioni esterne. Dopo aver illustrato tutto il piano e dato i files da studiare diedero un po' di tempo al tenente Flynn per salutare la squadra, prima di andare a tingere i capelli e diventare l'agente Tander Martin.

"Tenente Flynn posso parlarle in privato?"

"Certo capitano." Andarono in sala interrogatori 2.

"Andy è molto pericoloso, potevi non accettare, non sei obbligato. Sono narcotrafficanti e sarai in Messico, da solo. Non mi piace." Disse lei avvicinandosi a lui.

"Vuoi che lasci l'agente Tander al suo destino? Se abbiamo anche solo una possibilità, dobbiamo provare a salvarlo."

"Promettimi che sarai prudente, niente eroismi tenente." Lei lo abbracciò.

"Promesso capitano." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Andy … io."

"Tranquilla tesoro, non ti libererai tanto facilmente di me. Vedrai sarà una passeggiata, parlo con i narcotrafficanti, partecipo alla rapina e vado a prendere l'agente Tander e faccio felice il capo Howard. Ci sentiamo al massimo domani in serata. Andrà tutto bene, Sharon. Stai tranquilla."

"Torna da me, ti prego." Lo supplicò lei, aveva uno strano presentimento.

"Domani sera o domani notte al più tardi mi metterò in contatto con voi e tra due giorni sarò di ritorno, tranquilla." Disse lui rassicurandola e abbracciandola.

Lui la baciò con passione e lei rispose al bacio, incurante che qualcuno li potesse vedere.

Nel pomeriggio, dopo aver finito di tingere i capelli per assomigliare di più all'agente Tander, Flynn era pronto per partire per Tijuana. Provenza era con lui nel furgone dell'FBI.

"Flynn, mi raccomando." Disse Provenza, non aveva approvato l'operazione fin dall'inizio.

"Certo, Provenza. Fammi un favore, potresti badare a lei, finché non torno?"

"Sai che non sono d'accordo con quello che stai facendo con quella donna! Quindi muoviti a concludere questa missione, perché non lo sopporto di vederla in quello stato."

"Grazie Provenza." Disse Flynn soddisfatto.

"Niente idiozie Flynn, ok?" Si raccomandò ancora Provenza.

/

Andarono a Tijuana e incontrarono il loro contatto Joe Browning e insieme si recarono all'appuntamento con i narcotrafficanti. Browning aveva aggiornato Flynn su tutta la storia di Martin. Dopo un'ora di strada in macchina, Joe portò Flynn in un locale, un contatto lo avrebbe preso per portarlo dai narcotrafficanti. Flynn era pronto, entrò nel locale e prese da bere, attendendo il contatto. Il bicchiere di soda era ancora pieno, quando dopo quaranta minuti, una donna si avvicinò a lui e gli diede due fiches del casinò. La donna uscì e dopo qualche minuto, Flynn uscì e trovò un'auto che l'aspettava. Salì e dentro trovò un uomo sulla cinquantina, ben vestito.

"Allora Martin ti stai divertendo a Tijuana?"

"Posticino divertente e tranquillo. Ottimo posto per fare soldi. Tu sei Pepe?"

"Sono Pepe e faremo un sacco di soldi amico. Joe mi ha detto che hai fatto due lavori con lui e che sei stato molto bravo."

"Diciamo che me la cavo."

"Joe dice che sei in gamba e lui è uno che non si prodiga in complimenti, devi averlo sorpreso."

"Abbiamo lavorato bene insieme."

"Allora andiamo, ti presento ai ragazzi e cominciamo subito."

"Non vedo l'ora."

Dopo un'ora di macchina, arrivarono in una zona industriale abbandonata. Scesero dalla macchina e entrarono nel primo capannone dove trovarono degli uomini che li stavano aspettando. Dopo qualche minuto ne arrivarono degli altri. Flynn li guardò, quando ad un tratto un uomo disse indicando verso di lui: "Ma quello è un poliziotto!"

Tutti si voltarono verso di lui e lo fissarono.

"Ehi amico, cosa stai dicendo?" Disse Flynn.

"No, no. Tu sei un poliziotto. Sei di Los Angeles, mi hai arrestato tu e il tuo collega."

"Stai vaneggiando."

"Aspetta … Flick, Fritz … Flynn! Tu sei Flynn!"

Intanto si erano avvicinati tutti intorno a Flynn e lo avevano circondato e lo guardavano male.

"Guarda che ti sbagli, magari gli assomiglio oppure, te lo stai sognando."

"Sei sicuro di quello che dici?" Chiese Pepe.

"Certo, non te lo dimentichi lo stronzo che ti arresta. E' lui, giuro!" Ribadì l'uomo.

"Questo da dove arriva? Non l'ho mai visto." Chiese Pepe ad uno dei suoi uomini.

"L'ho portato io capo. Serviva gente, lavora con gli Snakes. E' la prima volta che lo porto qui." Disse un altro uomo.

"Tu cosa hai da dire, Martin?!" Chiese Pepe sospettoso.

"Dico che si sbaglia, non sono un poliziotto, ti sembra che io abbia la faccia da poliziotto?" Rispose Flynn sicuro.

"E' lui, ne sono sicuro!" Disse ancora l'uomo.

"Paco fagli qualche domanda. Voi tornate al lavoro. Hai detto che si chiama Flynn, adesso controlliamo. Chiama il nostro contatto e fammi avere una foto di questo poliziotto." Disse Pepe ad un paio dei suoi uomini.

"Ascolta state facendo un grosso errore. Chiedi a Joe." Disse Flynn, sapeva che adesso era veramente nei guai.

"Lo chiederò anche a lui. Intanto, visto che non mi fido di nessuno, lo chiedo a te. Come ti chiami?"

"Martin."

Flynn venne colpito da un pugno e cadde a terra.

"Ehi, ma che diavolo …" Lo rimisero in piedi.

"Come ti chiami?"

"Martin." Lo colpirono fino a fargli uscire sangue dal naso e dalla bocca.

"Come ti chiami?"

"Martin."

Cominciarono a picchiarlo, con pugni e calci. Flynn era a terra e cercava di coprirsi il volto meglio che potesse. Dopo una decina di minuti il capo disse: "Aspetta." Lo tirarono in piedi, si avvicinò a Flynn e chiese: "Come ti chiami?"

"Martin ..." Mormorò Flynn barcollando. Pepe fece cenno ai suoi uomini di continuare. Flynn venne picchiato ancora e cadde a terra.

"Aspetta. Allora ci vuoi dire come ti chiami?" Silenzio. "Rispondi stronzo!" Gli diede un calcio che fece spostare il corpo di Flynn.

"Martin." Disse senza fiato. Lo rimisero in piedi.

"Picchialo!"

Ripresero a picchiare Flynn senza pietà, finchè non svenne. Dopo una buona mezz'ora gli tirarono dell'acqua addosso. Riprese conoscenza, ma era stordito per i colpi subiti. Perdeva sangue dal naso e dalla bocca. Un occhio era chiuso per i colpi presi.

"Come ti chiami?"

"Martin." Mormorò Flynn a terra. Un uomo gli schiacciò la mano sinistra, fino a farlo gridare di dolore.

"Capo, questo non molla. Se si chiama veramente così?"

"Qualcuno ha chiesto il tuo parere?" Disse Pepe sprezzante.

Ripresero a colpire Flynn finchè non perse conoscenza e rimase a terra.

/

Sharon era nel suo ufficio, stava aspettando il contatto del tenente Flynn. Si alzò e si affacciò dal suo ufficio, guardando il tenente Provenza.

"Ci sono novità, tenente Provenza?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"Per ora nulla. Sarà in ritardo come al solito. Arriverà capitano." Disse Provenza non troppo convinto, anche lui era preoccupato. Flynn gli aveva promesso prudenza, ma con i narcotrafficanti non era mai abbastanza.

Lei rientrò nel suo ufficio e si sedette alla scrivania. Andy era in ritardo, doveva mettersi in contatto e dare notizie ore fa, invece c'era solo silenzio. Era preoccupata, non era da Andy ritardare tutto questo tempo, inoltre sapeva quanto lei odiasse che fosse in ritardo. All'improvviso sentì un brivido di freddo, che le attraversò tutto il corpo, sapeva che qualcosa era successo, ma non voleva iniziare pensare al peggio. Passarono le ore e l'attesa si fece interminabile, ora l'ansia si era impadronita di lei, non era solo un semplice ritardo. Lei si affacciò alla porta del suo ufficio e disse alla squadra che potevano andare. Tutti la guardarono in silenzio, sapevano che era in apprensione per Andy. Alla spicciolata andarono tutti via, ormai non potevano fare di più. Lei rimase in ufficio fino a tarda serata, sperava sempre in un contatto di Andy. Provenza era andato via, ma dopo qualche ora era tornato in ufficio per vedere se ci fossero novità e soprattutto per controllare che il capitano stesse bene. Le disse di andare a casa e che lui sarebbe rimasto lì tutta notte ad attendere notizie e nel caso l'avrebbe avvisata. Lei lo ringraziò, preparò le sue cose e uscì, adesso era preoccupata seriamente.

Continua …


	17. Martin -parte seconda -

**Martin – parte seconda -**

Nel magazzino abbandonato, Flynn era a terra, svenuto. Dopo un paio d'ore, arrivò la foto del contatto che avevano al Dipartimento di Polizia che fornì loro la foto del tenente Flynn. La portarono al capo e portarono anche l'uomo che aveva riconosciuto Flynn. L'uomo guardò la foto e fissò l'uomo che aveva accusato Flynn di essere un poliziotto.

"Guarda la foto del tenente Flynn della Polizia di Los Angeles! E' nero, cazzo! Tu sei solo uno strafatto di merda, levatemelo dai piedi! Ma come li scegli gli uomini, se sono degli strafatti maledetti! Adesso che cosa dico a Joe?! L'uomo era furioso, prese la pistola e uccise a sangue freddo davanti a tutti quanti l'uomo che aveva riconosciuto Flynn." Silenzio. Si avvicinò a Flynn. "E' ancora vivo?"

"Sì capo."

"Chiama Joe e digli di venire al locale. Voi, prendete la macchina e riportatelo lì e consegnatelo a Joe. Ditegli che dopo lo chiamo io." Disse Pepe contrariato.

Dopo un paio di ore Joe arrivò al locale, era preoccupato, avrebbero dovuto sentirsi il giorno dopo per il colpo, invece gli avevano detto di andare al punto di ritrovo e di fare in fretta. Quando arrivò, lo accompagnarono davanti a una macchina e dentro vide Flynn svenuto.

"Ma cosa diavolo …"

"Ascolta Joe, c'è stata una piccola incomprensione. Ma adesso abbiamo risolto tutto. Martin non porta rancore, vero? Pepe ha detto che ti chiama dopo e ti spiega tutto quanto."

"Ma cosa è successo?" Chiese Joe preoccupato.

"Niente. Abbiamo risolto."

"Certo, portatelo nella mia macchina." Presero Flynn di peso e lo portarono nella macchina di Joe. "Chiamami Pepe, subito!" Disse Joe all'uomo, che prese il cellulare e chiamò il suo capo.

Pepe spiegò a Joe che uno degli uomini di supporto diceva che Martin era un poliziotto. Voleva esserne certo, perchè non si fidava di nessuno, così aveva fatto controllare e nel frattempo avevano fatto qualche domanda a Martin, che aveva sempre risposto correttamente. Appurato che Martin non fosse un poliziotto, Pepe chiese a Joe di prendere il posto di Martin e di fare lo stesso il colpo prendendosi anche la parte di Martin, come indennizzo per il disguido. Joe non potè fare altro che accettare, si diedero appuntamento fra due giorni per fare il colpo. Joe mise giù la comunicazione e portò Flynn in una casa sicura: doveva riorganizzarsi e cambiare i suoi piani. Flynn era ridotto molto male, lo avevano pestato a sangue. Lo portò da una sua amica che poteva curarlo, fuori Tijuana.

"Cica voglio che ti prenda cura di lui. Non ci ha traditi, quindi deve vivere! Adesso aiutami a togliergli tutti i vestiti. Forza! Sì ho detto tutti, dammi anche quell'anello che ha al dito. Gli troveremo qualcosa da mettere, poi vedremo."

Iniziarono a togliere i vestiti di Flynn e lo distesero su un lettino. Lei lo coprì con un lenzuolo, era completamente nudo, prese un panno umido e cominciò a ripulirlo dal sangue e dalla polvere. L'uomo prese i vestiti di Flynn e uscì. Dopo averlo pulito dal sangue cominciò a medicare le ferite al viso, alla mano, al petto. Prese del ghiaccio avvolto in un panno e lo appoggiò sul viso di Flynn, che gemette per il dolore. Un altro impacco di ghiaccio lo mise sulle costole, aveva un grande livido su tutti i fianchi. Dopo un po' Flynn iniziò a lamentarsi e a gemere di dolore.

Cica lo guardava, gli prese la mano per cercare di tranquillizzarlo, ma era molto agitato e delirava.

Dopo un paio di ore Joe tornò, aveva portato delle bende, degli antidolorifici e del ghiaccio secco.

Quando entrò nella stanza dove c'era Flynn, chiamò Cica. Lei l'aiutò a fasciargli l'addome. Era ridotto piuttosto male, continuava a gemere di dolore e mormorava il nome di Sharon.

"Gli do qualcosa per farlo stare tranquillo." Joe prese gli antidolorifici, prese una siringa e iniettò del liquido nel braccio di Flynn. "Adesso vai a dormire anche tu Cica." Disse Joe guardando Flynn. Era notte fonda e il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto muoversi presto, attese un poco, che i farmaci facessero effetto, Flynn si rilassò e si addormentò. Questa volta fu un sonno tranquillo e sereno, dormì fino al mattino.

/

Il giorno dopo alla Crimini Maggiori non c'erano ancora notizie del tenente Flynn. Il contatto che dovevano ricevere, non era mai arrivato. Le ore erano diventate un giorno e cominciavano tutti a temere per il peggio.

Il capitano Raydor era nel suo ufficio aspettando delle notizie, sperando che non fosse capitato nulla di grave ad Andy. Non voleva dimostrarlo, ma era molto preoccupata. Non era riuscita a mangiare nulla dalla sera prima, aveva dormito poco e aveva tutto il volto tirato.

Il ritardo di Flynn nel contattare la squadra non sembrava più un semplice ritardo, era qualcosa di molto più grave. La giornata passò senza altre notizie, gli agenti dell'FBI aveva diramato un'allerta e stavano contattando tutti i loro contatti sul posto, ma nessuno aveva notizie.

Il capitano Raydor decise di mandare la squadra a casa, per quel giorno non potevano fare nulla di più. Quando lei arrivò a casa, andò direttamente in camera e lì rimase. Dopo parecchie ore, Rusty si era preoccupato. "Sharon tutto a posto?" Chiese Rusty bussando alla sua porta. L'aveva sentita piangere tutta la sera. Non aveva toccato cibo e tornata dal lavoro si era chiusa nella sua camera, prima in silenzio e dopo l'aveva sentita piangere. "Sharon, per favore, aprimi." Dopo qualche secondo lei smise di piangere e aprì la porta e tornò a sedersi sul letto.

"Sharon stai bene, cosa è successo?" Silenzio. Rusty andò vicino a lei a l'abbracciò.

"Andy non si è messo in contatto e di lui non ci sono tracce. Sembra sparito nel nulla. Sono preoccupata, ho uno strano presentimento. Ho paura di perderlo, adesso che ci siamo trovati, ho paura che lo perderò ancora." Riprese a piangere non riuscendo più a parlare. Abbracciava il cuscino di Andy per sentire il suo odore e pensare di averlo vicino a lei.

"Vedrai che tornerà, ne sono sicuro. Farà di tutto per tornare da te, Sharon. Lo sai che ti ama."

"In Messico, in mezzo ai narcotrafficanti … Rusty … sapevo che era pericoloso … avrei dovuto oppormi a questa operazione, avrei dovuto dire di no, era troppo pericoloso!" Disse lei con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"Calmati Sharon, stai tranquilla, vedrai che avremo delle buone notizie. Dai, ti preparo qualcosa di caldo."

"Grazie Rusty." Lei rimase seduta sul letto abbracciando il cuscino e quando vide Rusty uscire dalla sua camera si rese conto che era veramente da sola.

/

Il giorno seguente, la mattina presto Provenza era già in ufficio insieme a Tao e a Sanchez. Tao disse che aveva monitorato tutte le informazioni inerenti all'operazione e si era accorto che c'era stata una richiesta di accesso al file del tenente Flynn. Avevano fatto bene a modificare il profilo del tenente, ma questo voleva solo dire che qualcuno stava controllando chi fosse veramente il tenente Flynn e non era un buon segno. Provenza era preoccupato e ne aveva tutte le ragioni. Quando il capitano Raydor arrivò, aveva un volto tirato, si vedeva che non aveva dormito e che era molto preoccupata. La raggiunse in ufficio e uscì dopo qualche minuto, dicendo che dovevano essere positivi. Lei era rimasta in silenzio, aveva abbozzato un mezzo sorriso e si asciugò gli che occhi luccicavano di lacrime. Stava facendo di tutto per rimanere professionale, ma non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito.

Nella tarda mattinata arrivò una chiamata del capo Howard, avevano trovato un corpo con i vestiti di Flynn e lo stavano portando per il riconoscimento. La notizia allarmò tutta la squadra e abbassò ancora di più il loro morale. Lei non voleva credere a quanto sentito, Provenza continuava a dire che non poteva essere Flynn.

Fecero delle foto dei vestiti e degli effetti personali e li inviarono a Provenza. I vestiti erano quelli di Flynn senza dubbio e anche l'anello di sobrietà, era il suo. Lei era difronte a Provenza quando lui ricevette le foto, chiese di ricevere i vestiti e tutte le foto e di avere il corpo prima possibile per il riconoscimento.

Rimase impassibile e professionale, ma dentro di sè voleva solo gridare il suo dolore e la sua disperazione. Dopo aver dato istruzioni ai suoi uomini andò nel bagno delle donne. Vomitò un paio di volte, cercò di riprendersi, si sciacquò al lavandino e cercò di reagire. Si guardò allo specchio e vide il suo viso segnato bianco e tirato, fece dei lunghi respiri e uscì. Si chiuse nel suo ufficio e lì rimase in attesa di altre notizie.

Nel tardo pomeriggio arrivarono due agenti dell'FBI con la busta dei vestiti. C'erano la camicia tutta sporca di sangue e in un'altra c'erano i pantaloni, i calzini e i boxer. La cintura e le scarpe in una terza busta. In una busta di carta i suoi effetti personali, l'anello di sobrietà, l'orologio e un braccialetto di cuoio con una medaglietta con una S, che lei gli aveva regalato. Mancavano il cellulare e il portafoglio. Lei prese in mano l'anello di Andy, non ci credeva, non poteva essere lui. Si chiuse nel suo ufficio, si sedette alla scrivania e pianse.

"_Vedrai sarà una passeggiata,_ _parlo con i narcotrafficanti, partecipo alla rapina, vado a prendere l'agente Tander e faccio felice il capo Howard. Ci sentiamo al massimo domani in serata. Andrà tutto bene, Sharon. Stai tranquilla." _Ricordava ancora il suo sorriso, le sue raccomandazioni, il suo bacio per tranquillizzarla. _"Tranquilla tesoro, non ti libererai tanto facilmente di me."_ Sorrise e quando riguardò l'anello, le si strinse lo stomaco. Provenza bussò alla sua porta e la fece tornare alla realtà. Si vedeva che aveva pianto." Scusi capitano, hanno portato il corpo da Morales, se vuole, andiamo." Disse Provenza.

"Certo tenente."

"Non può essere Flynn, non può essere." Disse Provenza.

Quando arrivarono da Morales, videro il corpo steso sul lettino, Provenza non esitò un momento e sollevò il lenzuolo all'altezza della spalla destra.

Respirò come se fosse stato in apnea, con un sorriso disse: "Non è Flynn!"

"Come può esserne certo, il volto è tumefatto, irriconoscibile …" Disse Morales.

"Guardi la spalla, qui, qui doveva esserci la cicatrice di una pallottola e non c'è, non è Flynn!" Disse Provenza sempre più convinto.

Lei sollevò il lenzuolo e guardò il resto del corpo. Guardò meglio e in effetti Provenza aveva ragione: quel corpo non era quello di Andy. Si scusò con loro un momento e andò nel bagno delle signore dove vomitò per dieci minuti e scoppiò a piangere. Cercò di riprendersi, andò al lavandino e si ricompose, fece dei lunghi respiri, si aggiustò il trucco e uscì. Provenza era fuori, la stava aspettando.

"Può fare con calma capitano, non abbiamo alcuna fretta."

"Grazie Tenente."

"Ci sono gli agenti dell'FBI. Noi abbiamo confermato che non si tratta di Flynn. Vogliono vederci, perché a questo punto credono che il corpo sia del loro agente. Hanno chiamato la moglie per il riconoscimento. Morales sta facendo dei controlli di riscontro, il sangue sui vestiti è di Flynn, ma non dello stesso gruppo sanguigno dell'uomo che c'è all'obitorio."

"Non è di grande consolazione. Una moglie piangerà suo marito." Disse lei sconsolata.

"Purtroppo è andata in questo modo. Adesso se vuole tornare in ufficio, la faccio accompagnare a casa da Julio."

"Non è il caso tenente Provenza."

"Invece lo è. Lei non dorme e probabilmente non sta mangiando. E' pallida e so quanto sia preoccupata per quell'idiota di Flynn, ma lui è ancora vivo, lo so. Ora lo dobbiamo solo trovarlo. Lei vada a casa a riposare, se ci sono novità la chiamo immediatamente."

"Grazie tenente."

Quando Sharon arrivò al parcheggio accompagnata da Julio, trovò il capo Swanson ad aspettarla.

"Detective può andare, accompagnerò io a casa il capitano Raydor."

Julio guardò il capitano. "Grazie Julio, va bene così." Disse lei toccando il braccio di Julio.

Lui le fece un sorriso e tornò alla Crimini Maggiori e raccontò quanto accaduto a Provenza.

"Ancora nessuna notizia del tenente Flynn?"

"Corrono le notizie. Comunque no, non abbiamo nessun contatto. Grazie Henry." Disse lei con aria triste.

"Gli amici a cosa servono Sharon, se non nei momenti difficili. Dai ti accompagno a casa." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Grazie, ma non devi …"

"Mi fa solo piacere. Andiamo." Lui l'accompagnò a casa, lungo il tragitto lei non fu di molte parole, ma lui cercò di consolarla e le disse che era sempre disponibile se avesse voglia di parlare con un vecchio amico. Arrivati davanti alla porta di casa, prima che Sharon potesse entrare, lui l'abbracciò e la baciò in fronte. La salutò e le augurò una tranquilla serata. Lei rimase perplessa, ma il pensiero di Andy le fu subito addosso appena entrò in casa. Sapeva che anche quella notte non avrebbe dormito, entrò in casa e andò direttamente nella sua camera.

Continua …


	18. Martin -parte terza -

**Martin – parte terza -**

"Dagli un po' di brodo appena si riprende. Curalo Cica, voglio che viva, ok!" Lei annuì. "Ascolta, devo stare via un paio di giorni per sbrigare delle cose, non aprire a nessuno e se c'è bisogno, usa questa." Le mise in mano una pistola. "Ho fatto la scorta per tutto, dovresti essere a posto. Quando torno, dobbiamo lasciare questa casa, quindi prepara le tue cose, ci dobbiamo spostare." Lei gli fece un cenno e indicò Flynn. "Lui?" Lei annuì. "Per un po' starà con noi, finchè non si calmano le acque e non trovo un modo sicuro per rimandarlo indietro. Tu tienilo in vita, siamo d'accordo? Brava ragazza." L'abbracciò e andò via.

Lei rimase a guardare Andy che riposava. Aveva messo una benda sugli occhi di Andy ancora gonfi. Dopo un'oretta si svegliò, sudato e agitato. Lei gli prese la mano e cercò di tranquillizzarlo.

"Martin, mi chiamo Martin …" Mormorò lui.

Lei gli tolse le bende che aveva sugli occhi e prese del brodo con un cucchiaio. Gli fece cenno con il capo e sorrise e l'avvicinò alle labbra di Andy, che sentì il sapore del brodo e lo bevve avidamente. Gli diede delle altre cucchiaiate di brodo, Andy sorrise: "Grazie." Mormorò con un filo di voce e si addormentò sfinito. Lei rimise le bende e il ghiaccio secco sugli occhi e lo lasciò riposare. Dopo un paio di ore Andy si svegliò, stava un po' meglio e cercava di capire dove si trovasse. Si tolse le bende e il ghiaccio dagli occhi, si accorse di essere completamente nudo e di avere solo un lenzuolo per coprirsi. Era bendato alla mano sinistra, al petto e all'occhio destro. Gli faceva male tutto e si sentiva debole.

Arrivò Cica, che lo salutò con un sorriso felice di vederlo sveglio e cosciente. Si sedette accanto a lui e con una tazza gli diede dell'altro brodo da bere. Lui lo bevve tutto, questa volta.

"Grazie." Disse lui sorridendo. "Come ti chiami?"

Lei gli mise una mano sulle labbra, si alzò e andò via. Lui non capiva, ma era troppo debole per alzarsi, fece un movimento per alzarsi e un forte dolore attraversò il suo petto, rimase immobile dal dolore e cercò di respirare. Guardò fisso il soffitto e pensò a Sharon. Ripensò alla loro ultima conversazione, alle sue raccomandazioni e alla sua preoccupazione. "Sharon …" Mormorò con un filo di voce. Sapeva che lei era in pena per lui e una lacrima scese dal suo viso.

/

Il giorno seguente stava passando senza nessuna notizia particolare, il capo Swanson era nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor. Quella mattina l'aveva chiamata per sapere se c'erano notizie di Flynn e si era recato nell'ufficio del capitano. L'aveva convinta a bere un thè caldo e l'aveva portata per dieci minuti in sala ristoro. Provenza guardava tutto ciò e scuoteva la testa, c'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva e non capiva cosa. Quando il capitano Raydor rientrò, ricevette una chiamata dal capo Howard, che a breve sarebbe arrivato alla Crimini Maggiori e avvisò tutta la squadra che c'erano importanti notizie sull'indagine.

C'era stata una rapina ad una banca di Tijuana e sembrava che il colpo fosse stato fatto dai narcotrafficanti che avevano preso contatto con Flynn, quindi la rapina era avvenuta senza di lui. Qualche ora dopo c'era stata una soffiata sul luogo dove la banda si sarebbe trovata per dividere il bottino. Si stavano preparando per una grossa operazione con la polizia di Tijuana e speravano di trovare anche il tenente Flynn. Il capo Howard disse alla squadra che avrebbe partecipato solo l'FBI e che in Messico non avevano giurisdizione, quindi dipendevano dalla polizia del luogo. Disse loro di monitorare le comunicazioni in caso ci fosse stata qualche altra infiltrazione nel loro database. Rassicurò il capitano Raydor, che avrebbe dato subito notizie nel caso avessero notizie di Flynn. Il capitano insistette perché almeno Provenza e Sanchez potessero unirsi all'FBI e andare in Messico. Lei insistette e alla fine il capo Howard disse di sì. Tutti gli agenti dell'FBI insieme a Provenza e Sanchez si mossero per andare via. Il capitano Raydor fermò Provenza per un braccio, senza dire alcuna parola, lei aveva gli occhi lucidi, lui capì tutti i sentimenti della donna. Li vide uscire e sperò che tornassero con Andy ancora vivo. La giornata terminò senza altre notizie, la squadra andò via alla spicciolata e il capitano Raydor si preparava ad andare a casa sconsolata, quando davanti alla porta del suo ufficio si presentò il capo Swanson.

"Ciao Sharon, ti va andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme?" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Ciao Henry." Disse lei sorridendo. "No, ti ringrazio, sono di pessima compagnia."

"Dai Sharon, da quanto non fai un pasto decente?"

"Io …"

"Non accetto un no come risposta, avanti, mangiamo un boccone veloce e ti accompagno a casa. Vedrai distarti un poco ti farà bene." Disse lui cercando di convincerla.

"Forse, ... hai ragione." Disse lei abbozzando un sorriso.

Uscirono entrambi e andarono a mangiare qualcosa insieme. Lei non fu di molte parole, mentre Henry cercava di distrarla e di farla sorridere. Dopo un'oretta lei volle tornare a casa, aveva addosso un'aria molto triste. Lui l'accompagnò davanti alla porta, l'abbracciò e le diede un bacio sulla fronte e se ne andò.

Lei entrò in casa, Rusty la stava aspettando, chiese notizie di Andy, ma guardando il viso di lei così triste, capì che non c'erano notizie. Lei andò direttamente nella sua camera e rimase lì tutta la sera da sola.

/

Joe tornò alla casa da Cica e Andy. Era tutto sporco di polvere e molto stanco. Disse a Cica che voleva riposare un po' e che si sarebbero fermati solo per quella sera e il giorno dopo sarebbero partiti. Lei annuì e andò a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Lui mangiò e si lavò. Andò nella camera dove c'era Andy, era sveglio e Cica gli stava dando del brodo.

"Come stai Andy?"

"Joe." Silenzio. "Sono stato meglio." Disse Andy.

"Sei fortunato amico ad essere ancora vivo." Disse Joe.

"Devo ringraziare lei, si è presa cura di me. Perché non mi parla?" Cica lo guardò e sorrise.

"Cica ha avuto a che fare con la banda di Pepe. Ha osato parlare perché volevano uccidere suo marito. Pepe ha ucciso suo marito davanti ai suoi occhi e le ha tagliato la lingua, per far capire a tutti che non dovevano avere da ridire, mai." Silenzio.

"Mi dispiace." Disse Andy guardando Cica. Lei abbassò gli occhi e un velo di tristezza coprì il suo volto. "Grazie per esserti presa cura di me, te ne sono molto grato. Io sono Andy." Lei annuì e sorrise.

"Cosa è successo? Perché sono ancora vivo? Dove siamo?" Chiese Andy.

"Sei ancora vivo e hai salvato la nostra vita, perché continuavi a dire di chiamarti Martin. Non hai rivelato la nostra vera identità, sei stato bravo e soprattutto sei un buon incassatore, altri avrebbero mollato molto prima. Fammi vedere questo occhio." Disse Joe cercando di aprire l'occhio di Andy.

"Ahhh …" Gemette di dolore Andy.

"Uhm … è messo male. Cica, l'occhio va disinfettato ancora. La mano come va?"

"Mi fa male, non riesco muoverla."

"Deve essere rotta, l'abbiamo fasciata come potevamo. Le costole?"

"Riesco a respirare, va già bene così." Rispose Andy.

"Ascolta, domani dobbiamo andare via da qui. Non è più un posto sicuro. Riesci a camminare?" Chiese Joe.

"Non lo so, ma ci proverò. Però avrei bisogno qualcosa da mettere addosso, così credo che attirerei l'attenzione." Disse Andy alzando il lenzuolo e sorridendo.

"Vedrò di trovare qualcosa."

"Ma la rapina? Pepe?" Chiese Andy.

"La rapina l'abbiamo fatta e Pepe ha trovato i federali ad aspettarlo a casa, quel bastardo deve pagare per tutti i torti che ha fatto, a partire da Cica. Ora vado a cercarti qualcosa da mettere." Joe uscì e tornò dopo una mezz'oretta. Aveva in mano una camicia e un paio di pantaloni bianchi.

"Ho trovato questi, spero ti vadano bene."

"Andranno bene, però devi aiutarmi a indossarli." Joe si fece aiutare da Cica per vestire Andy. Era dolorante, alcuni movimenti erano ancora dolorosi per lui. Si sdraiò ancora, cercando di riprendere fiato.

"Posso farti una domanda? Chi è Sharon?" Chiese Joe incuriosito.

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Continuavi a chiamare il suo nome: è la tua donna, vero?" Disse Joe.

"Sì. Le ho promesso che sarei tornato da lei." Disse lui fissandolo negli occhi.

"Bene, faremo di tutto per farti mantenere la promessa, vero Cica?" Disse Joe sorridendo a Cica. "Senti Andy c'è qualcuno di sicuro che può venire a prenderti a Tijuana? Però niente federali. Domani dopo le due del pomeriggio, si può passare il confine senza problemi, per un paio di ore, non di più. Dobbiamo essere lì e qualcuno ti deve venire a prendere, senza dare troppo nell'occhio."

"Chiama il mio amico Provenza, lui saprà come fare."

"Allora domani mattina lo chiamiamo. Vado a cercarti anche delle scarpe. Adesso riposa."

/

Provenza e Julio rientrarono dall'operazione con l'FBI. Di Flynn non c'erano tracce da nessuno parte, sembrava svanito nel nulla. L'FBI avrebbe interrogato Pepe e tutti gli uomini della banda, ma sapevano bene, che l'uomo avrebbe parlato solo in cambio di qualcosa.

Quando rientrarono alla Crimini Maggiori, il capitano Raydor si affacciò dal suo ufficio, sperando in qualche buona notizia. Provenza scosse la testa, era sconsolato e stanco, sperava di ritrovare Flynn, invece avevano fatto un buco nell'acqua. Il capitano a malincuore mandò tutti a casa, ormai non potevano fare più nulla e alla spicciolata la squadra se ne andò. Provenza andò alla sua macchina, era arrabbiato con Flynn e molto contrariato, quando vide uscire dall'ascensore il capitano Raydor e il capo del FID Swanson. Lui le cingeva la vita e l'accompagnava alla macchina. Stavano parlando, quando lei scoppiò in lacrime e lui l'abbracciò, baciandole i capelli. La strinse e rimasero così per un po', il capitano Raydor si calmò, parlarono ancora un poco e lei entrò in macchina e uscì dal parcheggio. Provenza era senza parole per quello che aveva visto, il capo Swanson andò alla sua macchina e andò via. Le cose si facevano complicate, molto complicate.

Quando il capitano Raydor arrivò a casa, era provata. Rusty vide subito che aveva pianto e non aveva il coraggio di chiedere notizie di Andy. Lei pianse ancora, era disperata, ormai aveva perso qualsiasi speranza di trovare Andy vivo. Rimase sul letto, abbracciando il cuscino che usava Andy e pianse tutta la notte, finchè stremata si addormentò.

Era mattino presto, quando il capo Swanson si presentò a casa del capitano Raydor. Era preoccupato, perché la sera prima lei era molto scossa dal fatto che non avevano trovato tracce di Andy. Sharon aveva dormito poco e male, un velo di tristezza copriva il suo volto provato da quei giorni di ansia e preoccupazione. Aveva mangiato poco, con il trucco aveva cercato di mascherare il volto tirato e spaventato per quello che il nuovo giorno avrebbe annunciato.

Il capo Swanson insistette per accompagnarla in ufficio e la convinse a prendere un caffè prima di entrare in Centrale. L'accompagnò nel suo ufficio, tutta la squadra aveva visto che negli ultimi giorni il capo Swanson era sempre più vicino al capitano Raydor e questo non piaceva, soprattutto a Provenza.

La mattinata passò senza alcuna novità, gli agenti dell'FBI erano ancora in giro per tutta la Crimini Maggiori e il capo Howard stava cercando di consolare il capitano Raydor elogiando l'operato dei suoi uomini sul campo, la conoscenza del territorio e dei contatti in Messico.

Quando ad un certo punto squillò il cellulare di Provenza. Lo prese e senza guardare il numero rispose con noncuranza. "Provenza."

"Sei l'amico di Andy?" Disse una voce dall'altra parte.

"Sì sono io, come sta?" Chiese Provenza senza alzare la voce.

"Vieni a Tijuana, ti aspetto tra due ore in un bar di nome El Macho, ordina una birra al banco." Riattaccò la comunicazione. Provenza si alzò, fece un cenno a Julio e uscì. I due uscirono dalla Crimini Maggiori, gli agenti dell'FBI che lavoravano con loro non si curarono della loro uscita verso gli ascensori. Gli altri della squadra avevano capito che c'era qualcosa che si stava muovendo, ma fecero finta di nulla.

Il capitano Raydor aveva notato che Provenza e Julio erano usciti, ma non disse nulla, anche se sperava in cuor suo che fossero solo buone notizie. Salutò il capo Swanson e lo ringraziò per la sua attenzione, poi si chiuse nel suo ufficio sperando in qualche buona notizia.

Continua …


	19. Martin - parte quarta -

**Martin – parte quarta -**

"Ti ho portato cappello e gli occhiali scuri, così non si vedrà che sei un po' ammaccato e nessuno farà domande." Disse Joe, mettendo il cappello addosso a Andy.

"Ok, grazie." Disse Andy. "Senti Joe, posso chiederti che fine ha fatto Martin?" Silenzio.

"Martin ha voluto fare l'eroe, ma in posti come questo non puoi permetterti di fare l'eroe, devi sopravvivere e basta." Disse Joe fissandolo negli occhi.

"Ok." Silenzio. "Suppongo che noi non ci rivedremo più." Disse Andy.

"No, Andy. Spero proprio di no. Io e Cica spariremo da qui, lei merita di rifarsi una vita. Pepe ha pagato e io non ho più legami, quindi …"

"Suppongo che tu abbia tenuto parte del bottino della rapina."

"E' un problema per te?" Chiese Joe.

"No, anzi, mi pare un giusto indennizzo. Posso salutare Cica?" Chiese Andy."

"Certo. Cica vieni, Andy vuole salutarti." Lei arrivò con un bellissimo sorriso sul volto.

"Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, te ne sarò grato per sempre." Le sorrise e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Lei lo abbracciò.

"Questa non l'aveva mai vista. Ehi Cica, ti fai baciare da Andy e lo abbracci, devo essere geloso?" Disse Joe sorridendo, la ragazza dopo la perdita del marito non aveva mai avuto dimostrazioni di affetto per nessuno. Lei si staccò da Andy, abbassò la testa e sorrise. "Brava ragazza, hai visto che l'hai rimesso in piedi!" Joe l'abbracciò, si vedeva che era affezionato a Cica e che era contento di vederla esprimere un po' di affetto.

"Aspettami mentre io accompagno Andy. Se stasera non ricevo notizie di un uomo ancora seduto ad un tavolo di El Macho, partiamo. Forza Andy, andiamo."

Partirono per Tijuana e andarono direttamente al locale El Macho. Joe parcheggiò la macchina dietro il locale e aiutò Andy a scendere dalla macchina.

"Allora adesso entriamo e andiamo a sederci in un tavolo in fondo al locale, tu rimarrai seduti lì. Io vado al bancone, l'uomo sa già che dovevamo arrivare, sarà lui a indicarti ai tuoi amici. Nel caso non arrivassero, lui mi avviserà."

"Provenza ci sarà, ne sono sicuro." Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Bene, lo spero per te." Silenzio.

Entrarono entrambi nel locale, Andy si sedette al tavolo e attese l'arrivo di Provenza.

/

Provenza e Julio arrivarono a Tijuana e subito cercarono il locale, ci entrarono e andarono dritti al bancone. Arrivò con calma un omone dietro il bancone e chiese loro cosa volessero bere. Provenza ordinò una birra. L'uomo li squadrò e fece cenno verso il fondo del locale a sinistra. C'era un uomo seduto ad un tavolo, con un cappello e degli occhiali scuri, con camicia e pantaloni bianchi: era Andy!

L'uomo al bancone disse loro di portare via l'uomo ubriaco, Provenza e Julio non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e andarono da lui, era seduto in malo modo sulla sedia, sembrava quasi ubriaco.

Quando li vide arrivare, Andy sorrise leggermente, era ancora dolorante e faticava a stare seduto. Lo presero di peso e lo accompagnarono fuori, alla loro macchina. Andy salì dietro, mentre Provenza e Julio davanti iniziarono a guidare verso il confine, sperando di passare senza destare interesse.

"Flynn sei un idiota!" Sbraitò Provenza.

"Ciao Provenza, ciao Julio è davvero un piacere vedervi." Mormorò Andy.

Passarono il confine senza alcun problema, come aveva detto Joe c'era una sorta di via libera. Si allontanarono e alla prima piazzola di sosta, Provenza salì dietro insieme a Andy, perché aveva parlato a malapena e non si era tolto né cappello né occhiali scuri. Salì dietro, gli tolse il cappello e gli occhiali scuri e vide il volto pieno di lividi e l'occhio tumefatto. "Maledizione Andy, cosa ti hanno fatto? Corri Julio, corri." Disse a Julio di aumentare la velocità e di andare subito al S. Leo.

"Mi riposo un po' Provenza, se non ti dispiace." Mormorò con un filo di voce Andy e si accasciò accanto all'amico, era distrutto, ma felice di poter tornare alla vita.

Provenza telefonò immediatamente al capitano Raydor e le disse che avevano recuperato Andy e che sarebbero andati al S. Leo. Sharon lo ringraziò, aveva la voce rotta dalle lacrime e disse che si sarebbero incontrati lì.

Dopo un paio di ore di macchina, arrivarono all'ospedale, Julio tirò fuori il distintivo e chiamò gli infermieri per avere una barella per Andy. Lo portarono subito dentro per visitarlo. Quando entrarono al S. Leo, Provenza e Julio videro il capitano Raydor davanti alla porta chiusa dell'entrata degli ambulatori del Pronto Soccorso. Dopo qualche istante, lei si girò e li vide, corse incontrò al tenente Provenza e lo abbracciò. Provenza rimase sorpreso dalla reazione del capitano.

"Grazie tenente Provenza, grazie." Mormorò lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

Dopo un iniziale imbarazzo, Provenza ricambiò l'abbraccio e l'accompagnò alle sedie della sala d'attesa. "Ce la farà, vedrà, anche se è un po' malconcio, ma ce la farà." Disse lui cercando di consolare il capitano, che era in silenzio, mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo viso.

Dopo più di un'ora, uscì la dottoressa May che chiese dei parenti del tenente Flynn. Si alzarono sia il capitano Raydor che il tenente Provenza e andarono davanti alla dottoressa.

"Sono il tenente Provenza della polizia di Los Angeles, ho portato qui il tenente Flynn e lei è … è la fidanzata del tenente." Disse Provenza.

"Bene. Il tenente Flynn è cosciente, ma è molto debole e ha bisogno di riposo. Adesso lo abbiamo portato in una camera. E' meglio che lo visiti una persona per volta, non voglio che si stanchi." Disse la Dottoressa May.

"Capitano vada lei. Io intanto avviso Nicole." Disse Provenza.

"Grazie Tenente." Disse lei e seguì la dottoressa nella camera di Andy.

/

"Sei in ritardo tenente, sono molto arrabbiata con te." Disse Sharon entrando nella camera d'ospedale.

"Sharon …" Mormorò Andy sorridendo.

"Oh mio dio, come ti hanno ridotto." Lei si fermò, portò la mano alla bocca per fermare le lacrime.

"Sto bene. Scusa per il ritardo capitano, ma ho avuto un piccolo imprevisto." Disse lui.

"Cosa è successo, mi hai spaventato a morte. Sono più di dieci giorni che …" Lei si avvicinò e lui e gli prese la mano. Lo accarezzò sul volto pieno di lividi e di cerotti. "Cosa ti hanno fatto Andy, il tuo occhio."

"Ero all'inferno. Per fortuna è arrivato un angelo e mi ha salvato per tornare da te." Disse lui tra le lacrime.

"Non farlo mai più, non farlo mai più tenente. Perché sono ancora arrabbiata! Non dovevi! Non dovevi." Disse lei con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"Mi dispiace tanto Sharon, ma ho fatto di tutto per tornare vivo da te e mantenere la mia promessa."

"Perché hai chiamato Provenza?! Devo essere gelosa!" Disse lei sorridendo e asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Era pericoloso Sharon, non volevano quelli dell'FBI in mezzo ai piedi. Un capitano che si assenta dall'ufficio desta qualche sospetto, invece Provenza e Julio, sono passati inosservati."

"Non da me. Ho notato subito che c'era qualcosa che si stava muovendo, ma lui non mi ha voluto dire nulla."

"Non volevo metterti in pericolo. Vieni, abbracciami." Lei lo abbracciò tra le lacrime.

"Ti è cresciuta la barba, tra un livido e un altro." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Sono vivo, Sharon. Questo è quello che conta." Disse lui asciugandole le lacrime sul suo viso. "Perché non mi abbracci ancora capitano, mi sei mancata tanto." Lei lo abbracciò delicatamente, non voleva fargli male. Rimasero un po' abbracciati, lei si asciugò le lacrime e si staccò d lui.

"Cosa è successo Andy?"

"Un uomo mi ha riconosciuto come poliziotto di Los Angeles e allora … "Ripensò a quando lo avevano picchiato. Il suo volto si fece scuro. "Mi hanno chiesto in maniera persuasiva come mi chiamassi. Ho risposto che mi chiamavo Martin, per non far saltare la copertura, ma hanno continuato a colpirmi, ancora e ancora. Sono svenuto e dopo non so, cosa sia successo."

"C'è stata una intrusione nel database sul tuo profilo. Per fortuna Provenza aveva consigliato a Mike di modificare le foto e tutto il resto. Ti hanno fatto diventare un uomo di colore." Disse lei.

"Forse questo mi ha salvato, non lo so. Mi sono svegliato ed ero su un letto, a casa con Cica, la donna che si è presa cura di me. Lei mi ha salvato, un vero angelo."

"Dovrò ringraziare questo angelo per averti riportato da me." Lei si avvicinò e lo baciò. Lui rispose al bacio, l'avvicinò a sé, voleva sentire il calore del suo corpo che gli era mancato. Lei lo baciò e poi si staccò, non voleva fargli del male.

"Come ti senti?"

"Adesso sono un po' stanco." Disse lui con un filo di voce.

"Perché non riposi un po'." Disse lei accarezzandogli il viso.

"Rimarrai qui con me?"

"Certo, rimango con te." Prese la sedia e si avvicinò al letto.

"Li hanno arrestati tutti Andy, li hanno presi gli agenti l'FBI. L'agente Tander è morto. Hai rischiato parecchio, quella è gente pericolosa." Disse lei sedendosi vicino al letto.

Lei lo guardò, ma lui si era addormentato, era sfinito. Lo guardò e gli accarezzò il viso, con la barba non era abituata a vederlo, lo invecchiava un po'. Sorrise e rimase accanto a lui, aveva avuto così tanto paura di perderlo. Il suo incubo peggiore era svanito, adesso che lo aveva trovato, ma aveva avuto molta paura questa volta. Erano stati dei giorni molti duri e difficili, però era contenta che tutto si era risolto per il meglio. Dopo una mezz'ora anche Provenza si affacciò sulla porta della camera e lei, andò fuori, per far riposare meglio Andy.

"Allora come sta capitano?"

"Sta bene tenente, grazie, grazie." Lei scoppiò a piangere, tutta la tensione, l'apprensione e la paura si erano sciolte in un pianto liberatorio. Lui l'abbracciò imbarazzato e l'accompagnò alle sedie fuori dalla stanza. Le diede il suo fazzoletto e rimase con lei, stupito di trovarsi a consolare il capitano Raydor. Lei si riprese lentamente, si asciugò le lacrime e si ricompose. Ringraziò Provenza ancora per aver salvato Andy e si congedò da lui, andando nel bagno delle donne. Provenza rimase sorpreso dalla reazione del capitano, quella donna e Flynn erano davvero nei guai. Entrò nella camera di Flynn e si avvicinò al letto. Lui stava riposando, era stato fortunato a tornare tutto intero, un po' malconcio, ma ancora tutto intero.

Provenza scosse la testa, ne aveva viste di cose che lo lasciavano perplesso, però in ogni caso aveva avuto la conferma dei suoi sospetti, quell'idiota di Flynn aveva una storia con quella donna! Sorrise, pensando che sarebbero arrivati solo guai e tornò a casa.

/

"Ti fermi solo un minuto, ok?" Disse Joe a Cica. Lei annuì e entrò nella camera di Andy. Lo vide sul letto, si avvicinò, lo guardò e sorrise. Stava bene, era sano e salvo, poteva stare tranquilla. Prese la collana che aveva al collo e la mise al polso della mano di Andy. Lui sentì qualcuno vicino a lui, un movimento, ma era molto stanco, aprì un poco gli occhi, la vista era annebbiata, sembrava una presenza familiare, sorrise e si riaddormentò.

Lei rimase a guardarlo, era felice di vederlo al sicuro, lo baciò e uscì dalla camera. Joe la stava aspettando e insieme uscirono verso una nuova vita.


	20. Henry Swanson - parte prima -

**Henry Swanson – parte prima -**

"Adesso te lo posso dire, sono passate due settimane e ti sei ripreso: Flynn sei un idiota!" Disse Provenza. "Ecco: mi sono tolto un peso!"

"Guarda che sono ancora in un letto d'ospedale! Che cosa ho fatto adesso?" Disse Flynn un po' risentito.

"Cosa hai fatto? E me lo chiedi? Hai fatto soffrire quella donna in un modo... non ti dico altro. Sai che non approvo la vostra relazione." Andy fece per ribattere, ma Provenza lo fermò con la mano. "Stai zitto! Ha pianto tra le mie braccia, per ben due volte! Non voglio che si ripeta più!" Provenza abbassò la voce e gli puntò il dito:" L'hai fatta piangere Andy, tu non l'hai vista, ha sofferto troppo, non farlo mai più! Il primo giorno che eri scomparso l'ho dovuta far accompagnare a casa da Julio, ma quel …" Provenza si interruppe, rendendosi conto che stava facendo una gaffe.

"Ma quel… ?!" Chiese Flynn.

"Niente, lascia perdere." Disse Provenza con noncuranza.

"Finisci la frase, ma … cosa è successo?! E' successo qualcosa a Sharon?"

"Tanto prima o poi lo saprai: ok, Julio è tornato in ufficio e mi ha detto che quel bastardo di Swanson ha insistito e ha portato a casa il capitano."

"Come?! Aspetta un momento? Swanson ha accompagnato a casa Sharon?!" Chiese Flynn stupito.

"Calma Flynn... Non ho le prove, però un paio di volte si sono presentati al mattino insieme. Inoltre la sera che abbiamo trovato il corpo dell'agente Tander, pensando che fossi tu, lei era distrutta, non l'ho mai vista così provata. È scoppiata a piangere e ha anche vomitato. Aveva una faccia, sai che non ha mangiato, me lo ha confermato anche Rusty, era in condizioni pietose..."

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che quel bastardo si è approfittato di lei! Maledetto, sembrava meno stronzo, invece ... Aspetta che me lo trovi davanti."

"Non dovrai aspettare molto, il capo Swanson verrà domani mattina, vuole la tua intervista per il verbale per il FID." Disse Provenza.

"Pensi che lui ci abbia provato con Sharon, mentre io non c'ero?" Disse Andy, si stava arrabbiato.

"Questo non lo so Andy, dico solo che l'ho visto girare intorno al capitano, tutto qui." Silenzio. "Ha sofferto troppo il capitano, Andy, niente stupidaggini, ok?"

"Sono in un letto di ospedale, secondo te cosa potrei fare?"

"Vedi di non farla piangere più, ha già versato abbastanza lacrime per te. Ci vediamo. Ciao Flynn."

"Ciao Provenza." Disse Andy pensieroso. Dopo una decina di minuti, era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri, che non si era accorto che Sharon era entrata nella sua camera.

"Ciao tesoro, come stai?" Silenzio. "Andy?" Chiese lei attirando la sua attenzione.

"Ah, scusa amore mio, non ti ho sentito entrare." Disse lui sorridendole.

"Qualcosa non va?" Disse lei preoccupata.

"No, no … è tutto ok. Sono solo un po' stanco e vorrei un abbraccio dalla mia fidanzata." Lei lo abbracciò e lui la spinse verso di lui e la baciò con passione. Lei tentò di staccarsi, non voleva fargli male, ma lui la tenne vicino a lui.

Entrò la dottoressa May: "Scusate se interrompo, ma vorrei verificare le condizioni del mio paziente."

"Certo dottoressa." Disse Sharon alzandosi e allontanandosi da Andy.

"Sharon è la miglior medicina che possa prendere dottoressa." Disse Andy sorridendo e facendo l'occhiolino a Sharon.

"Mi fa piacere tenente Flynn, però ora vorrei controllare tutti i suoi parametri vitali. Lo sa che deve riposare e stare tranquillo, vero?"

"Agli ordini dottoressa." Disse Andy facendo il saluto militare.

"Mi fa piacere che il morale sia alto, questo di sicuro aiuta la guarigione."

"Quando potrò tornare a casa?" Chiese Andy.

"Riesce a stare in piedi e camminare, però deve riuscire a mantenere l'equilibrio. I suoi parametri stanno migliorando, la mano è in via di guarigione. Mi preoccupa solo un po' il suo occhio, ci vorrà riposo, molto riposo. Tra una settimana ne riparliamo, ok? Quando è arrivato qui non era un bello spettacolo, mi creda." Disse la dottoressa controllando le macchine.

"Ora sto meglio."

"Lo faccia dire a me, sono io la dottoressa, ok?"

"Ok, va bene."

"Andy fa il bravo." Disse Sharon, sorridendo alla dottoressa.

"Promesso. Voglio solo tornare a casa al più presto."

"Ora vi lascio, tornerò prima della fine del turno. Arrivederci." La dottoressa May uscì e li lasciò soli.

"Allora dove eravamo rimasti?" Chiese lui sorridendo.

"Andy devi riposare e non voglio che ti affatichi. Mi hai fatto spaventare tanto questa volta, non farlo mai più, promettimelo."

"Sharon ..."

"Promettilo Andy!"

"Lo prometto. Ti ho fatto soffrire troppo, mi dispiace. Provenza mi ha detto che sei stata molto in pena per me. Mi dispiace tanto, tesoro." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Ora è passato. Voglio solo che tu guarisca e che torniamo alla nostra vita. Quindi fai il bravo e riposa, io torno più tardi."

"Va bene. Un bacio me lo dai prima di andare via?"

"Sei tremendo!" Lei lo baciò con passione e lui rispose al bacio con altrettanta passione, la spinse contro di lui, ma lei si allontanò. "Andy … ora è meglio se vado. Ci vediamo dopo." Disse lei prendendo la borsa e avviandosi verso l'uscita.

"A dopo tesoro." Disse vedendola andare via. Lui rimase assorto nei suoi pensieri, l'idea di Swanson intorno a Sharon lo faceva solo arrabbiare ancora di più. Cercò di riposare, ma le parole di Provenza gli tornavano alla mente come un tormento e il suo riposo fu agitato, molto agitato.

/

La mattina seguente il capo Swanson chiese il permesso alla dottoressa May di parlare qualche minuto con il tenente Flynn. La dottoressa diede il suo permesso e lui entrò nella camera di Andy e chiese se lui, se la sentiva di parlare di quanto accaduto a Tijuana.

"Sicuro di stare bene tenente, posso passare in un altro momento." Chiese Swanson.

"No capo Swanson, forse è meglio chiarire subito certe situazioni."

"Bè se vuole così ... le vorrei chiedere quanto accaduto …

"Vorrei farle io, alcune domande, capo Swanson." Disse Flynn senza farlo finire di parlare.

"Mi dica pure."

"Ci stava provando con Sharon mentre io ero in Messico!?" Disse Flynn alzando la voce.

"Non capisco cosa voglia dire tenente." Rispose Swanson candidamente.

"Glielo spiego subito: lei ci ha provato spudoratamente con Sharon mentre io non c'ero! Ecco cosa è successo!" Andy si stava alterando e una macchina aveva iniziato ad emettere degli allarmi.

"Si calmi tenente, credo che lei abbia inteso male la natura della relazione tra me e il capitano Raydor."

"La natura della relazione tra lei e il capitano? Di cosa sta parlando? Quale relazione?" Gridò Andy alzando la voce.

"L'ho solo accompagnata a casa, siamo solo amici. Lei sta immaginando cose che non esistono!" Disse Swanson giustificandosi. Un'altra macchina emise degli allarmi, entrò dalla porta la dottoressa May allarmata.

"Cosa sta succedendo tenente Flynn? Perché è così agitato?!" Flynn intanto continuava a gridare alzando sempre di più la voce: "Quale relazione!? Ci hai provato con Sharon, vero?! Ci hai provato, ammettilo!" Gridava indicando Swanson.

"Sono del FID, ma lui ha frainteso!" Disse il capo Swanson scusandosi con la dottoressa May che lo guardava male, per aver fatto agitare il suo paziente.

"Vada fuori!" La dottoressa May gridò contro il capo Swanson, indicando la porta. Flynn intanto continuava ad agitarsi, stava staccando i fili che aveva attaccati per il controllo del cuore e voleva alzarsi.

"Non ho fatto nulla al capitano, lo giuro!" Disse Swanson scusandosi.

"Vada fuori immediatamente! Tenente non si azzardi a scendere dal letto, stia a letto, ha capito!" Disse la dottoressa May puntando il dito contro Andy. "Lei se ne vada, subito!" Disse rivolta a Swanson.

Quando Swanson uscì dalla camera, la dottoressa May andò davanti a Flynn e lo fermò, perché stava scendendo dal letto. Lo rimise sdraiato e gli disse di calmarsi. Flynn si calmò. Le macchine tornarono ad emettere leggeri ronzii. Silenzio. La dottoressa May lo fissava: "Allora mi vuole spiegare cosa pensava di fare? Voleva scendere dal letto? Lei si regge in piedi a malapena, ha una lieve commozione celebrale e deve stare a riposo." Silenzio. "Vuole uscire da questo ospedale oppure vuole rimane qui per un bel po'?" Silenzio. "Allora tenente?"

"Voglio tornare a casa." Mormorò Andy con lo sguardo basso.

"Bene. Allora deve stare tranquillo e non deve neanche immaginare di alzarsi senza l'assistenza di qualcuno."

"Non sono un disabile e voglio tornare a casa." Disse lui con tono risoluto. Silenzio.

"Bene. Domani mattina le manderò il fisioterapista, farete insieme qualche passo in più e vedremo." Disse la dottoressa May. Silenzio. "Ora che è più calmo, mi può spiegare cosa è successo?" Silenzio. "Andy …"

"Ci ha provato con Sharon mentre ero in Messico, quel bastardo!" Andy si stava agitando nuovamente.

"Ok, ok. Discorso chiuso. Deve stare tranquillo. Adesso si rilassi e riposi un poco."

"Sì, va bene. Voglio tornare a casa." Disse Flynn.

"Quando starà meglio la dimetterò e potrà tornare a casa. Adesso voglio che riposi."

La dottoressa May ricontrollò i parametri, vide che Flynn aveva chiuso gli occhi ed era tranquillo e uscì dalla camera.

Continua …


	21. Henry Swanson -parte seconda -

**Henry Swanson – parte seconda -**

Durante la pausa pranzo, Sharon andò in ospedale a trovare Andy. Prima di entrare in camera, la dottoressa May l'aveva avvisata di quanto accaduto con Swanson e di quanto Andy si fosse agitato.

Lei entrò in camera da Andy, lui stava riposando. Rimase a guardarlo, seduta vicino a lui. Lo avevano colpito forte questa volta, il suo occhio era ancora chiuso e gonfio e anche sul viso aveva ancora parecchi lividi. Aveva avuto tanta paura di perderlo e la sensazione di vuoto l'aveva ancora addosso. Aveva pianto tante lacrime per lui ed era stata in pena come non le era mai successo, le era sembrato che tutto il mondo le cadesse a pezzi. Dopo qualche minuto Andy aprì gli occhi e la vide seduta accanto al suo letto.

"Da quanto sei qui?" Chiese lui sorridendo.

"Da un po'." Silenzio. "Come ti senti." Silenzio. "Andy …" Silenzio.

"Senti Sharon perchè il capo Swanson ti gira intorno?" Chiese lui con calma.

"Chi? Henry?" Chiese lei stupita.

"Ah, siamo passati a Henry."

"Andy non fare il geloso. Io e Henry siamo vecchi amici dai tempi dell'Accademia di Polizia, ci conosciamo da una vita. Dopo che ci siamo diplomati lo stesso anno, ci siamo un po' persi di vista e poi lui un giorno è venuto a trovarmi al FID. Era assegnato al Distretto di Hyde, un posto parecchio complicato. Dopo cinque anni aveva chiesto il trasferimento e nel frattempo io ero passata alla Crimini Maggiori e dopo ne ho preso il comando. Tutto qui."

"Ok."

"Non sembri convinto Andy. Dimmi cosa ti disturba?" Silenzio. "Andy?!"

"Ok, mi disturba il fatto che io ero in Messico sotto copertura e che lui ti è stato addosso. Se n'è accorto perfino Provenza, quindi credo che non sia stato solo questione d'amicizia!"

"Andy cosa vuoi dire?!"

"Dico che quel bastardo ci ha provato con te! Dico che ne ha approfittato, perché in quel momento tu eri vulnerabile!"

"Andy smettila, non è come pensi. Guarda che Henry è una brava persona …"

"Certo, che si approfitta di una situazione …"

"Basta Andy! Smettila e non ti agitare per questa cosa, non c'è assolutamente nulla tra me e il capo Swanson." Disse lei un po' scocciata.

"Forse per te non c'è nulla, ma per lui, puoi dire la stessa cosa?" Disse lui fissandola negli occhi.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Voglio dire che tu magari non ti sei accorta, che è lui, che ti muore dietro." Disse lui con un sorrisetto sarcastico.

"Andy stai fantasticando, Henry è sposato felicemente, ha una figlia e non pensa certo a me come credi tu. Cerca di stare tranquillo." Disse lei cercando di rassicurarlo.

"Vorrei stare tranquillo, però se penso che quell'uomo ti sta addosso e io sono qui, in ospedale, come pensi che possa stare tranquillo?" Disse Flynn iniziando ad alterarsi.

"Smettila con questa gelosia!"

"Perché, non posso essere geloso di te?!"

"Andy non ti agitare, ti farai solo del male."

"Adesso è colpa mia, allora?!"

"Non ho detto che è colpa tua, dico solo che in questo modo ci rimetterai solo tu. Se ti agiti prolungherai la tua permanenza in ospedale, anche la dottoressa May dice che devi stare tranquillo."

"Per la dottoressa May dovrei stare qui ancora una settimana, assurdo!" Disse lui scocciato.

"Andy, fai qualche passo e barcolli, non ti reggi in piedi!" Disse lei esasperata.

"Lo dici come se fossi un invalido!"

"Non è vero! Maledizione Andy non ti va bene niente?! Pensi che per me sia stata una passeggiata? Pensi che mi sia divertita a stare in pensiero per te? Pensi che mi sia piaciuto passare le mie notti piangendo e sperando che tu tornassi da me? Pensi che mi abbia fatto piacere vedere il corpo di un uomo dal viso irriconoscibile, con addosso i tuoi vestiti e pensare che fossi tu?! Pensi che …" Le parole si bloccarono dalle lacrime, lei mise la mano davanti alla bocca per non scoppiare a piangere davanti a lui. Cominciava a tremare di rabbia e di disperazione, si allontanò da lui e si girò, cercava di ricomporsi. Aveva fatto davvero il pieno e non riusciva più a contenere le emozioni che erano state forti negli ultimi giorni. Prese fiato, sperando di non piangere davanti a lui.

"Sharon ti prego non piangere, scusa io…" Mormorò lui scusandosi.

"Adesso devo andare, ci vediamo più tardi tenente." Prese la sua borsa e scappò via senza neanche guardarlo, era troppo provata nelle emozioni.

"Sharon aspetta … io …" La guardò scappare via e si rese conto che l'aveva già ferita abbastanza, l'aveva fatta soffrire troppo, questa volta era davvero provata. Era stato uno stupido ad aggredirla, quando il vero responsabile era quel bastardo di Swanson.

Decise di provare ad alzarsi, doveva andare via da lì. Si mosse lentamente, facendo attenzione a non farsi male, si sedette sul letto e lentamente appoggiò i piedi per terra, si lasciò scivolare dal letto e lentamente si alzò appoggiando il peso sulle gambe, che dopo un lieve tremolio, sostennero il peso. Sorrise soddisfatto, fece qualche passo e arrivò alla sedia. Si appoggiò e fece ancora qualche passo fino all'armadietto con i vestiti, che gli avevano portato. Li tirò fuori e lentamente si vestì. Quando si mise i pantaloni, si ricordò di aver chiesto all'infermiera di mettere la collana che aveva al polso nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Era la collana che indossava Cica e adesso l'aveva lui, era sicuramente passata in ospedale, anche se lui non se lo ricordava. Si ripromise di parlarne con Sharon, al momento opportuno, adesso doveva vestirsi senza cadere per terra e tornare a casa sua.

/

Intanto Sharon era tornata in ufficio, lungo la strada aveva pianto, non era riuscita a trattenere le lacrime, prima di entrare in ufficio si era sistemata il trucco e rientrata alla Crimini Maggiori si era chiusa nel suo ufficio. Provenza l'aveva vista entrare di corsa e aveva subito capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, con una scusa andò davanti al suo ufficio e bussò. Dopo un minuto, lei disse di entrare. Lui entrò con un motivo banale, era solo per vedere come stesse e non stava bene, si vedeva che aveva pianto. Le chiese come era andata la visita a Flynn e dall'espressione della sua faccia capì, che era quello il motivo della sua tristezza. Lei gli disse di stare bene e che tutto quanto si sarebbe risolto al più presto.

Lui uscì e la lasciò da sola, prese il cellulare e chiamò Flynn in ospedale. Ci mise un po' a rispondere, stava tornando a casa, aveva firmato per essere dimesso dall'ospedale, aveva preso un taxi e stava tornato a casa sua. Provenza non voleva spaventare il capitano, così disse a Julio che si sarebbe assentato per un'oretta, uscì e andò a casa di Flynn.

Quando arrivò a casa di Flynn, lui era arrivato da poco tempo e si stava sistemando. Camminava lentamente e ogni tanto sembrava che potesse cadere da un momento all'altro, poi finalmente si mise a sedere su divano, era stanchissimo e dolorante.

Provenza lo rimproverò, stava facendo una cretinata, ma Flynn fu irremovibile, non voleva più stare in ospedale e voleva parlare al più presto con il capo Swanson per chiarire tutto quanto. Voleva parlare anche con Sharon, ma voleva darle il tempo di metabolizzare tutto il dolore che aveva patito per lui. Disse a Provenza che voleva riposarsi e ne aveva bisogno, Provenza non potè fare altro che sperare che non facesse stupidate, fece a Flynn le solite raccomandazioni e tornò in ufficio.

Quando tornò in ufficio, scoprì che il capitano era andata in ospedale per parlare con Andy e allora capì, che c'erano solo guai in vista.

Lei andò diritta nella camera di Andy e rimase sorpresa, quando vide che le infermiere stavano smantellando la camera, portando via i macchinari. Chiese dove avessero portato Andy, preoccupandosi che fosse successo qualcosa, quando la dottoressa May la chiamò e le raccontò che Flynn aveva firmato per uscire dall'ospedale. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo. Lei disse a Sharon di dire a Andy di stare a riposo assoluto e di non affaticarsi. Le lasciò il suo biglietto da visita, nel caso ci fosse stato bisogno del suo intervento. Sharon ringraziò la dottoressa e chiamò Andy. Lui non rispose, stava dormendo sul divano, era stanco. Fu presa dal panico, chiamò al suo appartamento e rispose Rusty, sorpreso di sentire Sharon. Lei gli chiese se Andy fosse lì, insieme a lui, Rusty rispose che Andy non c'era. Allora prese la macchina e corse a casa di Flynn, lasciò la macchina nel vialetto e corse verso la porta, era spaventata, sperava che non fosse capitato nulla di male, bussò ma non rispose nessuno. Cominciava a preoccuparsi, quando la porta si aprì e Andy completamente stravolto, si presentò davanti a lei.

"Cosa ci fai qui Sharon?" Chiese lui con un filo di voce.

"Cosa ci fai qui, tu? Sei impazzito Andy? Dovresti essere in ospedale!" Disse lei entrando in casa, seguito da lui che camminava come se fosse uno zombie. "Cosa ti è saltato in mente di uscire dall'ospedale?!" Gridò lei.

"Sharon smettila di urlare, non sono sordo." Disse lui scocciato.

"Lo so che non sei sordo, sei solo uno stupido! Cosa pensi di fare? Vuoi farti del male?! Bè ci stai riuscendo benissimo! Vuoi cadere per terra e romperti qualche osso che non hai già rotto?!"

"Senti Sharon, volevo tornare a casa mia, ok. Non sono un invalido e ora se non ti dispiace ho bisogno di riposo."

"Certo che hai bisogno di riposo Andy, lo so anch'io. Però potevi avvisarmi che volevi tornare a casa tua, che non volevi che mi prendessi cura di te, che in fondo a te non interessa di guarire e di stare bene!" Disse lei esasperata, era arrivata al limite.

"Sharon non voglio litigare!"

"Andy non capisco, cosa vuoi dimostrare? Di essere un super uomo? Guardati, se ti colpiscono ti fanno male e anche tanto. Sei vivo per miracolo, barcolli e cammini come uno zombie. Vuoi spiegarmi perché sei uscito dall'ospedale!?" Disse lei esasperata.

"Non voglio che tu pensi che io sia un invalido e che tu ti debba occupare di me come un malato. Ti amo e non voglio che quel bastardo di Swanson ti giri intorno. Appena mi sono assentato lui si è subito fatto avanti. Quindi ecco, sono ancora in pista, lui non ci deve neanche provare con te!" Disse lui con voce risoluta.

"Andy smettila, te l'ho già detto che io e Henry siamo solo amici e lui non ci ha provato con me."

"Ne sei sicura? Perché a quanto hanno visto Provenza e gli altri della squadra non sembra proprio così!"

"Non ti fidi di me forse?" Chiese lei stupita.

"Di te mi fido Sharon, non mi fido di lui!"

"Sei geloso e basta. Smettila con questa tua gelosia nei confronti di Henry e …"

"Perché continui a chiamarlo Henry, lui è Swanson del FID!" Gridò lui interrompendola.

"Andy, siamo solo amici, ma sembra che tu non lo voglia capire. Bè sai che c'è: va al diavolo tu e la tua gelosia!" Lei uscì e sbattè la porta. Era furiosa e ne aveva abbastanza, era arrivata al limite.

Lui rimase a guardarla mentre andava via, una lacrima scese dal suo viso e si accasciò per terra, sfinito, quello che non gli serviva era una lite con Sharon. Arrancò verso il divano e si sdraiò, stremato.

Continua …


	22. Henry Swanson -parte terza -

**Henry Swanson - parte terza -**

Il capitano Raydor rientrò alla Crimini Maggiori e si chiuse nel suo ufficio. Provenza capì che era successo qualcosa, lasciò passare un po' di tempo. A fine turno, la squadra alla spicciolata andò via, lui attese che non ci fosse più nessuno e andò a bussare alla porta dell'ufficio del capitano. Dopo qualche secondo lei uscì, pronta per andare a casa.

"Passa da Andy? Se vuole le do un passaggio?" Chiese Provenza.

"Andy ha firmato per uscire dall'ospedale è tornato a casa sua e per la cronaca abbiamo litigato. Quindi me ne andrò a casa mia, per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza." Disse avviandosi verso gli ascensori.

Provenza rimase senza parole, prese il cellulare e chiamò Andy. Non rispose nessuno. Cominciò a preoccuparsi, prese la giacca e andò a casa di Andy. Quando arrivò, prese la sua copia della chiave che aveva ed entrò. Trovò Andy sdraiato sul divano, era stanco e stava riposando. Vide che tutto sommato stava bene, prese la coperta che teneva sul letto e la mise sopra di lui. Gli lasciò un biglietto con scritto di non fare idiozie, scosse la testa, aveva combinato un bel casino con il capitano. Sorrise, guardando il suo amico sul divano che dormiva, per fortuna era ancora tutto intero, perché questa volta, Provenza aveva avuto paura di non rivederlo più. Controllò che avesse qualcosa da mangiare in frigorifero e tornò a casa.

Il giorno dopo, dopo essersi riposato Andy aveva fatto delle ricerche, un paio di telefonate e aveva scoperto dove abitava il capo Swanson. Nel tardo pomeriggio Andy prese un taxi e arrivò nel quartiere dove c'era l'abitazione di Swanson e si fece lasciare dal taxi, il quartiere era una zona residenziale molto bella ed elegante. In giro non c'era nessuno, fece qualche passo e arrivò davanti ad una villetta, dove vide un uomo: era il capo Swanson.

Era seduto sulle scale per accedere alla casa, sotto il portico, vestito in modo trasandato, spettinato e non sembrava neppure lui, che era sempre elegante e raffinato. Andy guardò meglio, Swanson era ubriaco, scosse la testa, sarebbe stato difficile discutere con lui, stava per andare via quando Swanson lo vide e lo chiamò: "Ehi, Flynn! Come hai fatto a trovarmi?! Allora è vero che hai il fiuto da sbirro. Cosa vuoi?"

"Sai benissimo cosa voglio Swanson, voglio che lasci stare Sharon." Disse Andy con calma entrando nel vialetto.

"Siamo solo amici." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Raccontalo a qualcun altro. So benissimo che non è così, almeno per te." Si avvicinò al capo Swanson.

"Siamo solo vecchi amici e quando un amico è in difficoltà …"

"Swanson lo so che ci hai provato con lei." Disse Andy con tono risoluto.

"Sei fortunato Flynn. Hai una donna che piange per te." Swanson si mise a ridere: "Lei parlava solo di te, di quanto ti amasse, di quanto fosse preoccupata … maledizione! Ti invidio Flynn, sei un bastardo fortunato!"

"Perché dici che sono fortunato. Guardati intorno: hai una moglie, una figlia, una bella casa, un lavoro, cosa ti manca per essere un uomo fortunato?"

"Questa che vedi è solo una casa vuota! Lei mi ha lasciato e si è portata via mia figlia. Non posso vederla, perché dice che sono violento, ma io non l'ho mai toccata, lo giuro! Non l'ho mai toccata." Disse Swanson alzandosi e buttando via la bottiglia di birra vuota che aveva in mano.

"Sei ubriaco amico."

"Sì, sono ubriaco e sono solo, maledettamente solo!" Urlò Swanson.

"Credo che tu abbia un problema." Disse Andy con calma. "Perché non entriamo e ti preparo un caffè?" Quell'uomo adesso gli faceva solo pena, sapeva come si sentiva, lui lo aveva provato sulla sua pelle e voleva aiutarlo.

"Perché non te ne vai?"

"Hai una moglie, perché non torni da lei?" Chiese Flynn con calma.

"Non mi merito Carol, l'ho fatta solo soffrire. Speravo che sposarla, mi avrebbe fatto dimenticare lei, invece, dopo tutti questi anni, quando il matrimonio è andato in pezzi non penso ad altro che a Sharon! L'ho sempre in testa, Sharon! Sharon! Sharon!" Swanson si mise le mani sulla testa e si appoggiò al palo del portico.

"Avanti Swanson lascia che ti aiuti, sei ubriaco e straparli."

"Straparlo?" Disse guardandolo e scuotendo la testa. "Me la sarei portata a letto." Guardò Andy: "Non te lo ha detto? Sì è vero! Ci ho provato e a lei piaceva! Eccome se le piaceva avermi intorno! Sai io ci so fare con le donne …"

"Smettila di parlare così di lei, taci!" Disse Flynn, ora si stava arrabbiando.

"Puoi fare il geloso quanto vuoi, perché se proprio lo vuoi sapere me la sarei scopata senza problemi visto che tu non c'eri, ancora qualche giorno e lei avrebbe ceduto, lo so!" Disse Swanson ridendo.

"Sei un bastardo Swanson!" Andy lo prese per la camicia ed era pronto a colpirlo con un pugno.

"Avanti, colpiscimi! Prendimi a pugni! Tanto non mi importa!" Swanson si accasciò dalla presa di Andy e crollò a terra e cominciò a piangere. "Sono solo! Solo! Maledizione! Solo come un cane! Mi ha lasciato da solo! Mi ha lasciato …" Andy lasciò la presa e si rese conto che l'uomo davanti era più disperato di lui. "Ti lascio il biglietto del posto dove ci sono gli incontri AA, credo che tu ne abbia bisogno." Si allontanò, chiamò un taxi e si fece portare a casa di Sharon, doveva chiederle scusa. Lungo la strada ripensò alla discussione che avevano avuto e a quanto era stato stupido. Sì, era stato proprio uno stupido, si era logorato con la sua gelosia, con i suoi pensieri negativi. Aveva in mano il biglietto che gli aveva lasciato Provenza, continuava a guardarlo e a rileggerlo: Non fare idiozie! Sì, era un grandissimo idiota a pensare che lei … _Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! _Si disse tra sé. Aveva combinato un bel casino e adesso doveva rimediare, doveva parlare con lei, doveva chiederle scusa per il suo comportamento. Continuava a farla soffrire, pur amandola più della sua stessa vita.

/

Andy si presentò alla porta dell'appartamento di Sharon, era nervoso, rimase davanti alla porta per qualche minuto. Prese un bel respiro e suonò il campanello, era tardi. Dopo qualche secondo, lei aprì la porta. Era bellissima nei suoi leggings neri e la maglietta della polizia, che usava in casa.

"Andy?" Disse lei scuotendo la testa. "Cosa vuoi?" Chiese lei scocciata.

"Voglio parlarti, posso entrare?" Chiese lui speranzoso.

"Sono arrabbiata con te. E' molto tardi per fare due chiacchiere …" Disse lei ancora davanti alla porta.

"Sharon ti prego, lasciami spiegare …" La supplicò. Silenzio.

"Va bene, entra." Disse lei andando in salotto e sedendosi sul divano. "Avanti dimmi quello che hai da dire e facciamola finita." Disse lei scocciata, lui entrò, chiuse la porta e andò davanti a lei.

"Senti Sharon ti voglio chiedere scusa per quello che ti ho detto, sono un idiota." Andy aveva una mano in tasca coni il biglietto di Provenza che muoveva tra le mani.

"E poi?" Disse lei senza neanche guardarlo.

"Sono un idiota geloso."

"Uhm … poi?" Lei continuava a non guardarlo.

"Non dovevo dirti quello che ti ho detto e spero che tu mi possa perdonare."

"Uhm … poi?"

"Poi cosa? Cosa vuoi che dica? Mi dispiace! Vorrei che tornasse tutto come prima, vorrei che … Ti prego guardami …" Disse lui.

Lei alzò lo sguardo su di lui e fissandolo disse: "Senti Andy. Primo: sono ancora arrabbiata con te. Secondo: non ho mai dato adito a Henry Swanson di pensare anche lontanamente che potesse esserci qualcosa tra di noi, né ai tempi dell'Accademia né ora, siamo buoni amici e finisce qui. Se lui si è fatto qualche film su di noi, mi dispiace per lui. Però mi dispiace che tu mi stia così addosso, soprattutto dopo che sono stata tanto in pena per te. Henry mi è stato vicino è vero, ma si è sempre comportato da buon amico. Terzo: è tardi, sono stanca e voglio andare a dormire."

"Se ti dicessi che Swanson voleva portarti a letto?" Insistette lui.

"Gli avrei detto di no. Se lo avesse fatto, ma non lo ha fatto e comunque mi so difendere dagli uomini." Disse lei alzandosi.

"Lo so che ti sai difendere da sola, hai una pistola 38 sotto il cuscino, …anche se con Jack non è stato …" Disse Andy, ma si accorse subito di aver detto una gigantesca stupidata, lei si irrigidì e scosse la testa. Il silenzio si fece pesante tra loro.

"Jack è il padre dei miei figli. Jack … questa è una storia che non ti deve interessare, fa parte del passato e lì deve rimanere. Non voglio parlare con te di Jack, ok?!" Disse lei arrabbiata. Silenzio.

"Dici di saperti difendere dagli uomini, però prima Jack e dopo Swanson non si sono comportati in maniera corretta con te. Invece io cerco di difenderti e di proteggerti e vengo trattato come …"

"Sono ancora arrabbiata con te, tenente! Quindi per favore torna a casa tua e vediamoci in un altro momento." Disse lei freddamente e alzando la voce. Chiamandolo con i gradi, sapeva che lo aveva allontanato da lei anni luce. Silenzio. Lui abbassò lo sguardo. "Ok. Se vuoi così, torno a casa mia, però riprenderemo il discorso. Sono un idiota, lo so. Però non voglio rinunciare a te, Sharon. Io ti amo." Disse Andy andando verso la porta e chiudendola dietro di sè.

"Ti amo anch'io Andy." Sospirò Sharon, abbracciando il cuscino che aveva accanto, una lacrima scese dal suo volto.

Andy chiamò un taxi per farsi portare a casa, era stanchissimo. Si girò verso le finestre di Sharon e vide che lei era alla finestra a guardarlo, poi scomparve dietro le tende. Forse aveva peggiorato le cose cercando subito un chiarimento con lei, che era ancora arrabbiata, molto arrabbiata. Lungo la strada verso casa Andy pensò a quello che si erano detti, erano entrambi arrabbiati e feriti e non stavano parlando con il cuore, ma con la rabbia e la gelosia. Aveva combinato un bel casino, sembrava che più cercasse di sistemare le cose, più si ingarbugliavano e diventavano complicate.

Continua ….


	23. Henry Swanson - parte quarta -

**Henry Swanson - parte quarta -**

"Dalle un po' di spazio Flynn, così le farai solo del male!" Disse Provenza senza farsi sentire dagli altri.

"Cosa ho fatto?" Chiese Flynn indispettito.

"Lo sai Flynn!" Disse Provenza puntandogli il dito. "Le stai troppo addosso, ha bisogno di respirare e tu sei sempre lì, che le togli il fiato."

"Da quando sei diventato esperto di donne? Non voglio perderla, ok!"

"Così otterrai l'effetto contrario, possibile che non lo capisci! Sei un idiota!" Disse Provenza scuotendo la testa.

"Grazie Provenza. So di poter contare sempre su di te." Disse Flynn alzandosi dalla scrivania e andando a prendere il thè per il capitano. Sharon aveva visto tutto, sapeva che i suoi tenenti erano giorni che discutevano e non parlavano di lavoro. Sapeva che era lei il motivo della loro discussione. Dopo qualche minuto arrivò Andy con il thè per lei, ormai era un'abitudine per lui, portarle tutti i giorni un thè caldo.

Lei lo ringraziò come sempre e lui le sorrise con quel suo sguardo affascinante, mentre cercava di farfugliare qualcosa di carino. Lei questa volta decise di affrontare il discorso con lui: "Tenente Flynn, chiuda la porta. Parliamo."

Lui rimase sorpreso, sorrise e si sedette davanti a lei.

"Perché continui a venire sotto casa mia tutte le sere?" Prese in mano la tazza e sorseggiò il suo thè. Lui rimase imbarazzato, non si aspettava una domanda del genere.

"Ehm …. Io … Sharon …"

"Ti avevo chiesto un po' di tempo. Ricordi la nostra conversazione in sala ristoro: ti avevo chiesto un po' di tempo e spazio nella nostra relazione e volevo che mantenessimo i ranghi davanti agli altri e tu mi avevi detto che per te andava bene."

"Ricordo benissimo la nostra conversazione. Sono stato costretto ad accettare le tue condizioni, altrimenti avresti rotto del tutto la nostra relazione. Sharon io tengo molto a te e non ti voglio perdere. Vuoi un po' di tempo? Va bene. Vuoi i tuoi spazi? Va bene. Vuoi che manteniamo i ranghi davanti agli altri? Va bene. Hai tutto il tempo che vuoi. Fai con calma. Davanti agli altri sei il capitano, solo con me sei Sharon. Mi pare di aver rispettato tutte le tue regole, mentre io ti ho solo chiesto di non escludermi dalla tua vita. Non ti ho chiesto altro."

"Non ti sto escludendo dalla mia vita, però Andy sono passate tre settimane e tu, tutte le sere, sei sotto casa mia. Ti vedo dalla finestra, sei lì in macchina o fuori, appoggiato alla tua macchina."

"Non è un reato stare sotto il tuo condominio."

"Vero. Però mi stai troppo addosso. Ne avevamo parlato e tu eri d'accordo a darmi un po' di spazio, tutto qui."

"Infatti Sharon, tutto qui, hai tutto lo spazio che vuoi." Disse lui mimando lo spazio avanti a sé.

"Continui a portarmi il thè." Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Posso essere gentile con il mio capitano?" Disse lui con un sorriso sornione.

"Andy …"

"Ok, posso fare il paraculo con il mio capitano?" Disse lui sorridendo e fingendosi scocciato.

"Sei impossibile …" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Almeno ti faccio sorridere. Sei bellissima quando sorridi. Un tuo sorriso rende la mia giornata migliore."

"Basta flirtare tenente!" Disse lei fingendosi arrabbiata.

"Agli ordini capitano."

"Torna alla tua scrivania, abbiamo un caso difficile da risolvere."

"Certo Sharon, come vuoi." Disse lui sorridendo e uscendo dall'ufficio di lei. Sorrise a Provenza, lei lo voleva ancora.

Lei lo vide uscire dal suo ufficio e sorrise, scuotendo la testa, era veramente impossibile! Qualsiasi altro uomo l'avrebbe lasciata, invece lui era sempre lì, era veramente innamorato di lei e anche lei si era resa conto che in tutto questo tempo che non si vedevano, lei non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui. Ogni cosa che faceva aveva in mente Andy … sembrava una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta! Sorrise e pensò che fosse meglio tornare al lavoro: il caso a cui stavano lavorando era complicato. Infatti si rivelò difficile da gestire: la squadra era stata impegnata per giorni e alla fine erano arrivati a scoprire il colpevole. Un giovane aveva ucciso i suoi genitori e sua sorella, per impossessarsi dell'eredità, ma braccato dalla polizia aveva preso degli ostaggi in un locale. Dopo ore di trattative con il capitano Raydor, lei lo aveva convinto a costituirsi, senza far del male agli ostaggi. Ma prima di uscire si era suicidato, sotto gli occhi di tanti testimoni. L'epilogo era stato tragico, ma almeno non c'erano state altre vittime. Dopo aver compilato verbali e rapporti, il capitano Raydor lasciò andare la squadra, si erano impegnati tutti ed erano stanchi, meritavano di tornare alle loro famiglie. Lei rimase a terminare le ultime carte e infine, decise di andare a bere qualcosa, prima di tornare a casa. Lui la stava aspettando da più di un'ora fuori dalla Centrale, sapeva che era molto stanca e voleva esserle vicino. Quando la vide uscire e recarsi verso il suo solito bar, sorrise ed entrò dopo di lei.

/

"Il signore in fondo al bancone le offre un altro bicchiere di vino." Disse il barman portando un calice di vino a Sharon. Lei si girò verso Andy e sorrise. Lui la stava fissando da quando era entrata. Si alzò e si avvicinò a lei.

"Posso sedermi vicino a te?"

"Prego." Silenzio. "Non devi offrirmi da bere."

"Hai chiuso un caso molto difficile e doloroso, credo che tu ne abbia bisogno." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Ti ringrazio. E' vero, ne ho proprio bisogno." Sorseggiò il suo vino senza guardarlo. Silenzio. "Andy tu non stai andando ai tuoi incontri, vero?"

"Per ora non ne sento il bisogno. Sento il bisogno di vedere te e di starti vicino. Così sto meglio."

"Andy oggi è stata una giornata difficile, vorrei concludere la serata senza discussioni …"

"Allora non discutiamo, beviamo insieme qualcosa e godiamoci la reciproca compagnia." Silenzio. "Per quello che vale, oggi sei stata grande." Disse lui fissandola negli occhi.

"Davvero?" Disse lei stancamente.

"Sì, hai fatto un gran lavoro. Tutti hanno riconosciuto il tuo operato e il tuo valore."

"Sarà. Ma questo non ha impedito che quel ragazzo…"

"Sharon sei un gran poliziotto." Disse lui senza farla finire di parlare. Silenzio. Bevvero entrambi dai loro bicchieri, lei lo guardò e sorrise, era molto stanca.

"Ti accompagno a casa." Disse lui dolcemente.

"Grazie." Disse lei senza opporre resistenza, forse aveva davvero bisogno di tornare a casa e di non rimanere da sola. Lungo la strada nessuno dei due parlò, ogni tanto si scambiavano qualche sguardo e un sorriso fuggevole. Lui l'accompagnò fino alla porta di casa, sperava che lei non lo lasciasse fuori, infatti lei entrò e lasciò la porta aperta dietro a sé. Lui entrò, titubante, sperava di non forzarla troppo. Lei aveva tolto il trench e i tacchi e aveva appoggiato la borsa a terra.

Si appoggiò al bancone e cominciò a piangere. "Andy … sono stata tanto in pena per te … perché?" Silenzio. "Quando ho visto quell'uomo con i tuoi vestiti ho creduto che tu fossi morto. Sono morta anch'io quel giorno, avrei voluto morire piuttosto che vedere il tuo corpo da Morales!"

"Mi dispiace." Mormorò lui con la testa bassa.

"Ho visto i tuoi vestiti! Il tuo portafogli! Il braccialetto con il ciondolo che ti avevo regalato!"

Lui toccò il braccialetto che ora aveva al polso, non immaginava che lei fosse stata così in pena per lui. Si sentiva male per quello che le aveva fatto passare.

"Perché continuo a stare male per te …" Mormorò lei, lui le andò incontro e l'abbracciò. "Non sapevo cosa pensare e cosa fare, mi sembrava tutto inutile e vuoto." Lei continuò a piangere tra le sue braccia, lui la prese in braccio e si sedette sul divano, lei si accovacciò ancora di più contro di lui, respirando il profumo della sua colonia. Lui le accarezzava i capelli e le baciava la testa e con l'altra mano le massaggiava la schiena, cercando di farla rilassare. Quando sentì il suo respiro calmarsi e farsi regolare, si accorse che si era addormentata. La strinse a sé e una lacrima scese dal suo viso, adesso si era reso conto di quanto l'avesse ferita. Rimase lì a guardare il soffitto, a pensare a mille cose e a niente. Ogni tanto lei si muoveva di scatto, come se stesse sognando. La prese in braccio e la portò in camera, la depose sul letto e quando si staccò da lei, sentì un mormorio:" Rimani con me …"

"Certo che rimango con te, tesoro." Aprì le lenzuola, la coperta e prese Sharon e la mise sotto le coperte. Si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò accanto a lei, l'abbracciò e sperò per quella notte di avere tutto il mondo tra le sue braccia.

Continua …


	24. Henry Swanson - parte quinta -

**Henry Swanson – parte quinta -**

Il giorno dopo il capo Swanson si presentò nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor. Non aveva chiuso la porta e Provenza si sporse ancora di più, cercando di capire il motivo di tale visita.

"Capo Swanson buongiorno, cosa posso fare per lei?" Disse Sharon sorridendo.

"Purtroppo la mia non è una visita di cortesia capitano Raydor." Rispose lui secco.

"Henry va tutto bene? Hai un'aria strana." Chiese lei.

"Capitano Raydor credo che noi due dobbiamo chiarire questa situazione, una volta per tutte."

"Non credo di capire …" Disse lei stupita, quando Il capo Swanson tirò fuori la pistola: "Sharon non voglio farti del male."

"Henry cosa fai, metti giù quella pistola!" Disse lei alzando la voce così che tutta la squadra potesse sentire.

"Chiama Andy e chiariamo le cose, una volta per tutte. Vieni qui vicino a me e niente scherzi."

"Henry …"

"Chiama Andy! Cazzo non farmi arrabbiare! Ti ho detto di chiamare quello stronzo di Andy, va bene?!" Urlò Henry fuori controllo e puntando la pistola contro Sharon, si era messo dietro di lei con un braccio intorno al suo collo e la teneva sotto tiro.

Vedendo che Swanson aveva puntato una pistola contro il capitano, tutta la squadra era in allerta con le armi in pugno. Provenza face segno agli altri di rimanere al coperto e disse: "Nessuno spari senza mio ordine, siamo intesi!" Tutta la squadra annuì e ognuno rimase in posizione in attesa di altri ordini. Swanson era dietro Sharon, indietreggiò e disse: "Se qualcuno si avvicina sparo, avete capito?!"

"Calma Swanson, stai calmo e risolviamo la questione." Disse Provenza.

"Portami qui Flynn, subito!" Disse Swanson risoluto. In quel momento Andy entrò con le tazze del caffè, quando vide che tutta la squadra era in posizione, con le armi in pugno e stavano puntando verso l'ufficio del capitano Raydor, si fece avanti. "Cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese Flynn.

"Flynn mettiti al riparo!" Gridò Provenza.

"Flynn! Flynn entra in ufficio, adesso!" Urlò Swanson.

"No Andy, non entrare!" Urlò Sharon.

"Sharon!" Gridò Andy vedendo la scena davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Vieni dentro Flynn, muoviti!" Gridò Swanson.

"Rimanga al suo posto tenente! E' un ordine! Non entri tenente!" Gridò ancora Sharon.

Flynn si avvicinò all'ufficio del capitano, Provenza lo vide e Andy gli fece cenno con il capo e entrò lentamente con le mani in alto: "Lasciala andare Henry, lei non c'entra niente. Sono disarmato, prendi me." Provenza scosse la testa, ora la situazione si stava complicando.

"Troppo facile Andy. Vieni dentro così parliamo con calma." Andy entrò, tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui. Flynn entrò e lasciò la porta aperta. Provenza e Julio si avvicinarono leggermente alla porta e anche gli altri si fecero più avanti.

"Tenente le avevo ordinato di rimanere al suo posto!" Disse Sharon in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Non ha rispetto dei ranghi, vero capitano? L'ho mandato al corso per il rispetto della gerarchia, ma sembra non avere effetto su di lui." Disse Swanson ridendo.

"Lasciala Henry e sistemiamo la cosa tra noi. Metti giù la pistola e nessuno si farà del male."

"Qualcuno si è già fatto male Andy." Disse lui a muso duro.

"Swanson è solo colpa mia, sono venuto io a casa tua, lei non c'entra nulla!" Disse Andy cercando di avvicinarsi ad entrambi.

"Henry lasciami andare, per favore, noi siamo amici." Disse Sharon con calma.

"Appunto Sharon siamo solo amici, per te non potrò mai essere nulla di più, perché?!" Disse Henry disperato.

"Mi dispiace Henry." Disse lei sottovoce. "Però le cose stanno in questo modo."

"E lui?" Disse Swanson puntando la pistola contro Flynn.

"Lasciala andare Swanson!" Disse Flynn avvicinandosi ancora di più.

"Non sei nella condizione di dettare le regole Flynn! Sta indietro o sparo." Disse Swanson minaccioso.

"Henry non fargli del male ti prego!" Mormorò Sharon.

"Perché tieni tanto a lui?! Perché? Io potrei renderti felice, Sharon." Disse Henry disperato.

"Mi dispiace Henry, ma io amo Andy. Lo amo da impazzire." Disse Sharon fissando negli occhi Andy.

"Lasciala Swanson!" Flynn si fece avanti ancora di più.

"Rimani dove sei Flynn! Non costringermi a spararti!" Swanson caricò il colpo.

"NOOOO!" Urlò Sharon.

"SHARON!" Gridò Andy in preda al terrore che lei si potesse ferire.

BOOM! BOOM! Silenzio.

Sharon aveva aspettato che Swanson allentasse la presa su di lei, mentre era concentrato su Andy e aveva pestato prima il suo piede e poi gli aveva dato una gomitata, cercando di prendere la pistola e spostarla dalla linea di tiro di Andy. Nel frattempo Flynn si era gettato contro Swanson cercando di prendere la pistola e di disarmarlo ed era partito il primo colpo, che era finito nello stipite della porta. Tutti e tre erano caduti in malo modo per terra all'indietro e Swanson aveva perso la pistola dopo aver sparato il secondo colpo, che aveva colpito il soffitto. Sharon aveva preso la pistola e si era divincolata dalla presa di Swanson, che caduto a terra non si era più rialzato. Dopo essersi rialzata e verificato che Andy stesse bene, iniziò a dare ordini a tutta la squadra, che intanto era entrata per verificare la situazione.

"Tenente Tao, detective Sanchez potete prendere in custodia il capo Swanson? Portatelo in una saletta per gli interrogatori. Non lasciatelo mai solo. Grazie."

"Certo Capitano. Forza Swanson andiamo." Presero di peso Swanson e lo portarono in sala interrogatori 1 dove rimasero con lui.

"Tenente Flynn sta bene?" Disse lei in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Sì capitano, sto bene." Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei e sorridendo: "Sei salva!"

"Tenente Provenza …" Disse lei consegnando la pistola del capo Swanson.

"Ci penso io capitano." Prese la pistola del capo Swanson e la mise in un sacchetto che Sykes aveva appena portato.

"Tenente Provenza ci può dare 2 minuti?" Chiese lei.

"Solo due minuti capitano, tra poco qui arriveranno tutti! Sykes andiamo!" Uscirono chiudendo la porta e li lasciarono da soli in ufficio.

"Allora tenente Flynn cosa pensava di fare? Non le avevo ordinato di rimanere al suo posto? Possibile che non riesca a farmi ubbidire da uno dei miei tenenti?" Silenzio. "Andy togliti quel sorrisetto dalla faccia, hai rischiato grosso e tutto questo non passerà inosservato e saranno solo guai." Disse lei arrabbiata.

"Hai detto che mi ami. Sono l'uomo più felice del mondo!" Disse lui felice.

"Piantala di fare l'idiota e … buongiorno capo Taylor." Disse lei seriamente. Taylor era appena entrato senza neanche bussare, Provenza da fuori l'ufficio alzò le mani, spalancando gli occhi, aveva tentato di fermarlo, ma non ci era riuscito. Andy sorrideva felice come un'idiota, mentre Sharon era alquanto contrariata, ora avrebbe dovuto dare parecchie spiegazioni, che in fondo non voleva dare.

/

"Capo Taylor lasci che le spieghi …" Disse Flynn.

"Tenente Flynn forse non sono stato abbastanza chiaro." Disse Taylor risoluto.

"Ma capo …"

"Tenente Flynn faccia silenzio!" Disse Sharon in modalità Darth Raydor. Flynn si zittì.

"Bene, vedo che su un punto siamo d'accordo." Silenzio. "Capitano Raydor, deve comunicare qualcosa al suo diretto superiore in merito a lei e al tenente Flynn? Perché sembra che la Cavalleria Rusticana che si è appena svolta alla Crimini Maggiori sia stata per motivi sentimentali e se dovessi ascoltare le voci che girano nel Dipartimento, direi che voi due avete una relazione e il capo Swanson non la approvava. In ogni caso, capitano, se lei avesse una relazione con il tenente Flynn mi sarei aspettato di riceverne comunicazione, come da regolamento, che lei spesso cita. Quindi?" Silenzio.

"Io e il tenente Flynn non abbiamo una relazione sentimentale, siamo solo colleghi. Nel caso accadesse tale eventualità, sarei a comunicarlo a lei, come mio diretto superiore e come da regolamento." Disse Sharon senza guardare Andy. Lui rimase con gli occhi spalancati, senza parole.

"Bene, chiarita questa situazione, ora vorrei capire perché il capo Swanson ha tentato di sparare ad entrambi."

"Il capo Swanson ha dei problemi personali, che hanno offuscato la sua lucidità nel giudicare il rapporto tra me e il tenente Flynn che è di sola natura professionale. Certo, ammetto che qualche volta abbiamo bevuto qualcosa insieme, come si fa tra colleghi fuori dal lavoro."

"Quindi voi due non siete insieme, in modo sentimentale?" Chiese incuriosito Taylor. Flynn stava per aprire bocca, quando il capitano Raydor disse:" Capo Taylor non so cosa dicano le voci che girano nel Dipartimento, resta di fatto che io e il tenente Flynn abbiamo un rapporto di natura professionale, vero tenente?" Disse lei rivolgendosi a lui, inclinando la testa e sgranando gli occhi. Silenzio. Lui la guardava stupito. "Tenente Flynn?" Disse lei, cercando di scuoterlo.

"Certo capitano, certo. E' esattamente come dice il capitano Raydor." Disse lui senza smettere di fissarla. Silenzio.

"Bene." Disse il capo Taylor "Visto che abbiamo chiarito la natura della vostra relazione e che l'indagine interna che seguirà sarà condotta da me in persona, vi invito entrambi ad andare a casa, per oggi direi che può bastare. Ci vediamo domani mattina nel mio ufficio per i verbali e dopo sentirò il capo Swanson, voglio chiudere questa cosa domani pomeriggio al più tardi. Confido nella vostra collaborazione. A domani mattina." Disse il capo Taylor che si girò e uscì dall'ufficio dal capitano Raydor. Silenzio.

"Sharon perché hai detto così a Taylor?" Chiese Flynn stupito.

"Perché le cose stanno in questo modo." Disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Non è vero! Mi hai appena detto che mi ami, ero lì, l'ho sentito!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Andy ti posso amare, però non vuol dire che siamo insieme." Disse lei senza guardarlo.

"Io … io non ti capisco! Cosa vuoi dire?!" Disse lui confuso.

"Esattamente quello che ho detto: noi non stiamo insieme." Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Ma … "

"Per la cronaca, tenente Flynn, gradirei che lei ubbidisse ai miei ordini, non solo quando le garba, ma tutte le volte che io, il suo capitano, le do un ordine! Sono stata chiara?!" Silenzio. "Non ho sentito la sua risposta tenente!" Disse lei in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse Flynn mettendosi sull'attenti.

"Bene. Ci terrei anche al rispetto dei ranghi, chiaro!"

"Agli ordini capitano!"

"Adesso può andare tenente."

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse Flynn sbattendo la porta e andando via furioso.

TBC


	25. Amarti è complicato -parte prima -

**Amarti è complicato – parte prima -**

"Adesso mi avete proprio scocciato!" Borbottò Provenza "Vieni con me." Prese Flynn per un braccio e lo trascinò in sala interrogatori 2. "Adesso tu rimani qui e aspetti. Non ti muovere, siamo intesi Flynn!"

"Ehi, ma cosa ti è preso?!" Chiese Flynn aprendo le braccia, non capiva cosa volesse il suo amico. Provenza andò subito nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor, bussò e senza aspettare che lei rispondesse, entrò.

"Capitano, abbiamo un'urgenza in sala interrogatori 2 e necessitiamo della sua presenza." Disse con fare allarmante.

"Arrivo subito!" Disse lei alzandosi e seguendo Provenza. Quando arrivarono alla sala interrogatori 2 Provenza aprì la porta e la fece entrare, quando lei entrò e vide Flynn in fondo alla stanza, si voltò con lo sguardo interrogativo verso Provenza.

"Adesso voi due vi parlate e vi chiarite perché io non ne posso più delle lamentele di Flynn, delle lamentele del capitano, dei piagnistei di Flynn e di quegli sguardi che lei capitano continua a fare. Sono stufo di questa situazione, chiaritevi e tornate al lavoro senza far pesare alla squadra la vostra situazione amorosa!" Gridò Provenza, chiudendo la porta a chiave.

Il capitano Raydor e Flynn erano senza parole, in silenzio. Lei si avvicinò alla porta: "Tenente Provenza apra questa porta! E' un ordine!" Lui si avvicinò a lei e lei si allontanò. Silenzio. Lui andò dall'altra parte della stanza e disse: "Allora vuoi parlare con me, capitano Raydor?!" Chiese Flynn scocciato.

"Quello che avevo da dire te l'ho già detto, tenente Flynn." Disse lei.

"A quanto pare, Provenza non è della stessa opinione." Disse lui facendo un sorrisetto ironico.

"Certo sei andato a lamentarti da lui per come ti tratto, povero Andy, trattato male dalla strega cattiva!" Disse lei in tono ironico.

"Guarda che non ti ho mai chiamato così … almeno non ora. Non mi sono lamentato … cioè, va bene, ok, posso aver detto che potresti trattarmi meglio ..." Disse lui passeggiando per la stanza.

"Vedi che ti sei lamentato con Provenza!?" Lo incalzò lei.

"Mi tratti come se fossi una recluta al primo anno di Accademia! Eviti di lavorare con me, mi lasci in disparte e non mi hai ancora dato il permesso di tornare operativo! Sono due settimane che sono alla scrivania e sto impazzendo, ok, sto impazzendo!" Gridò Flynn.

"Ti sei sfogato? Mi fa piacere. Quando lo riterrò opportuno rientrerai operativo, non ti sei ancora ripreso bene e …" Disse lei con voce preoccupata. Silenzio.

"Sei preoccupata per me, Sharon?" Chiese lui stupito.

"Non voglio mandare un mio uomo sul campo se non è pronto, tutto qui. Anche se il dottore ti ha dato l'idoneità, io vorrei aspettare ancora un po' di tempo. Quindi Andy, abbi pazienza." Disse lei con calma.

"La pazienza non è una delle mie doti migliori, lo sai. Però capisco quando una donna è preoccupata e tu lo sei. Perché sei preoccupata per me Sharon?" Chiese lui avvicinandosi a lei, incuriosito.

"Ti ho già risposto tenente." Si avvicinò alla porta e alzò la voce: "Tenente Provenza, potrebbe aprire questa maledetta porta, per favore?!" Gridò lei arrabbiata.

Andy si appoggiò al tavolo e sorrise.

"Cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente?" Chiese lei infastidita.

"No, nulla. Stavo solo pensando … siamo in sala interrogatori 2 e quella sera …" Silenzio. "Sharon io ti amo e desidero. Voglio passare le mie serate con te, voglio cucinare per te, voglio sentire la tua presenza nella mia vita. Mi manchi tanto, mi mancano le tue risate, le tue parole, la tua presenza, i tuoi rimproveri, i tuoi accordi per poter stare insieme."

"Quella sera è andata come è andata, Andy …" Sorrise anche lei ricordando quella sera. Silenzio "Comunque oggi non finirà allo stesso modo, sono successe tante cose, troppe." Disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Pensavo solo al fatto che siamo stati molto felici insieme e che mi piacerebbe tornare indietro nel tempo, per rivivere ancora quei momenti. Io sto bene con te, Sharon. Mi sento a casa e in pace con tutto il mondo, sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata nella vita e non voglio perderti." Disse lui sedendosi sulla sedia, fissando i suoi occhi verde giada. "Sei bellissima." Disse Andy come incantato.

"Maledizione tenente può aprire questa porta?!" Disse lei avvicinandosi alla porta. Sul suo volto c'era esasperazione e paura per quello che aveva appena ascoltato. Silenzio. Click. La serratura era stata aperta, lei aprì la porta e uscì, andando a rifugiarsi nel suo ufficio.

"Allora Flynn?" Chiese Provenza speranzoso, mettendo la testa dentro la sala.

"Lascia perdere." Flynn tornò sconsolato alla sua scrivania, non avevano chiarito molto, però lui le aveva detto quello che aveva nel cuore.

Il resto della giornata passò velocemente, tutta la squadra era impegnata a trovare dei riscontri sul caso a cui stavano lavorando. Flynn era sommerso dalle carte e stava lavorando alacremente, quando il capitano Raydor si avvicinò alla sua scrivania e gli consegnò il permesso per l'idoneità per il lavoro operativo. "Tenente Flynn domani mattina andrà con il resto la squadra per l'arresto del Sig. Archer, non appena riceveremo il mandato dall'ufficio del procuratore." Disse lei in modo professionale.

"Sì capitano. Grazie capitano." Rispose lui guardandola negli occhi.

"Tenente Provenza, potrei parlare con lei nel mio ufficio, per favore?" Chiese lei gentilmente avviandosi verso il suo ufficio.

"Arrivo subito capitano." Rispose Provenza, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Dopo una buona mezz'ora il tenente Provenza uscì dall'ufficio del capitano e congedò tutta la squadra. A poco a poco, tutti tornarono a casa, Flynn voleva aspettare, per vedere se potesse parlare ancora con lei.

Provenza gli disse che quella sera lo avrebbe accompagnato ad un incontro AA e che non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta. Flynn era sul punto di ribattere, ma quando incrociò lo sguardo di lei, capì che era stata lei, che lo aveva chiesto a Provenza e non oppose resistenza. I due tenenti uscirono e andarono entrambi alla chiesa dove si tenevano gli incontri AA.

Lei li vide andare via insieme, adesso era più tranquilla. Prese le sua borsa e tornò a casa.

Continua …


	26. Amarti è complicato - parte seconda -

**Amarti è complicato – parte seconda -**

Provenza aveva accompagnato Flynn alla riunione AA e aveva atteso per tutto il tempo in fondo alla stanza che la riunione terminasse. Alla fine tutti i partecipanti presero del caffè e dei biscotti e alla spicciolata uscirono. Anche Flynn e Provenza, dopo aver bevuto un caffè tornarono al parcheggio. Rimasero in silenzio, seduti in macchina, Andy sapeva che Provenza era suo amico e voleva solo aiutarlo, però non capiva perché gli stesse così addosso. Non voleva contrarialo, così si era fatto accompagnare all'incontro AA, ma sapeva che Provenza sarebbe tornato alla carica per il suo rapporto con Sharon.

"Adesso che mi hai accompagnato alla riunione mi vuoi dire cosa ti ha detto Sharon, quando ti ha chiamato nel suo ufficio?" Chiese Flynn.

"Tu mi dirai quello che vi siete detti in sala interrogatori 2?" Chiese Provenza.

"Provenza sono cose private, tra due persone … comunque non abbiamo risolto nulla."

"Lei ti ha fatto tornare operativo, come l'hai convinta?!" Chiese Provenza.

"Non lo so. Le ho detto solo che l'amo e che è la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata nella mia vita."

"E lei cosa ha risposto?!"

"Non ha risposto. Mi ha dato l'ok per tornare operativo." Silenzio "A te cosa ha detto?"

"Mi sembra di essere in una soap opera... Mi farete impazzire!" Disse Provenza alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Io ti ho detto quello che..."

"Taci Flynn, sta zitto! Sei un idiota e io te l'avevo detto! Tutto questo è solo fonte di guai per tutti. Lo sapevo." Disse Provenza puntando il dito contro Flynn. Silenzio.

"Allora cosa ti ha detto Sharon?" Chiese Flynn.

"Il capitano mi ha detto di portarti ad un incontro, perché è troppo tempo che non ci vai. Mi ha detto che saresti tornato operativo e di starti vicino, per non metterti nei guai. Di buttarti un occhio, insomma, mentre siamo al lavoro." Disse Provenza preoccupato.

"Una baby-sitter, ecco... Non si fida e mi mette una baby-sitter!" Disse Flynn arrabbiato.

"Si fida di te, altrimenti non ti avrebbe fatto tornare sul campo. Non lo vedi che è preoccupata e lo sono anch'io."

"Sei preoccupato, perché?!" Gridò Flynn esasperato.

"Perché questo tira e molla non giova alla squadra, sono tutti distratti da te e dal capitano, ora vi parlate, ora non vi parlate più. Sono insieme oppure no? Possiamo parlare oppure no? Hanno litigato oppure no?"

"Non mi ero accorto che fossero tutti così attenti a me a Sharon... Ecco perché Julio continua a dirmi che devo avere pazienza e devi essere più gentile..." Silenzio "Ma potava essere più chiaro. Ed Emy, pensa mi ha detto..."

"Non mi interessa Flynn! La squadra non è concentrata, serena, obiettiva e non rende come dovrebbe! Dovete sistemare questa situazione e al più presto possibile. Adesso ti porto a casa, perché non ne posso più!" Silenzio.

"Scusa Provenza, non pensavo di causare tanto scompiglio nella squadra."

"Andy lo sai come sono finite le relazioni tra componenti della squadra, ti ricordi Gabriel e Daniels? Addirittura tu ti metti con il tuo capitano!" Disse Provenza arrabbiato.

"Guarda che non stiamo insieme." Disse lui con un sorrisetto nervoso.

"Sì certo, credici." Disse scuotendo la testa.

"Me lo ha detto lei: ha detto che mi ama, però non vuol dire che stiamo insieme. Ti sembra normale?"

"Voi mi farete diventare pazzo!" Disse Provenza esasperato.

"A me lo dici? Mi dice che mi ama da impazzire e poi che devo rispettare i ranghi e i suoi ordini. A Taylor dice che siamo colleghi che ogni tanto beviamo qualcosa insieme! Ti sembra normale!?"

"Flynn voi state insieme, ma ancora non lo avete capito …" Disse Provenza sconsolato, scuotendo la testa.

"Me ne sarei accorto se lei fosse insieme a me."

"Sei un idiota Flynn, un vero idiota!"

"Adesso sono un idiota?! Vuoi dire che è colpa mia?!"

"Certo Flynn che è colpa tua, perché sei un idiota!" Sentenziò Provenza e mise in moto la macchina per portare a casa Fynn.

/

Sharon era tornata a casa, Gavin le aveva detto che sarebbe passato da lei. Non che lei non lo volesse vedere, ma sapeva che Gavin le avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni della sua storia con Andy. Gavin aveva una sua teoria, diceva che lei e Andy erano come gli opposti, che inevitabilmente si attraggono e non si poteva far nulla per cambiare lo stato della fisica. Il problema non era la fisica, ma era come mantenere i giusti equilibri. Sharon si sentiva come un equilibrista che doveva mantenere tutto e tutti in equilibrio e pur facendo del suo meglio, sapeva che qualcosa sarebbe caduto e si sarebbe rotto in mille pezzi.

"Ciao Gavin." Disse lei aprendo la porta.

"Ciao ragazza, come stai?"

"Bene." Disse lei con voce triste.

"Non si direbbe dalla voce e dalla tua faccia. Ho i documenti da firmare per il divorzio ..."

"Grazie, non so come ringraziarti Gavin. Vieni entra."

"Per ringraziarmi mi pagherai da bere." Disse lui entrando.

"Ok."

"Tutto ok?!"

"No Gavin, non va niente bene!" Disse lei con voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"Colpa del tuo tenente testa calda?"

"Sì."

"Cosa è successo?"

"Provenza ci ha rinchiusi in sala interrogatori 2 e ha detto che ci dovevamo chiarirci. Ero terrorizzata a rimanere da sola con Andy!"

"Perché?!"

"Perché non riesco a stare da sola con lui! Non so come ho fatto a non buttarmi tra le sue braccia e stringerlo forte a me. Dovevi vederlo oggi: era sexy da morire! Completo grigio, bretelle e cravatta viola abbinate, wow lo avrei spogliato volentieri!"

"Elegante il tuo tenente... mi sa che te lo sei mangiato con gli occhi!" Disse Gavin sorridendo.

"Quell'acqua di colonia, la sua acqua di colonia mi fa impazzire, guarda Gavin mi sono trattenuta e non so come ho fatto! Provenza mi ha anche rimproverato. Mi ha detto che la squadra sta subendo la situazione incerta tra me e Andy e che gli scarsi risultati nel risolvere i casi sono a causa di nostra. Mi ha detto di decidermi se stare con Andy oppure no e di essere chiara, perché non vuole che spezzi il cuore a Andy. Ecco, adesso sono io quella che spezza i cuori! Ho pianto tante di quelle lacrime per lui e adesso, proprio lui che mi diceva che l'avremmo trovato vivo, mi dice di non ucciderlo con le pene d'amore. Come se io invece sto bene, no, sto male anch'io!" Disse lei con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime.

"Oh mio dio! Tesoro, ma tu sei innamorata pazza di quella testa calda!"

"Gavin, non dire nulla. Non basta: Taylor mi ha detto che sono io l'unica responsabile se Andy torna al lavoro operativo e fa qualche cavolata e che devo rispondere di tutto quello che combina. Come se io non fossi responsabile dei miei sottoposti! Taylor è uno stronzo, mi sta addosso, mi sta mettendo pressione e sta aspettando un buon motivo per mettermi in difficoltà. Sto scoppiando Gavin e invece di trovare qualcuno che mi consoli, sono sola a piangere su tutta questa situazione!"

"Vieni qui tesoro e lasciati abbracciare." Lui la strinse in un abbraccio e le baciò i capelli.

"Andy si lamenta con Provenza, dice che sono cattiva e lo tratto male, nessuno si cura se sono io a soffrire! Invece lo sto tenendo al lavoro di scrivania, perché so che non è pronto a scendere in campo, lo conosco, però lui è lì che scalpita. Mi ha detto che lo tratto come una recluta! Voglio solo proteggerlo da sè stesso, dalla sua rabbia e dalla sua impulsività! Sai che è un po' che non va ai suoi incontri? Ho dovuto chiedere a Provenza il favore di accompagnarlo, perché lui viene sotto la mia finestra tutte le sere, invece di andare agli incontri. Si sta facendo del male e non se ne accorge, quello stupido …"

"Quest'uomo è proprio pazzo di te tesoro, ma adesso perché non ti calmi, ti siedi e ti preparo un thè caldo."

"Grazie Gavin." Disse lei asciugandosi le lacrime che scendevano copiose dai suoi occhi. Lui mise l'acqua a scaldare, prese le tazze e le bustine di thè. Si girò e la vide piangere in silenzio.

"Ehi, dov'è finita la mia ragazza forte e battagliera?!" Disse Gavin con dolcezza, asciugandole le lacrime con le dita. Silenzio. "Adesso bevi qualcosa di caldo, ti fai una bella dormita e vedrai che domani le cose ti sembreranno migliori." L'abbracciò stringendola forte.

"Amare Andy è complicato, questo lo sapevo, però non immaginavo di soffrire così tanto per lui."

"Est l'amour!" Silenzio. "Adesso ti bevi un bel thè caldo, forza e vedrai che domani andrà meglio." Disse lui porgendole la tazza fumante.

"Lo spero davvero Gavin, lo spero davvero."

Continua …


	27. Amarti è complicato - parte terza -

**Amarti è complicato - parte terza -**

"Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio, ora!" Disse il capitano, in modalità Darth Raydor entrando con passo spedito alla Crimini Maggiori e andando direttamente nel suo ufficio.

Flynn guardò Provenza chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto e il suo amico fece spallucce. Entrò nell'ufficio del capitano, lei era in piedi dietro la sua scrivania, con le braccia conserte e sembrava molto arrabbiata.

"Cosa aveva in mente, tenente?! È rientrato operativo oggi sul campo e appena incontra un sospettato di omicidio, lo prende a pugni?!" Disse lei con voce alterata.

"Capitano mi lasci spiegare…"

"Non voglio spiegazioni! Sono appena stata dal capo Taylor che ha appena ricevuto l'avvocato Bennet, ha presente quell'avvocato da 3.000 mila dollari all'ora?! Ha presentato una notifica per abuso della violenza da parte della polizia nei confronti del suo assistito!"

"Aveva colpito Sykes ..." Mormorò lui.

"Non è un buon motivo! Il sig. Archer ha citato per danni lei, la squadra della Crimini Maggiori e tutto il Dipartimento di Polizia!" Disse lei arrabbiata.

"Aveva un coltello …" Disse Flynn.

"Silenzio tenente! Questo non è un buon motivo per colpire un sospetto che si trova a terra e rompergli il naso!"

"Ma ha tentato di …"

"Ho detto silenzio! Lei sarà sotto inchiesta dal FID e anche tutta la squadra! Speri di non mettere a repentaglio tutta l'indagine, che ci è costata parecchio tempo e energie! E sopratt …"

"Capitano, le chiedo solo di ascoltare le mie ragioni!" Gridò lui interrompendola.

"Silenzio tenente! Non ci sono buone ragioni, per un'azione del genere!" Silenzio. "Taylor non aspetta altro per metterci in difficoltà. La devo sospendere fino alla fine dell'inchiesta interna." Silenzio. "Ora se vuole può dire le sue ragioni tenente Flynn." Silenzio.

"Non ho più nulla da dire, se chi ho davanti a me, non vuole ascoltare le mie ragioni." Disse Flynn arrabbiato e con il volto scuro.

"Bene, allora può andare, lei è a lavoro di scrivania fino a nuovo ordine." Disse lei in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse lui, si girò e tornò alla sua scrivania. Tutta la squadra aveva assistito alla discussione, quando lui uscì tutti lo fissarono. "Bè, non avete niente di meglio da fare?!" Disse scocciato sedendosi alla sua sedia.

"Tornate tutti al lavoro, forza!" Disse Provenza senza ammettere replica.

Il capitano rimase chiusa in ufficio per almeno un'ora, dopo di che si affacciò e chiamò il tenente Provenza. Dopo una decina di minuti chiamò anche Tao e Buzz. Dopo una decina di minuti uscirono tutti quanti.

"Forza muoversi, si torna sulla scena del crimine!" Disse Provenza prendendo la giacca.

"Ma l'abbiamo già analizzata, cosa dobbiamo cercare ancora?" Chiese Julio.

"Dobbiamo trovare i due testimoni che hanno assistito all'aggressione di Flynn e trovare delle riprese da eventuali telecamere. Muoversi, muoversi!" Julio prese la giacca e uscì seguito dagli altri compagni.

"Ehi, un momento e io cosa faccio?" Chiese Flynn stupito. Provenza si girò e prima di uscire dalla stanza disse: "Tu fai il thè per il capitano e cerchi di rimanere fuori dai guai, siamo intesi?!"

"Grazie Provenza." Disse Flynn facendo una smorfia alzandosi e andando a fare il thè.

Mentre era dentro la sala ristoro a preparare il thè, Flynn sentì aprire la porta, era lei che era entrata, lo sapeva, aveva sentito il rumore dei tacchi, ma non si girò.

"Andy." Disse lei dolcemente.

"Sto preparando il thè per il capitano Raydor, ancora qualche minuto e sarà pronto." Disse lui in tono distaccato e professionale.

"Andy scusa per prima. Ti ho trattato molto male, ma dopo aver parlato con Taylor ero nervosa. Mi sta mettendo sotto pressione e sta usando questo incidente per mettermi in difficoltà e ci sta riuscendo benissimo. Ho parlato con Provenza e mi ha confermato che ti sei difeso e hai difeso la tua collega. Però sarebbe la nostra parola contro la loro e con un naso rotto e un bravo avvocato …"

Lui si girò e la guardò fisso i suoi occhi verde giada, rimanendo in silenzio.

"Se riusciamo a trovare quei testimoni che Mike dice di aver visto e riusciamo a trovare delle immagini in cui si vede che ti sei solo difeso, allora tutto diventerà più facile." Disse lei.

"Davvero credi che tutto diventerà più facile?" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Spero solo che tu ti possa togliere da questo impiccio e che Taylor molli la presa che ha su noi due." Disse lei conciliante.

"Perché non gli dici la verità?" Chiese lui.

"Perché potrebbe chiedere a uno di noi due il trasferimento e per grado inferiore lo chiederebbe a te! Perché potrebbe rendere la nostra vita un inferno e rovinare la tua carriera! Perché potrebbe mettere in dubbio ogni mia decisione che implicherebbe la tua presenza, perché …"

"Potrei andare in pensione."

"Non voglio che vai in pensione. Sei un bravo poliziotto." Silenzio. "Andy non sei tu, sono io che non sono sicura di poter affrontare tutte queste difficoltà. Non voglio rinunciare a te, non voglio perderti come membro della squadra, non voglio che tu venga trasferito, non voglio che tu debba decidere di lasciare la tua carriera e il tuo lavoro, non voglio che tu vada in pensione. Voglio vederti qui tutti i giorni e lavorare con te, sto chiedendo troppo?"

"Questa domanda non devi farla a me. Non è illegale avere una relazione sentimentale con un subordinato, anche se spesso ti metto in difficoltà e di questo me ne dispiace." Disse lui sconsolato.

"Amarti è complicato." Disse lei.

"Lo so. Non è semplice stare con uno come me …" Silenzio. "Il thè è pronto, ecco, altrimenti si raffredderà."

"Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto davanti al capo Taylor questa mattina. Non ho avuto il coraggio … ho bisogno di tempo Andy, ti prego, non mettermi pressione anche tu." Disse lei sconsolata.

"Le domande di Taylor erano solo per soddisfare la sua curiosità e per metterti in difficoltà. A quel bastardo poco importa se stiamo insieme, vuole solo sapere come può tenerti in pugno e usare questa situazione a suo personale vantaggio." Disse lui.

"Ho voluto prendere tempo, non ho detto tutta la verità, ma non ho neanche mentito del tutto."

"Saresti un'ottima diplomatica." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Davvero?" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Non mi importa di quello che pensa Taylor, voglio solo che non danneggi la tua carriera e il tuo ruolo di comando. Se vuole sospendermi, che lo faccia pure, basta che non ti danneggi."

"Hai saputo che rientravi al lavoro operativo, sotto la mia responsabilità, e quindi …" Disse lei.

"Certo che lo ha fatto apposta, è un vero bastardo!" Disse Flynn arrabbiato.

"Ok, ok." Silenzio. "Mi perdoni per quello che ti ho detto nel mio ufficio?" Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Hai fatto il tuo lavoro. Io ho fatto il mio e sono sicuro che troveranno i testimoni che mi scagioneranno." Silenzio. "Taylor ti ha detto altro, dopo che sono andato via?"

"Mi ha detto che Swanson ha chiesto un congedo per malattia. Ha apprezzato il fatto che tu non volessi denunciarlo e che ha potuto chiudere l'inchiesta interna velocemente, senza troppa pubblicità. Ha fatto una bella figura con i piani alti, per questa faccenda era soddisfatto. Ora vuole solo mettermi in difficoltà."

"Cosa vuoi fare?"

"Riprendiamo il lavoro, risolviamo questa rogna e questa sera … se vuoi, vorrei passarla insieme a te." Disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Allora non vedo l'ora che questa giornata finisca." Disse lui sorridendo. "Voglio davvero passare la serata insieme a te." Disse lui alzandole il viso e fissandola negli occhi.

"Allora torniamo al lavoro!"

"Agli ordini capitano!"

/

La giornata era terminata, fortunatamente Provenza e la squadra erano riusciti a trovare i due testimoni che avevano assistito alla scena in cui Flynn si era difeso dall'attacco del sospettato e tutte le accuse contro Flynn erano cadute. Avevano risolto anche questa rogna e finalmente Andy poteva portare a casa Sharon. Lui era felice che lei gli avesse chiesto di passare la serata insieme. Andarono fuori a cena e si rilassarono, tra buon cibo e buona compagnia. Al termine della cena, lei lo invitò a bere un caffè da lei e lui accettò volentieri, erano giorni che aspettava un'opportunità.

Quando entrarono lei appoggiò la borsa per terra, si tolse i tacchi e lasciò la pistola all'entrata nel vassoio. Lui mise la pistola e il distintivo nel vassoio e si tolse la giacca. Si avvicinò a lei, che era appoggiata al tavolo e lo guardava con i suoi occhi verde giada, carichi di desiderio. Lei lo prese per mano e lo portò in camera sua. Si sdraiarono sul letto. Lui le slacciò la cerniera della gonna e sfilò la camicetta. Sbottonò la parte davanti e arrivò al reggiseno.

Gustò i suoi seni, succhiando prima un capezzolo e dopo un l'altro. Lei gemette di piacere, un brivido la scosse lungo la schiena. Lui accarezzò i suoi seni. Lei si alzò su di lui, gli accarezzò i suoi capelli sale e pepe e mormorò il suo nome, sbottonando la camicia e slacciando i pantaloni. Lui le tolse la camicetta e il reggiseno. Scese fino alla gonna che sfilò via e poi le tolse le mutandine di pizzo nero. Lui la vide in tutta la sua bellezza, di fronte a lui. Lei lo accolse nel suo grembo e lui entrò dentro di lei, lentamente. "Sharon..." Sussurrò il nome. "Sharon …" Si amarono come se fosse l'ultima volta.

Andy stava ancora dormendo, lei indossò la camicia di Andy che era per terra e andò in soggiorno. Ripensò a tutto quello che era successo, i suoi sentimenti erano contrastanti. Voleva stare con lui, ma nello stesso tempo non voleva più provare quel senso di vuoto, quel dolore così intimo e penetrante che le aveva lacerato il cuore. Le lacrime che aveva versato per notti intere credendo che Andy fosse morto, scendevano ancora sul suo viso, l'ansia e la paura li sentiva dentro di sé. Si sedette sul divano, accovacciò a sè le gambe, aveva paura per quello che sarebbe successo nei giorni a venire, aveva paura del futuro.

Non rimpiangeva di aver chiesto a Andy di portarla a casa e di rimanere con lei tutta la notte, ma non voleva illuderlo o illudersi che le cose sarebbero state semplici. Ma dopo tanto tempo in un letto vuoto, da sola, aveva bisogno dei suoi baci, delle sue labbra calde, delle sue braccia intorno al suo corpo. Voleva sentirsi ancora unica e particolare, il sorriso sornione di Andy aveva fatto cedere le sue mura. Lui lo aveva detto a cena: le mura di Gerico erano cadute e anche le sue mura sarebbero crollate. Aveva sorriso, affascinante e ammaliante come sempre. Lei aveva risposto al suo sorriso e aveva ceduto. Adesso si chiedeva come sarebbe andata avanti, come avrebbe gestito questa situazione.

Non voleva illudersi, eppure sentiva che la sua vicinanza le dava quella pace, quella serenità che non riusciva più ad avere da quando era sola. Andy in questo periodo era stato una presenza vicina e silenziosa. Ogni volta dopo concluso un caso, lui aspettava, se lei avesse avuto bisogno di lui. Tutte le volte lo aveva ringraziato, perché la squadra andava via, ognuno voleva tornare a casa dai propri cari. Solo lui era ancora lì, alla scrivania, aspettando che lei dicesse di andare a casa, che era tutto a posto. Aveva atteso, che lei si sentisse pronta e alla fine le sue mura di Gerico erano cadute, proprio come le aveva detto.

"Sharon, sei qui?" Chiese lui.

"Scusa ti ho svegliato?" Disse lei voltandosi.

"No." Disse lui sorridendo e si avvicinò a lei: "Mi sono girato, tu non c'eri e sono venuto a cercarti."

"Non avevo più sonno e così sono venuta qui." Lei era seduta sul divano, con le gambe accovacciate al grembo.

"Mi piaci con indosso la mia camicia." Silenzio.

"Sai che quello che è successo non cambierà le cose tra noi." Disse lei con un velo di tristezza.

"Non ho rimpianti per quanto accaduto stanotte, spero non ne abbia neanche tu." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Non ho rimpianti, ma non voglio avere illusioni. Amarti è complicato tenente." Silenzio.

"Però non vuol dire che non ci possiamo provare …" Disse lui avvicinandosi e sedendosi accanto a lei.

"Questo ultimo periodo è stato difficile e doloroso. Ho bisogno di tempo e di spazio."

"Tutto quello che vuoi, basta che non mi escludi dalla tua vita." Disse lui mettendole un braccio sulle spalle e avvicinandola a sé. "Posso baciarti?" Chiese con uno sguardo sornione.

"Certo che puoi." Lui non se lo fece ripetere e la baciò con passione. Lei rispose al suo bacio e l'abbracciò ancora di più, sdraiandosi su di lui. Erano con il viso l'uno vicino all'altro.

"Ti amo tanto Sharon." Sussurrò lui e baciò il suo naso. Lei sorrise, era contenta che lui fosse insieme a lei.

"Non so come faremo nei prossimi giorni, però sono contenta che tu sia qui." Disse lei.

"Sono contento anch'io."

"Senti perché non torniamo a riposare a letto, domani tutto quello che ci aspetta lo affronteremo insieme."

"Va bene. Se lo affronteremo insieme, riusciremo a superare ogni ostacolo." Disse lui sorridendo, porse la mano a lei e insieme tornarono in camera.

TBC


	28. Cica - parte prima -

**CICA -parte prima -**

_Per questa storia ringrazio Allie Negro per le interessanti e piacevoli conversazioni, che mi hanno ispirato e suggerito il personaggio._

Erano passate alcune settimane e alla Crimini Maggiori era tornato tutto nella loro "normalità" tra omicidi e vecchi casi da risolvere. Il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn sembravano aver raggiunto una tregua, che stava dando tranquillità ed equilibrio alla squadra e tutto procedeva nel migliore dei modi. La mattina era cominciata senza nessuno omicidio e sembravano tutti rilassati e tranquilli, quando si aprì la porta e la guardia di turno entrò: "Il tenente Flynn della Crimini Maggiori?" Chiese l'uomo in divisa.

Andy si alzò sentendo il suo nome e rimase a bocca aperta, quando vide dietro l'agente spuntare Cica. Era bellissima: i capelli lunghi e neri, dei jeans attillati, una maglietta blu che le segnava tutte le forme, un giubbottino e scarpe con i tacchi. Si voltarono tutti a guardarla.

"Sono io." Disse lui, quasi senza fiato.

"Questa signorina aveva il suo biglietto da visita tenente, credo abbia bisogno di lei. Prego, da questa parte." Quando lei vide Andy, sorrise e gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo calorosamente. Tutti rimasero a bocca aperta, anche Sharon aveva visto tutto dal suo ufficio, era perplessa e curiosa di sapere chi fosse quella bella ragazza, che stava abbracciando Andy, con tanto affetto. Adesso che si erano riappacificati e stavano cercando di capire come gestire la loro relazione, lui veniva abbracciato da una bella e giovane ragazza, per di più di fronte a tutti. Non è che fosse gelosa, però … invece era vero il contrario: lei era tremendamente gelosa! Faceva finta di guardare dei documenti, ma in realtà non voleva smettere di vedere cosa stessero facendo.

"Cica, tesoro, cosa ci fai qui?" Chiese lui guardandola negli occhi. "Sei qui con Joe?" Il volto di lei divenne subito triste e scuro e abbracciò Flynn ancora di più.

"Vieni, cerchiamo un posto tranquillo … non avete nulla da fare?" Disse rivolto ai colleghi, che stupiti continuavano a fissarli. Tutti tornarono al proprio lavoro, anche se Flynn sapeva che parecchi sguardi, compreso quello di Sharon, non avevano perso la scena e li stavano fissando con gli occhi. Andarono in sala ristoro, Andy sapeva che non c'erano telecamere, perché conosceva la curiosità dei suoi colleghi, primo fra tutti Provenza. Fece entrare Cica e chiuse la porta.

"Allora Cica cosa ci fai qui?" Disse lui sorridendo, ma si vedeva che era in imbarazzo. La ragazza si guardò intorno spaesata e lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

"Vuoi dirmi perché sei qui? A Joe cosa è successo?" Chiese lui avvicinandosi a lei. Lei mimò una pistola e un ferimento.

"Vuoi dirmi che Joe è ferito?" Chiese lui. Lei fece cenno di no, abbassando lo sguardo. "E' morto?" Lei annuì. "Aspetta un momento … tu sei qui, qualcuno ti ha seguita? Sei in pericolo?" Lei annuì ancora. "Ti stanno cercando i narcotrafficanti di Pepe?" Lei annuì.

"Senti adesso mi puoi scrivere quello che è successo da quando ci siamo lasciati a Tijuana?" Lei annuì. Lui cercò un blocco di carta e una penna e la fece sedere ad un tavolino. Prese una bibita dal frigorifero e la mise vicino a lei.

"Mi assento un momento, torno subito. Tu intanto puoi scrivere per me cosa è successo? Grazie sei un tesoro! Se vuoi bere qualcosa, ecco una bibita per te." Disse lui accarezzandola sul viso. Lei sorrise e prese la penna e cominciò a scrivere.

Flynn corse da Buzz in sala elettronica: "Buzz ho bisogno un piacere, urgente! Vieni con me!" Non aspettò la risposta e tirò con il braccio Buzz e lo portò in sala ristoro. Prima di entrare gli disse in tono risoluto: "Non far entrare nessuno senza il mio permesso, siamo intesi?"

"Certo Tenente." Rispose Buzz.

"Puoi tradurre quello che lei sta scrivendo? Grazie." Buzz entrò in sala ristoro e si sedette vicino a Cica. Andy non perse tempo e andò subito dal capitano Raydor. Raccontò brevemente quello che aveva capito da Cica e che stava facendo tradurre a Buzz quello che lei avrebbe scritto. Il capitano Raydor e Andy andarono in sala ristoro per incontrare Cica. Intanto lei aveva scritto una paginetta e Buzz aveva già tradotto tutto quando e stava interloquendo con lei.

Andy entrò e disse: "Cica ti presento il capitano Raydor. Lei è Sharon." Disse Andy sorridendo.

Cica rimase perplessa, non si aspettava che Sharon fosse anche il capo di Andy.

"Vorrei ringraziarla per aver salvato Andy." Disse Sharon sorridendo a Cica e sedendosi vicino a lei.

"Capitano questa è la traduzione."

"Grazie Buzz." Era una pagina in cui lei aveva scritto che con Joe avevano lasciato il Messico ed erano entrati negli Stati Uniti. Erano stati per un po'a San Diego e poi si erano spostati a Escondido, San Clemente, santa Ana, Long Beach, Santa Monica. Degli uomini li seguivano e così spostavano, fino ad arriva alla periferia di L.A., dove degli uomini li avevano trovati.

Joe le aveva dato il biglietto da visita di Andy e le aveva detto di andare a chiedere aiuto solo a lui, se le cose si fossero messe male. C'era stato uno scontro a fuoco e avevano ucciso Joe.

Lei nel frattempo era riuscita e fuggire, ma sapeva che quegli uomini la stavano cercando.

"Sei ancora in pericolo Cica, chi sono questi uomini?" Chiese Andy. Lei scrisse sul blocco il nome di Pepe, il narcotrafficante che Joe aveva fatto arrestare e che adesso cercava vendetta.

"Questo è un bel guaio. Il narcotrafficante Pepe …. È indagato dall'FBI e sta aspettando il processo per spaccio di eroina, il suo avvocato è riuscito a farlo uscire con un cavillo e adesso è ai domiciliari aspettando il processo. Dovremmo avvisare il capo Howard." Disse Sharon.

Cica quando sentì FBI cominciò a scuotere la testa e scrisse sul blocco _No FBI_.

"Mi pare che abbia le idee chiare in merito." Disse Andy sorridendo e toccandole la mano per tranquillizzarla.

"Senti Cica potresti scrivere per me e per Andy qualcosa di più in merito a quello che è successo a Joe e dove siete stati in tutto questo tempo? Io e Andy dovremmo parlare. Grazie. Grazie Buzz per tradurre tutto quanto."

Il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn tornarono nel suo ufficio. Lei era preoccupata.

"Dobbiamo avvisare il capo Howard, questa è un'indagine federale." Disse lei in tono risoluto.

"Preferirei lasciare fuori l'FBI."

"Quindi cosa vorresti fare Andy?"

"Vorrei aiutarla, lei mi ha salvato la vita!" Disse lui.

"E' un affare più grande di te, Andy."

"Lei ha rischiato la sua vita per salvarmi, le devo il favore come minimo. La devo aiutare Sharon, non c'è nessun altro che può farlo!"

"I federali si occuperanno di lei, entrerà nel programma testimoni e le daranno una nuova vita." Disse lei in tono risoluto.

"Lo sai anche tu che se non ci sono garanzie, non è detto che la prendano nel programma e lei non conosce nessuno, non parla la nostra lingua. Possibile che tu non capisca che lei ha bisogno di me?!" Disse Andy disperato, sapeva dove stava andando a parare il discorso.

"Certo che lo capisco Andy, però questo è una situazione difficile: ci sono di mezzo i federali e i narcotrafficanti. E' un affare pericoloso., non voglio che tu ti faccia del male. Non voglio che succeda come l'ultima volta."

"Cosa dovrei fare secondo te?" Chiese lui.

"Lasciamo tutto in mano ai federali."

"Non mi sembra una buona idea, mi pare che tu ti voglia liberare di lei."

"Andy cosa stai dicendo?"

"Lo riconosco quel tono che usi, quel modo di stringere gli occhi."

"Non sto stringendo gli occhi e soprattutto non sto cercando di liberarmi di lei. Le sono grata per averti salvato la vita, però aiutarla, sarebbe mettersi in mezzo ad un'indagine federale e lo sai anche tu, quanto i federali possano essere difficili a collaborare con noi della polizia."

"Potresti convincerli a collaborare con noi, in fondo io ho fatto un piacere al capo Howard andando in Messico, mi deve un favore!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Andy, la missione in Messico è stato un disastro: hanno perso un loro uomo, hanno perso un poliziotto esterno e hanno perso il loro contatto sul campo. In più i soldi della rapina sono spariti e c'è una taglia su chi possa fornire informazioni in merito." Spiegò lei.

"Quindi vuoi dire che Joe ha rubato i soldi della rapina ai narcotrafficanti e all'FBI?"

"A quanto pare … questa sta diventando una situazione esplosiva, quando i federali sapranno che lei è qui …"

"Perché devono sapere che lei è qui?!" Chiese Andy contrariato.

"Ragiona Andy! I narcotrafficanti li hanno trovati e hanno ucciso Joe, pensi che ci metteranno molto a trovare anche lei. Pensi che i federali non siano sulle sue tracce?" Silenzio. "Andy mi dispiace, ma lei è un bersaglio mobile, dobbiamo chiamare i federali, se la vuoi salvare."

"Non sono d'accordo."

"D'accordo o no, il capitano sono io e questi sono i miei ordini, tenente!" Disse lei in modalità Darth Raydor. Silenzio.

"Certo capitano." Disse lui sconsolato. "Torno da lei in sala ristoro." Andy uscì e andò da Cica, non voleva lasciarla in mano ai federali e non voleva disubbidire agli ordini di Sharon, ma non riusciva a trovare una soluzione che andasse bene a tutti. Quando entrò in sala ristoro, chiese a Buzz di lasciarlo da solo con Cica. Buzz uscì.

"Questo lo leggo dopo." Mise il foglio in tasca e guardò Cica: "Sei venuta a trovarmi in ospedale, vero?" Disse lui dolcemente. Lei sorrise e farfugliò un suono gutturale: "Hand."

"Cosa?"

"Hand." Disse lei sorridendo e indicando Andy.

"Il mio nome? Brava tesoro." Disse lui sorridendo e baciandola sulla fronte. "Non avere paura Cica, troverò un modo per aiutarti e tirarti fuori da questo guaio."

Intanto il capitano Raydor aveva avvisato il capo Howard di quello che stava accadendo alla Crimini Maggiori e una squadra di agenti federali furono inviati per prendere in custodia Cica.

Continua …


	29. Cica - parte seconda -

**CICA – parte seconda -**

"Vieni con me, dobbiamo uscire da qui!" Andy prese per mano Cica e uscendo dalla porta percorsero il corridoio e presero le scale di servizio. Nessuno immaginava che i due fossero usciti, così non trovandoli in sala ristoro, li cercarono nella sala interrogatori 2, ma anche lì non c'erano. Cominciarono a cercare in tutte le sale interrogatori e negli uffici. Quando lei realizzò che avevano abbandonato l'edificio, erano già passati venti minuti. Sharon chiese a Buzz di vedere le telecamere di uscita della Centrale e quelle che davano sulla strada. Intravidero circa quindici minuti prima, Andy che correva con Cica per mano.

"Maledizione!" Disse il capitano Raydor, contrariata "Andy cosa stai combinando!" Battè un pugno contro la scrivania, era parecchio contrariata.

"Dovremo trovare una buona scusa con i federali." Disse Provenza. "Tra poco saranno qui."

"Il tenente Flynn si è infilato in un guaio più grosso di lui." Disse lei, con la mente che già stava lavorando, per come gestire la situazione.

"Provo a chiamarlo sul cellulare." Disse Provenza. Si sentì squillare il cellulare di Andy dentro un cassetto della sua scrivania. "Capitano guardi, nel cassetto della scrivania del tenente Flynn ci sono il suo cellulare, il distintivo e la pistola." Disse Julio prendendo il cellulare.

"Ci sarà una spiegazione a tutto questo." Disse Provenza.

"Dovrà dare una buona spiegazione il tenente Flynn. Speriamo di trovarlo prima dei federali, altrimenti saranno guai. Julio controlla tutti i luoghi dove va sempre Andy e porta anche Emy. Mike voglio tutto quello che riesce a trovare su Cica Pereira. Tenente Provenza venga nel mio ufficio, dobbiamo parlare." Disse lei avviandosi verso il suo ufficio.

"Arrivo capitano." Disse Provenza scuotendo la testa.

Intanto Andy e Cica stavano andando verso casa di Flynn, quando lui si accorse che una macchina li stava seguendo. Fece il giro più volte del quartiere senza avvicinarsi a casa sua e cercò allora con calma, di seminarli. Andò in un centro commerciale lì vicino, parcheggiò la macchina e dopo aver fatto vari giri, si decise ad entrare a piedi nel centro commerciale, per far perdere le loro tracce.

"Adesso ci facciamo un giro per questo centro commerciale." Disse a Cica, che scuoteva la testa, non capiva il perché di quella scelta. "Devo comprare un cellulare usa e getta per parlare in modo sicuro con Sharon, tranquilla." Disse lui sorridendo, cercando di tranquillizzarla.

Lei annuì ed entrarono velocemente in un negozio di telefonia e acquistarono il cellulare, fecero un paio di giri veloci e tornarono alla macchina. Uscì dal parcheggio e si diresse verso la periferia di L.A. Dopo aver percorso vari chilometri girando in tondo, Flynn decise di abbandonare la sua auto, era troppo riconoscibile, quindi la lasciò in un parcheggio di una stazione di rifornimento e aspettò il momento giusto per rubare un'auto ad un avventore distratto. Arrivò una signora che doveva fare rifornimento, fece il pieno alla macchina e si accinse ad andare a pagare alla cassa dentro la stazione.

Lui si mise vicino alla macchina e forzò la portiera, l'aprì, collegò i fili e mise in moto. La signora aveva finito di pagare e stava uscendo. Cica salì in macchina e Andy partì a tutta velocità verso l'autostrada. Percorse un pezzo di autostrada e uscì, per poi rientrare poco dopo, per essere sicuro che nessuno li seguisse. Dopo aver girato per ore, decise di andare in un motel fuori mano per riposare un poco. Andy parcheggiò la macchina sul retro e andarono a prendere una camera.

/

"Quindi che fine ha fatto il tenente Flynn, con la nostra sospettata?" Silenzio. "Capitano Raydor sto aspettando una risposta!"

"Ha lasciato questo edificio con la sospettata." Rispose lei sconsolata.

"Come è potuto succedere?!" Chiese il capo Howard alzando la voce.

"E' successo nello stesso modo in cui voi avete perso i contatti con Joe e avete perso la vostra sospettata: sono scappati."

"Faccio finta di non aver sentito capitano Raydor, lei è responsabile dell'azione dei suoi uomini!" Urlò il capo Howard sbattendo la porta dell'ufficio uscendo.

"Credo non abbia gradito le azioni di Flynn." Disse Provenza.

"Andy è un idiota! Si è ficcato in un bel guaio! Abbiamo notizie dagli altri?"

"Nessuna notizia, non sono tornati a casa, non sono andati alla chiesa dove va Flynn e non sono andati né da Nicole o nella palestra che frequenta Flynn." Silenzio. "Lo troveremo capitano, vedrà, lo troveremo."

"Lo spero. Spero di trovarlo prima dei narcotrafficanti e dell'FBI." Disse lei preoccupata.

/

"Speriamo di aver trovato un posto sicuro per un po' di tempo. Resteremo qui per stanotte e domani all'alba ci muoveremo." Lei annuì, appoggiò la sua borsa sul tavolino e si tolse le scarpe. Anche Andy si tolse la giacca e le scarpe. Lei frugò nella borsa e diede una pistola a Andy.

"Questa dove l'hai presa?" Chiese lui. Lei mimò che era la pistola che aveva sparato a Joe. "Questa la tengo io." Lei tirò fuori una mazzetta di soldi e mimò di andare a mangiare. "Questi soldi? Sono quelli della rapina, vero? Questi soldi scottano, Cica, non li tocchiamo." Lei abbassò lo sguardo e si sedette sul letto sconsolata.

"Senti Cica riposiamo un poco? Oggi è stata una giornata difficile. Vieni stenditi qui con me." Lui si stese sul letto. Lei si sdraiò accanto a lui, sorridendo. Lui l'abbracciò e le baciò i capelli, era stata una giornata complicata. Lui voleva spiegarsi con Sharon, voleva farle capire le sue ragioni, il perché aveva agito in quel modo. Rimase per parecchio tempo a fissare il soffitto e a pensare a come uscire da quel guaio. Ogni rumore era motivo di sospetto e di allarme per lui, aveva paura che non sarebbe riuscito a proteggere Cica. Alla fine stremato Andy si addormentò, aveva un sonno agitato e confuso. Cica si svegliò, aveva le braccia di lui intorno a lei. Sgattaiolò fuori dal suo abbraccio e andò a prendere una collana con attaccata una chiave e la mise al collo di Andy. Rimase a guardarlo e sorrise. Si accovacciò verso di lui, che la prese e la strinse a sé ancora di più. Dormirono qualche ora, poi Andy si svegliò di colpo, aveva sentito un rumore sordo. Prese la pistola, che aveva messo sotto il cuscino e fece cenno a Cica di fare silenzio, mentre lui controllava che non ci fosse nessuno fuori dalla porta.

"Mangiamo qualcosa e andiamo a riposare, domani mattina dobbiamo andare via di qui." Lui chiamò un servizio pizza a domicilio, mangiarono velocemente, non avevano molta fame, era più grande la preoccupazione. Riordinarono e decisero di mettersi a dormire.

"Cica aspetta cosa stai facendo?" Lei si stava spogliando e si stava avvicinando pericolosamente a lui. Cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia e a baciarlo sul petto. Lui si allontanò da lei "No, aspetta, aspetta. Ti prego, non farmi questo."

Lei lo guardò delusa, le lacrime scesero dal suo viso e lo schiaffeggiò.

"Cica non piangere, no, non piangere!" Lei corse via, prese qualcosa da mettersi addosso e si chiuse in bagno. Lui la seguì confuso, imbarazzato. "Cica aspetta! Tu sei bellissima, credimi, non ti devi coprire." Disse lui sedendosi davanti alla porta del bagno. "Aprimi, per favore." Silenzio. "Avanti Cica aprimi. Lo so che mi vuoi bene. Sei venuta a trovarmi in ospedale, rischiando la vostra copertura e la vostra vita. Volevi essere sicura che stessi bene, vero?" Silenzio. "Tu mi hai curato con il tuo amore e mi hai permesso di tornare alla vita. Te ne sarò grato per sempre e anche Sharon te ne sarà sempre riconoscente. Vedrai, lei ci aiuterà a trovare una soluzione."

Lei aprì la porta, aveva lo sguardo basso. "Sei bellissima e qualsiasi uomo ti desidererebbe, credimi. Ma io non posso, lo sai." Silenzio. "Lo sai che il mio cuore appartiene a lei." Disse lui sottovoce.

Lei alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò, le tremavano le labbra e le lacrime scendevano copiose sul suo viso. Lui si avvicinò per abbracciarla, ma lei non volle farsi abbracciare, lo allontanò da lei. Si alzò e andò a sedersi sul letto.

"Cica aspetta ti prego, ascoltami." Lui la seguì, non sapeva cosa fare, si era messo in un bel guaio.

Lei era seduta sul letto, appoggiata alla sponda, tutta rannicchiata, stava piangendo. Lui si sedette vicino a lei e l'abbracciò. Questa volta lei si fece abbracciare e continuò a piangere.

"Senti Cica, ascoltami." Sussurrò lui. "Tu mi hai visto nudo e ferito e mi hai curato con tutto il tuo amore. Adesso siamo qui, solo noi due. Io ti ho visto nuda e sei bellissima, credimi. Qualsiasi uomo ti desidererebbe, ma quell'uomo non sono io e tu lo sai. Avrai sempre la mia gratitudine e il mio affetto e vorrei anche un tuo sorriso, perché è bellissimo." Lei alzò lo sguardo e sorrise, lui le asciugò le lacrime con le mani e le accarezzò il viso. Lei prese la sua mano e la baciò.

"Adesso dobbiamo trovare un modo per salvare la tua di vita e risolvere il problema dei soldi. Loro vogliono i soldi, i narcotrafficanti e i federali, dopo ti lasceranno in pace. Quei soldi che hai, fanno parte del bottino della rapina, vero?" Lei annuì. "OK. Va bene. Senti, perché non cerchiamo di riposare entrambi, domani ci aspetta una giornata importante."

Si misero sotto le coperte e lei si accucciò a lui. Lui l'abbracciò e sorrise, rimase a guardare il soffitto per parecchio tempo, pensando a come uscire da questo guaio e poi sfinito si addormentò.

Erano le prime ore dell'alba, sembrava tutto tranquillo, tutto intorno c'era solo silenzio. Andy decise di chiamare Sharon, doveva essere a casa e la chiamò.

"Capitano Raydor." Rispose lei in tono professionale.

"Sharon."

"Andy! Dove sei? Stai bene? Perché mi stai chiamando da questo numero sconosciuto?" Chiese lei con voce preoccupata.

"Mi dispiace Sharon." Mormorò lui.

"Cosa ti dispiace Andy?!" Chiese lei spaventata.

"Non avevo altra scelta, non potevo lasciarla in mano ai federali, spero che tu lo possa capire. La devo aiutare." Implorò lui. "Sharon …"

"State bene? Dove siete?" Chiese lei.

"Stiamo bene. Siamo in un posto sicuro, però abbiamo bisogno di aiuto."

"Non è stata una grande idea disubbidire ai miei ordini. Andy, vi stanno cercando i federali e anche i narcotrafficanti, dovete costituirvi. Credimi è meglio!"

"Sharon non la posso lasciare ai federali, se ci costituiamo alla polizia di L.A. tu mi garantisci che lei sarà protetta e sarà al sicuro?" Chiese lui speranzoso.

"Non lo so Andy, devo chiamare Gavin e capire se abbiamo l'autorità per poterlo fare, altrimenti i federali ci porteranno via il caso. Howard è furioso con te, sei nei guai fino al collo. Faranno di tutto per trovarvi."

"Senti, ti chiamo più tardi per capire come stanno le cose e se troviamo un accordo."

"Aspetta Andy …"

"Devo andare adesso …" Disse lui a malincuore.

"Andy sta attento, ti prego." Disse lei preoccupata.

"Starò attento, promesso. Ti chiamo più tardi."

"Andy … ti amo." Disse lei. Silenzio.

"Anch'io ti amo Sharon." Disse lui. Chiuse la conversazione e rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, Cica lo stava fissando. "Vestiti, ce ne andiamo." Disse a Cica che cominciò a vestirsi e a radunare le sue cose. Andy finì di vestirsi, con la coda dell'occhio aveva visto Cica che si stava vestendo, era una donna bellissima, con un corpo affascinante.

Presero la macchina e cominciarono a spostarsi, Andy aveva la sensazione che qualcuno li stesse seguendo. Girò in lungo e in largo, ripassando più volte per le stesse strade. Alla fine decise di dirigersi verso le colline di L.A. Conosceva la zona e sperava di poter stare tranquilli fino alla prossima chiamata con Sharon. Rimasero nascosti per tutta la mattinata, decisero di mangiare qualcosa e di sentire se Sharon avesse delle buone notizie per loro.

"Sharon."

"Andy stai bene?" Chiese lei.

"Sì stiamo bene."

"Senti ho parlato con Gavin. Se vi costituite alla polizia di L.A. prenderemo Cica in custodia e potremo proteggerla, però sappi che l'FBI può sempre richiedere a un giudice di farsi assegnare il caso. Possiamo provare, ma di sicuro non c'è nulla. Vediamoci da qualche parte e vi costituite, credimi è meglio, prima o poi i federali o narcotrafficanti vi troveranno e allora sarà un bel problema."

"Lo so. Senti c'è un diners, su Muholland BLV, si chiama "Blues", Provenza lo conosce, vediamoci lì per le 18 questa sera."

"Va bene. Stai attento, Andy, prudenza." Raccomandò lei.

"Ok. Ci vediamo dopo."

Continua …


	30. Cica -parte terza -

**CICA – parte terza –**

Arrivarono al diners che Andy aveva indicato, la squadra della Crimini Maggiori parcheggiò le macchine sul retro per non farsi vedere, mentre Provenza stava cercando di capire dove fosse Andy.

Conosceva quel diners, cercò in giro e alla fine decisero di entrare tutti insieme dal retro. All'improvviso sentirono degli spari provenire dall'interno del ristorante. Gli uomini di Pepe avevano seguito Andy e Cica e li volevano uccidere. All'interno quattro uomini di Pepe si erano finti clienti e si erano messi al bancone. Andy e Cica erano entrati e si erano seduti su un tavolino vicino al bagno, che dava sul retro. Quando Andy aveva visto quei quattro uomini si era insospettito, perché non si erano seduti ad un tavolo da quattro, ma erano al bancone, dal quale potevano vedere meglio tutti gli avventori.

Quando uno dei quattro fece per estrarre la pistola contro di loro, Andy non esitò e sparò, gridando a Cica: "Rimani vicino a me e sta giù!"

Gli altri uomini cominciarono a sparare, ma non avevano capito da che parte era stato colpito il loro complice. Nel frattempo erano entrati anche degli agenti federali, che vedendo i tre con le pistole alla mano, avevano intimato loro di abbassare le armi. Uno dei tre aveva sparato contro i federali, che avevano risposto al fuoco colpendolo a morte. Gli altri due si erano riparati sotto un tavolino e continuavano a sparare in direzione di Andy e Cica e anche contro i federali.

Provenza e la squadra erano entrati dal retro ed erano vicini ad Andy, gli fecero cenno di rimanere al coperto, perché erano sotto il fuoco degli uomini di Pepe. Andy intravide Sharon dietro Julio, i loro occhi si incrociarono per un istante. A lei sembrò un'eternità: vedere Andy in pericolo, esposto al fuoco l'aveva messa in agitazione e faticava a mantenere la lucidità e la calma per dare ordini ai suoi uomini. Lui la guardò, pensò a tutte le volte che avrebbe voluto proteggerla e si rammaricò di essere lui a metterla in pericolo in questo momento.

Una raffica di proiettili da parte della squadra della Crimini Maggiori colpì uno degli uomini di Pepe e l'altro fu abbattuto dai federali, sembrava che fosse tutto sotto controllo. L'uomo che Andy aveva colpito, era ferito a terra e aveva ancora in pugno la pistola, puntò contro Flynn e sparò prima di cadere morto. Cica lo aveva visto e aveva spinto Andy fuori dalla linea di fuoco, mentre lui era impegnato a sparare verso gli altri uomini.

Andy rimase con il corpo di Cica sopra il suo. Aveva la pistola ancora in mano e aveva udito una serie di spari. Poi ci fu solo silenzio. Quei momenti di silenzio furono interminabili.

Lui la chiamò: "Cica." Lei mormorò: "Hand."

Mise le sue labbra sulle quelle di lui, Andy rimase immobile, sentiva il calore delle sue labbra, del suo corpo sul suo. Dopo qualche secondo lei si staccò da lui in modo lento e cadde di lato. Lui la guardò scivolare accanto a lui, quando una macchia di sangue invase il suo corpo.

Lui la chiamò "Cica, Cica, ti prego rispondimi!" Lei aveva gli occhi fissi, una lacrima scendeva dai suoi occhi, un sorriso appena accennato e un velo di tristezza sul suo viso. "Rimani con me, ti prego, Cica, … Cica…" Andy si rese conto, che lei lo aveva protetto con il suo corpo e si era presa una pallottola al suo posto, si accasciò verso di lei continuando a chiamarla. Tutto intorno c'era solo silenzio, quasi irreale. Durò una manciata di secondi che sembrò interminabile. Tutti gli uomini di Pepe erano a terra, morti. Julio era stato ferito di striscio e si sentivano le sirene delle ambulanze.

Andy si rese conto che la sua camicia era macchiata di sangue, pensava di essere ferito, invece realizzò che il sangue era di Cica.

"Cessate il fuoco!"

"Dei paramedici, presto!"

"Abbiamo bisogno di soccorso!"

"Da questa parte, controllate tutti e che non ci siano altri feriti, presto, presto!"

Tutti cominciarono a gridare, il capo Howard gridava ordini, il capo Taylor gridava ordini e Provenza si era avvicinato a Flynn e aveva cercato di attirare la sua attenzione.

Flynn continuava a chiamare Cica, senza ottenere risposta. Lei era morta per salvarlo. Lui rimase a guardarla, continuava a chiamarla: "Cica … Cica …" Era così bella e indifesa, così giovane e già con una vita segnata da eventi tragici. Gli tornarono alla mente le ore che avevano vissuto insieme e non si accorse, che Provenza lo stava chiamando.

"Andy, Andy vieni con me." Disse Provenza prendendolo con calma per un braccio, staccandolo dal corpo di Cica. Andy sembrava un automa, era sotto shock. Non disse nulla e si fece portare da Provenza ad un tavolino dall'altra parte del diners. Si sedettero entrambi, Provenza si fece consegnare la pistola da Flynn. Andy aveva la camicia sporca del sangue di Cica e aveva lo sguardo basso, non aveva pronunciato una parola. Provenza aveva fatto cenno al capitano Raydor, che avrebbe pensato lui a Flynn. Fece cenno a Sykes di portagli una maglietta per far cambiare Flynn, la sua camicia sarebbe diventata una prova. Si accomodò e guardò il suo amico, aveva lo sguardo perso, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Andy. Andy ascolta. Adesso devi toglierti la camicia che hai indosso, perché ci serve come prova. Hai capito?" Flynn rimase in silenzio. "Andy …"

Alzò lo sguardo: "Sì. Lo so, ho capito." Si tolse la camicia, intanto Sykes aveva portato una maglietta della polizia. Aveva portato anche uno strofinaccio per far pulire le mani a Flynn, sporche ancora del sangue di Cica.

"Cosa è successo, Andy, prima che iniziasse questo inferno?" Chiese Provenza. Flynn indossò la maglietta, era sporco del sangue di Cica anche sul corpo. "Credo che dovrò fare un doccia, ho ancora tutte le mani sporche del suo sangue." Disse con un filo di voce.

"Pulisciti con questo, non abbiamo molto tempo." Lui si pulì le mani. "Flynn cosa è quella collana che hai al collo con una chiave?"

"Quale?" Flynn si guardò al collo, aveva una collana con una chiave, ma non si ricordava perché l'avesse al collo.

"Dalla a me, te la tengo io." Disse Provenza e Flynn gli diede la collana senza opporre resistenza. Provenza mise la collana in tasca e guardò intorno che nessuno lo avesse visto.

Intanto il capitano Raydor stava discutendo con il capo Howard, per chi dovesse prendere in custodia il tenente Flynn e l'FBI insisteva ad averlo in custodia, perché lui aveva violato delle leggi federali e si era intromesso in una loro indagine. Il capitano Raydor stava cercando di prendere Flynn sotto custodia della Polizia, così da poter avere l'indagine e cercare di difendere meglio Andy. Era in pensiero per lui, lo aveva appena intravisto e sapeva che era sotto shock.

"Ora mi vuoi raccontare cosa è successo?"

"Provenza senti, io devo spiegare a Sharon che …"

"Il tenente Flynn viene con noi!" Disse il capo Howard in tono risoluto.

"Non è nella vostra giurisdizione, capo Howard!" Disse Sharon.

"Lo lasci a loro capitano Raydor, non abbiamo ancora trovato i soldi. Al limite faremo una richiesta di trasferimento al giudice." Disse il capo Taylor.

"Benson, Grant, prendete il tenente Flynn e portatelo nei nostri uffici, è in arresto per aver ostacolato un'indagine federale." Ordinò il capo Howard ai suoi agenti.

"Capo Howard aspetti, troviamo un accordo prima che…" Disse Sharon.

Lei non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che i due agenti si erano avvicinati a Flynn per portarlo via. Provenza si alzò, tentando di fermarli.

"Tenente Provenza li lasci prendere il tenente Flynn." Disse il capo Taylor. Si avvicinarono tutti al tavolo dove c'erano Flynn e Provenza.

"Capitano io …" Balbettò Andy, cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo.

"Venga con noi tenente Flynn!" Disse uno dei due, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Flynn.

"Toglietemi le mani di dosso …!" Gli agenti presero di forza Flynn. "Tenente Provenza si sposti."

"Lasciatemi! Capitano le devo parlare!" Gridò Flynn.

"Venga con noi e non ci obblighi ad ammanettarla!" Disse Grant alzando la voce.

"Portatelo via, presto!" Gridò il capo Howard.

"Capo Howard …" Mormorò Sharon, rimase immobile davanti alla scena dei due agenti che stavano prendendo di forza Flynn.

"Portatelo via, subito!" I due agenti presero Flynn, che non voleva farsi ammanettare, arrivarono altri due agenti, che lo bloccarono contro il tavolo e lo immobilizzarono. Gli misero le manette, mentre lui continuava a dimenarsi e a gridare che doveva parlare con il capitano.

"Forza vieni con noi!

"Tenetelo!" Presero di peso Flynn e lo portarono via.

"Non fategli del male …" Mormorò lei.

"Capitano raduno gli uomini e rientriamo in Centrale, dobbiamo raccogliere le idee, qui non possiamo più fare nulla." Provenza fece cenno a tutti quanti di prendere le macchine e di rientrare in Centrale. Guardò il capitano, che era rimasta a fissare gli agenti che stavano portando via Flynn. La chiamò di nuovo, riportandola alla realtà, dovevano andare, allora lei si riprese e disse: "Torniamo in Centrale, intanto chiamo subito Gavin! Andy ne avrà bisogno."

"Andiamo capitano!" Disse Provenza.

"Va bene, tenente." Disse lei sconsolata, avevano portato via Andy e non poteva più fare nulla.

Gli agenti dell'FBI portarono Flynn nei loro uffici di L.A. lo scortarono in una stanza, dove lo lasciarono da solo per un paio di ore.

Continua …


	31. Cica -parte quarta -

**CICA – parte quarta -**

Flynn era seduto su una sedia ed era ancora ammanettato. Entrò l'agente Palmer: "Allora tenente Flynn ti si è sciolta la lingua?"

"Tenente Flynn badge 2805."

"So chi sei, lo so benissimo. Sei lo stronzo che ha mollato Martin. Ci dovevi essere tu sul lettino del patologo, non lui. Avevo promesso a sua moglie Debbie che sarebbe tornato intero dal Messico e invece sei tornato tu! Bastardo!" Gli diede un pugno in faccia, che fece cadere Flynn dalla sedia. "Parla bastardo! Dove ha nascosto i soldi quella puttana messicana che ti scopavi?!Dove li avete nascosti, parla!" Gridò Palmer infuriato.

Lo prese per la maglietta, lo rimise sulla sedia e lo colpì con uno schiaffo. Flynn rimase in silenzio, sentiva il sapore del sangue in bocca, i suoi occhi erano freddi e determinati a non lasciarsi intimidire dall'FBI. Entrò l'agente Benson, che quando vide il collega schiaffeggiare ancora Flynn, lo prese di peso e lo portò via. "Lascialo stare, lascialo! Cosa ti salta in mente, coglione! Dovevi solo parlare con lui! Vieni via, vieni via!" Dopo qualche minuto rientrò con del ghiaccio per il labbro rotto di Andy e un caffè.

"L'agente Palmer è un po' agitato, non ti sei offeso vero?!" Disse Benson con fare conciliante.

"Tenente Flynn … badge 2805 ..." Disse Flynn senza fiato.

"Allora mi dici dove sono i soldi?!"

"Tenente Flynn badge 2805."

"Ok, ok. Senti togliamo queste manette e parliamo." Benson tolse le manette a Flynn, che si massaggiò i polsi e si asciugò il sangue, che usciva dal labbro rotto.

"Questo è per il labbro e tieniti la cosa per te. Palmer è un bravo ragazzo, ok?!" Disse Benson porgendo il ghiaccio secco a Flynn, che prese il ghiaccio e se lo mise sulla faccia.

"Ascolta, sei accusato di aver intralciato un'indagine federale, di aver sottratto un testimone e di averne causato la morte, tu sai dove sono i soldi della rapina e ti consiglio di dirlo se non vuoi marcire in una galera federale." Silenzio. "Non dici nulla?! Ti do la possibilità di fare un accordo e sentire le tue ragioni, quando me ne andrò nessuno ti vorrà più aiutare." Concluse l'agente Benson.

"Tenente Flynn..."

"Bevi un po' di caffè, calmati un momento e vediamo di fare un accordo, che ne dici?!" Disse Benson sedendosi accanto a Flynn, quando si aprì la porta ed entrò Gavin.

"Sono l'avvocato Baker, rappresento il tenente Flynn, non risponderà a nessuna delle sue domande e ho qui l'ordine di rilascio immediato firmato dal giudice." Disse Gavin mettendo un foglio sul tavolo.

"Ma come..." Chiese Benson stupito, erano passate solo otto ore, si chiedeva come avesse fatto ad avere un ordine di rilascio firmato da un giudice così in fretta.

"Forza tenente, andiamo!" Disse Gavin prendendo per un braccio Andy e portandolo via. Uscirono velocemente dagli uffici dell'FBI e entrarono in macchina di Gavin e si diressero verso casa di Sharon.

"Grazie Gavin." Mormorò Andy.

"Non devi ringraziare me, ma Sharon." Silenzio. "Se fosse per me ti avrei lasciato marcire in prigione dai federali, ma visto che la mia amica Sharon mi ha chiesto un favore, lo sto facendo solo per lei. E per inciso, lei ha dovuto chiedere dei favori personali anche ad altri, per poterti tirare fuori da questo guaio. Sei un idiota, tenente Flynn e ascoltami bene: se farai soffrire Sharon ti renderò la vita talmente uno schifo, che l'inferno ti sembrerà un parco giochi per bambini, sono stato chiaro?!" Silenzio. "Voglio sentire la tua risposta idiota fortunato." Disse Gavin alzando la voce.

"Sì ho capito, Gavin." Disse Flynn con un filo di voce. Silenzio. "Ascolta Gavin, ho fatto quello che ho fatto, perché Cica …"

"No, ascolta tu Andy. Ascoltami bene. Le tue ragioni tienile per te, a me non interessano. Lo so che amare non è semplice, però tu la stai facendo soffrire. Se l'amassi davvero non la metteresti in difficoltà e non la faresti soffrire così tanto. Quindi risparmiami le tue parole da coglione e vedi di comportarti bene, oppure ti sistemerò io personalmente."

"Ho capito Gavin." Disse Andy.

"Adesso ti porto da Sharon, lei è riuscita ad ottenere il permesso di averti sotto la sua sorveglianza, finchè non si chiarirà la tua posizione e credimi sei in un bel casino. Comunque ti tirerò fuori da guai, non per questo sono il migliore!" Silenzio. "Ti consiglio di chiarire ogni cosa con Sharon."

/

"Ciao Sharon, guarda chi ti ho portato." Disse Gavin sorridendo e entrando in casa seguito da Andy.

"Grazie Gavin, ciao Andy." Disse lei felice di vederli.

"Ciao Sharon." Mormorò Andy.

"Senti Sharon, allora ho qui tutti i documenti. Adesso lui è stato affidato a te. Domani mattina ritorno in tribunale dal giudice e incontrerò anche i legali dell'FBI. Non dovrei avere problemi a tenerli sotto controllo. Adesso è meglio che io vada, credo che dobbiate parlarvi. Ciao tesoro, ci sentiamo domani." Disse Gavin dando un bacio a Sharon sulla fronte.

"Grazie Gavin." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, tesoro. Buonanotte." Disse sorridendo a Sharon. "Io e te ci siamo intesi." Disse guardando male Andy e andò via.

"Vieni Andy entra." Lei chiuse la porta dietro Gavin. "Vuoi farti una doccia?" Disse lei, vedendo la maglietta e le mani ancora sporche di sangue.

"Ne avrei bisogno." Mormorò lui.

"Cosa è successo al tuo viso?"

"Ho incontrato l'ex collega di Martin, non ha gradito il fatto che sul tavolo di Morales ci fosse il suo collega e non io." Disse Andy con lo sguardo basso.

"Vai a farti una doccia, io intanto ti porto un cambio e del ghiaccio."

"Sharon …io…" Mormorò lui.

"Andy vai a lavarti, parleremo dopo. Intanto preparo un thè caldo." Lui andò in bagno a lavarsi, lei sentì scorrere l'acqua della doccia e si mise a preparare il thè. Andò a prendere un cambio di vestiti per Andy e lo mise in bagno. Dopo una decina di minuti Andy uscì dal bagno, aveva ancora i capelli un po' bagnati e un'aria stravolta.

"Vieni, siediti e bevi un thè. Qui c'è il ghiaccio per il viso."

"Grazie Sharon." Prese il ghiaccio e l'appoggiò sulla guancia e sul labbro rotto, gemette per il dolore. Prese la tazza del thè, ma la sua mano sinistra tremava e le nocche erano rosse.

"Andy cosa hai fatto alla tua mano?" chiese lei preoccupata.

"Niente." Mormorò lui.

"Non riesci a prendere la tazza in mano. Cosa hai fatto?"

"Scusa Sharon se ho disubbidito ai tuoi ordini, ma non ho avuto altra scelta."

"Lascia stare i miei ordini, dimmi cosa hai fatto alla mano?" Chiese lei preoccupata. Silenzio.

"Sono talmente arrabbiato con me stesso, che ho preso a pugni il muro della doccia. La mano mi fa un po' male." Lei prese la mano sinistra di lui, era rossa e si stava gonfiando. Lei prese dell'altro ghiaccio secco e lo mise sulle nocche. Lui gemette al contatto con il ghiaccio.

"Non è stata una grande idea, guarda come hai ridotto la mano." Disse lei preoccupata. Lui la fissava. Silenzio. "Speriamo non te la sia rotta, deve farti male." Silenzio.

"Perché ti sei esposta per me? Non dovevi metterti nei guai." Disse lui con un filo di voce.

"Andy non ti preoccupare, l'importante che adesso sei sotto la mia responsabilità e quella della polizia di L.A. in questo modo potremo difenderti meglio."

"Ho sbagliato tutto Sharon. Ho accettato quella maledetta missione in Messico solo per compiacere il capo Howard e guarda cosa è successo! Ho rischiato la vita, abbiamo litigato, tu sei stata in pena per me, poi è arrivato il capo Swanson, Cica e tutto è finito nel peggiore dei modi!"

"Andy ..."

"Ho messo nei guai te e tutta la squadra e non sono riuscito a salvare Cica dai narcotrafficanti e dall'FBI!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Non è colpa tua …"

"Invece sì! Avrei dovuto proteggerla, difenderla e invece non sono stato abbastanza forte, coraggioso! Lei si è presa una pallottola al mio posto, mi ha salvato la vita due volte e io non sono riuscito a ricambiare! Non sono riuscito a salvarla! Non ci sono riuscito!" Gridò lui disperato.

"Andy …"

"Voleva solo una nuova vita, non chiedeva altro! Io non sono riuscito a darle neanche la speranza di poter vivere da persona libera!" Silenzio. "Ho fallito Sharon, con Cica, con te! Ti ho messo in difficoltà e non sono riuscito a concludere nulla, nulla!" Andy si mise una mano sul volto e cominciò a piangere, lei lo abbracciò e lui pianse tra le sue braccia.

"Sssttt stai tranquillo Andy, andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Andy, calmati. Tu sei ancora sotto shock."

"Non sono riuscito a salvarla … Non sono riuscito a salvarla …" Mormorò lui.

Dopo un po' Andy si calmò, lei lo prese per mano e lo condusse in camera da letto. "Sdraiati qui, saremo più comodi."

"Ma Sharon, noi …"

"Andy lo so che noi non stiamo insieme, ma adesso abbiamo bisogno di riposare entrambi, quindi non voglio discutere con te, sdraiamoci e riposiamo."

Si misero a letto, insieme, dopo tanto tempo, lei lo abbracciò. Lui ci mise un po' ad addormentarsi e quando finalmente si addormentò, il suo fu un sonno agitato, angoscioso. Si svegliò di scattò e si mise seduto, era sudato e respirava con affanno. Lei dormiva ancora, quindi decise di alzarsi e di andare in soggiorno per non disturbarla. Si mise sul divano e cercò di calmarsi, il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, attese un poco, finchè il suo respiro divenne regolare, si mise a guardare il soffitto, cercando di rilassarsi.

"Andy sei qui?" Disse lei, arrivando in soggiorno.

"Scusa non volevo svegliarti. Non avevo più sonno e sono venuto qui."

"Mi sono girata e tu non c'eri. Sono venuta a cercarti, volevo vedere se stavi bene." Lei si sedette vicino a lui e lui l'abbracciò.

"Scusa Sharon, ho combinato un bel casino." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Sì Andy, questa volta sei proprio nei guai."

"Sharon mi perdoni?!"

"Sharon ti perdona, il capitano Raydor non te la farà passare liscia tenente. Hai disubbidito ai miei ordini." Disse lei in tono risoluto.

"Lo so, mi dispiace. Hai tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiata con me."

"Spiace più a me, sarò costretta a darti una sospensione, non posso fare in altro modo. Vedremo come si risolve con l'FBI e decideremo in seguito."

"Hai ragione."

"Hai anche rubato una macchina Andy, come ti è saltato in mente?!" Chiese lei stupita.

"Non potevo fare altro, cause di forza maggiore." Disse lui senza cercare giustificazioni.

"Speriamo che Gavin riesca a risolvere tutto quanto. Adesso torniamo a riposare, ne abbiamo bisogno."

"Si, certo."

Continua …


	32. Cica - parte quinta -

**CICA – parte quinta -**

Il giorno dopo in Centrale, arrivarono il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn. Provenza era già alla sua scrivania e li stava aspettando. Quando li vide si alzò e disse: "Capitano, il capo Howard la sta già aspettando nel suo ufficio." Fece un cenno con la testa verso il suo ufficio.

"Tenente Flynn rimanga alla sua scrivania. Vado a parlare con il capo Howard." Si avviò verso il suo ufficio, entrò e chiuse la porta.

Flynn si sedette alla sua scrivania sconsolato, aveva combinato un bel casino. "Allora Flynn hai finito di combinare guai, idiota che non sei altro?!" Disse Provenza.

"Ehi ma che modi!"

"Sei un idiota Flynn, un grandissimo idiota!"

"Secondo te cosa dovevo fare? Arrendermi ai federali?"

"No, hai fatto quello che chiunque altro avrebbe fatto, solo che hai messo in mezzo il capitano e ora si dovrà togliere da un bell'impiccio." Disse Provenza candidamente.

"Howard era arrabbiato?" Chiese Flynn.

"Furioso è dir poco. Vogliono la tua testa e soprattutto rivogliono i soldi." Disse Provenza sorridendo.

"Io non ne so nulla. Ho cercato solo di salvare la vita a … ok. Dei soldi non so nulla." Silenzio. "Senti Provenza vorrei parlarti e …"

"Senti Flynn, dovresti scrivere quello che è successo, ecco il blocco. Ma prima, vorrei sapere che mi dici di questa?" Tirò fuori la chiave che Flynn aveva al collo.

"E' una chiave."

"Lo so Flynn, mi devi dire tu, che chiave è?!" Chiese Provenza.

"Perché dovrei saperlo?" Chiese Flynn stupito.

"Andy era al tuo collo ieri sera, me l'hai data tu. Non ti ricordi?"

"Ho dei ricordi offuscati di ieri sera, scusa." Silenzio. "Non me lo ricordo, comunque non so perché avevo al collo quella chiave."

"Ok. Resta qui. Della chiave non scrivere nulla. Ok?!" Provenza si alzò e andò da Mike e da Julio che si misero subito a lavorare a qualcosa che Provenza aveva loro detto. Provenza tornò alla scrivania e attese con Flynn, che il capitano finisse di parlare con il capo Howard. Dopo una mezzoretta il capo Howard uscì dall'ufficio del capitano, passò vicino a Flynn e disse: "Noi non abbiamo ancora finito con te, tenente! Ci vediamo presto!" Detto questo uscì.

"Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio, per favore." Disse il capitano Raydor attirando l'attenzione di tutti. Flynn si alzò e entrò in ufficio, chiudendo la porta.

"Andy dovresti parlare con il dr. Joe."

"Sto bene Sharon, stai tranquilla." Disse Andy sedendosi difronte a Sharon.

"Gli incubi di questa notte?"

"Passeranno, non è la prima volta che le mie notti sono devastate da incubi. Sto bene, credimi." Silenzio. "Allora come è andata con il capo Howard?"

"Non ha gradito che Gavin si mettesse di mezzo, ma gli passerà. Per ora, mi preme che tu sia al sicuro."

"Quando potrò vedere il corpo di Cica e darle una degna sepoltura?" Chiese lui serio.

"Presto. I federali devono finire tutti i loro rilievi. La scena del crimine è loro."

"Bene, aspetterò."

"Andy mi dispiace per Cica." Silenzio.

"Già, spiace anche a me per come sono andate le cose. Vado a scrivere il mio rapporto." Flynn uscì dall'ufficio del capitano e andò a sedersi sconsolato alla scrivania, era nei guai con l'FBI e se non riuscivano a trovare i soldi, le accuse contro di lui sarebbero diventate molto pesanti. Per ora Gavin era riuscito ad arginare l'FBI e i suoi avvocati, ma dovevano trovare qualcosa a favore di Flynn e al più presto. Flynn, terminato di scrivere il suo rapporto, non sapendo che fare andò in sala ristoro e dopo poco entrò anche Provenza.

"Stiamo lavorando ad una pista, vedremo se ci saranno degli sviluppi." Disse Provenza speranzoso.

"Ok."

"Senti Andy, vuoi parlarne con me oppure no?" Chiese Provenza.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica... "

"Raccontami come è andata."

"Provenza c'è il rapporto e ..."

"Infatti, voglio sapere quello che non c'è nel rapporto." Silenzio. "Andy io sono tuo amico, se ne vuoi parlare ti ascolto, altrimenti va bene lo stesso." Disse Provenza e si avviò verso la porta.

"Provenza aspetta. Non ne ho ancora parlato con lei, ma lo farò, quando saremo più tranquilli. Ora, vorrei parlarne con te."

"Ok, ti ascolto."

"Volevo chiedere scusa a te e a tutta la squadra, vi ho messo in un bel casino e avete rischiato al diners. La ferita di Julio come va?"

"Era solo una ferita di striscio, niente di che. Come hai visto è già tornato operativo." Disse Provenza. "Comunque scuse accettate."

"Ok." Silenzio. "Ascolta io dovevo provare a proteggerla, ero in debito con lei."

"Eri solo in debito e c'è altro?"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Andy non è sfuggito a nessuno quanto fosse bella e giovane la ragazza."

"Si chiamava Cica, cazzo! Cica!" Disse Andy arrabbiato.

"Ok, Cica. Stai calmo." Disse Provenza conciliante.

"Lei è morta per salvarmi!" Silenzio.

"Tu per lei hai infranto non so quante leggi federali, hai rubato un'auto e soprattutto hai disubbidito agli ordini di un superiore, sai che rischi grosso? Potresti anche perdere il lavoro, ma non lo perderai, perché lei sta facendo di tutto per salvarti il culo."

"Lo so. Per questo mi sento ancora più in colpa." Silenzio. "Però Provenza, tu cosa avresti fatto al mio posto?"

"Quello che avrei fatto io non è sotto indagine, quindi non conta. Andy sei sentimentalmente legato al capitano, sei scappato con una bellissima ragazza, secondo te, lei, cosa dovrebbe pensare?" Silenzio.

"Non lo so cosa dovrebbe pensare, ultimamente non la capisco, non ci capisco più niente. So solo che amo Sharon e che vorrei passare il resto della mia vita con lei, ma lei non vuole o non … non lo so."

"Per quello che è successo in Messico, Andy ha pianto tra le mie braccia, pensava che tu fossi morto, era distrutta! Ha dovuto gestire tante emozioni tutte insieme e parecchia pressione dai federali e anche da Taylor. E' confusa, dalle un po' di tempo."

"Ha tutto il tempo che vuole, però …"

"Però cosa?"

"Magari cambia idea, stare con uno come me, non è semplice. Ho solo paura che arrivi qualcuno meglio di me, tipo Swanson e che lei mi lasci, spezzandomi il cuore."

"Perché sei così sicuro che lei possa scegliere un altro da amare?"

"Perché io sono un combina guai, uno stronzo, un alcolizzato, un impulsivo …"

"Hai dimenticato idiota …" Disse Provenza sorridendo.

"Grazie Provenza!"

"Volevo che completassi l'elenco, così quando la smetterai di compiangerti, forse inizierai a parlare seriamente."

"Ma …"

"Ma niente! Andy lo vuoi capire che il capitano è innamorato solo di te e che la cosa è reciproca?! Siete due grandissimi idioti e spero possiate aprire gli occhi alla svelta! Adesso andiamo in sala centrale insieme agli altri e vediamo se hanno scoperto qualcosa per salvarti il culo."

"Sempre gentile Provenza!"

"Questo è quanto ti meriti! Andiamo, muoviti!" Disse Provenza uscendo dalla sala ristoro.

Nel primo pomeriggio, Julio portò a Provenza una serie di riscontri che fecero sorridere il tenente e andare a passo veloce nell'ufficio del capitano. Quando aggiornò il capitano sulla chiave che aveva preso a Flynn e che molto probabilmente era di un armadietto con dentro i soldi dell'FBI, anche il capitano Raydor, abbozzò un mezzo sorriso. Organizzarono tutta la squadra per procedere al recupero dei soldi, il capitano e Flynn rimasero in Centrale, perché troppo coinvolti nell'indagine. Provenza avrebbe diretto tutta l'operazione, rassicurò il capitano e uscì, seguito da tutta la squadra.

"Ti ho preparato un thè in attesa di notizie dalla squadra." Disse Andy davanti all'ufficio del capitano.

"Grazie." Disse lei. Lui entrò e le porse la tazza, lei disse: "Andy siediti, parliamo un momento."

"Sharon mi dispiace di aver disubbidito ai tuoi ordini." Disse lui con voce triste.

"Lo so."

"Mi dispiace per tutti i guai che ho causato a te e alla squadra."

"Adesso speriamo solo che Provenza riesca a recuperare i soldi e a restituirli all'FBI. Dopo decideremo come affrontare il resto. In ogni caso dovrai affrontare un procedimento disciplinare tenente, non posso fare altrimenti." Disse lei sorseggiando il suo thè.

"Farai il tuo lavoro e lo farai al meglio, come sempre. Per me va bene ogni decisione che prenderai."

"Ok, Andy senti …"

"Ascolta Sharon, ti ricordi quando eravamo a casa tua? Tu mi hai detto che tutto quello che ci aspetta lo affronteremo insieme e insieme, riusciremo a superare ogni ostacolo?"

"Sì, me lo ricordo e ne sono ancora convinta." Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Bene allora io sono sicuro di poter superare anche questa difficile sfida. Ti amo Sharon e mi sei mancata tanto. Voglio solo te." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Mi sei mancato anche tu."

/

Intanto Provenza e il resto della squadra erano alla stazione degli autobus di L.A. e stavano cercando il fatidico armadietto contenente i soldi. Quando arrivarono, vestiti tutti in modo casual, cercarono di destare meno attenzione possibile. Julio con la chiave stava provando ad aprire alcuni armadietti, non era riuscito ad aprirne nessuno, ma ne rimanevano ancora molti da provare.

Erano tutti all'erta, temevano che sia i narcotrafficanti che l'FBI potessero scoprirli e di non riuscire a recuperare i soldi e restituirli all'FBI, facendo cadere tutte le accuse contro il tenente Flynn. Dopo aver provato una serie di serrature, Julio, trovò quella giusta, sorrise, aprì l'armadietto e ci trovò dentro un borsone con i soldi della rapina. Prese il borsone con fare indifferente, chiuse l'armadietto e si diresse a passo spedito dove avevano parcheggiato la macchina. Intanto anche Mike si era affiancato a lui e stavano camminando insieme. Tutta la squadra rientrò alla Crimini Maggiori, soddisfatta per aver concluso l'operazione senza problemi: avevano recuperato i soldi, così l'FBI, avrebbe fatto cadere tutte le accuse contro il tenente Flynn.

Il capitano Raydor tirò un sospiro di sollievo, si complimentò con tutta la squadra per come aveva condotto l'operazione e decise di mandare tutti a casa.

Provenza sorrise soddisfatto, la squadra aveva risposto in maniera ottima al problema e lo aveva risolto egregiamente, era riuscito a salvare il suo amico e il suo capitano. Li guardò, mentre andavano via insieme, sapeva che ci sarebbero stati solo guai e infatti così era stato, solo che questi guai non sembravano finiti. Sospirò e scosse la testa sperando che il suo amico rimanesse tranquillo per un po', poi prese le sue cose e tornò a casa.

TBC


	33. Due parole con Gavin

**Due parole con Gavin**

"Adesso vuoi dirmi perché mi hai chiesto di uscire stasera?" Chiese Gavin sorseggiando il suo gin tonic.

"Ti dovevo pagare da bere, non ricordi? Per i documenti del divorzio." Rispose Sharon sorridendo.

"Certo. Stiamo bevendo qualcosa insieme, quindi di cosa vuoi parlarmi?" Chiese lui.

"Gavin …"

"Allora te lo dico io: vuoi parlarmi della tua relazione con il tuo bel tenente." Disse Gavin con soddisfazione. Silenzio.

"Si vede così tanto?" Disse lei sospirando.

"Sharon, tu mi hai chiamato chiedendomi di occuparmi di un tuo sottoposto nei guai con l'FBI. Hai chiesto al giudice Talbot se poteva riceverti e parlare con lui di un tuo problema privato e mi hai chiesto di poter fare di tutto per avere la custodia del tuo tenente. Hai chiesto al capo della polizia di fidarsi di te, come favore personale e mi hai chiesto di andare a prendere Andy dai federali e di portarlo a casa tua nel cuore della notte. Secondo te, ragazza mia, cosa vuol dire tutto questo? Che tieni a quella testa calda, più di quanto immagini." Disse Gavin sorridendo. Silenzio.

"Va bene Gavin. E' vero! Hai perfettamente ragione!" Rispose lei esasperata e bevendo tutto il suo gin tonic.

"Allora sei nei guai ragazza mia. Guai seri. Vuoi ordinare un altro gin tonic?" Disse Gavin divertito.

"Sì, ne avrei bisogno …" Disse lei e fece cenno al barman di fare un altro gin tonic. Silenzio.

"Ho visto la dura Sharon Raydor cedere solo a due uomini: uno lo sto facendo a pezzi con una pratica di divorzio e all'altro sto salvando il culo dai federali. Quindi cosa vuoi dirmi stasera Sharon, davanti a due gin tonic? Non dirmi che vuoi scambiare due parole con il tuo amico Gavin." Silenzio.

"Ecco il suo gin tonic, prego." Disse il barman.

"Grazie." Silenzio. "La verità è che sono gelosa di Andy." Silenzio. "Ero gelosa di quella donna, giovane e bella, che non solo lo ha accudito e salvato, ma l'ho ha visto nudo. Sì Gavin, sono gelosa, lo ammetto! Lui è scappato con lei per due giorni e io ho avuto paura di perderlo, perché lei era più bella e più giovane di me. Io avevo chiesto ad Andy un po' di tempo, una specie di pausa nella nostra relazione, gli avevo detto che non stavamo insieme …. e magari lui poteva decidere di star con lei."

"Oh." Silenzio. "Ok, Sharon."

"Gavin, tu non hai idea, no non hai idea di quanto sono gelosa di Andy. Tu non sai quante volte avrei voluto prendere Andy e lasciarlo nella vasca dei piranha, farlo picchiare da Julio e chiederti di portargli via anche i boxer che indossa! Ecco, così avrei dato sfogo alla mia gelosia, come farebbe una mia amica. Però io non lo posso fare, non lo voglio fare! Perché … perché non lo so. Ero preoccupata terribilmente per lui, ero come bloccata, facevo fatica a ragionare, a prendere delle decisioni e tutti mi erano addosso. Tutti volevano risposte da me, che non potevo dare, mentre invece avrei voluto gridare tutta la mia rabbia, la mia frustrazione, la mia gelosia … perché volevo che lui fosse con me, al sicuro." Silenzio.

"Adesso lui dov'è?" Chiese Gavin.

"E' ai suoi incontri AA insieme a Provenza."

"Uhm … Gli hai messo la baby sitter… allora sei davvero preoccupata per lui."

"E' ancora sotto shock per quello che è successo. Dovrebbe parlare con il dott. Joe, ma dice di stare bene."

"Tu non gli credi?"

"Di notte ha gli incubi e non riesce a fare un sono tranquillo da settimane."

"Quindi suppongo che dorme da te e insieme a te." Disse Gavin sottolineando ogni parola e inclinando la testa.

"Gavin."

"Hai ricevuto l'affidamento del tenente Flynn perchè era sotto inchiesta, ora che l'inchiesta si è conclusa, potrebbe tornare a casa sua. Non hai più alcuna responsabilità nei suoi confronti. E' un uomo adulto e vaccinato, sa badare a se stesso, credimi."

"L'ho dovuto sospendere per aver disubbidito ai miei ordini, oltre all'ammonizione scritta che ho messo nel suo fascicolo. Sarà adulto e vaccinato, come dici tu, però non sa badare a sè stesso."

"Avanti Sharon, sono riuscito a far cadere tutte le accuse contro il tuo bel tenente. E' libero di riprendere il servizio, dopo la tua sospensione, ovviamente."

"Per ora è al lavoro di scrivania. Ha lo sguardo perso, da quando c'è stato il rito funebre per Cica, Andy è ancora più silenzioso. E' molto triste e mi dispiace, però nello stesso tempo sono felice che sia con me, sano e salvo."

"Ho fatto cadere tutte le accuse contro di lui, adesso avete bisogno di un momento di pausa."

"Gavin … non so cosa fare ..."

"Allora te lo dico io cosa vuoi fare: tu non vuoi scambiare due parole con me, Sharon. Tu vorresti avere qui, il tuo tenente, vicino a te, però non hai il coraggio di dirglielo. Oppure sei troppo orgogliosa per chiederlo, oppure hai troppa paura di amare ancora un uomo con tutta te stessa. Hai paura di essere felice Sharon, tu hai paura di amare e di soffrire. Comunque resta di fatto che sai già di cosa hai bisogno, devi solo ammetterlo con te stessa."

"Dici?" Disse lei perplessa.

"Credo proprio di sì, ragazza mia. Il tuo cuore lo hai già consegnato al tuo tenente testa calda e ti conosco troppo bene, per capire che sei innamorata persa di Andy Flynn."

"E' vero quello che dici, credo di essere in un bel guaio." Disse lei guardando nel bicchiere.

"Sì Sharon, sei in un bel guaio, che si chiama Andrew Flynn." Disse Gavin bevendo il suo gin tonic. "Inoltre Sharon vorrei permettermi di darti un consiglio, più che come avvocato come amico."

"Ti ascolto."

"Dovresti prenderti qualche giorno di pausa e dovresti farlo con Andy. Credo che abbiate bisogno di un po' di pace e tranquillità. Dovete stare da soli e parlarvi, anche se spesso preferite ... fare altro, ma non lo voglio sapere!"

"Gavin!"

"Avanti mia cara, a me puoi dire la verità! La reputazione del tuo tenente è cosa nota in tutto il Dipartimento, quindi …"

"Secondo te dovremmo andare via insieme per qualche giorno?" Chiese lei.

"Per me ne avete bisogno, così chiarirete ogni cosa tra voi, parlando o facendo altro. Questo spetta solo a voi due deciderlo." Silenzio.

"Credo che tu abbia ragione."

"Certo che ho ragione ragazza mia!" Disse Gavi soddisfatto.

"Quando chiederò un paio di giorni di ferie e lo stesso farà Andy diventerà palese che noi due stiamo insieme! Allora dovrò parlare anche con Taylor e dirgli della relazione con Andy."

"Credo proprio di sì. In fondo state insieme Sharon, lui abita da te."

"Mi è stato affidato! E' sotto la mia custodia, per questo che abita da me."

"Perché non vuoi dire a Taylor di te e di Andy?"

"Perché già da tempo nel Dipartimento girano voci su noi due e non mi va di sbandierare la mia vita privata a quel pettegolo di Taylor!"

"Sharon, sai meglio di me che il regolamento …"

"Sì lo! Il regolamento, il regolamento! Maledizione!" Silenzio. "La verità è che ho paura che Taylor chieda a uno dei due il trasferimento e per grado inferiore lo chiederebbe a Andy e io non voglio che lui vada via."

"Non è detto che accada tutto questo. Comunque, se non glielo dici, non sarete mai liberi di stare insieme e non saprai se lui verrà trasferito, cosa di cui dubito molto, visto che la Crimini Maggiori gode di una buona reputazione e di un'alta percentuale di casi risolti, quindi squadra che vince non si cambia."

"Spero che tu abbia ragione."

"Certo che ho ragione!" Silenzio. "Allora sai cosa farai?" Disse lui.

"Cosa?"

"Domani mattina mandi una mail a Taylor, in cui gli dici che sei legata sentimentalmente con il tenente Flynn e che tu e lui vi prenderete, diciamo … tre giorni di vacanze."

"Gavin, ma tre giorni di vacanza … non ho organizzato nulla … devo dirlo alla squadra e anche a Andy!"

"Allora cara, andrete nella mia casa al mare a Long Beach!"

"No Gavin, non posso accettare!"

"Certo che lo puoi fare. Fammi contento e accetta la mia offerta. Quando tornerete mi offrirai una bella cena nel ristorante italiano più caro di L.A." Silenzio.

"Va bene Gavin, credo che tu abbia ragione."

"Farai così: domani mattina quando arrivi in ufficio, mandi la mail a Taylor, raduni la squadra e dai la notizia, così lo saprà anche Andy e credimi, sarà felice più che mai." Disse Gavin sorridendo.

"Dici che può funzionare?"

"Funzionerà ragazza mia, funzionerà!" Disse lui bevendo il suo gin tonic. Silenzio.

"Gavin, dovrei dire anche a Rusty di me e Andy."

"Perché credi che il ragazzo non lo abbia già capito?"

"Come già capito?!" Chiese lei sorpresa.

"Sharon, Sharon … tu sei innamorata persa di Andy e si vede. Lo sanno alla Crimini Maggiori, lo sa quasi tutto il dipartimento, lo sa Taylor e lo sa Rusty. Lo so anch'io e so che, oltre ad amarlo, sei gelosa persa di Andy e tutto questo pandemonio è venuto fuori perché tu tieni a quella testa calda. "Pensi che amare sia una cosa semplice? E' un compromesso continuo, una ricerca costante dell'equilibrio che rende felici due persone, un cammino un po' in salita e un po' in discesa. E' il rischio di farsi sparare al cuore e di non riuscire più a guarire, parlando in termini polizieschi." Gavin finì il suo gin tonic. "Adesso ti riporto a casa, devi preparare qualcosa da mettere nella borsa per il mare!"

"Grazie Gavin."

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo tesoro mio." Disse lui, si alzarono, la baciò sulla fronte e l'accompagnò a casa.

TBC


	34. Le vacanze di Sharon e Andy -parte prima

**Le vacanze di Sharon e Andy – parte prima -**

"Adesso mi puoi spiegare come ti è saltato in mente di chiedere tre giorni di ferie?" Chiese lui.

"Dobbiamo chiarire una serie di altre cose e abbiamo bisogno di un po' di tempo per parlare, tenente."

"Bene, il viaggio sembra lungo … a proposito dove stiamo andando?" Chiese lui incuriosito.

"Prima rispondi alle mie domande! Allora cominciamo: sapevi della scommessa che i ragazzi della squadra hanno fatto sul fatto che noi abbiamo annunciato che siamo insieme?"

"Noi, abbiamo annunciato insieme?" Chiese lui esterrefatto, rimarcando il noi.

"Ok Andy. Sul fatto che io, ho annunciato che siamo insieme. Contento?"

"Era per essere precisi. No, non ne sapevo nulla. Però sono contento che Julio abbia vinto 20 dollari a Provenza."

"Infatti, Provenza non l'ha presa bene, hai visto che faccia aveva? Cosa ti ha detto quando siete andati in sala ristoro?"

"Domanda di riserva?" Chiese lui.

"No, risponda alla domanda tenente!" Silenzio. "Andy!" Disse lei sollecitando una risposta.

"Ha detto che sono in idiota … ma questo lo sapevi già. Comunque non mi interessa cosa pensa Provenza."

"A me sì."

"Perché non lo chiedi a lui, cosa pensa, se ti interessa così tanto?" Chiese lui scocciato.

"Lo sto chiedendo a te." Silenzio.

"Ok, mi ha detto di non farti soffrire e di stare fuori dai guai, contenta?" Silenzio. "Lo hai detto a Taylor?"

"Certo." Disse lei soddisfatta.

"Cosa ha risposto?"

"Non lo so. Gli ho inviato una mail con la notizia e con la richiesta di ferie per entrambi." Disse lei contenta.

"Ah. Ok. Hai pensato proprio a tutto, sei una mente diabolica!"

"Grazie." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Prego." Silenzio. "Sharon dove stiamo andando?"

"Al mare."

"Bene, mi piace il mare." Silenzio. "Puoi spiegarmi perché non mi hai avvisato che avesti voluto dire alla squadra, che stavamo insieme?"

"Volevo farti una sorpresa." Disse lei candidamente.

"Bugiarda!"

"Ma come …?"

"So quando una persona sta mentendo, tu lo stai facendo, capitano! Mi hai detto di aspettare alla mia scrivania, sei andata nel tuo ufficio e a questo punto credo che tu abbia inviato la mail a Taylor. Hai aspettato che arrivassero tutti, sei uscita e hai dato la notizia."

"Sei dispiaciuto?"

"No, però potevi avvisarmi, sono sempre l'ultimo a sapere le cose!" Silenzio.

"Ti chiedo scusa. Avevo paura." Disse lei a bassa voce.

"Di che cosa?" Chiese lui incuriosito.

"Che tu dicessi che non volevi più stare con me."

"Perché dici così?"

"Andy ti ho chiesto tempo, ti ho detto che non eravamo insieme … ho cercato di allontanarti da me, invece mi sei mancato terribilmente e l'unica cosa che voglio è stare con te. Sei contento?"

"Uhm …" Andy scosse la testa.

"Adesso che si è risolto tutto quanto, possiamo affrontare la nostra relazione in maniera più serena. Inoltre Gavin è riuscito a far cadere tutte le accuse che c'erano contro di te, anche per il furto dell'auto, ha convinto la signora che eri un poliziotto nei guai."

"Era la verità!" Gridò lui.

"Sì, però ..."

"Come sarebbe … però?!"

"Andy lo sappiamo benissimo che hai disubbidito agli ordini, hai fatto di testa tua e sei scappato come se fossi colpevole!" Silenzio.

"La mia unica colpa è quella di aver disubbidito ai tuoi ordini. Mi sembra che per questa mia mancanza ho pagato un prezzo abbastanza alto, non credi?" Disse lui con il volto scuro.

"Sapevi che rischiavi grosso e ti è anche andata bene che il capo Howard, dopo aver recuperato i soldi dell'FBI, non abbia voluto procedere oltre. Gavin è stato abilissimo e ha ottenuto per te la migliore soluzione."

"Sono stato sospeso Sharon e ho ricevuto anche un'ammonizione, mancava solo la fustigazione pubblica e …"

"Hai disubbidito ai miei ordini! Hai rischiato il tuo posto di lavoro, quindi ritieniti fortunato. Discorso chiuso." Disse lei senza ammettere risposta.

"Agli ordini." Mormorò lui. Silenzio. Andy aveva lo sguardo verso il finestrino, guardava il panorama. Silenzio.

"Cosa stai facendo?" Chiese lei.

"Io? Niente." Chiese lui stupito.

"Cosa stai facendo con quella mano Andy?" Disse lei sgranando gli occhi.

"Niente, Sharon. Mi sei mancata … Mi sono mancate le tue gambe, così belle da accarezzare." Sussurrò lui.

"Andy sto guidando."

"Accosta alla prima piazzola …" Mormorò lui con voce piena di desiderio.

"Andy …" Lei accostò la macchina e si sedette sopra di lui, prendendo il suo viso tra le sue mani e baciandolo. I baci divennero bollenti e le mani di lui cominciarono a scendere lungo il corpo di lei, non si sarebbero trattenuti e …

Toc, toc! Si girarono entrambi verso il finestrino, con il terrore negli occhi.

"Cosa sta succedendo qui?!" Gridò il poliziotto, che li stava fissando dal finestrino.

Lei scese immediatamente da lui e si risedette sul sedile e abbassò leggermente il finestrino. "Sì agente, c'è qualche problema?" Chiese lei candidamente.

"Cosa sta succedendo signori? Mi auguro che non siano atti osceni in luogo pubblico …"

"Agente, aveva una ciglia nell'occhio e stavo cercando …"

"Perché non andate via da qui e vi cercate una camera per le vostre effusioni? Grazie. Circolare, forza circolare! Circolare!" Gridò l'agente rimproverandoli.

"Grazie agente!" Rispose Sharon, rimise in moto la macchina e ripartì. Rimasero in silenzio, in imbarazzo.

"Una ciglia?! Nel mio occhio?! Ahahahaha! sei stata fantastica, ahahah!" Rise Andy senza più trattenersi. Lei rimase un po' interdetta, poi scoppiò a ridere anche lei. Risero ancora della loro bravata. Avevano bisogno di ridere un po' di loro stessi. Ripresero il viaggio, decisero di fare la spesa lungo la strada, Andy voleva cucinare per Sharon. Dopo la spesa andarono a casa di Gavin a Long Beach. La casa di Gavin era fantastica, completa di qualsiasi cosa, aveva persino una piscina interna. Presero i loro bagagli ed entrarono in casa. Andy si mise subito ai fornelli, cucinare lo rilassava, intanto Sharon aveva portato le borse in camera da letto. Tornò in cucina e aiutò Andy a cucinare, avrebbero pranzato un po' tardi, ma non aveva importanza, finalmente erano da soli. Pranzarono tranquillamente e dopo decisero di stare in terrazzo e di godersi l'aria fresca e il sole che scaldava il viso.

"Che pace, che bel posto."

"Dovrò ringraziare Gavin, non solo per avermi salvato il culo, ma soprattutto per averti prestato la sua casa è bellissima!"

"Sì è una casa fantastica." Silenzio.

"Senti Sharon, visto che abbiamo questi giorni di vacanza … volevo parlarti di una cosa."

"Mettiamoci in terrazzo, così parleremo con calma." Disse lei sorridendo.

Continua …


	35. Le vacanze di Sharon e Andy - parte II -

**Le vacanze di Sharon e Andy – parte seconda -**

Sharon e Andy erano in terrazzo, seduti a guardare il mare e a chiacchierare.

Andy disse: "Quando sono tornato dal Messico ed ero in ospedale, Cica è venuta a trovarmi, io non ero molto cosciente, però mi sono trovato al polso questa collana." Andy tirò fuori dalla tasca la collana, che Cica gli aveva dato. "Quando sono rimasto solo con Cica, in quei giorni di fuga, le ho chiesto se fosse venuta a trovarmi in ospedale e lei mi ha confermato che era venuta con Joe, perché voleva essere sicura che stessi bene."

"Ok. Pensavo che non me ne volessi parlare, avevo notato che avevi quella collana al polso, ma non ti avevo chiesto nulla allora, perché... Non so perché, forse perché non mi dovevi alcuna giustificazione, avevamo discusso e quindi ho lasciato perdere." Disse lei.

"Oh. Sapevi della collana." Silenzio.

"Per te significa qualcosa?" Chiese Sharon.

"E' solo il ricordo di una persona che mi ha voluto bene, tutto qui. Volevo che tu lo sapessi."

"Grazie Andy per avermelo detto." Silenzio. "Adesso voglio chiederti una cosa, ma se non vuoi rispondere lo capisco." Silenzio. "Vorrei sapere se sei stato a letto ... bè hai capito." Lui si alzò di scatto e la guardò "Perché me lo chiedi? Non sei sicura del mio amore per te?"

"Andy... io …" Disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"No Sharon, tu credi che io voglia fare sesso con la prima donna che si presenta davanti a me?"

"Hai visto Cica e l'ho vista anch'io. Bella, giovane, attraente, qualsiasi uomo vorrebbe una donna così nel proprio letto!" Disse lei alzando il tono di voce.

"Abbiamo dormito insieme, è vero! Siamo stati vicini, lo ammetto e ammetto che lei era bellissima, non sono cieco. Per quanto lei fosse bella, io non la desideravo, non volevo lei. Quell'uomo che ero, non c'è più, non voglio fare solo sesso con una donna, voglio poter parlare, confrontarmi, ridere, piangere, litigare, e soprattutto voglio amarla. Io amo te. L'ho detto anche a lei. L'ho vista nuda, ok, come lei ha visto me, era bellissima, certo, un fisico da urlo, ma non la volevo." Disse Andy e rimase in piedi davanti a Sharon.

"Mi dispiace averlo chiesto, però anche se fosse successo, non mi dovevi niente Andy. In quei giorni, ti avevo chiesto una pausa e so che un uomo ..." Mormorò lei.

"Pensi che io sia uno che appena può va con le donne giovani e disinibite? Credevo mi conoscessi, ma forse mi sbagliavo. Maledizione Sharon cosa devo fare per farti capire che amo solo te?!"

"Scusa Andy, perdonami, ti prego, ma quando l'ho vista, così giovane e così bella, ecco io ..." Silenzio.

"Tu cosa?!" Gridò lui.

"Ero gelosa, ok!? Ero gelosa di come ti abbracciava, di come ti guardava, di come brillavano i suoi occhi ogni volta che le sorridevi, ero gelosa Andy, gelosa di te!" Gridò Sharon. Silenzio. Lei si alzò e si avvicinò a lui.

"Wow. Il capitano Raydor gelosa di me. Ecco perché hai fatto di tutto per liberarti di lei, Sharon lei era in pericolo! Cosa hai fatto?!"

"Ho fatto quello che dovevo fare come capitano, ho fatto quello che cerco di fare ogni volta: pararti il culo dalla tua esuberanza e dal tuo senso di giustizia! Lo capisci che lei era un bersaglio vagante?! Lo capisci che tu, tu potevi morire, qualcuno della squadra poteva morire! Quando ti ho visto sotto il fuoco dei killer e dei federali al diner, potevi morire?! Potevo morire anch'io!" Silenzio.

"Forse era meglio se morivo io..." Mormorò lui.

Lei lo schiaffeggiò. "Non dirlo neanche per scherzo Andy! Tu hai messo a repentaglio la tua vita, la tua carriera, la squadra, il nostro rapporto, hai infranto non so quante leggi federali e sapevi…" ridò lei.

"Smettila Sharon, smettila. Perché mi hai portato qui? Perché hai detto alla squadra che siamo insieme, se tu non vuoi stare con me?!" Gridò lui disperato.

"Andy io voglio stare con te, però dobbiamo essere sinceri l'un l'altro … altrimenti non possiamo ricominciare." Mormorò lei.

"Bè non so se mi va di stare con chi mi giudica un pericolo per la squadra e per il resto del mondo." Disse lui allontanandosi e rientrando in casa.

"Andy, io sono comunque il tuo capitano, hai disubbidito ai miei ordini!" Gridò lei disperata sapeva che lo stava perdendo.

"Al diavolo i tuoi ordini, erano sbagliati perché eri gelosa e forse adesso lei sarebbe ancora viva!" Gridò lui voltandosi e guardandola fissi negli occhi.

"Mi sta accusando per la morte di Cica?! Vuoi dire che è morta per colpa mia?!" Gridò lei arrabbiata.

"No, …Non ho detto questo … però i tuoi ordini…" Farfugliò lui scusandosi.

"Vaffanculo Andy! Sei uno stronzo! Come ti permetti di accusarmi?!" Gridò lei avvicinandosi a lui.

"Lo dico nello stesso modo in cui tu mi chiedi se vado a letto con la prima giovane e bella donna che incontro!" Lei lo schiaffeggiò di nuovo. Lo colpì sul petto e continuò a schiaffeggiarlo, finché lui non le prese i polsi e la bloccò.

"Smettila Sharon! Smettila! Ti sei sfogata?! Vuoi urlarmi contro ancora?!Cosa vuoi da me, Sharon?! Cosa vuoi da me?!" Silenzio. Erano vicini l'uno all'altro.

"Voglio che mi ami." Mormorò lei.

"Anche dopo tutto quello che ci siamo urlati addosso?" Disse lui con voce pacata.

"Ti amo tenente. Anche dopo che ci siamo urlati addosso tutto quanto, abbiamo detto tutto quello che pensavamo. Ecco, non ci sono più segreti." Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi "Ti amo e non posso fare a meno di te." Sussurrò lei in lacrime.

"Sharon io ti amo e non ho avuto altre donne, non ho fatto l'amore con nessun' altra, perché ti amo e ti voglio. Mi hai trafitto il cuore e voglio solo il tuo amore, perché non capisci…" Sussurrò lui. Erano con la fronte vicine l'uno all' altro. Lui lasciò i polsi di lei e lei lo abbracciò, lo strinse forte a sé.

"Ho rischiato di perderti e non voglio più lasciarti andare. Stai con me Andy, non andare via. Ti amo, non posso vivere senza di te."

"Mi ami, anche se pensi che possa causarti solo pensieri e problemi?" Chiese lui.

"Non sei un problema per me, neanche la tua intraprendenza è un problema. Mi fai solo stare in ansia, ed è vero, tenente, sei motivo di preoccupazione, tutto qui. Io ti voglio così come sei, mi piaci proprio per questo, sei un cavaliere senza paura, pronto a sfidare problemi e cose più grandi di te, pur di difendere le persone a cui vuoi bene. Capisco che tu abbia voluto bene a Cica, certo, lei ti ha curato e ti ha salvato. So che le sarai sempre grata per quello che ha fatto per te e so anche che avresti dato la tua vita per lei. Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose Andy, davvero."

Silenzio.

"Avevi ragione, abbiamo bisogno di parlare di quello che ci è successo negli ultimi tempi e abbiamo bisogno di chiarire i nostri sentimenti. Spero che tu capisca, che sei l'unica donna che desidero."

"Lo so Andy e voglio che tu sappia che tu sei l'unico che desidero e che sono gelosa di te, perché ti amo. Credo che ora tu debba vedere una cosa, aspettami qui." Lei andò in camera e tornò con in mano una lettera di Cica che l'FBI aveva trovato nella sua borsa. La lettera era indirizzata a Andy. Era aperta, l'FBI l'aveva letta, ovviamente, ma non ritenendo che fosse una prova, il capo Howard l'aveva restituita al capitano Raydor.

"E' giusto che tu abbia questa lettera di Cica, volevo trovare il momento giusto per consegnartela e adesso il momento è arrivato. Questa è la lettera e su questo foglio Buzz ha fatto la traduzione. Ecco." Diede ad Andy, la lettera. Lui l'aprì delicatamente, sospirò, prese la traduzione di Buzz e cominciò a leggere:

"_Caro Andy,_

_da quando quel giorno Joe ti ha portato nella mia casa, hai cambiato la mia vita. Prendermi cura di te, curarti le tue ferite, aiutarti a guarire mi ha risvegliata alla vita. I tuoi sorrisi, i tuoi modi gentili e affabili hanno sciolto il mio cuore indurito da quello che Pepe aveva fatto a me e a mio marito. Così sono tornata a vivere, a scegliere di vivere ancora, di provare a vivere una vita nuova. Ho seguito Joe negli Stati Uniti per ricominciare, ma tu mi sei rimasto nel cuore e così ho insistito perché venissimo in ospedale da te, per vedere se ti curavano bene._

_Sono stata felice di vedere che eri salvo. Ti ho lasciato la mia collana dell'amore, perché tu mi hai riportato ad amare la vita e ad amarti. Di questo te ne sarò sempre riconoscente. Joe diceva che eri un bravo ragazzo e aveva ragione._

_Speravo con Joe di ricominciare una nuova vita, ma Pepe e i suoi uomini non ci hanno dato via di scampo. I giorni che ho trascorso con te a Tijuana li ricorderò per sempre, il tuo sorriso, i tuoi occhi, il tuo viso, la tua gentilezza._

_Questi giorni passati insieme so che finiranno, so che il tuo cuore appartiene a lei, tu me lo hai ripetuto e tornerai da lei, però io ti amo e ti amerò per sempre._

_Spero che nel tuo cuore rimanga un posticino per Cica e che il ricordo di me, sia sempre piacevole._

_Cica."_

Andy finì di leggere, una lacrima scese dal suo viso e bagnò la lettera che aveva in mano.

"Mi dispiace tanto per come è finita." Disse Sharon.

"Spiace più a me." Andy si alzò e disse: "Ho bisogno di fare due passi, vado in spiaggia." Uscì e si avviò verso la spiaggia. Era deserta, non era ancora cominciata la stagione e non c'era in giro nessuno. Mise la lettera in tasca e passeggiò sul lungo mare e infine si mise seduto a guardare le onde, che si infrangevano a riva. I suoi pensieri tornarono a Tijuana e a quei giorni di sofferenza e dolore, ma anche di speranza e grazie a Cica, di poter tornare alla vita.

Lei lo vide uscire di casa e passeggiare lungo la spiaggia, sapeva che aveva bisogno di stare da solo e metabolizzare quanto accaduto. Rimase a guardarlo, con altri mille pensieri che le giravano in testa.

Verso sera Andy rientrò a casa, aveva un'aria molto triste. Cenarono insieme, anche se lui non fu di molte parole, lei capì il suo stato d'animo e preferì non forzare Andy a parlare oltre.

Trascorsero la serata in terrazza a guardare il mare, quando l'aria della sera si alzò, decisero di andare a riposare. Andarono a letto e lui l'abbracciò stretta a sé.

"Ti amo tanto Sharon."

"Ti amo tanto anch'io Andy."

Rimasero vicini l'uno all'altro per tutta la notte e il mattino dopo li trovò insieme, ancora abbracciati.

Continua …


	36. Le vacanze di Sharon e Andy - parte III

**Le vacanze di Sharon e Andy – parte terza -**

La mattina seguente, avevano dormito un poco di più rispetto al solito, gli ultimi giorni erano stati difficili ed erano molto stanchi. Si alzarono con calma in tarda mattinata e decisero di fare una passeggiata insieme sul lungo mare. La giornata si prospettava calda.

"Domani dovremo tornare a L.A." Disse lei sospirando.

"Come si dice: tutte le cose belle arrivano ad una fine …" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Non ci siamo goduti appieno questi giorni, abbiamo discusso tanto, troppo."

"Ci siamo chiariti, questo era lo scopo della vacanza, o sbaglio?" Disse lui.

"Bè avrei preferito divertirmi e riposarmi un po' di più, gli ultimi tempi sono stati così …difficili. Se ti può consolare rientreremo alla nostra routine, anzi, strano che Provenza non ti abbia chiamato?" Disse lei.

"Sentivi la sua mancanza?"

"No, non sentivo la mancanza di Provenza, anche se devo ammettere che negli ultimi tempi mi è stato molto vicino." Disse lei.

"Sai, che è preoccupato più per te, che per me?" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Il tuo amico?"

"Esatto, il mio amico. Secondo la sua teoria a noi succederà come a Daniels e Gabriel."

"Ti ha detto così?"

"Lo ha sempre pensato." Silenzio.

"Sai che Provenza non ha mai creduto, che tu fossi l'uomo sul tavolo di Morales, me lo ha detto fin dall'inizio. Io ero troppo scossa per ragionare in modo lucido, ma ripensandoci ora, lui ha mantenuto la calma e la prontezza di spirito, che il mio dolore ha offuscato. Ho pianto tra le sue braccia, perchè pensavo di averti perso. Mi è stato molto vicino, da lui, non me lo sarei mai aspettato."

"Quando sono andato in missione a Tijuana, aveva chiesto a Provenza di prendersi cura di te, se mi fosse capitato …"

"Andy ..." Mormorò lei.

"E' il mio migliore amico, so che di lui posso fidarmi." Disse lui sorridendo.

"E' stato Provenza a dirti che Henry Swanson mi ha accompagnato a casa e in ufficio varie volte, vero?"

"Sì, me lo ha detto lui."

"Andy ascolta. Lo so che Henry era innamorato di me, ma io non gli ho mai dato adito a sperare in qualcosa tra noi, te lo avevo già detto. Inoltre lui si è sempre comportato da buon amico con me, non ha mai approfittato della nostra amicizia e neanche della situazione in cui mi trovavo. Era una spalla su cui piangere e parlare di quanto tu mi mancassi, credevo che tu fossi morto, volevo morire anch'io. Lui mi ha consolato, mi ha tranquillizzato e mi ha fatto sperare di ritrovarti vivo." Disse lei con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime. Silenzio.

"Bè, sai che sono geloso di Henry Swanson."

"Perché Andy, non dovresti."

"Henry Swanson è molto meglio di me. E' il tipo di uomo che potrebbe renderti felice, io sono solo fonte di guai e preoccupazione." Disse lui con voce triste.

"Andy guardami. Guardami." Lei prese il viso di lui e lo alzò verso di lei. I suoi occhi verde giada inondarono di luce il suo sguardo, il suo sorriso così semplice e radioso lo aveva folgorato.

"Sei così bella Sharon, sei troppo bella per me." Disse lui prendendole il viso tra le mani.

"Eppure Andy io ho scelto te. Voglio stare con te, devi fartene una ragione tenente." Lei si sporse e lo baciò leggermente, sfuggì dalle sue mani e corse via.

"Dove corri?!" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Seguimi e lo vedrai!" Gridò lei voltandosi e aspettando che lui la seguisse. Lei rientrò verso casa, Andy era dietro di lei a pochi passi, entrò e aspettò che anche lui entrasse in casa. Appena dentro, lui prese la sua mano e dolcemente la spinse contro il muro, i loro due corpi erano l'uno vicino all'altro, sentivano i loro respiri. Lei lo baciò con passione, prese i suoi capelli sale e pepe e cominciò ad accarezzarli, lui l'abbracciò e la prese in braccio, i baci si fecero caldi e sempre più intensi.

Si staccarono solo per prendere fiato, lui la fece sedere sul tavolo, le aprì le gambe e si sdraiò su di lei. Cominciò a scendere dalle sue labbra baciandola fino ad arrivare al collo. Lei fremette ad ogni bacio, una scossa smosse il suo corpo, cominciò a gemere di piacere, le sue mani spettinarono i suoi capelli sale e pepe.

Lui sbottonò la sua camicetta e slacciò il suo reggiseno, baciò i suoi seni, prima uno e poi l'altro. Lei gemette di piacere e slacciò la camicia di lui, lasciandolo a petto nudo. Le slacciò i pantaloni e lei si mise in piedi, lasciandoli sfilare a terra, si tolse le scarpe. Lei gli slacciò la cintura e i bottoni dei pantaloni, gli abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer, sorrise soddisfatta e scappò via.

"Dove credi di andare?!" Lei si girò e con un sorriso malizioso disse: "Seguimi e lo vedrai …" si tolse le mutandine e le tirò verso di lui, corse in camera da letto e si sdraiò sul letto, aspettando Andy. Lui intanto si era spogliato completamente e quando entrò in camera e la vide, nuda sul letto, bellissima, rimase senza parole. Lei sentì la sua presenza, era sdraiata a pancia in giù: "Allora tenente, siamo rimasti senza parole …" Disse lei girandosi e sorridendo maliziosamente.

"Oh mio dio Sharon, sei una splendida visione." Disse lui sdraiandosi sul letto e avvicinandosi a lei. Lei si girò sul fianco a sorrise.

"Sei bellissima!" Cominciò a baciare le sue gambe, lei fremette ad ogni suo tocco, lui l'accarezzava e la baciava, lei sentiva la sua lingua sul suo corpo e ogni suo tocco era un gemito di piacere, salì fino alle cosce, all'interno, nel suo grembo che lo stava aspettando. Lei si inarcò gemendo di piacere, prese la sua testa tra le mani, stava impazzendo, le sue carezze, i suoi baci, le sue attenzioni le erano mancate terribilmente, aveva bisogno di lui come dell'aria che respirava.

"Amami Andy, ti prego." Disse lei con voce piena di desiderio.

"Urla il mio nome …" Sussurrò lui, sollevando leggermente la testa.

"Andy …. Ti prego ..."

"Oh Sharon sei Bellissima …" Mormorò lui. Lui entrò dentro di lei e lentamente cominciò a muoversi, lei si inarcò e lo strinse tra le sue gambe, accogliendolo dentro di sé.

"Andy … Andy … Andy!" Urlò di piacere.

Si addormentarono abbracciati l'uno all'altro e quando lei si svegliò, si accorse che Andy non era al suo fianco. Si mise qualcosa addosso e andò a cercare Andy, lo trovò in cucina, in boxer, che stava preparando la cena. Era tardi, avevano dormito per qualche ora. Dopo aver riposato Andy aveva voluto ancora fare l'amore con lei e lei non si era tirata indietro, aveva tanta voglia di lui, gli era mancato tantissimo e anche l'ultima discussione tra loro, sembrava avesse alzato un muro, che però dopo i primi baci si era sbriciolato. Lei lo guardò, mentre preparava e canticchiava una canzone, era così sexy e premuroso, che non si accorse di essersi avvicinata a lui.

Lui sentì la sua presenza alle sue spalle:" Hai finito di fissarmi il fondoschiena?"

"Senti chi parla? Tu che in ufficio non fai altro che fissarmi gambe e …!"

"Sì, ma tu sei più sexy!" Si girò e l'avvolse in un abbraccio e le diede un bacio appassionato. Lei rispose al bacio e dopo un po' di effusioni, si staccarono, per prendere fiato. Sorrisero felici, strofinandosi il naso a vicenda.

"Cosa stai preparando di buono, che profumino, ho una fame!" Disse lei staccandosi e andando verso i fornelli.

"Due cosine … mi hai sfiancato!" Disse lui con voce roca.

"Io? Ma se non ho fatto nulla …"

"Sei sempre lì a stuzzicarmi e a darmi fastidio, sei tu che stuzzichi, Sharon Raydor!"

Lei lo abbracciò ancora, erano vicini l'uno all' altro, lei sorrise, felice.

Cenarono insieme, anche se l'ora di cena era già passata, andarono in terrazzo a gustarsi l'aria della sera e un tramonto mozzafiato. Andarono a riposare e rimasero abbracciati l'uno all'altro anche se loro vacanze erano finite, volevano godersi la reciproca compagnia e lasciare tutto e tutti lontano da loro, almeno per un poco. Avevano espresso le loro emozioni, avevano parlato a lungo, avevano litigano e avevano fatto pace. Rimasero abbracciati tutta la notte, il giorno dopo li trovò ancora abbracciati e vicini, felici di essersi ritrovati.

Continua …


	37. La vendetta di Jack -parte prima -

**La vendetta di Jack – parte prima -**

Quella mattina, quando lei entrò nel suo ufficio, trovò un mazzo di rose rosse a gambo lungo. Erano bellissime! Pensò subito ad Andy, le voleva fare una sorpresa. Lesse il biglietto: _Rose bellissime per una donna bellissima! _Tutta la squadra era sulla scena di un crimine e lei stava aspettando che tornassero. Sorrise pensando ad Andy e alla serata romantica che aveva trascorso insieme. Dopo una mezz'ora si presentò nel suo ufficio l'ultima persona che lei avrebbe immaginato: Jack!

Era ben vestito, ordinato ed elegante nel suo modo di porsi, sembrava un uomo nuovo, profumava di fresco, fece capolino alla sua porta e sfoderando un sorriso malizioso, entrò nel suo ufficio.

"Posso disturbarti un momento?" Chiese lui educatamente.

"Jack, cosa ci fai qui? Quando sei uscito di prigione?" Chiese lei sorpresa di vederlo.

"Sono uscito due mesi fa, sono in un percorso di riabilitazione e attualmente sto lavorando per l'ufficio del procuratore come consulente esterno. Insomma, mi sto riprendendo la mia vita. Volevo vederti per chiederti scusa, per il nostro ultimo incontro e sperare di poter parlare con te, in maniera civile, dei nostri figli. Nel mio percorso di riabilitazione devo fare ammenda, con tutte le persone a cui ho fatto del male e vorrei cominciare da te." Detto questo aspettò una risposta da lei, che lo guardava con occhi stupiti.

"Non so cosa dire …Jack… io…" Balbettò lei. Jack entrò nel suo ufficio, rimanendo in piedi: "Lo so, lo so che ti sei rifatta una vita e te lo meriti. Non sono nessuno per dirti cosa fare, però vorrei riprendere il rapporto con i nostri figli e per fare questo ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Sharon." Pronunciò il suo nome con delicatezza e amore, tanto che lei rimase sbalordita. In effetti Jack era cambiato completamente, sembrava un altro uomo, sembrava l'uomo di cui lei si era innamorata più di 20 anni fa.

"Sono solo passato a salutarti e se lo vorrai, potremo chiamare i nostri figli, insieme, se tu me lo permetterai. Ecco il mio biglietto da visita, con i miei contatti. Spero di sentirti presto Sharon, buona giornata." Lui si voltò e uscì dall'ufficio, lasciandola a bocca aperta. Dopo qualche secondo lei si riprese, anche se non credeva a quanto aveva appena visto, sembrava impossibile, Jack era cambiato.

Dopo venti minuti rientrò la squadra dalla scena del crimine, stavano discutendo finchè Andy non entrò nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Siamo tornati capitano." Disse lui e lei gli corse incontro e lo baciò non curante degli sguardi di tutti puntati su di loro.

"Ti sono mancato parecchio tesoro, ma sarei tornato da te." Disse lui prima di ricambiare il bacio con altrettanta passione.

"Grazie per le rose, Andy! Sono bellissime!"

"Quali rose?"

"Quelle che mi hai fatto trovare in ufficio questa mattina. Guardale, sono stupende! Grazie!"

"Non te le ho mandate io?! Chi le ha inviate?!" Chiese lui stupito, con un pizzico di gelosia, nel tono di voce.

"Come non le hai inviate tu? … ma … il biglietto diceva: Rose bellissime per una donna bellissima! Ho pensato che fossi tu, l'artefice di tutto questo."

"Hai uno spasimante misterioso capitano …" Lei rimase in silenzio, non sapeva cosa pensare, si avvicinò e prese il biglietto.

"A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese lui.

"Non riesco a capire … dal biglietto non si capisce, non è firmato. Sentirò il negozio di fiori, tutto questo è molto strano."

"Ehm … scusate, possiamo tornare alle indagini?" Chiese Provenza intromettendosi nel discorso.

"Certo tenente, mi aggiorni pure. Parleremo dopo di questi fiori Andy. Tenente Mi dica pure." Il tenente Provenza aggiornò il capitano sugli sviluppi che stava prendendo il caso a cui stavano lavorando e degli ulteriori indizi che aveva trovato dopo il sopraluogo sulla scena del crimine.

Dopo aver ascoltato dal tenente Provenza gli ultimi aggiornamenti, la squadra stava lavorando per cercare i riscontri a quanto emerso sulla scena del crimine.

Il capitano era nel suo ufficio, assorta nei suoi pensieri, rimase a fissare la finestra con il panorama di L.A. per alcuni minuti, poi la mente tornò a lui, Jack, che voleva riprendere a parlare con i suoi figli: era quello che lei aveva sempre desiderato per loro, avere un rapporto con il proprio padre. Forse le cose stavano cambiando? Jack sembrava un'altra persona. Forse il cammino di riabilitazione lo aveva aiutato a prendere coscienza dei suoi errori. C'era stato un tempo in cui Jack era davvero una persona diversa, l'amava e lei lo desiderava con tutta sè stessa. Poi lei era rimasta incinta di Ricky e lui aveva perso interesse per lei, perché? Aveva cercato in altre donne quello che lei non poteva dargli, perché? Lei era sua moglie, perché lui non l'amava per quello che era?

Le ritornarono alla mente le notti insonni che aveva passato da sola, aspettando che Jack tornasse a casa e lui, un giorno, non era più tornato. Quando si era rifatto vivo, voleva solo soldi e sesso da lei, non voleva altro. Poi era sparito. Lei era rimasta incinta di Emily e lui lo aveva saputo mesi dopo, quando si era rifatto vivo, perché aveva finito i soldi. Lei lo aveva accolto ancora a casa, nel suo letto, sperava così di poter ricostruire una famiglia, in fondo lei voleva solo questo. Ma Jack cercava altro, non cercava lei.

Un tentativo lo doveva fare, non poteva rinunciare solo per paura. Quella sera stessa li avrebbe chiamati e avrebbe detto loro del suo incontro con il loro padre e della possibilità di poter riallacciare i rapporti. Lei ci avrebbe messo del suo, avrebbe fatto la sua parte, perché i suoi figli meritavano qualcosa di più, da quell'uomo che per loro, era un estraneo. Ricky era stato il più difficile da affrontare, il ragazzo era ancora molto arrabbiato con il padre ed era diffidente nei suoi confronti, però per far felice sua madre, aveva accettato di parlagli al telefono.

/

Il giorno seguente tutta la squadra della Crimini Maggiori, stava discutendo animatamente sull'andamento del caso e delle prove trovate, quando entrò Jack.

"Ciao Sharon!" Disse lui con un sorriso smagliante.

"Jack. Puoi aspettarmi nel mio ufficio per favore? Sarò da te in un momento."

"Niente ciao, come stai? Felice di vederti?" Disse lui cercando di fare il simpatico.

"Ciao Jack. Sono felice di vederti. Puoi aspettarmi nel mio ufficio? Sarò da te in un momento. Grazie." Disse lei sorridendo. Jack andò nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor e si sedette attendendo il suo arrivo. Dopo dieci minuti lei entrò: "Sono molto occupata Jack, perché volevi vedermi?"

"Ecco volevo chiederti se questa sera potevamo telefonare ai nostri figli e vorrei che ci fossi anche tu." Silenzio.

"Sei sempre stato libero di chiamare i nostri figli, ma non lo ha mai fatto, quindi cosa vuoi veramente da me?"

"Vorrei che tu li chiamassi e dicessi loro che io vorrei parlare con loro, che mi scuso per il mio comportamento, però sono sempre il loro padre e vorrei provare a riallacciare i rapporti con loro. Se tu mi aiutassi, sono sicuro che loro sarebbe ben disposti. Se tu mettessi una buona parola per me, per favore…"

"Jack …"

"So che ti sto chiedendo molto, non ho alcun diritto, però sono i nostri figli …" Disse lui con uno sguardo sinceramente contrito.

Lei sospirò, rimase un momento in silenzio, poi alzò lo sguardo e disse: "Per il bene dei nostri figli. Va bene, parlerò con loro e chiederò loro quando potrai chiamarli, ok?"

"Grazie Sharon, non sai quanto sia importante per me!" Disse lui e le corse incontro abbracciandola. Lei rimase interdetta, non si aspettava una reazione del genere da parte di Jack. Lui la lasciò, vedendo che lei non ricambiava l'abbracciò, si allontanò da lei, fece un colpo di tosse e disse: "Allora facciamo questa sera? Arriverò dopo le 20.30. Grazie. Ci vediamo dopo Sharon." Uscì dall'ufficio del capitano Raydor, lasciandola senza parole, davvero non riusciva più a riconoscere Jack.

Continua …


	38. La Vendetta di Jack -parte seconda -

**La vendetta di Jack – parte seconda -**

"Allora ci vediamo stasera da te?"

"Senti Andy, stasera Jack verrà a casa mia per telefonare a Ricky e ad Emily."

"Come? Sei sicura? Quell'uomo è pericoloso!"

"Quando Jack è venuto l'altro giorno in ufficio, mi ha chiesto se potevamo chiamare i ragazzi. Adesso sta iniziando un cammino di riabilitazione, lavora come consulente esterno presso l'ufficio del procuratore e vuole fare ammenda. Mi ha chiesto scusa e vorrebbe riallacciare i legami con i suoi figli, mi ha chiesto di poterli chiamare con me vicino e io gli ho accettato."

"Perché Sharon? Quell'uomo ti ha fatto del male, te ne sei dimenticata? Voleva … "

"Andy senti, è comunque il padre dei miei figli e non voglio perdere l'occasione per far capire ai ragazzi che c'è un padre che pensa a loro."

"Ma i tuoi figli sono grandi, li hai cresciuti tu e ha fatto loro da madre e da padre! Sharon non ti capisco, perché permetti a quest'uomo di rientrare nella tua vita?!" Disse Andy cominciando ad agitarsi.

"Andy cerca di capire …"

"Cosa vuoi che capisca?" Disse lui preoccupato.

"Voglio provarci, devo provarci."

"Sharon ti prego …"

"Andy non mi mettere pressione anche tu, sono già abbastanza agitata."

"Voglio solo metterti in guardia, non mi fido di quell'uomo, non mi fido, il mio istinto mi dice che non è sincero!"

"Andy, tu non daresti una possibilità a chi vuole fare ammenda? Dovresti saperlo, dovresti capire che dare una possibilità a Jack è importante per lui e anche per Ricky e Emily, dovevi sentirli, non credevano che lui avesse chiesto di loro. Erano già contenti che il loro padre avesse chiesto di loro, parlare con lui non sarà semplice, lo so. Questa è una grande occasione e non voglio perderla."

"Sharon non rimanere da sola con lui, rimarrò in un'altra stanza, sarò invisibile, ma non fidarti di quell'uomo."

"Andy è la gelosia che ti fa parlare, mi ha fatto una buona impressione, sembra sincero."

"Jack ci sta provando, lo sento, non ti devi fidare Sharon!"

"Andy ho deciso che farò in questo modo e così farò, che tu lo voglia oppure no."

"Sharon ascoltami …"

"No Andy, ascoltami tu: è un'occasione che non farò perdere ai miei figli, quindi sarà così, ok? Non dire altro, ti prego."

"Ti chiedo solo di fare attenzione." Disse lui con calma.

"Non ti preoccupare, starò attenta."

"Come vuoi Sharon, posso chiamarti più tardi per sapere come sono andate le cose?"

"Va bene, Andy. Ci sentiamo stasera tardi, ok?"

"Ok, grazie."

/

Jack si presentò quella sera con un mazzo di fiori e una bottiglia di vino, ben vestito e i suoi modi erano molto affabili e rilassati. Si prepararono a telefonare ai loro figli, si misero in salotto e lui le chiese se volesse bere un bicchiere di vino insieme per festeggiare questo momento, aveva portato una soda per lui. Bevvero insieme, poi lei prese il telefono e iniziò a chiamare Ricky. Lei chiamava i suoi figli quasi tutte le sere, parlò con lui e poi gli disse che era in compagnia di suo padre e che voleva parlargli al telefono. Jack prese il telefono, era agitato, fece un colpo di tosse e parlò con suo figlio. Si sedette sulla poltrona per rilassarsi e cominciò a chiedere al ragazzo come stava. Intanto Sharon si era allontanata lasciando padre e figlio chiacchierare insieme dopo tantissimo tempo.

Padre e figlio rimasero al telefono non per molto tempo, Ricky era ancora arrabbiato, perchè non sentiva suo padre da parecchi anni. Fu difficile per lui cercare di capire, perché adesso lui si era ripresentato, si chiedeva cosa volesse dalla sua vita.

Jack voleva solo salutarlo, sapere se stesse bene e come andava il lavoro. Si era scusato per il suo comportamento e aveva raccontato che voleva fare ammenda, che aveva intrapreso un cammino di riabilitazione e voleva cominciare dalla sua famiglia. Si salutarono e si riproposero di risentirsi ancora. Jack attese che lei tornasse di nuovo vicino a lui, sorrise e si avvicinò a lei. Disse che Ricky era arrabbiato e lui lo capiva, sapeva che era solo uno dei primi passi che doveva compiere. Chiese se poteva chiamare Emily, così Sharon prese il telefono, compose Il numero della figlia e parlò con lei qualche minuto. Poi le disse che il padre era lì con lei, voleva scambiare due parole con sua figlia. Diede il telefono a Jack e si allontanò lasciando padre e figlia parlare tranquillamente. Emily era molto emozionata di poter parlare ancora con suo padre dopo tanti anni. Lui le chiese come stava andando il balletto e le cose in generale. Dopo aver chiacchierato amabilmente si salutarono e Jack promise di richiamare ancora Emily, chiuse la comunicazione e aspettò che Sharon tornasse.

Lei chiese come fosse andata la telefonata con Emily, Jack era felice perché con Emily era andata molto meglio, Emily era ben disposta verso di lui.

Jack sfoderò un grande sorriso ammaliante, ringraziò Sharon di questa grande opportunità, si avvicinò a lei e la baciò sulla fronte. Prese la sua giacca e si congedò da Sharon, ringraziandola per la grande opportunità che aveva avuto. Sperava di poter chiamare ancora i suoi figli e di rivivere la bella esperienza di poter essere ancora una famiglia. Ringraziò ancora Sharon per tutto quello che aveva fatto e si avvicinò alla porta e uscì. Lei era allibita, non riconosceva più quell'uomo che per anni l'aveva solo fatta soffrire, rimase un po' interdetta sulla poltrona, prese ancora del vino sorseggiandolo ancora un po'. Si decise a chiamare Andy e di raccontargli quanto era accaduto.

Mentre raccontava quello che era appena successo sotto i suoi occhi, anche Andy rimase interdetto, senza poter dire nulla contro Jack.

/

Jack uscì da casa di Sharon e sorrise, era stato più facile di quanto pensasse. Lei c'era cascata completamente e anche Emily, l'unico era Ricky, che era ancora sospettoso nei suoi confronti. Il ragazzo era sveglio, lo sapeva e quindi doveva essere più persuasivo. Andò al solito bar che frequentava, da quando lavorava dal Procuratore distrettuale, entrò e salutò i soliti avventori che c'erano al bancone. Si sedette e cominciò a bere, rise fragorosamente, pensando a come la sua vendetta stava prendendo forma e già si stava gustando, il sapore della sua rivincita. Arrivò Lulù, la prostituta con la quale si stava intrattenendo in quei giorni, la vide e sorrise. Lei si avvicinò a lui con fare sensuale: "Allora Jackson, sembri il gatto che si è mangiato il topo … vuoi festeggiare con la tua Lulù?"

"Certo tesoro, voglio proprio una donna calda nel letto, per gustare la mia vittoria … Ahahahahah!"

"Sei felice, dai offrimi da bere!"

"Uno anche per lei, barman! Bevi tesoro, stasera voglio proprio divertirmi! Ahahahahaah!"

"Allora come procedono i tuoi affari Jackson?!"

"Alla grande tesoro! Alla grande! Meglio di quanto potessi immaginare!" Prese il bicchiere e lo alzò, come per fare un brindisi: "Bevo alla regina di ghiaccio, perché la mia vendetta sarà molto più fredda di lei … Ahahahahahaah!"

Continuarono a bere per il resto della serata, poi andarono a casa di lei, ormai Jack faceva coppia fissa con Lulù, da quando era tornato a L.A.

/

Intanto a casa sua, Sharon era confusa, la giornata era stata strana. Jack era stato così gentile e affabile, sembrava l'uomo di cui si era innamorata anni fa. Il passato stava tornando? Dopo un primo momento di un pensiero felice su Jack, Sharon ripensò a tutti gli anni in cui lui era sparito, l'aveva abbandonata con due bambini piccoli e lei si era dovuta rimboccare le maniche, da sola. Ricordò anche i giorni in cui lui, si rifaceva vivo e la cercava, per un conforto, diceva, in realtà voleva solo sesso senza pagare. All'inizio lei sperava che lui potesse tornare da lei, ma ben presto si rese conto che la voleva solo sfruttare. Quella sensazione fastidiosa di essere una cosa che adesso mi serve e che poi butti via, perché non ti serve più, le tornò addosso. Scosse la testa, il pensiero di Jack nel suo letto le dava fastidio, la disturbava. Perché lui si presentava adesso e voleva riallacciare i contatti con i suoi figli? Andy aveva ragione? Doveva stare attenta, non doveva dargli la possibilità di fare ancora del male a lei e ai suoi figli? Però sperava che i suoi potessero avere un minimo di legame con il padre, in fondo all'inizio erano una coppia felice, si amavano, i figli era frutto di vero amore, che però si era consumato velocemente. Ma i suoi figli meritavano una possibilità e lei non la voleva perdere, anche se Andy non era d'accordo. Lei doveva provarci, doveva fare un tentativo, non poteva perder questa occasione.

Sapeva che Jack le aveva fatto del male e credere in un suo cambiamento era difficile, però poteva anche essere vero che lui potesse cambiare e redimersi. Era confusa, i sentimenti erano contrastanti e forti, avrebbe voluto avere Andy vicino a lei, ma lui avrebbe spinto solo in una direzione. Era difficile capire come stessero le cose, Jack era un bravo giocatore d'azzardo e sapeva bleffare molto bene, però lei voleva credere che lui si fosse redento.

Continua …


	39. La vendetta di Jack -parte terza-

**La vendetta di Jack - parte terza -**

Quel tardo pomeriggio l'avvocato Jack Raydor ha incontrato il capitano Raydor per un interrogatorio per conto del Procuratore Distrettuale. Lui aveva accettato ben volentieri di andare ai Crimini Maggiori per l'interrogatorio e quando si trovò ai piani bassi, per salire ai Crimini Maggiori e vide il tenente Flynn con Provenza, rimase a guardare cosa stessero facendo.

Flynn disse a Provenza che sarebbe andato a lavarsi le mani e Provenza lo avrebbe aspettato alla reception, mentre faceva delle telefonate. Jack vide Flynn entrare in bagno e lo seguì. Entrò e lo vide mentre si lavava le mani, in bagno non c'era nessuno. Flynn era concentrato a lavarsi e Jack camminò andandogli addosso, per provocarlo.

"Ehi ma che modi!" Disse Flynn alzando lo sguardo "Jack, che ci fai qui ?!" Disse sorpreso.

"Sono un avvocato, tenente Flynn, il mio cliente necessita del mio aiuto per difendersi da voialtri difensori della legge." Rispose lui con sarcasmo.

"Sì certo. Comunque sta attento, mi sei venuto addosso!" Disse Flynn scocciato.

"Allora, stai parlando con il tuo capitano, da quanto ho capito." Disse Jack con sarcasmo, voleva provocare Flynn.

"Non sono affari tuoi."

Jack si mise a lavarsi le mani nel lavandino accanto a quello di Flynn e continuò: "Sai che ti lascerà, vero? Adesso fa tanto la gatta calda, ma presto si stuferà di te e ti lascerà, diventando la regina ghiaccio."

"Smettila Jack, non sono affari che ti interessano." Disse Andy, cominciando ad arrabbiarsi.

"Oppure stai per il culo? Sei famoso per le tue cazzate Flynn! Scopandoti il tuo capo, rimedia ai tuoi errori ... ahahahaha ..." Disse Jack ridendo.

"Attento a quello che dici, Jack." Disse Andy a denti serrati.

"Tanto lo so che quella puttana della mia ex ti lascerà, allora tornerai a bere, perché sei un povero fallito!" Disse Jack ghignando.

"Devo andare, prima di prenderti a pugni." Disse Flynn a denti serrati e furioso per quello che aveva appena sentito.

"Ti tiene proprio al guinzaglio ?!" Disse ridendo Jack e spingendo Flynn che gli aveva dato le spalle, perché se ne stava andando.

"Va al diavolo Jack! Non ti metto le mani al collo perché ... argghhh ..." Disse Flynn e furioso uscì dal bagno, dove fuori aspettava Provenza che gli chiese il perché del suo furore. Si allontanarono e Flynn raccontò a Provenza dell'incontro con Jack. Salirono alla Crimini Maggiori e Provenza propongono un Flynn di prendere un decaffeinato per calmarsi e lo accompagnò in sala ristoro. Jack uscì dal bagno e incontrò il sergente Wilson, a cui aveva offerto 100 dollari se annunciati dal tenente Flynn, della Crimini Maggiori, gli aveva strappato la camicia. Poi salì sorridente alla Crimini Maggiori, entrò e andò direttamente nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor, che aveva la porta leggermente accostata.

Jack sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso e faccia da poker, entrò e disse: "Ciao Sharon! Scusa Sharon, posso disturbarti un momento?" Lei alzò la testa e lo guardò, sorpresa di vederlo così presto.

"Ciao Jack, manca ancora un po' all'interrogatorio del tuo cliente, sei in anticipo e noi … cosa è successo alla tua camicia?"

Jack arrossì come un ragazzino e imbarazzato balbettò: "Ecco, vedi … sì la camicia si è strappata e non volevo far brutta figura, sai è il mio primo interrogatorio dopo molto tempo, quindi ti volevo chiedere se potessimo spostare l'interrogatorio a domani. C'è stato un piccolo incidente, non ti devi arrabbiare."

"Perché hai la camicia strappata e perché dovrei arrabbiarmi?" Chiese lei incuriosita.

"Lascia perdere Sharon, sono cose che capitano, gli animi si scaldano e se sei un maschio alfa, capisci che …"

"Veramente non ho capito, Jack, mi puoi spiegare cosa è successo alla tua camicia?" Chiese lei in tono risoluto.

"Ma niente, credimi. Non voglio sembrare quello che va a piangere dalla mammina …"

"Allora Jack, vuoi spiegarmi cosa è successo?" Disse lei scocciata.

"Ok, ok. Però mi prometti che non ti arrabbierai, che starai calma?" Disse Jack sfoderando il suo sguardo più innocente che potesse fare.

"Jack!"

"Va bene. Ero in bagno e mi stavo lavando le mani, quando è entrato il tenente Flynn e ha cominciato a stuzzicarmi. Cose che dicono i maschi, sai, quelle sbruffonate, niente di che. Io gli ho detto di lasciarmi in pace e lui si è innervosito e mi ha messo le mani addosso e mi ha strappato la camicia. Non ho voluto reagire e sono uscito."

"Ma non è possibile …" Disse lei sbalordita.

"Chiedi al sergente Wilson del terzo piano, lui era presente e ha visto e sentito tutto. Se non mi credi. Comunque possiamo andare avanti, non è stato nulla di che, non denuncerò il tenente Flynn per aggressione, però vorrei cambiarmi, non mi va di fare un interrogatorio con la camicia strappata, non è segno di professionalità." Disse Jack con tutta calma.

"Jack andrò a fondo a questa situazione. Certo che rimandiamo l'interrogatorio a domani, ci sentiamo più tardi per definire i dettagli." Disse lei imbarazzata.

"Non sei arrabbiata, vero? Incidente chiuso, ti chiamo dopo." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Ok, Jack." Rispose lei imbarazzata.

"Ah Sharon, grazie." Disse Jack avviandosi verso l'uscita dell'ufficio e sorridendo soddisfatto. Lei lo guardò andare via, prese il telefono e chiamò immediatamente il sergente Wilson, che confermò quanto detto da Jack. Lei era scioccata e arrabbiata, non poteva credere che Andy si fosse comportato in quel modo, anche se ultimamente si era dimostrato geloso nei confronti di Jack. Intanto Provenza e Flynn erano appena rientrati dalla sala ristoro, Andy si era calmato e si era seduto alla sua scrivania per riprendere il lavoro.

"Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio, ora!" Disse lei affacciandosi alla porta, con sguardo severo.

Flynn guardò Provenza confuso, il suo amico fece spallucce, ignorando il motivo del tono così severo del capitano, però immaginava che ci sarebbero stati solo dei guai.

"Arrivo capitano …" Disse Flynn sentendo che stava per scoppiare una bufera. Entrò nell'ufficio del capitano e chiuse la porta.

"Tenente Flynn mi può spiegare cosa è successo nel bagno degli uomini, diciamo una mezz'oretta fa?" Chiese lei con finta calma.

"Sharon guarda che …"

"Capitano Raydor! Capitano Raydor, tenente Flynn! Aspetto una spiegazione, ora!" Lei alzò la voce, si stava arrabbiando.

"Bene, capitano Raydor. Comunque non è successo niente: Ho incontrato l'avvocato Raydor che mi ha provocato, non ho risposto alla sua provocazione e sono uscito. Tutto qui."

"Sicuro che sia tutto qui?!" Chiese lei arrabbiandosi ancora di più.

"Certo capitano!"

"Tenente Flynn questo è il momento per dire come stanno veramente le cose!"

"Cosa vuole sapere capitano, perché mi sta interrogando come se fossi un criminale? Cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese Flynn scocciato e alzando la voce anche lui, non gli andava proprio di essere trattato come un criminale, soprattutto perché non aveva fatto nulla di male.

"L'avvocato Raydor è venuto da me con la camicia strappata, mi ha detto che lei lo ha provocato, tenente, strattonato e strappato la camicia. Cosa mi dice in merito a queste accuse?" Chiese lei furiosa e puntandogli un dito contro.

"Io … non ho fatto nulla di tutto questo! Jack Sta mentendo! E tu gli credi, Sharon?!" Disse Flynn sbalordito.

"Un testimone, il sergente Wilson, conferma quanto detto dall'avvocato Raydor. Jack mi ha detto che non sporgerà denuncia." Silenzio. "Quindi l'incidente si chiude qui." Disse lei con voce calma.

"Aspetti capitano, lei non vorrà credere che io…"

"Tenente, chiudiamo questo discorso e non parliamone più." Disse lei con tono risoluto.

"No, capitano! Non è andato in questo modo! Lui mi ha provocato e in più ti ha dato della …" Gridò Andy furioso.

"Tenente basta! Silenzio! Non voglio più sentire altro!" Lei alzò ancora di più la voce.

"Invece dovrebbe capitano, dovrebbe voler sentire anche le mie ragioni! Maledizione!" Gridò Flynn alzando la voce.

"Tenente Flynn vada fuori. E' meglio che lei torni alla sua scrivania. Comunque è fuori dall'indagine, non voglio che altri stupidi incidenti rallentino le indagini e il nostro lavoro!"

"Bene! Adesso posso andare capitano!?" Disse Flynn uscendo, senza aspettare la risposta di lei e sbattendo la porta. La loro discussione non era passata inosservata, in quanto i toni si erano alzati parecchio. Flynn andò in sala ristoro per cercare di calmarsi, era veramente furioso.

Lei uscì dal suo ufficio e disse alla squadra: "L'interrogatorio con il Sig. Marven è rimandato. Potete pure andare a casa, grazie a tutti. Tenente Provenza può venire nel mio ufficio? Grazie." Detto questo rientrò e si sedette alla scrivania. La squadra si guardò perplessa per il litigio furioso tra il capitano e il tenente Flynn e alla spicciolata andarono tutti a casa.

Provenza entrò nell'ufficio del capitano, incuriosito sul motivo della disputa. Lei aggiornò Provenza sullo spostamento dell'interrogatorio e quindi di tutti gli altri riscontri, il tutto era rimandato al giorno dopo. Lui cercò di capire perché lei avesse litigato con Flynn, ma il capitano era molto arrabbiata, prese le sue cose e andò a casa. Provenza era perplesso, andò in sala ristoro per cercare Flynn, ma anche lui era già andato via. Lo chiamò al cellulare, ma Flynn non rispondeva.

Ora si stava veramente preoccupando, prese la macchina e andò a cercare Flynn alla chiesa dove c'erano i suoi incontri e lo trovò fuori, seduto su una panchina. Aveva uno sguardo perso, sconvolto, sembrava fuori di senno. Si avvicinò a lui, Flynn non lo riconobbe, era perso nei suoi pensieri, Provenza lo scosse e lo risvegliò come da un incubo.

"Andy, cosa stai facendo? Perché non rispondi al telefono?"

"Lei non mi crede, Provenza, lei crede a quel bastardo di Jack. Le farà del male, lo sento. Lei non vuole che io la possa difendere, la sto perdendo."

"Non dire stupidaggini Flynn, il capitano è persa di te, vedrai che le passerà." Disse Provenza cercando di consolare il suo amico, era distrutto e Provenza temeva che riprendesse a bere. Si sedette accanto a lui e disse: "Raccontami cosa ti ha detto e vedrai che usciremo da questa rogna."

Flynn cominciò a raccontare la discussione che aveva avuto con Sharon e raccontò anche del sergente Wilson che aveva riferito in merito all'incidente avvenuto con Jack.

Ma Flynn sosteneva che non c'era nessun bagno e che non aveva toccato Jack, proprio per non osare dispiacere uno Sharon. Provenza ascoltò attentamente e capì che qualcosa era sfuggito e dovevano agire per sistemare le cose.

Continua ...


	40. La vendetta di Jack -parte quarta -

**La vendetta di Jack – parte quarta -**

"Ti accompagno a casa."

"Non ce ne è bisogno, Provenza. Vado a casa mia, tanto lei non mi vuole parlare."

"E' solo arrabbiata, le passerà. Hai provato a chiamarla?"

"Non risponde alle chiamate e ai messaggi."

"Prova di nuovo."

"Ok." Andy prese il cellulare e chiamò Sharon. Questa volta lei rispose, scusandosi per non aver risposto alle sue chiamate e ai suoi messaggi. "Sharon posso venire a casa tua, noi dobbiamo parlare." Silenzio. "Ho bisogno di parlarti, ti prego." Silenzio. "Ok, grazie arrivo tra 10 minuti."

Chiuse la chiamata e disse sorridendo: "Provenza vado da lei!"

"Va bene. Non dire cosa stupide Flynn!"

"Ciao Provenza ci vediamo domani in ufficio." Flynn era già andato via e non aveva sentito la raccomandazione di Provenza, che lo guardò andare via felice come un bambino. Sperò che le cose si potessero risolvere tra loro. Dopo che Flynn era andato via decise anche lui di andare a casa.

Flynn si presentò a casa di Sharon dopo 10 minuti, era volato ed era passato con qualche semaforo rosso. Quando lei aprì la porta, lo fece entrare, era ancora arrabbiata con lui.

"Sharon tesoro …" Mormorò lui.

"Vieni Andy." Disse lei aprendogli la porta e andando in soggiorno. Lei rimase in piedi.

"Allora di cosa dovevi parlarmi?"

"Sharon ascolta, io non ho toccato Jack, devi credermi!"

"Ascolta Andy, mi dispiace per aver discusso con te, ero molto arrabbiata e sconcertata, ma non avrei dovuto trattarti in quel modo." Disse lei con calma.

"Non importa Sharon, abbiamo discusso, come discutiamo altre volte. Non ti devi scusare, anch'io ho risposto male alle tue obiezioni. Ma tu sei arrabbiata ancora con me, vero?"

"Sì. Sono arrabbiata per l'incidente della camicia di Jack, anche se tu dici che è andata in maniera diversa, perché Jack …"

"Dimostrerò la mia innocenza!"

"Senti Andy, l'incidente con Jack è chiuso, non ne voglio più parlare, lui non sporgerà denuncia, quindi andiamo avanti." Silenzio. "Però non è solo questo. Andy, non riesco proprio a capirti. Jack vuole fare ammenda con i suoi figli, perché non gli vuoi dare questa possibilità? Vuole scusarsi con la sua famiglia, perché non vuoi che riallacci i contatti con i suoi figli? Si è scusato anche con me."

"Perché io non credo a una sola parola di quello che dice Jack, conosco il tipo. Sta facendo leva sul tuo legame con i tuoi figli, sul il tuo senso di colpa per come lui si è comportato con loro."

"Smettila Andy, parli così perché sei geloso!"

"Sì è vero, sono geloso!" Lui si avvicinò a lei, erano l'uno vicino all'altro. "Perché diciamo la verità Sharon: tu ti senti in colpa perché lui se ne è andato, ma chi si deve sentire in colpa è lui. I tuoi figli li hai cresciuti da sola, perché lui ti ha abbandonato! Se ne è andato e a lasciato tutto e …"

"Basta! Taci!" Gridò lei.

"Sai benissimo che lui vi ha abbandonato!" Lei lo schiaffeggiò. Silenzio. "Taci, ti prego." Sussurrò con le lacrime agli occhi, non voleva crollare proprio ora, non davanti a lui.

"Mi dispiace Sharon, però questo è quello che penso." Disse lui sottovoce. "Non voglio perderti, perché andrei fino all'inferno per te, darei la mia vita. Però se tu mi escludi, io non potrò fare nulla, sento che Jack ci allontanerà. Tu mi stai allontanando da te, invece io voglio solo metterti in guardia da quell'uomo, sta bleffando Sharon, ricordati che Jack è un ottimo giocatore d'azzardo …"

"Sei solo geloso, tenente."

"Sono geloso di te, ok, allora? Ci tengo a te e non voglio perderti. Perché continui a vedere Jack, provi per lui ancora qualcosa?!"

"Sei impazzito?"

"Allora perché gli permetti di confonderti, di lasciarlo entrare nella tua vita?"

"Andy lo sto facendo per i miei figli! Non lo capisci?!" Silenzio. "No, non lo vuoi capire."

"Senti Sharon, non voglio litigare con te. Sono venuto qui solo per dirti che ti amo e non voglio perderti." Silenzio. Lui capì che non poteva forzare la mano, lei era troppo agitata e confusa.

"Adesso è meglio che io vada." Si girò e uscì senza che lei potesse dire qualcosa.

"Anch'io ti amo Andy …" Una lacrima scese improvvisa dai suoi occhi, si accasciò a terra e scoppiò a piangere. Le cadde addosso tutta la tristezza e la frustrazione che aveva provato quando il suo matrimonio era fallito. Stava rivivendo tutti quei sentimenti di dolore e angoscia, era ripiombata in quell'angoscia, in quel senso di smarrimento che l'avevano consumata anni prima. Accettare che il suo matrimonio fosse finito era stata dura, rivivere ancora quell'esperienza le faceva male, molto male, perché lo considerava un suo fallimento personale, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, il suo matrimonio era finito e il legame di Jack con i suoi figli si era spezzato. Perché ora stava ancora soffrendo? Perché Andy non la capiva?

/

Il giorno dopo Andy era in ufficio di buon'ora, quando arrivò Provenza e insieme andarono in sala ristoro. Provenza gli chiese se si erano chiariti e lui malinconicamente rispose che avevano parlato, ma non si erano chiariti, anzi, lei lo stava allontanando sempre di più a causa di Jack. Parlarono ancora un po' e rientrarono alle proprie scrivanie. Gli altri componenti della squadra arrivarono alla spicciolata e si misero tutti al lavoro sul nuovo caso a cui stavano lavorando. Dopo dieci minuti arrivò anche il capitano Raydor, stranamente aveva gli occhiali scuri ed era corsa subito in ufficio. Andy si alzò e andò a prepararle il thè, sapeva che non aveva dormito. Le portò il thè, sperando di poter parlare un poco, quando entrò da lei, vide subito che aveva gli occhi rossi e si capiva che aveva pianto e dormito poco.

"Le ho portato il suo thè, capitano." Disse Andy timidamente sulla porta.

"Grazie tenente." Disse lei con un sorriso malinconico.

Lui entrò e appoggiò la tazza sulla scrivania di lei. "Hai dormito poco, hai un'aria molto stanca."

"Grazie tenente per il thè." Disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Ok, ti lascio al tuo lavoro." Stava andando via, quando lei disse: "Stasera ci vediamo Andy, per mangiare qualcosa insieme?" Silenzio. "Se ti va?" Chiese lei speranzosa.

"Certo che mi va, finito il lavoro ti aspetto." Disse lui sorridendo. Uscì e tornò sorridente alla sua scrivania, lei lo voleva ancora, non vedeva l'ora che la giornata finisse. La mattinata passò velocemente, la squadra fu chiamata per una nuova scena del crimine e andarono via tutti quanti, tranne il capitano che decise di rimanere in ufficio. Analizzarono la scena, presero le prove, catalogarono gli indizi e rientrarono in centrale. Avevano portato il cadavere di un uomo da Morales e aspettavano i risultati dell'autopsia, pranzarono velocemente e si rimisero al lavoro, quando entrò Jack e si diresse in ufficio dal capitano.

Parlarono un poco, Andy continuava a fissare la porta dell'ufficio del capitano, non capiva perché stavano parlando così tanto insieme. "Allora ci vediamo più tardi da te, Sharon?" Chiese Jack sfoderando un sorriso sornione.

"Certo Jack, ci vediamo più tardi da me."

Jack uscì dall'ufficio del capitano Raydor e andò in sala ristoro, sperava che Flynn abboccasse ancora e infatti, dopo qualche minuto, Flynn entrò in sala ristoro e affrontò direttamente Jack.

"Allora mi vuoi dire che cosa hai in mente?"

"Oh, tenente Flynn, spero non mi strappi anche questa camicia!" Disse Jack prendendolo in giro.

"Divertente! Peccato che io non ti credo Jack. Non credo alle tue parole e al tuo cammino di ammenda, so benissimo come funziona e tu stai solo prendendo in giro Sharon e i suoi figli."

"Sono anche i miei di figli e questo non ti deve interessare. La mia famiglia è un discorso che posso fare solo con mia moglie."

"Ex moglie."

"Se proprio ci tieni a specificare. Resta di fatto che lei tiene ancora a me, quindi Flynn fatti da parte."

"Lo so a che gioco stai giocando e scoprirò presto le tue carte, Jack!" In quel momento entrò Provenza, che quando vide Flynn e Jack che stavano parlando, si intromise, per non far scattare alcun litigio. "Avvocato Raydor perché non torna nel suo ufficio, l'interrogatorio avverrà più tardi."

"Sì, me ne vado, prima che questo idiota mi strappi anche questa camicia …" Disse Jack ridendo e uscendo dalla sala ristoro ripentendo ad alta voce che non voleva che Flynn gli strappasse la camicia, così che tutti potessero ascoltare. Flynn fece per andargli incontro, ma Provenza lo bloccò di peso.

"Dove pensi di andare?!"

"Lasciami andare Provenza! Quel maledetto buffone di Jack, gli spacco la faccia a quel bastardo!"

"Bada di non farti sentire dal capitano e non fare stupidaggini Flynn, sei già nei guai con lei, quindi datti una calmata!"

"Non ho fatto nulla Provenza e lei continua a credergli, non è possibile!"

"Calmati Andy, calmati. Chiariremo anche questa cosa. Adesso ti bevi un caffè e ti calmi, io intanto devo controllare una cosa. Provenza andò alla sua scrivania, prese pistola e distintivo e disse a Julio: "Adesso devo andare a controllare una cosa, torno tra poco."

Provenza salì al terzo piano e chiese del sergente Wilson, fecero una chiacchierata amichevole e poi Provenza lo portò nel bagno degli uomini, dove Wilson gli confessò che Jack Raydor gli aveva offerto 100 dollari per raccontare che Flynn lo aveva aggredito nel bagno degli uomini. Provenza non picchiò Wilson, perché avrebbe peggiorato le cose, però le mani gli prudevano parecchio. Lasciò il sergente e tornò alla Crimini Maggiori, dove si accorse che il capitano era già andato via e anche Flynn.

Continua …


	41. La vendetta di Jack - parte quinta -

**La vendetta di Jack – parte quinta -**

Sharon era a casa, anche Rusty era tornato da scuola e stava guardando il pc, quando suonarono alla porta, era Jack, lei lo stava aspettando. Jack aveva portato dei fiori e aveva con sé un sacchetto.

Sharon lo fece entrare e accomodare in salotto, lo ringraziò per i fiori e andò a prendere un vaso per mettere i fiori. Mentre lei era occupata a mettere l'acqua per i fiori, Jack andò in camera da letto di Sharon e da sotto il cuscino prese la 38 che Sharon teneva per sé.

Sorrise, ora con una pistola in mano, era pronto per godersi la sua vendetta finale. Tornò in soggiorno e cominciò a ridere.

Sharon rimase interdetta, senza parole, quando vide Jack con la sua 38, un brivido di terrore le corse lungo tutta la schiena, in un momento le si squarciò il velo che aveva davanti agli occhi e vide Jack per quello che veramente era.

"Ahahahah! Ti ricordi l'ultima volta che mi hai puntato addosso questa 38?" Chiese Jack ridendo.

"Jack che ti prende?" Chiese Rusty senza capire di cosa stesse parlando e del perché gli stesse puntando una pistola contro.

"Stanne fuori ragazzino, questi sono affari da adulti, tra me e mia moglie."

"Jack abbassa la pistola …" Disse Sharon con calma. "Nessuno si deve fare male e dimenticheremo ogni cosa."

"Ti sbagli cara, non ho dimenticato nulla di quello che mi hai fatto l'ultima volta, puntandomi questa contro e adesso voglio la mia rivincita, voglio la mia vendetta." Disse Jack con un ghigno di soddisfazione.

"Cosa vuoi Jack? Ti sono venuta incontro per riconciliarti con i tuoi figli e adesso cosa vuoi ancora?" Sharon aveva realizzato che lui l'aveva usata, si era preso gioco di lei.

"Adesso ci divertiamo un poco … ho preparato una bella sorpresa per te … ahahahhaah! Forza, Rusty mettiti da parte. Sharon vieni qui, adesso chiami quel bastardo del tenente Flynn." Silenzio. "Non ti capisco, Sharon ti sei circondata da miseri fallimenti umani: questo ragazzo è una puttana da strada e frequenti quell'ubriacone di Flynn." Disse Jack puntando la 38 contro Sharon e Rusty.

"Lascia stare Rusty, lui non c'entra con noi."

"C'entra eccome. Lo tratti come un figlio. Lo hai accolto in casa tua e lo tratti meglio di me! Tu, li hai dei figli, che io ti ho dato, per rendere la tua vita degna, solo che tu me li hai messi contro. Lo so che sei stata tu a mettere Ricky e Emily contro di me!"

"Non è vero Jack, hai fatto tutto da solo, ci hai abbandonato!" Gridò lei.

"Ti ricordi male, tesoro mio, io ogni tanto venivo a trovarvi, ma tu non mi volevi nel tuo letto, mi tenevi qualche giorno e poi mi mandavi via, come un cane."

"Sei pazzo Jack, io non ti ho mai messo i ragazzi contro e tu sei venuto e sei andato via a tuo piacimento, finchè io non ti ho detto basta e ti ho messo alla porta!"

"Per questo sei una puttana! Mettere il proprio marito alla porta?! Ecco cosa vuoi avere intorno a te: un relitto umano, uno scarto, un fallito. Ti circondi di miseria, Sharon, pensavo fossi una signora e invece ti riveli per quello che sei: una raccatta falliti! Chiama il tuo lurido amante, muoviti!" Le diede uno schiaffo e lei cadde per terra, dolorante. "Alzati, puttana!" Gridò Jack.

"Lascia stare mia madre!" Urlò Rusty andandogli addosso. Jack lo prese, lo strattonò e lo buttò per terra. "Non mi toccare, sei peggio delle puttane …" Jack gli puntò la pistola contro e tirò su di peso Sharon, le mise in mano il cellulare: "Chiama Flynn!"

"Andy non c'entra nulla …" Mormorò lei.

"Prendi quel maledetto cellulare e chiama quel bastardo, credimi è meglio per te!" Disse Jack minacciando Sharon con la pistola, ora si stava arrabbiando.

Lei prese il cellulare e compose il numero: "Andy. Sono io. No, senti … "

Jack le tolse il cellulare di mano: "Ascolta bastardo, sono Jack, il marito di Sharon. Adesso tu vieni qui, al suo appartamento, da solo. Ci raggiungi sul tetto. Se avvisi i tuoi amici poliziotti le sparo, sono stato chiaro! Bene, ti do dieci minuti." Chiuse la comunicazione e guardò Rusty "Allora Sharon, vivi con questa puttana …"

"Lascia stare Rusty, te lo ripeto Jack." Disse lei.

"Perché altrimenti cosa fai, eh?!" Le diede uno schiaffo, questa volta più forte, un rivolo di sangue uscì dalla sua bocca, ma lei non disse nulla. "Mi hai trattato come un cane, io che ti ho dato dei figli veri. Mi hai trattato come un miserabile, quando ti fai sbattere da un fallito come Flynn! Vedrai chi è l'ubriacone, vedrai. Mi vendicherò di voi due, per tutto quello che mi avete fatto!"

"Sei pazzo Jack, vattene e lasciaci in pace!" Gridò lei.

"Prima dovrai pagare, per avermi trattato come un cane!"

"Lascia stare mia madre!" Rusty si intromise, ma Jack lo strattonò "Taci, puttana!" Diede uno schiaffo anche a lui, che cadde a terra, in lacrime. "Legalo alla sedia!" Jack diede a Sharon una corda per legare Rusty alla sedia, la prese per un braccio e sotto la minaccia della pistola, salirono sul tetto.

"Adesso vedrai che spettacolo ho preparato per te e per il tuo lurido amante! Ahahaha!" La prese e la legò ad un palo per le antenne, che c'era sul tetto, lasciò la porta di accesso aperta e attese l'arrivo di Flynn, che dopo qualche minuto era arrivò trafelato.

"Eccomi Jack, lasciala andare! E' una cosa tra noi due!" Gridò Flynn.

"Vieni avanti e mani ben in vista Flynn. Butta la pistola verso di me, forza." Flynn non si fece pregare, prese la pistola e la lanciò verso Jack. Jack prese la pistola, tolse il caricatore e lo gettò lontano.

Puntando la 38 di Sharon contro Andy si avvicinò a lui e lo perquisì: "Bravo. Adesso vedrai che ci divertiamo, le mani dietro la testa, ecco." Jack colpì Andy alle ginocchia da dietro e lui cadde a terra, dolorante. Jack gli puntò la pistola alla tempia e lo trascinò in ginocchio davanti a Sharon.

"Voglio la mia rivincita, su questo stronzo! Guarda Sharon, il tuo lurido amante! Ahahahaha!"

"Hai la tua rivincita Jack, mi hai umiliato davanti a Sharon! Sei tu il migliore tra noi due. Hai vinto tu!" Disse Flynn cercando di calmare Jack e di prendere tempo.

"Pensi di cavartela così. Non è ancora finita la mia vendetta, adesso guarderai un bello spettacolo!" Si spostò accanto a Sharon e cominciò ad aprirle la camicetta e a palpeggiarla. "Lasciami Jack!" Gridò Sharon.

"Lasciala stare, Jack." Gridò Andy.

"Mi devi pregare, bastardo!"

"Basta Jack!" Gridò Sharon.

"Ti prego lasciala stare! E' solo colpa mia!" Gridò Flynn davanti a quello squallido spettacolo.

"Ahahahaha! Adesso sì che mi sto divertendo!" Disse Jack ridendo di soddisfazione.

"Lasciala andare Jack! Prenditela con me!" Jack lo guardò e cominciò a ridere, gli puntò la pistola, si avvicinò e lo colpì in volto. Flynn cadde a terra stordito, Jack gli diede un forte calcio in pancia e poi gli schiacciò la mano, fino a romperla.

"AAAHHRRGG!" Gridò dolorante Andy.

"Questo è per ricordarti di me, bastardo!" Flynn era senza fiato dal dolore, gemeva a terra.

"Andy, Andy! Basta Jack, basta ti prego!" Gridò Sharon con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

Jack sollevò in piedi di peso Andy, che si reggeva a malapena. Aveva il fiato corto ed era piegato in due dal dolore, la mano gli faceva molto male e non riusciva a muoverla. "Alzati bastardo, adesso vai vicino al cornicione, lo spettacolo sta per cominciare!" Spinse Flynn verso cornicione, puntandogli la pistola, tirava un vento forte, erano all'undicesimo piano.

"Lasciala andare Jack!" Gridò ansimando Andy, barcollava e faticava a rimanere in piedi.

"Taci bastardo! Te la sei sbattuta fino ad ora, adesso mi diverto io." Puntò la pistola alla tempia di Sharon "Forza Flynn avvicinati al cornicione e salta giù, lei deve vederti andare giù, deve godersi lo spettacolo!"

"Andy no! Andy non farlo ti prego!" Gridò Sharon.

"Taci puttana!" Jack la schiaffeggiò.

"Sharon …" Mormorò Andy.

"Forza Flynn, oppure le faccio saltare il cervello!" Gridò Jack.

"Lasciala andare Jack! Prenditela con me!" Disse Andy spostandosi lentamente verso il cornicione.

"Andy! Andy!" Gridò Sharon con tutto il fiato che le era rimasto.

"Sharon ti amo …" Andy si stava avvicinando pericolosamente al cornicione.

"Avanti buttati, stronzo!" Disse Jack avanzando verso di lui e puntandogli la pistola.

"Non farai del male a Sharon? Hai dimostrato che sei meglio di me, lasciala andare!"

"Avvicinati al cornicione, Flynn, o le sparo!"

"Va bene, va bene …" Mancava solo qualche centimetro, il cornicione era terminato.

"Jack abbassa la pistola immediatamente!" Gridò Provenza dal fondo del tetto.

"Hai portato il tuo amichetto, bè non ti servirà a molto, oggi paghi il conto Flynn! Buttati o sparo!" Jack puntò la pistola contro Andy "Addio Flynn …" BOOM! BOOM!

"Andy NOOOOO!" Flynn cadde all'indietro colpito dai colpi di Jack, cadendo dal cornicione del tetto.

BOOM! Sparò anche Provenza che ferì Jack al braccio, la pistola cadde a terra e Provenza gli fu subito addosso. Allontanò la pistola e tenne sotto tiro Jack.

"Andy! Andy!" Sharon lo aveva visto andare giù: Andy era morto! "Andy NOOOOO!" Gridò lei con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e perse i sensi.

Continua …


	42. La Vendetta di Jack - parte sesta -

**La vendetta di Jack – parte sesta -**

"Andy! Andy!" Sharon lo aveva visto andare giù: Andy era morto! "NOOOOO, Andy, Andy!" Gridò lei con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e perse i sensi.

Passarono alcuni secondi di silenzio assoluto, sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato, lo spazio era immobile e la scena davanti agli occhi di Provenza si presentava terribile e inquietante: Andy caduto giù dal tetto, il capitano svenuto e Jack ferito ai suoi piedi.

Julio era arrivato sul tetto insieme a Rusty, era riuscito a liberarsi e aveva chiamato la squadra per aiutare Sharon. Erano corsi sulle scale come dei pazzi, temendo il peggio e il peggio, purtroppo, era già accaduto …"Quanto ci avete messo ad arrivare?" Gridò Provenza.

"Ci penso io tenente a questo bastardo!" Julio prese in consegna Jack, mettendogli le manette.

"Libera il capitano!" Urlò Provenza a Rusty e corse verso il cornicione, indugiando sugli ultimi passi. Aveva paura di vedere quello che sapeva di dover vedere: Andy morto a terra. Rimase qualche passo indietro dal parapetto, chiamò per telefono Mike, chiedendo se avessero trovato Flynn. Mike rimase un poco interdetto, disse che non c'era nessuno e non capiva dove dovessero guardare. Provenza sbottò, cosa stavano dicendo, maledisse il cielo e i suoi colleghi, prese il coraggio a due mani e si sporse, con la morte nel cuore. Aveva paura di vedere il suo amico a terra, in una pozza di sangue, scene del genere ne aveva viste nella sua carriera, solo che sapere che il suo amico giaceva lì, morto a terra, era tutta un'altra cosa.

Si sporse contro la sua volontà e vide che Flynn era caduto, su uno sporto di gronda, dove c'erano dei ponteggi, ferito e privo di sensi, perdeva sangue dalla testa, Jack lo aveva colpito, ma forse solo di striscio, sembrava respirasse ancora.

"Andy! Andy!" Un grido liberatore uscì dalla bocca di Provenza, cominciò a gridare ordini, doveva fare in fretta, non c'era tempo da perdere. "Servono dei paramedici! Presto! Julio chiama anche i pompieri presto! Presto! Mike l'ho trovato!" Provenza continuava a guardare Andy, in bilico e con una ferita alla testa. "Resisti Andy! Resisti!"

Arrivarono i pompieri e i paramedici, che con un po' di difficoltà, recuperarono Andy. Lo imbragarono e lo portarono in gran fretta in ospedale, i suoi segni vitali erano deboli.

Nel frattempo il capitano Raydor era svenuta dal dolore, non sapeva che Andy era ancora vivo. Rusty era con lei, l'aveva riportata in casa e stava cercando di farla riprendere, dei paramedici erano insieme a loro. Lei si riprese dopo un po', aprì gli occhi e vide Rusty che la fissava preoccupato.

"Andy …" Cominciò a piangere.

"Sharon, Sharon ascoltami." Disse Rusty "Andy è ferito, lo hanno portato in ospedale."

"L'ho visto cadere, andare giù, Andy è morto!" Pianse lei.

"No Sharon! Non è morto, credimi!"

"Come è possibile, l'ho visto con i miei occhi cadere dal tetto!" Disse con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"Sharon, Sharon. Andy è caduto su uno sporto di gronda, stavano facendo i lavori per il consolidamento del tetto e c'erano dei ponteggi, lui è finito sopra, è ferito, credimi!" Insistette Rusty.

"Come … su dei ponteggi …" Lei era confusa, non capiva cosa volesse dire Rusty.

"E' ferito, ma è ancora vivo! Lo hanno portato in ospedale, Provenza è andato con lui!"

"Dov'è, Dov'è Andy?!Lo voglio vedere! Portami subito da lui, ti prego!" Gridò lei disperata.

"Ok, adesso ti porto da lui!"

"Ho mio dio, Rusty, tu come stai? Jack ti ha colpito, mi dispiace tanto. E' tutta colpa mia, mi sono fidata di lui, mi sono fidata …" Lei pianse tra le braccia di Rusty, non riuscendo più a contenere tutte le emozioni che ormai si erano liberate. Rusty la consolò, l'aiutò a cambiarsi ed insieme andarono in ospedale, per vedere come stava Andy.

Quando arrivarono, trovarono il tenente Provenza con Nicole, la figlia di Andy. Sharon si avvicinò lentamente, le sembrava quasi di essere di troppo, quando Nicole la vide, le corse incontro e l'abbracciò. Pianse tra le sue braccia e Sharon la consolò, dicendo che Andy ce l'avrebbe fatta e si sarebbe salvato. Si sedettero sulle sedie e rimasero ad attendere, che il dottore dicesse loro qualcosa.

L'attesa si fece molto lunga, nessuno dava notizie, lei era sempre più angosciata e preoccupata. Si sentiva colpevole e si sentiva una stupida per aver creduto alle parole di Jack, per essersi illusa che lui potesse interessarsi ai suoi figli. L'illusione di poter essere ancora una famiglia per i suoi ragazzi, l'aveva resa sorda alle parole di Andy, che ora le tornavano alla mente: _"Voglio solo metterti in guardia, non mi fido di quell'uomo, non mi fido, il mio istinto mi dice che non è sincero!"_

Lui aveva capito le intenzioni di Jack e la sua vendetta si era consumata sotto i suoi occhi. Lei non aveva potuto far altro che assistere allo spettacolo, che Jack aveva preparato per lei.

Dopo un paio di ore, il dottore uscì e parlò con loro: avevano stabilizzato Andy, era in condizioni abbastanza buone. Aveva preso un forte colpo alla schiena, per la caduta sul ponteggio ed era in uno stato di semi coscienza. Per precauzione l'avevano sedato, preferivano far riposare il fisico che era sotto shock per il colpo alla schiena. Per il colpo alla testa i dottori temevano in uno shock per i suoi occhi. Gli avevano lasciato una fasciatura a copertura degli occhi, che con il tempo, secondo il dottore, avrebbero ripreso la loro normale funzione. Il dottore sperava di parlare al più presto con Andy, cercando di rassicurarlo in merito alla scelta di tenerlo bendato per il momento e voleva che lui rimanesse tranquillo, perché aveva bisogno di riposo per potersi riprendere.

Sharon chiese di vederlo, anche se era addormentato, voleva rimanere accanto a lui. Il dottore acconsentì e la fece entrare, entrò anche Nicole. Le due donne si avvicinarono al letto lentamente, Andy era monitorato per il cuore, attraverso una serie di cavi e sensori attaccati al petto. Una fascia al braccio sinistro monitorava la pressione e aveva la mano destra steccata, perché rotta. Una fasciatura intorno al viso copriva i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli sale e pepe cadevano spettinati qua e là, sembrava così debole e indifeso.

Lei si sedette vicino a lui e toccò le dita che uscivano dalla fasciatura, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per quello che era successo e sperava che Andy si riprendesse il prima possibile. Nicole diede un bacio sulla guancia al padre e dopo un po' uscì dalla stanza, sapeva che Sharon voleva rimanere da sola un po' con lui.

Quando fu da sola, Sharon si mise a piangere, sapeva che era tutta colpa sua. Ripensò a tutto quello che era successo da quando Jack era riapparso nella sua vita: le rose, i bei vestiti, i modi affabili e ingannatori, la faccia da poker che l'aveva ingannata. Si era accorta della vendetta di Jack solo quando era già tardi, solo Andy aveva capito le sue vere intenzioni. Jack si era assicurato la sua fiducia, facendo pressione sul suo legame con i figli, Andy aveva ragione anche su questo!

Non aveva capito le sue intenzioni, non lo aveva capito, aveva preferito sperare che Jack fosse cambiato, che fosse vero il suo cammino di redenzione, invece era stata ingannata e lei glielo aveva permesso. Aveva ceduto, non aveva voluto vedere, era stata una stupida e come una stupida si era fidata di lui. Inoltre aveva allontanato da lei l'unico, che aveva capito le vere intenzioni di Jack, l'unico che l'aveva messa in guardia e che lei non lo aveva ascoltato. Non aveva voluto ascoltarlo, perché in fondo al suo cuore, sperava che Jack potesse dare una possibilità ai suoi figli.

Quando Provenza le disse che aveva parlato con il sergente Wilson e aveva scoperto che Jack gli aveva dato 100 dollari per mentire sulla storia della sua aggressione nel bagno degli uomini, Sharon rimase scioccata, si rese conto di essersi comportata da stupida e di essere stata ingannata nuovamente da Jack.

Ora Andy giaceva in un letto di ospedale, ferito. Lo aveva visto andare giù, aveva creduto che fosse morto e poi Rusty l'aveva fatta tornare alla vita: Andy si era salvato!

Un miracolo! Solo un miracolo aveva voluto che i lavori di manutenzione fossero ancora sul tetto e un ponteggio lo salvasse da una caduta mortale. Le si era spezzato il cuore, avrebbe voluto morire insieme a lui, cadere nel baratro del nulla e lasciare che la vendetta di Jack si compisse a pieno.

Non riusciva davvero a capire perché non aveva dubitato anche un solo momento delle intenzioni di Jack, era stata una stupida e la sua cecità era costata cara a Andy. Si sentiva in colpa per tutto quello che era successo, per tutte le parole che lei gli aveva vomitato addosso, per le discussioni e per aver pensato che lui fosse geloso di Jack e che non le permettesse di dare una possibilità ai suoi figli. Aveva usato il suo grado per metterlo fuori dalle indagini, si era comportata in maniera scorretta nei suoi confronti, era stata una vera stupida! Pianse ancora, vedendo Andy in quel letto di ospedale. Rimase vicino a lui per alcune ore, quando sentì muovere leggermente le dita della mano, Andy si stava svegliando. "Andy …" Sussurrò dolcemente.

"Sharon … "

"Andy, sono qui vicino a te, stai tranquillo." Disse lei con dolcezza.

"Dove sei? Non ti vedo …" Lacrime calde scesero dai suoi occhi e cominciò ad agitarsi e degli allarmi cominciarono a suonare. Il dottore arrivò e controllò i parametri di Andy.

"Tenente Flynn, Andy. Sono il dott. Parker." Disse il dottore con voce calma.

"… Non ci vedo …" Disse lui spaventato con voce tremante.

"Calma, deve stare calmo. E' in ospedale e la stiamo curando. Lei è ferito e le abbiamo fasciato gli occhi per precauzione, ha la mano destra rotta in vari punti, quindi le farà un po' male e ha sbattuto la schiena. Ora deve riposare, deve stare tranquillo. Sta andando molto bene, nei prossimi giorni toglieremo la benda agli occhi, ok." Poi si rivolse a Sharon "Venga signora, andiamo fuori." Il dottore invitò Sharon ad uscire, mentre Andy si era addormentato, era stanchissimo e molto debole.

"Deve stare tranquillo e riposare, non si deve agitare, mi raccomando. Passerò più tardi a controllarlo."

"Grazie dottore."

Lei rientrò in camera da Andy e si sedette vicino a lui e pianse ancora.

Continua …


	43. Tutto il mondo tra le mie braccia I

**Tutto il mondo tra le mie braccia -parte prima -**

Passarono un paio di giorni, Andy riprese conoscenza e rimase a riposo assoluto. Sharon era sempre con lui, non voleva lasciarlo solo. Voleva soprattutto chiarire tutto quello che era successo e scusarsi, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa.

"Voglio tornare a casa." Disse Andy al dottore che lo stava visitando.

"Bene, questo è un buon segno. Tornerà a casa, quando si riprenderà completamente tenente, inoltre, non potrebbe rimanere a casa da solo, ci vuole che qualcuno rimanga con lei 24 ore su 24."

"Non sono un invalido, posso badare a me stesso. Quando mi toglierà le bende agli occhi?" Disse scocciato.

"Il suo fisico è ancora sotto shock, tenente. Ha la mano rotta, gli occhi si devono riprendere e anche la sua schiena ha una forte contusione, deve rimanere a riposo assoluto e stare tranquillo."

"Quindi quando potrò tornare a casa?"

"Per la benda agli occhi, ne abbiamo già parlato, voglio che rimanga a riposo assoluto, i suoi occhi hanno subito un forte shock, anche se non vuole ammetterlo. Nei prossimi giorni toglieremo la benda agli occhi e valuteremo la situazione. Per la dimissione dall'ospedale, ne riparleremo, adesso deve riposare. Le manderò la terapeuta per cominciare a fare qualche movimento, con calma, molta calma."

"Ha detto la stessa cosa anche ieri." Disse Andy sconsolato.

"Deve avere pazienza, Andy. Ci vuole solo un po' di tempo."Disse il dottore con calma.

"Ok."

"A dopo." Disse il dottore e uscì dalla camera, lasciando Andy insieme a Sharon. Silenzio.

"Sharon."

"Sì Andy."

"Sharon vai a casa, sei stanca."

"Ti aiuto a mangiare. Hanno portato la cena." Disse Sharon cercando di essere conciliante.

"Non ho fame." Disse lui in tono risoluto.

"Ti aiuto io Andy." Insistette, ma più lei voleva aiutarlo, più lui l'allontanava.

"Sto bene così, vai a casa." Disse scocciato.

"Sei arrabbiato con me, vero? Per quanto è successo … io …" Sharon aveva la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"Vorrei stare da solo, per favore. Tanto non ho fame." Silenzio.

"Ok, come vuoi. Ti lascio da solo per un po'." Lei si alzò e uscì. Appena fu fuori dalla camera scoppiò a piangere, l'onda delle emozioni e dei sentimenti la stavano travolgendo, andò via, cercando di riprendere il controllo e si scontrò con Provenza, che era appena arrivato per vedere come stava Andy.

"Capitan…" Disse impattando contro la donna.

"Oh mi scusi tenente." Silenzio. "Vedendola in quello stato, Provenza l'accompagnò nella sala ristoro dell'ospedale. Da quando avevano portato Andy in ospedale due giorni prima, lei non lo aveva lasciato un momento. Aveva bisogno di una pausa, non aveva mangiato ed era stata in pena per lui, tanto che si stava consumando di sensi di colpa e dolore.

Provenza vide che il capitano, era visibilmente provata, le porse il suo fazzoletto, lacrime copiose scendevano dagli occhi di Sharon, che guardava con sguardo smarrito il tenente Provenza.

Lui l'abbracciò e lei pianse tra le braccia di Provenza, che si sentiva ancora una volta, in dovere di consolare la donna del suo amico. Quando il capitano si calmò e si riprese, Provenza disse: "Capitano, quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha mangiato qualcosa e ha dormito?"

"Non lo so, non me lo ricordo. Ma non è importante, adesso speriamo che Andy recuperi a pieno tutte le forze. Il dottore è fiducioso, però lui è così …"

"Testardo!" Disse Provenza senza darle il tempo di finire la frase.

"Lo conosce meglio di me, tenente."

"Senta capitano, facciamo in questo modo, adesso va a casa, dorme un poco, mangia e si fa una doccia. Ritorna qui in ospedale tra qualche ora, intanto rimango io con Andy. Lei ha bisogno di riposare, non servirà a nulla ad Andy una fidanzata stremata e smagrita.

"Ma tenente io …" Sharon cercò di obiettare alla proposta di Provenza, ma in cuor suo sapeva che aveva ragione.

"Niente ma, questo è un ordine capitano! Se ci fosse novità, la chiamerò, adesso telefoni a Rusty, perché venga a prenderla, lei non è neanche in grado di guidare, deve rimettersi in forza!"

"Sì ha ragione." Disse con voce stanca.

"Appunto. Ecco il cellulare, chiami Rusty." Disse lui porgendole il cellulare. Lei prese il cellulare e chiamò Rusty, che andò subito a prenderla in ospedale.

A casa, Rusty aveva già preparato qualcosa da mangiare per Sharon. Provenza si raccomandò di far mangiare il capitano e di farla riposare almeno un paio di ore. Rusty la portò a casa, dopo aver mangiato un po' di zuppa, Sharon si addormentò sul divano stremata. Intanto Provenza era andato a trovare da Andy.

"Ciao Andy, come va?"

"Che razza di domanda mi fai Provenza? Sono in un letto di ospedale! Ho una mano rotta, non ci vedo e sono tutto rotto!" Rispose Andy in modo scocciato.

"Però ci senti e parli bene, perché in quanto a cavolate, ti sprechi!" Silenzio. "Sei di pessimo umore, vero?" Silenzio. "Incazzarti non ti aiuterà a guarire e non aiuterà il capitano, è distrutta!" Silenzio. "Vuoi parlare con me o preferisci che mi metta a fare le parole incrociate?" Disse Provenza scocciato, adesso Andy doveva smetterla di comportarsi come uno stronzo.

"Perché sei venuto?" Chiese Andy sconsolato, si sentiva di merda e sapeva che stava trattando tutti in modo sbagliato. Il peggio del suo carattere era venuto fuori, era impaziente e intrattabile con tutti. Per questo suo comportamento si sentiva male e sconsolato.

"Ho mandato a casa il capitano, era in condizioni pietose, ha bisogno di mangiare e di riposare. Rusty è venuto a prenderla e starà insieme lei." Silenzio.

"Grazie Provenza." Disse Andy con calma.

"Prego. Ora sei più tranquillo?" Silenzio.

"Ho paura." Disse Andy con voce tramante. "Se non ci vedrò più, cosa farò?"

"Non puoi sapere come andranno le cose, il dottore ha detto che ci vorrà un po' di tempo, che riacquisterai la vista, devi essere fiducioso."

"Se non riuscirò più a vedere i suoi occhi, il suo viso, il suo sorriso …. Come farò?!" La voce di Andy era disperata.

"Non ti demoralizzare, devi essere positivo e forte, anche per lei. Si sente tanto in colpa per te, dalle la possibilità di riprendersi, di rimediare."

"Spero di uscirne … "

"Vedrai che tutto quanto andrà per il meglio." Disse Provenza cercando di confortarlo, ma anche lui temeva il peggio. Aveva visto il suo amico cadere giù dal cornicione e ricordava ancora il brivido di paura che aveva attraversato tutto il suo corpo. "Ho avuto paura di vederti a terra morto e invece eccoti qui, in una camera di ospedale a far impazzire tutti quanti, abbi un poco di pazienza e le cose miglioreranno."

"Sì, certo." Rispose Andy sconsolato. Il cellulare di Provenza squillò: era Mike, avvisava che avevano un caso e la squadra stava andando sulla scena del crimine.

"Provenza vai pure, stai tranquillo, tanto da qui non mi posso muovere." Disse Andy cercando di rassicurare l'amico.

"Avevo promesso al capitano, che sarei rimasto con te e non vorrei che …" Disse Provenza cercando di scusarsi.

"Vai Provenza, gli omicidi non si fermano perché io sono in ospedale, la squadra già è all'osso, vai, parlerò io con Sharon, stai tranquillo."

"Allora vado, ci sentiamo più tardi. Ciao Andy." Disse Provenza e uscì dalla camera.

"Ciao Provenza." Andy rimase da solo in silenzio per un po' di tempo, quando entrò in camera la terapeuta: "Buona serata tenente Flynn."

"Buonasera." Disse lui.

"Vedo che non ha mangiato nulla, non ha fame?"

"No." Rispose secco.

"Peccato, perché il cibo è buono e so che lei è qui da un paio di giorni e non ha mangiato ancora nulla. Mi stupisce la sua inappetenza."

"Non riesco a mangiare da solo." Disse tirando su la mano destra "Ho la mano rotta e non riesco a fare nulla con la sinistra, quindi non ho fame." Rispose scocciato.

"La posso aiutare io." Propose la terapeuta.

"No, grazie."

"Ok. Uhm …Ha una fidanzata molto bella." Lo incalzò. "Perché non si fa aiutare da lei, mi sembra gentile e disponibile."

"Non sono un invalido." Rispose Andy seccato.

"Ok, allora è per questo che non vuole mangiare … Perché crede che facendosi aiutare, verrebbe considerato un invalido?" Chiese la terapeuta.

"No. Non ho fame." Ribadì Andy.

"Giusto. Me lo aveva già detto, non ha fame. Ok, allora mi ascolti bene tenente. Sono la sua terapeuta, sono la dottoressa Jean e lei lascerà questo ospedale solo quando io deciderò, che lo potrà fare. Quindi adesso farà quello che le dico, altrimenti non uscirà più da questo ospedale, sono stata chiara?" Silenzio. "Sto aspettando una risposta tenente." Disse lei con calma. Silenzio "Bene, se vuole rimanere qui, per me non ci sono problemi. Arrived …"

"Aspetti! Ok. Cosa devo fare per tornare a casa?" Chiese Andy, ormai messo alle strette.

"Prima di tutto deve mangiare." Silenzio. "L'aiuterò io, per ora, ma imparerà a mangiare con la sola mano sinistra e senza vederci, ok?"

"Va bene." Disse lui rassegnato.

"Perfetto." La terapeuta avvicinò il tavolino con il vassoio. Aprì i vari contenitori e cominciò ad imboccarlo e a dirgli che dopo lo avrebbe messo seduto. Andy era sconsolato, si sentiva a disagio e si sentiva male, perchè non riusciva a parlare con Sharon. Mangiò tutto quanto, perché era affamato. Dopo cena, con la terapeuta e l'aiuto di un infermiere gli fecero fare alcuni passi in camera. Lo rimisero a letto, perché era stremato, per quel giorno aveva fatto molto.

Continua …


	44. Tutto il mondo tra le mie braccia II

**Tutto il mondo tra le mie braccia -parte seconda -**

Sharon dormì per tutta la sera e per buona parte della mattina dopo. Quando si svegliò, Rusty le aveva preparato qualcosa da mangiare. Lei voleva andare subito in ospedale da Andy, ma Rusty aveva insistito perché mangiasse qualcosa. Sharon mangiò di fretta il sandwich, si fece una doccia e andò in ospedale. Lungo il tragitto, il sergente Eliot la contattò, perchè voleva sapere quando avrebbe rilasciato la sua dichiarazione.

Sharon rispose che stava andando in ospedale da Andy e che avrebbe potuto raggiungerla lì, per fare rapporto. Era nervosa, voleva andare da Andy, ma sapeva che doveva fare la sua dichiarazione e prima la faceva, meglio era. Il sergente Eliot si sedette accanto a lei, in sala d'attesa e chiese subito notizie di Andy. Sharon sorrise e rispose che stava migliorando, anche se ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo per recuperare a pieno tutte le forze.

Poi Sharon cominciò a raccontare quello che era successo sul tetto del condominio. Durante il racconto si era interrotta un paio di volte, travolta dalle emozioni, così il sergente Eliot era andato a prenderle un bicchiere di acqua, sapeva quanto fosse difficile, rivivere quella situazione così dolorosa. Fece le domande di routine, Sharon conosceva il lavoro che doveva fare il sergente, la procedura l'aveva scritta lei e diede tutte le risposte del caso.

Riparlare di quella esperienza era come riviverla, il dolore e l'angoscia erano tornate più pressanti dei giorni precedenti e il senso di colpa era molto forte. Il sergente Eliot ringraziò il capitano per la disponibilità e la rincuorò sul miglioramento di salute di Andy, sapeva che era uno tosto.

Sharon sorrise, il sergente la salutò, aveva terminato il suo lavoro. Ora poteva andare da Andy, entrò in camera e attese che la terapeuta e l'infermiere uscissero, salutò Andy e andò a sedersi vicino al suo letto. Rimasero in silenzio per un po'.

"Sharon."

"Sì Andy."

"Mi dispiace." Disse con voce triste.

"Ti dispiace? Per cosa? Sono io che sono dispiaciuta per tutto quello che è successo. Andy, se qualcuno si deve scusare, quella sono io! Sono stata una stupida a fidarmi delle parole di Jack, mi ha manipolato! Sono furiosa con me stessa per non averti ascoltato e per aver fatto di testa mia. Guarda cosa ho combinato: sei quasi morto, ha picchiato Rusty e io sono stata presa in giro e non me ne sono accorta. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto …" Disse con le lacrime agli occhi. "Ti ha rotto la mano, ti ha picchiato e ti ha sparato. Quel bastardo di Jack, voleva solo vendicarsi, ma l'unico che ci è andato di mezzo sei tu. Ho rischiato di perderti ancora, ti ho visto cadere dal cornicione e pensavo fossi … "La voce si spezzò nei singhiozzi.

"Vieni tra le mie braccia, tesoro mio!" Disse Andy, aprendo le braccia. Sharon si accoccolò "Perdonami Andy, perdonami!"

"Sssssttt… va tutto bene, va tutto bene." Disse stringendola a sé. Sentiva le calde lacrime che scendevano copiose dal viso, sul suo camice, bagnandolo. L'accarezzò, asciugò le lacrime con le dita della mano e la consolò.

"Perdonami Andy …"

"Perdonata, ok. Va tutto bene. Ti amo."

"Ti amo Andy, ho avuto paura di perderti." Lo baciò e lui rispose al bacio con passione e amore.

"Mi dispiace per i tuoi occhi." Disse accarezzandogli il viso e i capelli "Mi dispiace tanto."

"Tornerò a vedere il tuo bellissimo viso, stai tranquilla tesoro mio." Disse Andy sorridendo. "Scusami se prima, non ho voluto parlare, ma ero arrabbiato per tutta questa situazione, ero nervoso, incazzato. Non volevo trattarti male o farti sentire in colpa."

"Andy è stata tutta colpa mia. Avrei dovuto ascoltarti e invece speravo che Jack …" La voce spezzò tra le lacrime. Silenzio.

"Va tutto bene tesoro, adesso quel bastardo di Jack non ti farà più del male. Provenza mi ha detto che verrà incriminato per lesioni e sequestro di un pubblico ufficiale, rimarrà in prigione per un bel po' di tempo."

"Non sai quanto mi dispiace per tutto questo." Abbassò il volto.

"Sharon mi spiace per te e per i tuoi figli. Ho capito quello che desideravi, ma Jack non si merita dei ragazzi come Emily e Ricky, non si merita una donna come te." Silenzio. "Il dottore ha detto che domani toglieremo la benda agli occhi. Sono sicuro che tornerò a vederci."

"Sarò qui con te Andy." Disse sorridendo.

"Andrà tutto bene."

Entrò la terapeuta con l'infermiere "Allora Andy andiamo a fare un giretto? Oh, ma oggi sei in bella compagnia, bene, così andremo tutti insieme!"

"Va bene, non vedo l'ora di sgranchirmi le gambe!" Disse Andy entusiasta.

"Ecco, così ti voglio, positivo! Forza! Bè visto che c'è anche la tua fidanzata, allora Cris lo lasciamo in libertà, grazie."

"Allora a dopo." Disse l'infermiere e uscì dalla stanza.

"Quindi mostrerai alla tua ragazza come riesci a camminare bene, così la porterai a fare delle belle passeggiate? Ok, adesso ti siedi e ti giri verso di me, bravo." Andy si girò e si sedette, la terapeuta era davanti a lui.

"Come posso aiutare?" Chiese Sharon.

"Rimani vicino a me, adesso Andy si alza lentamente, … piano, ecco, bene." Andy si mise in piedi "Andy attaccati pure a lei, io rimango da questa parte. Ecco, ci sono le pantofole, pronti, possiamo andare!" Disse la dottoressa Jean.

Uscirono dalla stanza e fecero una breve camminata nel corridoio, chiacchierando amabilmente. Sharon si era rilassata, vedere Andy camminare e parlare con la terapeuta l'aveva sollevata: la guarigione era vicina. La steccatura della mano era stata sostituita da una fascia rigida, anche la mano stava guarendo.

Dopo la passeggiata, rientrarono in camera, Andy si mise a letto, era stanco.

La dottoressa Jean era soddisfatta dei suoi miglioramenti, aveva confermato la dimissione di Andy non appena il dottore avesse dato l'ok. Arrivò la cena e Andy mangiò facendosi aiutare da Sharon.

Dopo cena, Andy disse a Sharon di tornare a casa per riposarsi, era provata e stanca e il giorno dopo la voleva lì, bella e riposata per rivedere il suo volto. Sharon lo baciò e tornò a casa, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato importante per entrambi.

Quando andò via, Andy rimase da solo, dopo una mezz'oretta arrivò Provenza, prima di rientrare a casa, voleva assicurarsi delle condizioni del suo amico.

Andy chiese informazioni sul caso a cui la squadra stava lavorando, chiacchierò con Provenza e si rilassò. Provenza disse che doveva riposare, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato importante e ci sarebbe stato anche lui, anche se rivedere la sua faccia non era così importante come rivedere il volto del capitano. Risero insieme e Provenza si congedò, lasciando il suo amico tra mille pensieri e timori per il giorno dopo.

Intanto Sharon era tornata a casa, aveva mangiato qualcosa velocemente ed era andata a riposare, era stanca, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno. Il pensiero del giorno dopo la preoccupava, tante aspettative e speranze erano riposte nelle mani del dottore, in cuor suo sperava davvero che Andy potesse riprendere a vedere.

La mattina seguente, Sharon si era svegliata di buon mattino, si era messa un filo di trucco ed era corsa in ospedale da Andy. Quando arrivò in camera, Andy stava bevendo un caffè e la stava aspettando. Il dottore sarebbe arrivato in tarda mattinata, dopo il giro dei pazienti. Era passato al mattino presto e aveva detto ad Andy che quella mattina gli avrebbe tolto la benda agli occhi.

Andy era teso, non voleva darlo a vedere a Sharon, ma lei lo aveva capito ed era agitata. Parlarono a malapena, erano nervosi, non sapevano cosa avrebbe aspettato loro il futuro, se le cose sarebbero cambiate e avrebbero potuto riprendere le loro vite. Parlarono ancora, in attesa del dottore, che quando arrivò, fu ben felice che ci fosse anche Sharon.

Il dottore fece sedere sul letto Andy, riusciva a rimanere seduto senza problemi, la sua schiena era quasi del tutto guarita.

Il dottore disse a Andy che doveva stare calmo e rilassato, aveva detto alle infermiere di tenere la luce soffusa nella camera, per non abbagliare gli occhi. Cominciò a togliere la prima fascia di protezione alla testa e Sharon vide il cerotto della ferita della pallottola, sul lato della testa di Andy.

Ora doveva togliere le due bende oculari, il dottore fece cenno a Sharon di mettersi proprio davanti a Andy, era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a vedere e voleva che Andy vedesse Sharon per prima, davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Andy, adesso ti toglierò le due bende oculari, mi dici che cosa vedi?" Il dottore tolse la fascia che teneva le bande oculari sopra gli occhi di Andy, tolse delicatamente le due bende oculari e attese.

Silenzio. Silenzio. Silenzio.

"Andy ti prego dì qualcosa …" Disse Sharon, fissandolo due occhi marroni, che si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.

"Wow, sei bellissima tesoro mio!" Disse Andy emozionato "Rivedere il tuo viso è la cosa più bella che potessi chiedere!"

"Oh Andy!" Lo abbracciò, era felice, la voce si ruppe tra le lacrime. Lo baciò e prese il viso di lui tra le mani, accarezzandolo dolcemente.

"Sei ancora con me, amore mio, tornerà tutto come prima …" Disse lei. Andy era ancora emozionato, senza parole, cominciò a piangere come un bambino.

Il dottore si avvicinò: "So di non essere bello come la sua fidanzata, però mi fa vedere gli occhi?"

"Certo dottore, scusi, scusi …" Disse Sharon imbarazzata, si allontanò lasciando spazio al dottore, che controllò gli occhi di Andy, che intanto si era asciugato le lacrime. Il dottore controllò gli occhi con una torcia medicale, sembrava tutto in ordine, i suoi occhi rispondevano a tutte le sollecitazioni.

"Va tutto bene, sono contento. Ecco, ha ripreso a vedere, come avevo detto. Adesso però voglio che rimanga a riposo. Lasceremo le luci soffuse ancora per qualche giorno, gli occhi non si devono sforzare. Vi lascio soli." Disse il dottore e uscì dalla camera soddisfatto. Silenzio.

Sharon guardò Andy e sorrise: erano felici.

"Perché non vieni vicino a me? Voglio vedere il tuo volto da vicino, sei una splendida visione!"

"Eccomi tesoro, sono vicino a te." Si abbracciarono e si baciarono dolcemente, come se fosse il primo e l'ultimo bacio.

"Sono così contenta che tutto sia andato bene Andy, sono felice."

"Sono io ad essere la persona più felice, amore mio, ho tutto il mondo tra le mie braccia." Disse lui sorridendo e la baciò ancora.

Fine

Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto, seguito e commentato la mia storia. Spero tanto vi sia piaciuta e vi siate divertiti, tanto quanto mi sono divertita a scriverla.


End file.
